The Pale Moon's Love
by FlexRhysode1
Summary: Naruto comes back after training with Jiraiya for 3 years, to find he wasn’t the only one who grew stronger and matured. Naruto goes on a quest to bring back Sasuke and the Akatsuki interfere. But Hinata's grown as well, and won't let anyone hurt Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

The Pale Moon's Love

The Pale Moon's Love

**Summary:**_ Naruto comes back after training with Jiraiya for 3 years, to find he wasn't the only one who grew stronger and matured. Naruto goes on a quest to bring back Sasuke and the Akatsuki interfere. However, Hinata's matured and strengthened as well and she won't let anyone hurt Naruto or separate her from him again. She wants to be strong enough to help him; to show him how she feels and Naruto finally understands Hinata…NaruxHina! Rated T!_

Here is a 'key' to things you'll be seeing in this story:

"Baa-chan!" Regular speech

'_Stupid Pervy Sage!'_ Thought

: This Break line means a shift of time

--: This Break line indicates a change of Character perspective

--: This Break line indicates a change of time and Character

(_Flashback/Dream_) (_End Flashback/Dream_): Indicates the beginning and end of a flashback or a dream.

**DISCLAIMER I'm only putting this once people so get it into your heads: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Kishimoto-sensei owns the world of Naruto and all the characters! The storyline however, is mine. For the most part, lol. I will mark anything of mine like this: mine!**

**Chapter 1: Cerulean Seas!**

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, casting rays through tree-branches and gently bathing Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, in its warmth. The cock's let loose their cries, greeting the sun and waking other animals. Dew shone softly on the undisturbed grass and leaves, and some flowers started to crack open as the gentle sunlight touched their closed petals.

In the Hyuga Estate, in one of the fancier housing complexes, lay a sleeping Hinata Hyuga. Her window, which faced the rising sun, was protected by a set of soft white blinds. The blinds were cracked open slightly, and soft rays of the sun made it through the cracks…and gently caressed the sleeping Hyuga Heiress' soft pale skin.

She sighed contentedly, and shifted slightly under her soft white covers. Her long indigo hair was splayed across her pillows and covers, and her soft pink lips raised slightly in a smile. Her pale right arm was raised above her head, and her left arm was resting lightly on her covered stomach.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, and the faint smile still graced her features. She was fully awake as soon as her eyes opened, aware of everything around her…and enjoying the new day. She still held onto the lingering memories of the dream she had emerged from…holding on to the feeling of warmth and security and belonging that she had in those strong arms. _His_ arms…the hyperactive, yet determined Blond Shinobi.

Naruto Uzumaki…who had been gone three years today. Naruto Uzumaki…the young man she had always had a crush on, but over the past few years she was sure that it was no longer a crush. It was a permanent attachment…no longer small enough to be considered a simple crush.

She could still see the warm blue eyes that had held such love in their gaze as they locked with her pale orbs…and she blushed slightly at the intensity of the look that had been in her dream. She sighed as she realized that she had been woken from her dream by a knock on her bedroom door. She called out as she sat up and wrapped her soft white sheets around her matured form, "Yes?"

"Hinata-sama...your father instructed me to wake you." Came a familiar voice from the other side of the traditional sliding door. Her room was modeled after the ancient and traditional designs. She threw back the covers to her bed and rose from her bed. She hurriedly slipped on a pale lavender morning kimono, tightening it securely to be fully clothed, and then slid open the door.

Standing in front of her, already dressed in his pure white long-sleeved Tunic top and pants. His face was set in a soft and fond smile, which she returned, and he bowed. His headband glinted in the morning light as he bowed and then straightened, and Hinata bowed back as well.

"Good morning, Neji-niisan." She greeted, and his smile made her cock her head to the side questioningly.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. It wasn't very often he smiled…but when he did it was for a good reason.

"Have you forgotten what today is already…Hinata-sama?" He teased slightly, and immediately a blush crept onto Hinata's fair face. She remembered…how could she not?

"So you're just as excited?" She asked nervously, and Neji chuckled.

"Not in the same way as you, obviously, Hinata. But yes…Konoha hasn't been the same with Naruto gone. I am excited that he'll be back…and things will be as they once were." Neji said, and Hinata smiled. Her smile faded, however, when a question entered her mind. She voiced the question hesitantly.

"N-Neji…do you think he'll remember me?" She asked quietly, and looked down at the ground. That was her biggest fear…that after three years, Naruto would no longer remember her at all.

"Of course he'll remember you. How could he not, after all you did for him…after the mission to get the bug to track Sasuke's scent? He considers you a precious person…and he would never forget a precious person." Neji reassured her gently, and she looked up at him and smiled. She knew the truth of his words, and realized she was being foolish. She bowed her head slightly, but Neji's hand reached out and gently lifted her chin.

"Hinata…he may have been a dunce in his earlier days…" Hinata and Neji both smiled at this. "But I'm sure now that you're both older he'll realize not only your feelings for him…but maybe his feelings for you." He said softly. She blushed softly, and Neji withdrew his hand from her face.

"Now, I've done as your father asked and woken you…so I will leave you to get ready for the day." Neji said, and Hinata smiled as he turned and walked away. Hinata leaned against her doorframe as she watched her cousin walk away from her, down the white hallways of the Hyuuga Compound.

She could remember when she and Neji hardly ever spoke, three and a half years ago. Neji had never spoke with her more than he could, always being curt and borderline respectful with his answers and speech. Then, he had fought her in the Chunin exams, and she had lost. She might have lost, but she had gained Naruto's attention finally that day. His eyes had been on her, he had cheered her on when she felt weak and like she should withdraw. Neji had won, yes, but Hinata had grown.

Then, Neji fought Naruto in the Chunin Exam Finals, and had lost to the blonde. Naruto had spoken to him, and finally reached him inside the dark place of his heart…and Neji had gradually began to change. He had changed in small areas, speaking more and more to Hinata and becoming more pleasant to her. He acknowledged her change, her efforts…and after Naruto had left, he began to spar with her almost every day. He knew she wanted to change, he knew she wanted to be strong for Naruto. Her father had even picked up on her change in strength and resolve, and had finally acknowledged that she was no longer weak. He began to train her himself, showing her the moves passed down through the Hyuuga Main House. He had even allowed Neji to spar with him, seeing as he was indeed the most skilled Hyuuga. Even the council had acknowledged his genius. Now, Hinata was sure that they were as close to a real family as she would ever get. Even Hanabi had warmed up to her, and they spoke often and went on girls days out…and shopped and talked about everything and did things they should have done years ago.

Hinata finally shut her door, and then sighed. Today…she would wait for Naruto at the main gate. She wasn't sure when he would get back…but she hoped it would be today. After all, today was the three-year mark. He had told them that he would be back in three years…and he had never broken a promise before.

Hinata walked over to her personal bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and disrobed. She casually appraised herself in the mirror, and was content that she had indeed grown up over the past few years. She was no longer boyish in stature. She had curves now. Her hips had widened, not too much to be considered large but enough to be considered seductive, and her bosom had grown as well. Her skin was milk-white and smooth, and her indigo hair extended to the small of her back. She went to her smoked-glass shower, and turned on the water. She waited until steam rose in a gentle mist, and then she sighed and stepped into the shower. She took her shower, taking her time so her body would wake. She lathered on her soap, applied her shampoo and conditioner…and stood in the shower and let the hot water beat down on her smooth skin. She stayed in the shower for another few minutes, and then got out.

She grabbed a towel and dried off, and wrapped a towel around her body and her hair. She walked to her room, and then to her closet. She pulled it open and quickly selected her wardrobe. She grabbed her blue ninja sandals, a pair of form-fitting dark blue Capri pants, and then she grabbed a dark blue tee shirt. She almost grabbed her hoody, but decided against it. Today would be warm. So she dressed, and then shook her head. She grabbed one of her two hoodies and put it on. She unzipped it, however, so that way she wouldn't get too hot. It was a soft dark blue hoody with white sleeves and half of the upper torso was also white.

Hinata exited her room, leaving her towels behind, and walked out into the hallways of the Hyuuga compound. She began to make her way to the main gates, determined to wait for Naruto. Once she saw him, however, she wasn't sure what she would do.

Two figures were running as fast as they possibly could, through the forest and towards the Konohagakure Main Gate. One, the younger, was being supported by his companion, but both were running quite fast. The young blond man was barely conscious, and was holding loosely onto the larger and older man at his side.

"C'mon, Naruto. Hang in there, Naruto! Keep running!" Jiraiya urged, panting heavily. His clogged feet made loud clacking noises as they ran onto the main road. Here, it was more open and visible. It would put them at their pursuer's mercy, but it would also get them into view of their destination. And…hopefully the gate guards would see them easier.

"Jiraiya…can't." Naruto mumbled through numbed lips. His skin was pale, sweat beaded his face, and he stumbled. He slipped from Jiraiya's grip and tumbled along the hard dirt ground. Jiraiya skidded to a stop, and quickly darted to Naruto's side. The boy's orange and black jumpsuit was in tatters, and blood poured from multiple cuts and gashes. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the slim collar of his jumpsuit and jerked him off the ground and out of the way as several shuriken slammed into the dirt where he had been moments earlier.

Naruto was thrown over Jiraiya's shoulder, and Jiraiya went back to running. His own clothing was in tatters, but he wore shuriken resistant mesh armor underneath his clothing so he wasn't bleeding. He might have a couple of bruises, but he wasn't in the shape Naruto was. Jiraiya could sense two distinct Chakra Presences, and knew exactly where his pursuers were. One on his right, the other on his left. They were both hidden in the trees, keeping up with him as he ran. He drew extremely close to the gate, and screamed out, "HELP! KONOHA SHINOBI INJURED!" He knew that his voice would carry, so he focused now on defending himself.

Two blurs burst out of the tree foliage, the only thing truly visible about them was that they were wearing straw hats with white strips of cloth that shrouded their face…and black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. They both were armed with a single kunai, each holding them in their right hand.

Jiraiya dropped Naruto, and was partially surprised when no sound came from Naruto. Apparently, Naruto was too injured to even protest to being dropped. Jiraiya intercepted one of the members, quickly grabbed his kunai-wielding arm and wrenching it so it pulled the Akatsuki out of his momentum and disoriented him. Jiraiya spun the man around, jerking the arm behind and up with a snap so that the kunai stabbed the man in the back of the neck, effectively breaking the man's arm and killing him. Jiraiya then turned to the other attacker; eyes squinted to track the man's amazing speed.

The attacker darted in, right underneath Jiraiya's guard, and tried to stab the older man. Jiraiya simply sidestepped, and clipped the man in the back of the head with a snap-kick. The man's straw hat flew off, revealing a shining bald head, and he stumbled forward and tried not to fall to his face. Jiraiya recognized his mistake at once. The man realized it as well, and continued with his forward momentum, but with his kunai raised and ready to plunge down into Naruto's defenseless body. Jiraiya sprang forward to try to intercept the man, but was too slow.

The man's kunai slashed downward, and his aim was true. His kunai sliced deep into Naruto's side with a sickening wet sound, and Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He gasped, his breath a hoarse rattle of surprise, and then twitched. Jiraiya quickly grabbed the man from behind, and wrenched his head around with a sickening crunch. The Akatsuki gurgled in surprise, and then died with his head in an angle it was never meant to bend.

Several ninja appeared, wearing the Konoha headband, and Jiraiya spat in anger at the corpse in front of him. Jiraiya turned his attention to Naruto, and was alarmed to see his orange jumpsuit now almost all red as blood poured rapidly from the kunai wound. Jiraiya fell to his knees at Naruto's side, growling as he ignored the questions from the Gate Guards. He ripped off Naruto's jacket, to reveal dozens of small cuts, and one gash that gushed a river of blood from Naruto's side. Kakashi applied pressure to the wound, using Naruto's jacket to try to soak up and stop the blood flow.

"Damn it! SHUT UP! GET ME A MEDIC NOW!" Jiraiya roared in anger, as the pestering gate guards continued their mindless questioning. The guards shrank back, alarmed at the Toad Sage's outburst.

"Immediately, Jiraiya-sama." Barked one, and he left. The other remaining two stayed silent, unsure of what to do. Jiraiya glowered at them, and realized it was Izumo and Kotetsu, two Chunin who he had known slightly well.

"You two need to find Tsunade. Tell her Naruto and I were attacked by two Akatsuki members on our way back, and Naruto is in critical condition! GO!" He yelled, fighting to keep the desperation out of his voice. He watched as the two regained their senses and nodded, disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Jiraiya kicked the bald Akatsuki member's corpse out of the way with one of his feet, and let a tear fall from his eye. "Damn it…Damn it…" He murmured, and he could feel the balled up jacket in his fist grow soaked from the running blood. "Come on, brat." He whispered. He was oblivious to the girl who had come running.

Hinata had been standing near the gate, anxiously waiting for Naruto, when she had heard Jiraiya yell. She hadn't known it was him, but something in her gut had told her it was. She yelled for the Gate Guards, and they had run out to Jiraiya. Hinata had been unable to run, but rather half stumbled and half-ran to Naruto's side. As soon as she had seen Jiraiya kneeling, she felt icy claws of fear grip her heart, and she felt as if she was suddenly in a very bad dream. Tears gathered in her pupil-less lavender eyes, and she fell to her knees next to Naruto. Jiraiya looked up in surprise, and asked, "Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, unable to say a word as she stared in shock at Naruto's limp form. Jiraiya saw the tears roll down the Hyuuga Heiress' face, and murmured, "It'll be alright. Tsunade will be hear soon. He'll pull through. He's stubborn like that." He said, trying to sound as confident as he needed to be. Hinata didn't even acknowledge his words, as she stared at the blood that trickled down Naruto's pale skin.

Suddenly, in an explosion of smoke, Tsunade appeared with Shizune and Sakura. Sakura was older, her hair still cut short, but now she wore just the same old top and shorts, with a white over-skirt. Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune immediately knelt by Naruto's side as Jiraiya filled them in. "Naruto and I were attacked by these two Akatsuki. They're dead now, but one of them managed to sink a kunai into Naruto's side."

Sakura grabbed Hinata by the shoulders gently, and Shizune and Tsunade immediately started healing Jutsus and placed their hands on Naruto's wound. Sakura hugged Hinata to her chest, both girls suddenly crushed. They had both been looking forward to this day. Hinata more so than Sakura…but they were both waiting for the blond to return, with great hopes on his return. But, Sakura just got the news that Naruto was in critical condition. Hinata was shaking, tears rolling down her face and landing on her lap. They both watched as Tsunade and Shizune kept their hands on Naruto's wound while their hands glowed green.

Jiraiya sat back, sighing and wiping his face off with his clean left hand. "Damn it." He hissed.

"What happened? How did this happen?" Tsunade barked, clearly angry, at Jiraiya over her shoulder.

"It happened on our way back. Akatsuki, over the past three years, have recruited branch members to their 'original nine' members. Each Original member has seven subordinates. These two belonged to Kisame. We took out four of them earlier. They each wear a ring on their left hands, which are replicas of their Superior's. I recognized Kisame's ring on each of their hands." Jiraiya explained, casting glares at the Akatsuki corpses around him.

"They knew that their time limit was up, their three years, and I guess they decided to stage the attack today. We were hit a few miles back, out of nowhere. These guys were good. Six of them versus two of us, and we managed to take out four before we fled. Naruto was wounded and shell-shocked after using a heavy-duty Jutsu I taught him. He shouldn't have used it…but he did and he paid the price. I half-dragged him off, and we were followed. These two got cocky and I killed them, but not before the bald one stabbed him." Jiraiya finished. Tsunade started to lecture.

"Damn it, Jiraiya! Isn't your spy network supposed to tell you when they're going to attack? You know, so that way you can be ready to protect Naruto when it happens? And you should have protected him more! You should know really well by now, especially after spending three years with him, how reckless he is! You should have—" She yelled, glaring at the Toad Sage. For once, he didn't shrink from her wrath, but exploded in anger at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING? I PROTECTED HIM AS BEST I COULD! I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU EVER COULD, TSUNADE! SO DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE EXPERIENCED TOGETHER THESE PAST FEW YEARS, HOW MANY TIMES BOTH OF US HAVE ALMOST DIED! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE? DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT MY NETWORK IS FOR TIPPING ME OFF SO I CAN PROTECT HIM? I DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T GET A MESSAGE, BUT I SURE AS HELL AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! DO YOU THINK I WANT HIM TO DIE?" Jiraiya yelled, getting to his feet and shouting down at Tsunade. Everyone stared at him in shock, and Tsunade's eyes were wide. She realized how badly he must be feeling, for him to be this serious and to explode. He had never before yelled at her like this, and she could see the anguish written all over his face. She let her frustration fade away, and looked up at Jiraiya with an apologetic look.

"Of course I don't think you want him to die. I'm sorry, Jiraiya…I'm just so…so…worried about him. I haven't seen him for three years, and here you go bringing the brat back on the verge of death." Tsunade murmured, still healing Naruto's wounds. Jiraiya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded, and shook his head.

"I know…I know." He murmured back, and contented himself to watch Tsunade and Shizune healing Naruto. He turned to Sakura and Hinata, a look of pity on his face. The two girls were just as panicked, if not even more so, than he was…and they were just holding each other tightly and crying and staring at the blond whom they cared so much for.

Suddenly, Jiraiya felt like the air was being sucked away from him in a vacuum, drawing towards Naruto. Everyone's hair and clothing whipped around wildly, and dust clouds rose up from the intense wind that drew towards Naruto. Then everything grew still and unnaturally silent, and Tsunade asked, "What the hell was that?"

Then, a shockwave erupted from Naruto's body, with a muffled '_foomp_' sound, that nearly blew Jiraiya off his feet. At the moment of explosion, the invisible shockwave blew dirt out in a ring around them, and caused a large but shallow crater to form around them. Hinata, Sakura, and Shizune all yelled in surprise, and then the compressed energy that had been released…disappeared. Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief, and then chuckled. So the brat was still kicking.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade asked in a shaky voice. Her hands were drawn away from Naruto's body. "What in Kami's name was that?" She asked, and stood and turned to face the Toad Sannin.

"That, Tsunade…is a little trick I taught Naruto. It means that he was conscious enough to apply the move, and that now…everything is fine." Jiraiya laughed, earning a look of incredulity from Tsunade and Shizune. They seemed uncertain, and Jiraiya shook his head.

"I'm serious, Tsunade. He's fine now. He had me worried, because I figured he wasn't conscious enough to pull off the technique. But now…trust me when I say he'll come around in a few hours." Jiraiya reassured her, and Tsunade just shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine…I'll take him to the hospital, and we can wait for him to wake up there." Tsunade said. She was obviously a little doubtful, but she trusted Jiraiya enough and she was even relieved. Sakura stood, helping Hinata up as well, and they both looked down at the blond shinobi. He was still facing away from them, laying on his right side…but they both relished the sight of him. They were taking the older Ninja's word that he would be okay…and they gazed at Naruto with a look filled with hope.

Jiraiya smiled at the girls, and bent down to Naruto. He scooped the boy into his arms, and grunted. The boy wasn't exactly easy to carry around, he was actually quite heavy. Jiraiya straightened, and then started to walk towards the Main Gate. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata followed him, silent. They had all just had quite a scare. But now…everything was fine, and their favorite knucklehead ninja was safe and he was back were he belonged. He was home.

The first thing that Naruto was aware of…was the smell of antiseptics and disinfectants. He immediately knew where he was. He mentally groaned. _'Aw crap. I hate the hospital.'_ The next thing he was aware of, were several distinct Chakra presences around him, and the sound of people talking softly. He immediately identified Jiraiya's deeper voice, and then Tsunade's softer voice. He smiled softly, and opened his eyes. His vision was immediately assaulted by bright white, from the room lights and the walls and ceiling. He winced, closing his eyes for a second. He opened them a crack, and allowed them to adjust for a few seconds before opening them again all the way. This time, he didn't wince.

He looked around, and saw that he was indeed in a hospital room, surrounded by monitors and equipment that were not in use, and ten or so feet from the foot of his bed…were a group of people sitting in chairs. Naruto, being propped up on pillows, didn't have to sit up to see what was going on around him. It was a good thing, because otherwise as soon as he sat up people would be all over him.

Naruto recognized Jiraiya to the far right, standing by the windows and murmuring to Tsunade. They both were facing the windows, not looking at Naruto. Naruto glanced out of the window, and was surprised that he got one of the rooms with a view to the Hokage Face Monument. He grinned as he saw that they had carved Tsunade's face upon the mountain, and he almost laughed. He had indeed been gone a long time if they had completed it when they hadn't even started it when he left. Shizune, Naruto noted, wasn't even in the room.

Sitting in the chairs at the foot of his bed, however, Naruto immediately noticed the pink-haired Kunoichi. Sakura had matured a lot, had grown curves and all, and Naruto was sure from the way she held herself more confidently…that she was a lot stronger. She was engaged in a quiet conversation with a girl who had long indigo hair, and who wore a white and blue hoody and a blue pair of pants. Sakura was on the right, and the other girl on the left, facing each other. Naruto did a double take.

'_Hinata…'_ he thought, recognizing the Hyuuga girl, and he was surprised at how much she had grown up. He could only see her from the side, but he could tell that she had indeed grown up into an attractive woman. He could remember her being so shy, and timid…and quite frankly strange. He wondered, not for the first time, if the reason she fainted so much was because of a disease or mental condition…because that would explain her behavior. Suddenly, Hinata stopped in the middle of what she was saying, and stiffened. Sakura asked, "Hinata…what's wrong?"

Hinata's face became extremely red, and she turned her head to the right slowly. She turned to face Naruto, and his eyes immediately locked with hers. Naruto was surprised to notice that, when he had always thought her eyes were just white, her irises that lacked pupils were a beautiful pale lavender. They locked gazes for a moment, before Hinata let out a squeak of surprise, and fainted. She slumped back into her chair, and Sakura laughed. Jiraiya and Tsunade turned around, and saw Naruto awake…and Hinata passed out. Tsunade smiled, and Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry…I forgot how comical it can be to see Hinata faint around Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, Sakura-chan! You're all grown up!" He complimented, smiling. Sakura blushed, and bowed her head in embarrassment. "Thanks, Naruto. You've grown up quite a bit, too." She complimented back. Naruto looked down, and blushed as he realized that he had no shirt on. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked over to his bed, Jiraiya looking at him with a tough look on his face. Naruto wasn't fooled by it.

"Hey, Gaki…welcome back. Next time though, don't screw yourself over by using such a whopper of a Jutsu. You're lucky I had your back." Jiraiya scolded, and Naruto grinned. This was basically the closest thing to affection that Naruto had ever gotten from Jiraiya. He could tell that Jiraiya had been worried, and now he was extremely overjoyed to see Naruto awake.

Tsunade gave him a smile, and Naruto grinned back, "Hey, baa-chan!"

Tsunade's smile turned into a glare of anger, and Naruto earned himself a punch to the top of the head. Naruto cried out in pain, laughing at the same time, and fell back into his pillows. He clutched at the giant goose-egg on his head, and Tsunade growled at him, "Quite calling me that! I'm either 'Tsunade-sama' or 'Hokage-sama'!"

Naruto winced, gingerly sitting back up. "Yeah…sorry, Tsunade-baa-chan."

A vein throbbed on Tsunade's forehead, and she raised a fist to rid the earth of the nuisance named Naruto. Jiraiya grabbed her fist, holding her back and saying, "Now, now, Tsunade…he just got back from a three-year training trip! Don't make all that time I spent with him, giving up research, have been all for nothing."

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "You're lucky, brat." She hissed. Sakura finally stood and stepped away from her chair, and walked over to Naruto's bedside. She gave him a tearful smile, and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Welcome back, knucklehead." She whispered affectionately, and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He had been only with Jiraiya the past few years, without his real friends…and here was the best welcome he could ever hope for.

Naruto's voice cracked as he whispered, "Sakura-chan…" and what was said between them was truly something marvelous. It was completely non-verbal…just communication from their looks that said everything they both knew. Sakura and Naruto shared a bond. Sasuke had been a brother to Naruto, as Sakura was like a sister. Sakura loved Naruto a lot, she had come to realize this over the years with him gone, but he was always like an annoying brother more than anything. She loved Sasuke in a different way than she loved Naruto, however. Naruto realized this, and he didn't bear Sasuke a grudge for it. It had always been meant to turn out like this, Naruto had come to terms with that long ago.

Hinata woke up from her fainting spell, sitting up in her chair and blinking in surprise. She hadn't meant to faint…she hadn't even fainted for years. It was so disorienting, and she was quite angry with herself. She had been so close to fighting it back…and then it won and she had fainted. She looked over at Naruto and Sakura, and watched with wide eyes as she saw Naruto and Sakura's faces inches from each other. There was something going on there, wordless communication and trust that was passing between them. Hinata felt her heart fall.

She should have known that Naruto would automatically go for Sakura. He had always gone for Sakura…always. He had promised to bring back Sasuke, for Sakura. He had done so many things for Sakura over the years, and Sakura just now must have realized this. She had never spoken of affection for Naruto to anyone, so Hinata had figured her oblivious to Naruto's sacrifices. However, here they were wrapped in a hug with their faces inches from each other. Hinata noticed how close their lips were…just an inch or two and their lips would be pressed together. Hinata felt tears well up, and she waited for their inevitable kiss. _'I should have known I never had a chance. I never had a hope to be with him.'_

But, to her surprise, Sakura pulled away from the hug with a smile. Naruto smiled back, and then turned to Hinata. Surprise showed on his face. "Oh, Hinata! You're awake now!" He said, drawing everyone's attention back to Hinata. Hinata felt all the blood rush to her face, and she dropped her head and did her familiar fidget with her fingers. Hinata felt her heart beat a thousand miles an hour…and she felt as she had all those years ago before Naruto had left. She bit her lip, screwed up her courage, and then lifted her head. She met his gaze, feeling light-headed, and whispered, "Hello, Naruto-kun." Then…the light-headedness won over and she fainted again. Too much exposure to the boy far too soon.

Jiraiya looked at Hinata in disbelief, as did Tsunade, and Sakura laughed. "Oh, poor Hinata!" She giggled, but she did feel pity for the Hyuuga girl. The poor girl could hardly even stay conscious around Naruto long enough to tell him hello, let alone how she felt. Sakura went over to Hinata and knelt by her side, leaning her back gently in her chair so she wouldn't fall out of it. "It's been three years since I last saw her faint…I forgot how easily she could pass out." Sakura said, and she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. She winced as she realized how much of a clue she had just dropped, and she sincerely hoped Naruto hadn't got it.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't much of a dunce anymore…and everything clicked into place. How she always blushed around him, fainted, stuttered, fidgeted, looked at him with a strangely excited look in her eyes, and why she had helped him with trying to find ways to track down and bring Sasuke back. Naruto's jaw fell open, and his eyes widened. He asked, "Sakura? What…what do you mean that she hasn't fainted in three years?"

Sakura didn't face Naruto, but winced and cursed her stupidity. She shouldn't have spoken her thought aloud. "Uh…it's exactly how it sounds?" She whispered, embarrassed and mortified that she had just dropped a bombshell.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, saw the look on her face that confirmed what he suspected, and then ran a hand through his unruly blond hair in shock. He had been ignorant of the facts of attraction between genders before he went training with his perverted Sensei Jiraiya, but now he understood.

"Wow…I guess I was an idiot for not realizing sooner." Naruto murmured, and Tsunade laughed softly. "Well, Naruto, it was kind of obvious."

Naruto nodded. "I didn't know anything about females or even the art of attraction before three years ago…and it never occurred to me how Hinata always seemed to faint around me. I just figured she did it all the time…"

Naruto was surprised when he heard a gasp. He whipped his head to the side, and smiled when he saw Hinata's beet red face. She was sitting straight up in her chair, and she was doing her familiar fidget. Naruto decided it would be best if he acted as if he didn't understand why she fainted…for now.

"Hey Hinata! I see you still have that fainting problem." He said, grinning. Sakura got up and stood by Hinata's side, trying her best to look like she hadn't just revealed everything to Naruto.

Hinata seemed to shake, and she was able to give a small smile. "Y-y-you've g-grown up, N-Naruto-kun." She said, doing her signature stutter.

He smiled. "Yep." The next phrase flew out his mouth without him even thinking about it. "You've grown up too, Hinata. I really liked you with short hair, but I guess I'll just have to get used to your long hair…but you're still even prettier than before."

There were gasps all around the room, and it was Naruto's turn to have his face turn beet red. Hinata immediately fainted once more, slumping into her chair. Sakura giggled hysterically, while Jiraiya chuckled softly, and Tsunade even laughed. Naruto said, "Oops."

This just caused them all to laugh even more, and Tsunade had to wipe tears away from her eyes. Hinata started to stir again, and everyone forced themselves to stop laughing. Hinata blinked and sat straight up again, and looked at Naruto. He smiled at her, his face still red from embarrassment. Hinata remembered what he had said a few moments earlier, and blushed a crimson red. "T-t-thank you, N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered, and Naruto nodded, trying to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't say anything stupid again.

Tsunade shook her head, still smiling at the two teenagers. This would definitely be interesting to see how everything played out. "Well, Sakura…please go get Shizune. I'd like her to fetch someone for me." Tsunade said, turning to her apprentice.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, and went to the door. When she opened it, she gasped in surprise, and then laughed. Shizune walked into the room, carrying a clipboard. Shizune glanced around the room, smiling brightly when she realized Naruto was awake.

"Ah! Naruto!" She exclaimed, and Naruto grinned. "Shizune-nii-chan! He called back, and she walked over to him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I'm glad you're back, and obviously doing better than when we first saw you…" Shizune said, and Naruto nodded. He laughed briefly. "Yeah, me too." He replied, and Shizune gave him a kind smile.

"Shizune…I need you to fetch Kakashi." Tsunade said, interrupting any further conversation Shizune might have engaged in. Shizune gave her a questioning look, but obeyed. She walked back out the door, and Sakura and Naruto both asked at the same time, "Why do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade smirked. "Well, I need to have you three tested in combat against an opponent." She replied casually, and Naruto and Sakura froze. "Wait a minute…_three?_" Sakura asked, and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. You, Naruto, and Hinata. While both you and Hinata are Chunin, neither of you have been on a mission in a while due to other duties. You need to sharpen your combat skills once more, and Naruto needs to get used to working in a team again. He's been out of practice for three years…just teaming up with the perv." Tsunade said, jerking her thumb at Jiraiya. Jiraiya moaned. "Aw, Tsunade, that hurts."

"Shut it." She growled, and she turned to Hinata. "You, Sakura, and Naruto are hereby assigned a 'C' rank training mission with Kakashi Hatake. He will assess your skills, and you are to hold nothing back. Show us how much you've improved over the years." She said, addressing the Hyuuga, and Naruto. Sakura grinned, knowing full well she would be fine. She had been trained by Tsunade herself, after all.

Suddenly, the door swung open once more, and Naruto cried out, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Striding through the doorway, his silver hair standing up and leaning to the left, seemingly defying gravity…was Kakashi Hatake. He grinned from behind his face-mask and slanted headband. "Oi, Naruto." He said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Kakashi…these three are your assignment. Shizune briefed you?" Tsunade asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Yes. She explained everything." He replied, and inclined his head respectfully to Tsunade.

"Well, now that you four know what you're supposed to do…we can discharge Naruto and you can go on to the training grounds." Tsunade said, and Naruto threw aside the hospital covers and jumped out of bed. He landed gently on his bare feet, and then he blushed as he realized he was only in his bright orange boxers. He jumped back into bed with a strangled cry, and threw the covers back over his lower torso. Hinata's eyes were wide and her face a dark red, Sakura was blushing, and the adults were laughing.

"It's NOT funny!" Naruto yelled, exasperated. "Who removed my clothes and where the hell are they?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Well, she was a young nurse. Your age, I think…and she had bright pink hair, green eyes…and a temper like Tsunade's." Naruto and Sakura both blushed a dark red, and Hinata fainted clean away as Jiraiya laughed raucously. Jiraiya reached to a chair next to him, and tossed Naruto a set of clothing. "This is the new clothing you bought. You said you were waiting for your other set to get torn up, so I guess now you get to wear this." Jiraiya said, and Naruto glared at the clothing as it landed in his lap.

"That's only because I didn't want to wear it. There's hardly any orange on it!" Naruto yelled indignantly, and Jiraiya laughed. "That's the point, Gaki."

Naruto threw a dirty look at the man, and Jiraiya shook his head. "All right, we'll wait for you out in the hall." Jiraiya chuckled, and ushered Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, and Hinata out of the room. When the door closed, Naruto threw back the covers of his bed. He hastily threw on his clothes, eyeing them with disgust. Jiraiya had made him pick out a pair of clothing that wasn't orange. It was mandatory…or he wouldn't train Naruto in a Jutsu.

Naruto threw on the pair of black pants that stopped right at his ankles, and fastened the brown belt around his waist. He fastened the belt, buckling the square silver buckle, and hissed in distaste. He quickly wrapped the bandages around his right thigh, and then attached his kunai holster. He attached his tan pouch to the back of his belt quickly, and then put on his black tee shirt, tucking it in his pants. He glared at the remaining pieces of clothing, and decided to put on his favorite article of clothing. He put his black headband on his forehead, pushing his unruly blond hair out of the way and then tying it into a knot. He debated burning the last article of clothing…but sighed. He had spent money on it and he wasn't going to waste it, even if Jiraiya had forced him to buy it. He donned the jacket, and shivered. He slipped on his black ninja sandal boots, and turned to the door. He walked over to it, turned the doorknob…and exited the room. Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi eyed Naruto in surprise, while Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction.

Kakashi noted that Naruto wore a jacket that was scarily similar to his old team-mate, Obito's, jacket. It had an orange collar, orange cuffs, and orange trim around the front and down the bottom and back. Naruto turned in a circle, holding his arms away from his sides so that they could see the entire jacket. Instead of an Uchiha fan, like Kakashi half-expected, there was an orange swirl mark on the back of the jacket. Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Naruto had at least made the jacket orange as much as he could, and added his own touch. "Looking sharp, Naruto." Kakashi complimented, and watched the blonde's grimace turn into a grin.

"Really? I didn't think it had enough orange…" Naruto murmured, stopping his turn once he faced them again. He looked down at his clothing, and shrugged.

"See, told you it would look fine." Jiraiya boasted, and Tsunade appreciatively eyed the clothing. She nodded in agreement with Jiraiya.

"You look much better in this than the jumpsuit, Naruto." Sakura agreed, and Naruto looked slightly crestfallen. He had really loved his jumpsuits. Hinata giggled, drawing everyone's attention.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry over the loss, Naruto-kun?" Hinata giggled, surprising everyone. Naruto protested defensively. "Hey! Those jumpsuits lasted me a while and they were tough-looking! They were with me through a lot!"

Everyone laughed, earning a glare from Naruto. "Laugh all you want, but those jumpsuits made me stand out!" He growled. Jiraiya shook his head. "You're a real baka sometimes, boy. A ninja isn't supposed to stand out!" He half-yelled.

"Well I want people to recognize me, and that's the easiest way!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade, and Kakashi watched with amusement as Naruto and Jiraiya tried to yell over each other, until finally they both turned their backs on each other, huffing in anger.

"All right, that's enough. Naruto, go with Kakashi. Same with you, Hinata and Sakura…you three need to get assessed." Tsunade ordered, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kakashi started to walk down the hallway, and the three teenage shinobi followed in his wake. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune stood there watching them go. "At least you've gotten him out of that ridiculous jumpsuit." Tsunade commented.

Jiraiya nodded. "You have no idea how hard that was. I had to beat him pretty badly…those jumpsuits are pretty resilient." He said, earning a look of disbelief from Tsunade.

"Oh don't worry, it was just during training." Jiraiya quickly explained, soothing Tsunade's temper before it earned him a whack to the head.

They stood in silence, until the shinobi disappeared. Tsunade took a deep breath. "Jiraiya…I need to know…have you told him yet?" She asked, not turning to look at him. Shizune cast a questioning glance at the Hokage, and then at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya regarded Tsunade carefully, and then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the white wall. He sighed. "No. I haven't…and I don't think we should just yet."

"Why not? He's lived without this knowledge all of his life! He's old enough to handle it and deal with it responsibly!" Tsunade yelled, but Jiraiya shook his head.

"No…Tsunade, you haven't been with him as long as I have. I've seen every side of him. The sad, the depressed, the downcast, the faithless…and the angry side of him. I've seen it all. Naruto has mixed feelings about Minato. He respects him, seeing as he is the man who saved Konoha and gave his life for the village. He sees Minato as a hero…but he hates Minato at the same time. He knows that if it hadn't been for Minato…he would have parents. He wouldn't have the Kyuubi inside of him, and he wouldn't have had to leave his friends for these past three years. Naruto is confused about Minato. He sees him as a hero, yet as someone who he can't forgive. He wouldn't wish his burden on anyone else, of course, but he wishes it had never been his to begin with. Having the Kyuubi inside of him, being the target of the Akatsuki all these years…he's fed up with it. He just wouldn't be able to reconcile with the information, Tsunade." Jiraiya stated emotionlessly.

Tsunade sighed. "Maybe knowing it would help…Jiraiya. He has a good heart…he surely wouldn't begrudge Minato for doing it if he knew the whole story."

Jiraiya shrugged. "It's not my problem, anymore Tsunade. You can tell him if you wish. I just can't bring myself to tell him…I'm afraid it would break him." Jiraiya admitted heavily, and got off the wall.

"Let's go watch their assessment. I'd like to see how Naruto handles this." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded, as did Shizune, and wordlessly followed Jiraiya down the halls to go to the training fields. Maybe…if she thought Naruto had indeed matured…she would tell him.

THAT'S A WRAP!!

Okay, this is chapter 1 of The Pale Moon's Love! I realize, that I have hospital scenes in this first chapter, and in 'Lost in the Green Seas'. Lol. Sorry about that. Lemme know what you think of it!!

Now…I know all of you guys are thinking: 'Oh man…he's gonna do the whole 'Shippuuden' thing again, with the Training scene and everything…'

WELL! I have a surprise for you. As you can tell from me fiddling with the Akatsuki so far…this will follow the Shippuuden storyline VERY loosely. Hardly at all, in fact. So…I'm not going to stick with even the training scene! HAHAHA! Unless, that is, you guys want to see how Naruto and Sakura and Hinata all interact for the first time as a squad…which I myself would love to write. Just let me know…and I might write the training scene. Though, I might not regardless of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The Pale Moon's Love

The Pale Moon's Love

**Summary:**_ Naruto comes back after training with Jiraiya for 3 years, to find he wasn't the only one who grew stronger and matured. Naruto goes on a quest to bring back Sasuke and the Akatsuki interfere. However, Hinata's matured and strengthened as well and she won't let anyone hurt Naruto or separate her from him again. She wants to be strong enough to help him; to show him how she feels and Naruto finally understands Hinata…NaruxHina! Rated T!_

Here is a 'key' to things you'll be seeing in this story:

"Baa-chan!" Regular speech

'_Stupid Pervy Sage!'_ Thought

: This Break line means a shift of time

--: This Break line indicates a change of Character perspective

--: This Break line indicates a change of time and Character

(_Flashback/Dream_) (_End Flashback/Dream_): Indicates the beginning and end of a flashback or a dream.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I'm excited about this chapter, though I wasn't originally planning it! Seeing as you guys would like to see how Naruto and Sakura and Hinata interact for the first time as a Squad. The First time for Naruto, really, in 3 years! Thanks for your reviews and I look forward to more! :)**

**Chapter 11: !**

Naruto followed Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Ninja of Konoha, through the now-unfamiliar streets of Konoha. He walked with Sakura on his left side, and Hinata on his right. Kakashi led them, engrossed in his book as always, and Naruto felt awkward as they walked in silence. He had no idea what to expect now…now that he was aware of Hinata's attitude towards him.

Now that he actually took time to notice it…he was able to detect the fact that she looked at him and watched him…_a lot_. He mentally berated himself for his stupidity, for not noticing everything earlier. He finally sighed, and brought his hands up behind his head and laced his fingers together. He closed his eyes as they walked, trying desperately to be prepared for the upcoming assessment.

With Kakashi…it wouldn't be easy. It was even more difficult now that Naruto had to work in a group with Sakura, but especially with Hinata, whom he had never really gone too in depth with when it came to fighting. He knew from fighting Neji what her main skills would be, and he knew one of her own unique creations that she had used as a defensive technique on a mission where they had run up against a bug-user clan from Iwa. He knew that basically, Hinata could sharpen her chakra…but he wasn't sure what skills or techniques she had made or perfected over the past three years. He only knew to play off the strengths of a Basic Platoon with a Hyuuga. He sighed, and contemplated what he knew of Sakura.

He honestly…knew just about nothing. He knew she had been trained under Tsunade, so that meant she was a Medic at _least_. He had no idea what she had been trained in…but he could at least rely on her brains. He always could rely on her intelligence…and now he had no doubt she was stronger physically to keep both her brain and brawn on even levels. She was, after all, trained under one of the legendary three Sannin…just like he was.

He sighed, and attempted to think up of several strategies. But then…he growled and gave up. Planning never really suited him too much. He was rash, and he knew it. But, it always worked better when he flew by the seat of his pants. He wasn't totally stupid, but he could think better on the fly…it's just how he was made. He turned his head to face Sakura and say, "Ne, Sakura-chan?"

She looked at him, as did Hinata, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What have you been doing the past few years? Anything new?" He asked awkwardly, drawing a laugh from Sakura.

"Trying to make conversation? You still can't stand the quiet, can you?" Sakura giggled, earning a smile from Naruto. It was true. Being quiet just wasn't his thing.

"Well…besides training with Tsunade, I'm an official Medic-Ninja now. I help out at the hospital whenever necessary…so I guess I could be considered a part-time nurse when I'm not on missions." Sakura said, and Naruto grinned.

"So are you any good?" He asked, earning a playful glare from Sakura.

"Of course I am! I was apprenticed under Tsunade herself, after all! I've even earned a name for myself here in Konoha: The Healing Blossom!" Sakura said proudly, holding her nose high in the air. Naruto grinned again, content in knowing she was good enough to get a name to make her famous in Konoha.

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked, giving Naruto a sly look. She was obviously trying to play matchmaker. Naruto blushed as he looked away from Sakura and to his right, at Hinata. She blushed as well, and looked at the ground, and poked her index fingers together repeatedly.

"I-I h-have been training extensively w-with my F-father and Neji. I-I also h-have solidified my p-position as Hyuuga Heiress. I-I've gotten strong enough t-to impress the elders and my father." Hinata stuttered. She was obviously quite embarrassed with the level of attention she was getting from Naruto. She also was being quite modest. She had done more than that, but that was all she felt like saying.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He had been forced by Jiraiya to sit and learn a bit about Konoha's politics, to prepare Naruto for Hokage someday, and he knew just a little about how difficult it was to please Clan elders, especially sticklers like the Hyuuga. He grinned at Hinata. "That's great! So that mean's you're really strong now! I can't wait to see what Jutsu you've come up with! I mean, that one time, with your unique 64 palms thing was amazing enough, but still…have you created any more techniques?" He asked, getting quite curious. Sakura's attention was fixed firmly on Hinata now as well, seeing as she had never heard of Hinata making her own Jutsu. Even Kakashi was paying more attention to their conversation.

"Y-yes. I've created s-several unique attacks. I even helped Neji create one or two." Hinata said proudly, feeling happy at Naruto's look of pride and amazement. She felt she would faint, however, if he showed anymore interest in her. She was already fighting back the urge to swoon from him looking at her with pride.

"That's amazing, Hinata!" Naruto yelled happily, and Hinata's step faltered as she almost fainted. She caught herself, and through sheer force of will, fought back the blackness that encroached on her vision.

"A-arrigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured, and Naruto grinned widely. "Well then, maybe you and I can amaze Kakashi-sensei with some new Jutsu he's never seen before, dattebayo!" Naruto crowed, earning a smile from Hinata…and then she promptly fainted. Naruto surprised them all, as Kakashi spun and tried to catch the falling Hinata, as he reached out with relative ease and gathered her in his arms.

They all froze, looking at him, and he blushed. He hadn't even been aware that his body was moving…all of a sudden he was just aware he had caught Hinata before she hit the ground. Kakashi looked at him in surprise, his one eye wide. Naruto's body had moved faster than Kakashi's normal eye could track, and it surprised Kakashi. He had no idea Naruto could move so fast.

Naruto quickly bent down and situated the limp Hinata in his arms so he was carrying her in his arms. He exerted hardly any effort, and Kakashi eyed the boy. They were on the outskirts of the more populated area of Konoha…so Kakashi was sure that no one would see. Naruto blushed slightly as Hinata, in her unconscious state, snuggled against his chest. Sakura blushed slightly as well and giggled, and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Oi…Kakashi-sensei. Let's get to where we're going, eh?" He said, desperate to get their attention off him. Kakashi realized this, and grinned behind his mask, making his visible eye curve in an upside down 'U' shape. He turned around, and replied casually to Naruto.

"Sure thing…Naruto_-kun_. We're almost there anyways." Kakashi teased, earning a glare from the blond. Sakura giggled, and they started walking again. They walked for a few minutes, before Hinata finally regained consciousness. They were walking through a wooded area, towards the training-grounds section of Konoha.

Hinata gave a little groan, and then screwed her eyes shut tighter. She felt herself return to consciousness…but felt strange as she did so. She was aware that she wasn't on the ground, like she would normally wake up when she was around Naruto, but she was in someone's arms. That someone was strong, and seemed to be gentle at the same time…and a familiar smell reached her nose. Her eyes shot open, and she saw a black jacket with an orange trim. She blushed, and suddenly realized that the smell she was smelling, was Naruto mixed with a type of cologne or something…an erotic and wild and manly smell. It seemed to really suit him…and she blushed as she realized Naruto was now aware she was awake. He slowed his pace, and smiled down at her.

"Oi, Hinata...are you okay now?" Naruto asked, with a twinkle of amusement in his cerulean eyes. She nodded and whispered, "Arrigato, Naruto-kun. I-I am a-alright." He stopped and then murmured, "Can you walk on your own fine?" She nodded, and he let her down. She was disappointed as she stood on her own, but was glad that Kakashi and Sakura had the decency not to tease her.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura, and then took in his surroundings. He froze, and his eyes widened. Kakashi stopped, feeling rather than seeing that they were at their destination. He spoke, not turning around or moving his eyes from his orange book in his right hand.

"Well…we're here. This is where your assessment will be held." Kakashi said, and Naruto clenched his fists tightly. He choked out, "Kakashi-sensei…this…"

Sakura finished sadly. "This is our old training ground."

Hinata realized it as well…just for a different reason. This was where Naruto had come the morning of the Chunin exams three or so years ago. Hinata had been here, thinking over her own match that had ended in her defeat…yet at the same time a victory. A victory for her, because she had finally gained a spot in Naruto's sight.

"Oh…that's right. The last time we were here together…we had Sasuke, didn't we?" Kakashi said off-handedly, and he turned to the teenage shinobi. He immediately regretted his words, as he noticed that Naruto and Sakura were both downcast. Naruto had a faraway look in his eyes, and he was shaking slightly…while Sakura had her head lowered so that no one could see her face.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured sadly, and Naruto snapped back to the present. He glared fiercely at Kakashi. "Well, if this is where we'll do it…then it's all the better! I'll show the strength I've gotten to bring back Sasuke…in one of our old places, dattebayo!" Naruto said fiercely, surprising Sakura and bringing her out of her depression almost immediately. Sakura's eyes hardened, and she brought a fist up in front of her, clenching it tightly.

"That's right…" She murmured, and Kakashi grinned under his mask. Once more...Naruto brought heart and joy into their lives. He lowered his book, placing it in the pouch at his back. He replaced it with two bells, and gave the three surprised teenagers a soft smile.

"Good. You three should know this test." He said, and got an affirming nod from Hinata. "You have to come at me with the intent to kill…or you'll never get a hit in." He forewarned, and Naruto reached up to his head…and tightened his headband. Kakashi had noticed, years ago when they were a complete Team, that it was a habit of Naruto's that he went into before he got especially determined or fierce.

Sakura reached into the small tan pouch at the back of her belt, and withdrew a pair of leather gloves. "Alright then, Kakashi-sensei…but you'll end up regretting saying that." Sakura warned, with an airy tone. She put on the gloves, flexing her hands slightly.

Kakashi quickly judged their distances, and was glad he was a good ten yards separate from them. He then raised his right hand over to the front of his face, and grinned as he saw the surprised looks on the faces of the teenagers. He lifted his headband, and revealed his Sharingan eye. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata all froze as he explained his actions.

"With the strength of Hyuuga, and two Sannin apprentices…there's no way I'm taking this lightly, kiddos." He explained, and stood with his arms loose at his side.

Naruto grinned fiercely, and quickly cracked his neck, then his knuckles. "Alright! That's what I'm talkin' about Kakashi-sensei! I've fought Itachi several times over the past few years…so I've almost perfected my anti-Sharingan fighting, dattebayo!" He yelled, earning a surprised look from all of the Shinobi.

Kakashi considered Naruto's words. Could Naruto be telling the truth, or using it as a ploy to distract Kakashi? Or could it be both? Sakura and Naruto both prepped quickly, limbering up and stretching their muscles…but Hinata stood hesitantly off to the side.

Kakashi realized her hesitant nature with a smile. The poor girl felt like a third-wheel. "Hinata. I'll give you some time to stretch and get comfortable before we start. I'm aware that this is your first time fighting with Sakura…and you haven't fought with a squad for a little while. I heard Kiba and Shino were both out on long missions, so you're a bit out of practice. Don't worry. Just come at this with the approach of a team-building exercise with two new Shinobi." Kakashi said warmly, and Hinata nodded in embarrassment.

"H-hai, K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata stammered, and slowly went about stretching and warming up. Kakashi limbered up as well, quickly flying through scenarios in his mind, preparing strategies and counter-strategies. Tsunade was being a little rough on him, throwing Hinata in the mix. He didn't know why she was being thrown in Cell Seven, except that suddenly Tsunade had decided it a few weeks ago. No matter what, though, it would be much harder with Hinata. The Hyuuga weren't the strongest clan in the Leaf for nothing.

When everyone was ready, Hinata later than the others, they all stood in ready stances. Well, everyone but Naruto. He had his hands placed confidently on his hips, and Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"Naruto…I'm serious here." He said, and Naruto chuckled.

"I am too. I'm ready!" He exclaimed, earning an irritated look from Sakura.

"Naruto…no matter how good you've become over the past few years, it's still Kakashi-sensei. You've seen him in action…you know how good he is. You're being an idiot! Get in a ready stance!" Sakura hissed, and Naruto thumbed his nose slightly, giving Sakura a side-ways glance.

"Psh…Sakura-chan…trust me when I say this won't be too big of a deal." Naruto said arrogantly, and Kakashi rolled both of his eyes. He looked at Hinata, and Sakura, and then finally Naruto.

"Fine, Naruto. Okay, guys. The rules are simple: Steal the Bells before dawn. If you can, that is. Otherwise, I'll tie you up." He said, earning a laugh from them. He had thrown that part in just to ease some of the tension.

"Okay then! Come at like you mean it!" Kakashi called, and once again gauged their distances. He was far enough away, ten yards, that he could react in good time to any long distance attacks or even a fast dashing attack. He quickly bent his knees and prepared to spring into the woods, ready to shout 'go'. He then tied the bells to the front of his vest, so he could use both hands to counter whatever they threw his way.

Suddenly, Naruto sprang forward. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto closed the gap between them in two seconds flat, blurring due to his speed, and punched at Kakashi's face. Kakashi was grateful for his three-comma Sharingan, as he saw Naruto's moves ahead of time. He watched, quite impressed with Naruto, as he saw Naruto's choice of moves.

Naruto punched, Kakashi ducked, Naruto back-flip kicked, and Kakashi sprang backwards. Naruto moved fast, faster than Kakashi could believe, as soon as his feet hit the ground. Kakashi quickly dodged and blocked a furious combination from Naruto, and Naruto paused for a split millisecond. Kakashi used the small opening to spring backwards out of Naruto's range. Then, Kakashi took the initiative and sprang at Naruto. Naruto dodged every blow Kakashi sent at him, which were quite a few in number, not even bothering to block. But that wasn't quite what shocked Kakashi. Kakashi realized, as Naruto and he pranced backwards out of each other's range for a moment, that Naruto wasn't even looking into his eyes.

"Naruto…just how many times have you fought Itachi?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto relaxed for a moment.

"I've fought him…let's see…uh, I think around eight times at least. Him and Kisame both at the same time, but I had Jiraiya to back me up a lot. Either way…you're surprised, right?" Naruto grinned, and planted his arms confidently on his hips.

Kakashi lowered his guard, and scratched his head. He couldn't fool around anymore. Just in this small exchange, he had seen a startling change in Naruto's skill level. He had expected Naruto to improve, but not this much. "Naruto…I'm gonna ask one thing from you." He said, and Sakura and Hinata gave him looks of surprise.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Naruto asked casually.

"Whatever you do…don't bring it out." Kakashi said cryptically, earning a knowing look from Naruto. Both Sakura and Hinata gave Kakashi a puzzled look. He spoke in that manner so no one other than he and Naruto knew the meaning. He was talking about harnessing any of the Kyuubi's chakra or power.

"Sure thing. I wasn't gonna anyway. I can do well enough on my own, no matter how serious this gets. C'mon, do ya think I'd rely on that on a simple assessment?" He laughed, and Kakashi shrugged.

Understanding finally dawned on Sakura. They were talking about the Kyuubi. Sakura had learned about it one day, while going through some personnel files. She had seen Naruto's, which had been marked as Classified. She had been curious, and opened it, and what she had found shocked her. Tsunade had explained everything to her afterwards, and Sakura had gained a bit more understanding. She respected Naruto more, loved him for his sacrifice, and swore to Tsunade to act like she had never learned of it. She would wait for Naruto to trust her with the information in his own time.

"I did tell you to come at me like you wanted to kill me. But, I retract that statement for you." Kakashi laughed, and Naruto laughed as well.

"Well, fine, then. Are we gonna party?" Naruto asked, a wild grin plastered on his face. Kakashi could practically see his eyes sparkling with his anticipation and excitement.

"Yes. Now…" Kakashi quickly came up with a new plan, throwing all of his old ones out the window now that he knew at least a measure of Naruto's new strength.

"Go!" Kakashi yelled, and Sakura and Hinata and Naruto moved as one. Sakura and Hinata had rushed forward, while Naruto sprang backward. Kakashi immediately suspected something, because Naruto usually charged headfirst. His suspicions paid off as he ducked, and felt something fly over his head. _'A Kage Bunshin!'_ Kakashi thought in surprise and in a move that left Sakura and Hinata frozen, he withdrew a kunai and stabbed the Naruto behind him.

He knew that such brutality might have shocked the girls, especially Hinata, but he knew it was necessary. With Naruto's strength increased, his clones would be stronger as well, and he had to deal with this just like he had told the kids to: like he meant to kill.

The Naruto behind him cried out in pain, and then exploded in a puff of smoke, and Kakashi sprang forward. The Naruto who had sprang backwards made a quick movement. Only Kakashi's Sharingan eye followed the rapid movement. Four Kunai flew at Kakashi's head, and he dodged them. His eyes widened as, much to his chagrin and surprise, Hinata took advantage of his movement. She darted forward, and immediately reached for the bells. Kakashi sprang off to the side in response, only to find himself dodging a rapid flurry of combos from another Naruto.

He dispatched that Naruto, and turned back to the group. He was shocked to see Naruto standing off to the side, his arms folded over his chest as he stood behind Sakura and Hinata. He had no emotion on his face, but he watched the females. _'He realizes that he'd be too much if he went all out so early. The boy's actually grown a brain! He wants to see how the others have grown as well…' _Kakashi thought, and quickly gave Naruto a nod of thanks. Naruto nodded back, and watched as his teammates sprang forward to engage Kakashi.

While Sakura was certainly stronger, Kakashi knew the real threat lay with Hinata. Hinata…was an expert in hand-to-hand thanks to her Jyuuken, and he was _not_ happy now that Tsunade threw her into the mix. Kakashi had only sparred with a few Hyuuga, and each time he came out with a victory but definitely worse for the wear.

He watched Hinata as Sakura sprang forward, aiming a punch not at him, but at the ground in front of him. He watched, surprised at her move, as her fist touched the ground. His Sharingan watched the surge of Chakra that moved through her body, concentrated and then released from her fist in a split second. He cursed as he sprang into the air, and looked down at the massive crater that erupted where he had been standing. Rocks, dust and dirt all exploded upwards, and Kakashi landed in a tree off to the side.

"I see you've learned precision Chakra control and release, Sakura! Not bad at all!" Kakashi called out, complimenting her skill. He quickly realized that not only was Sakura a medical ninja…but a miniature Tsunade. Tsunade had taught Sakura the secret of her brute strength.

Kakashi called out, "But, I have three things to teach you kids. The first thing: Tactical Lesson one: Taijustu!" He yelled, and then sprang from his tree quickly. He knew that Naruto's Taijutsu was definitely up to par…and he didn't doubt Hinata's was as well. But Sakura's…he had no idea. She had never been a Taijutsu type.

He flew at Sakura, and was surprised when she let him punch her. His fist hit her cheek hard, but instead of stumbling backwards, she grabbed his wrist in her left hand and a handful of his vest in her right hand and hurled him into the air. He actually cried out in shock, earning a laugh from Naruto.

Kakashi spun in the air in an uncontrolled spin and cursed mentally. _'Note to self: _Never_ let Sakura get a chance to grab you. It will definitely end badly.'_ He thought, and quickly made a Kage Bunshin. It floated next to him as he continued to spin wildly, but then grabbed him and righted him. As Kakashi began his descent, the clone grabbed him and spun him in a circle, and then released him. He flew towards Sakura again, and she smirked.

"Back for more, Kakashi-sensei?" She called out, and his eyes widened to comical proportions as he realized his mistake. Sakura reached down to the ground, applied chakra, and ripped up a huge chunk of rock and dirt that ended up being as big as she was. She hurled it at Kakashi, who extended his left hand.

"**Lightning Blade!**" He yelled, and instantly a glowing blue chakra erupted from his left hand. He swung his arm quickly, shattering the boulder, and then continuing his path to Sakura. He wanted to see how she would handle a Lightning Blade. He didn't actually intend to use it, but he wanted to see what kind of plan she had.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she quickly cocked back a fist. Kakashi's Sharingan picked up movement, and was surprised to see Hinata, with her Byakugan active, springing in front of Sakura. Hinata's pale lavender eyes glared at Kakashi as she intoned, "**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou – Guardian of the Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!**"

Suddenly, she swung her arms in circular motions with such speed that her arms blurred. A blue web of chakra, or rather a dome similar to the Kaiten (Rotation), was suddenly created, and Kakashi's lightning-charged arm crashed into it. Immediately, energy exploded from the contact, throwing Kakashi backwards. He flipped through the air and landed on his feet easily, but he stared at Hinata with wide eyes. That was no Hyuuga technique he had ever heard of or seen before.

"What was that?" He gasped out, shaking his left arm. It was numb, due to the fact that it smashed into basically a solid and unbreakable wall of Chakra. Hinata smiled politely at Kakashi. "It was my own unique Jutsu. I created it three years ago." She informed him, and then he laughed.

"Amazing, Hinata. Very well…let's really get this underway!" He said, and then with enough speed to make him disappear from their vision, he leapt away.

Naruto clapped loudly and walked over to his two teammates, a huge grin on his face. "Guys, that was great!" He yelled, and then pumped his arm up and down in the air. Sakura and Hinata relaxed, smiling at his praise.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly, a blush creeping up over her face.

Sakura cracked her knuckles enthusiastically. "You weren't so bad yourself, Naruto." She said, returning the compliment. Naruto grinned widely, and then blushed slightly himself when Hinata spoke up as well.

"I-I agree w-with Sakura…you d-did amazing." Hinata said and she quickly looked down at the ground and started to press her index fingers together repeatedly.

"Hehe…thanks, guys. So, how are we gonna do this? I don't doubt that if we go all out, we're gonna end this before dinner!" Naruto boasted, a wild twinkle in his eyes. He was definitely pumped up now.

"Well, if you don't mind…I have a plan." Sakura said. Naruto grinned. He had expected that. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan! You've always been the brains!" He said, and Sakura smiled.

"Okay then…Hinata, I want you to be our scout. We'll head in a standard pursuit pattern: Hinata in the lead with Naruto and I behind you, so we'll be in the shape of a moving Triangle. With your Byakugan, you'll be able to spot Kakashi much better than us. When we find Kakashi, Naruto will be the first one in. That way, Kakashi's attention will be almost completely on him. But, then I'll jump in to join Naruto. But, the clincher is: Hinata, when you feel the time is right…you will circle behind Kakashi-sensei and try to trap him so Naruto or I can grab the bells." Sakura explained, quickly kneeling down on the ground and scratching her plan in the form of a diagram into the dirt.

Both Naruto and Hinata watched, and when Sakura finished, Naruto stood. Sakura was just as he predicted: the perfect cell leader with her strategy in place. He sighed, wishing he could take off his new black jacket, but knew Jiraiya would kill him for casting the thing aside.

"Yosh!" Naruto said suddenly, startling the girls with his sudden 'Lee' enthusiasm. He grinned enthusiastically and reached behind his head and tightened his headband a bit more. He turned to Hinata. "All right, Hinata…we're counting on you! Let's do this!"

Hinata nodded, and both of the original Team 7 members were surprised when she didn't faint…but seemed to grow more courageous. "O-of course, Naruto-kun! I won't let you down." She said, and Sakura gave Naruto a sly look. Naruto blushed slightly when Hinata turned around and activated her Byakugan.

"All right, follow me, please." Hinata said, and Sakura and Naruto got in position as they all ran into the heavily wooded area, intent on ending the session quickly. They would show Kakashi just how much they had improved over the years.

--

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were all sitting in one of the larger trees, overlooking the large clearing that the Shinobi had just left. No longer afraid of being found by the young ninja, and being a distraction, they relaxed. Shizune removed her hand from Tonton's mouth, and he let out a soft oink of happiness. He didn't like being silenced so forcefully.

"Well, what do you think, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, resting an elbow on his right leg and then resting his chin on his fist. Shizune looked at her mentor and Hokage, and waited.

Tsunade was silent for a moment before she spoke. She looked at Jiraiya, a dead-serious look on her face. "You really put a lot of effort into training him, didn't you?"

Jiraiya almost fell of the tree, he was so surprised. He righted himself, and then huffed indignantly. He crossed his arms, and glared slightly at Tsunade. "Of course I did! Minato was once my pupil, and looked at how _he_ turned out! Naruto is no different! I take my training seriously, Tsunade." He said, and Tsunade gave him a wry smile.

"Yeah…he's another Minato in the making." She said, and looked back over the now-vacated clearing. "I have to hand it to you…he's definitely improved more than I ever thought he would." She said.

Jiraiya smirked. "Tsunade…that was only his Taijutsu. You still have to see his Ninjutsu, and his improvement in resistance to Genjutsu. Those three years of training, I poured everything I had into teaching him. I tailored to his strengths, as well as teaching him how to rely on his own strength rather than the Kyuubi's. But I also taught him some special techniques with the Kyuubi, if his skills weren't enough."

Tsunade looked over at her teammate, and asked, "Jiraiya…I thought that Akatsuki had to prepare three years before coming after Naruto? Why did you and Naruto fight Itachi and Kisame so much in these three years you've been gone?"

Jiraiya frowned now, and spoke slowly. "Akatsuki…may have needed to prepare for Naruto for three years…but that is just to extract his Biju. They could have captured him, and held him captive until they are ready to extract his demon. Itachi and Kisame, although they knew that it would be near-impossible to get him with me around. But, when they got their new subordinates…things got ten times harder. I didn't plan on making Naruto this strong originally, but then…I realized I had to. Especially after Itachi and Kisame caught Naruto once."

Tsunade gasped, as did Shizune. Jiraiya didn't look at them, shame burning bright on his face. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to tell you yet, but I figure now is good as a time as any. You see, Itachi and Kisame had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, two years ago…with two of Itachi's subordinates. They ganged up on us…Kisame and Itachi's subordinates attempting to stall me long enough for Itachi to grab Naruto and run."

Tsunade and Shizune listened, eyes wide as they heard him recount his tale. "It worked, too. I was so caught up in fighting the three men, that I lost track of Naruto. Itachi's men were tough…Jonin level at least. And then with Kisame…I was pretty much out-gunned altogether. I was almost screwed. I managed to kill the two subordinates, but Kisame escaped with a light wound." Jiraiya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and a few rays of the afternoon sun landed on his aged face.

"Naruto says he doesn't remember much of it, except that Itachi trapped him in a Genjutsu…and Itachi basically sifted through Naruto's memories. He was basically twisting everything into a mental attack, twisting and using Naruto's happy memories and turning them into horror-filled ones. Loved ones killed, tortured…Naruto hardly spoke for a few weeks after that…" Jiraiya said, and Tsunade asked breathlessly, "What happened? How did he escape?"

Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade, a hard look in his eyes now. "He didn't escape. Itachi let him go." Tsunade gasped, as did Shizune. "What?!"

"Itachi found the memory of Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End…and he realized Naruto's goal. He released Naruto from the Genjutsu…and Naruto was hardly conscious at all. All Naruto remembers is that Itachi said something to the extent that Itachi would still come after him…but not with the intent to kill. Not until the three years anniversary was done. Which was today, and they did come at us with the intent to kill. Itachi said it was because he found Naruto's goal interesting...and he wanted to truly see how strong Naruto could become in three years for his goal. But if he wasn't strong enough to be considered worthy enough whenever Itachi and Kisame attacked…Itachi would capture him. But if he was deemed strong enough, Itachi would prevent Naruto's life from being taken. So basically, Naruto was training for his very life, even more so than he was originally." Jiraiya said…and Tsunade and Shizune both gave Jiraiya confused looks.

"Why would Itachi do that?" Tsunade murmured.

Jiraiya glared at the ground far below them. "Because he's a sick bastard who loves to torment his prey. He tested us through the years, constantly checking Naruto's growth rate. Several times Naruto was almost captured again…but I guess Itachi lived up to his word and Naruto was strong enough to be considered 'worthy' enough to pursue his goal. Kami…Naruto and I were constantly afraid…it was hell. Which is why he is so strong now. I had to take him _beyond_ Itachi's standards."

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe this, Jiraiya…why in all of the gods' names would Itachi be doing this?"

Jiraiya grimaced. "I don't know. I aim on finding out, now that I can more efficiently keep in contact with my network. I'm going to be keeping tight watch on Itachi…I'm going to be trying to find out what he's up to." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright…make sure you do it fast. It sounds like Itachi has something planned for Naruto…and I don't like it one bit." She said, and Jiraiya nodded. He stood, and dusted off his bottom.

" I know, Tsunade. I don't like it either. So…I'm going to head out and get some well deserved rest. Then, I'll be figuring out what to do." He said, and the blond Hokage nodded. Jiraiya jumped out of the tree, and began his way back to the center of Konoha.

Tsunade smiled as she watched her teammate slowly walk away, and Shizune asked, "Tsunade-sama…" She seemed hesitant, and one of Tsunade's brows cocked slightly as she looked at her assistant.

"Yes, Shizune?" She replied, and waited for the young black-haired Shinobi to speak.

"If Naruto is this close under watch by Itachi…would it be wise to have Hinata in Team Seven?" She asked, and Tsunade gave her a surprised look.

"Heh…of course it would be! She'd be ideal, which is one of the reasons I've assigned her! Her Byakugan can shatter any genjutsu or illusion, especially since she's worked under Kurenai and trained under her. Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist. But besides that, Hinata is the best one to try to protect Naruto now, not that he really needs it all that much anymore. She'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Just as he would do if she were in his position. They both are precious to each other, maybe not in the way that Hinata truly wants right now…but they would both sacrifice their lives for the other. That's why I assigned Hinata. It just came to me out of the blue, really." Tsunade said, and Shizune had to admit…that made sense. If the Hyuuga girl could get over her fainting spells and her shyness around Naruto…she would be an ideal protector.

"But…it seems that you're treating her like a common tool if you put it that way…" Shizune mumbled slightly. She was aware how Tsunade prided herself on treating her ninja like people, not tools. Tsunade shook her head in response.

"No…because I'm also secretly trying to hook Hinata and Naruto up!" Tsunade exclaimed, laughing. Shizune's eyes widened and she gasped, "Tsunade-sama!" She lost whatever she was about to say to a bout of giggles, which had overtaken Tsunade too. A Hokage, playing match-maker for her ninja…who would have ever thought of it?

The sun was starting to go lower, and by the position, Naruto estimated it was roughly four or five o'clock. He sighed, and called out, "Oi, Hinata… has he stopped running yet?"

Hinata called out behind her shoulder, "N-no! He's slowing down though. He seems to be doing something…but I can't tell what!"

Naruto glanced at Sakura, who shrugged. "I suppose we just keep going…but keep our eyes open." She said, and then, they continued on. After a few seconds, Hinata cried out, "INCOMING!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a large fireball shot through the trees towards them. Hinata and Sakura sprang off to the left, but Naruto glared at the incoming fireball. He pulled back his right hand, and roared, "**Rasengan!**"

A glowing blue sphere of Chakra filled Naruto's right palm, and then Naruto thrust his hand at the incoming fireball. His blue sphere me the man-sized red sphere, and with a burst of wind…the Rasengan completely obliterated the fireball. Naruto let the chakra circulation die, and the Rasengan slowly faded into non-existence.

"Hinata! Did you lose track of Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called, as he was quickly rejoined by the females.

"H-hai! I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She apologized, but Naruto wove off her apology with a grin.

"That's fine. It's what he was expecting. That means he's gonna teach us another lesson. Let's get down here." He said, and dove from the tree limbs and onto the grass floor. Hinata and Sakura followed him, looks of surprise on their faces.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he landed. Hinata and Sakura landed next to him, and Naruto glanced around. Hinata raised her hand, pointing a finger at a shape coming at them from their fronts.

It was Orochimaru, charging at them with his Grass Cutter sword held out to the side, ready for a swipe. Naruto instinctively went defensive, as did Hinata. Sakura gave a small, "Che!" and then glared at the incoming snake Sannin. She waited until he was right on her, and then she slapped her hands together in front of her, bringing them into the seal of the ram. "Kai!" She yelled, and abruptly, Orochimaru exploded into dust.

"Lesson number two: Genjutsu! Nicely countered, Sakura. Though, if you had dispelled it sooner you might have had a chance to block me." Kakashi said, at Sakura's back with a Kunai held against her throat. He kept a wary eye on Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura smirked.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei…if it wasn't you I would have dispelled it as soon as I saw it. Then, I would have thrown a tree at you if you were the enemy." She boasted, and Kakashi chuckled.

"You shouldn't be treating it like it's 'just me'. If you do that, you'll underestimate me." He said, gently reprimanding his pink-haired charge.

Suddenly, Kakashi sprang backwards, as four shuriken sliced through the air where his face had been a second earlier. It was so close, it cut off a stray pink hair from Sakura's head. Kakashi sprang back as Naruto jumped at him, intent on caging him.

Kakashi stifled a curse as Naruto assaulted him with a frenzied barrage of punches, and he almost didn't manage to duck under a roundhouse kick. He punched out, only to have one of Naruto's hands grab his fist head-on firmly and hold it in place. Kakashi was rewarded by his efforts…with a punch to the shoulder. It would have been his chest, but he crouched even lower than normal, and he rolled with the punch so it didn't hurt him as much. He flipped backwards, landing on his feet once more.

Hinata took charge for once, and his eyes widened in surprise as he dodged several flat-palmed Jyuuken strikes aimed to kill. He nearly soiled himself as one of her strikes just barely missed his chest as he sprang back. He deflected her blows, careful not to let her palms touch his skin. Then, to his surprise, she backed off. She allowed Sakura to take over, as well as Naruto. Kakashi found this surprising, extremely so, but went with it. Maybe she was out of breath for a moment.

He ducked a flying kick from Naruto and a straight-forward punch from Sakura, and skittered off to the side so that he could strike at their backs. He watched in shock as Sakura's punch shattered a tree into toothpick sized kindling, and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Quickly Kakashi side-stepped and spun, just barely missing the two fingers that were aimed at his behind.

"Sacred Konoha Finger Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto cried, and Kakashi's eyes nearly matched the size of a dinner plate as he side-stepped and spun yet again. The previous Naruto, who had just missed his bottom the first time, detonated in a puff of smoke. A second Naruto, a wild grin on his face, just barely missed Kakashi again.

"Dang, you're quick Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complimented, and then Kakashi's view of Naruto was obstructed by Sakura's fist. Kakashi quickly bent backwards, her fist just barely missing his chin, and then rolled backwards. He sprang to his feet, aware of how heavy he was breathing. He hadn't had this much of a workout in a long time.

He was so intent on dodging, blocking, and deflecting multiple attacks from Naruto Clones, and the real Naruto, and Sakura, that he didn't sense Hinata's chakra behind him until she was almost a foot behind him. He cursed aloud, ducking and rolling sideways, and then springing further into the woods. He fired off a few parting Shuriken behind him, and was rewarded with the sound of Naruto's Shadow Clones detonating. He had to get away and find a suitable place he could defend himself more readily…where he could turn things to his advantage.

--

Naruto was actually panting from the fight that he and Sakura and Kakashi had…and he bent over and placed his hands on his legs. "Damn…he's still really fast." He gasped out, and Sakura nodded. She wiped sweat off her forehead and looked over at the indigo-haired Hyuuga girl.

"I guess he sensed you…" She panted out. Hinata nodded, disappointed.

"It's alright, Hinata…you kicked butt. I could have sworn that Kakashi-sensei almost crapped himself when you attacked." Naruto said, smiling kindly at the girl. She blushed and smiled, feeling at least a little better.

"I-I'm still not as good as you and Sakura, though." Hinata said. Naruto frowned slightly. He straightened, and then walked over to Hinata. He gently laid both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. She started to blush furiously, but she managed to hang onto consciousness.

"Hinata…whenever I've seen you fight…I doubt at times I'd be able to beat you. You may not be as physically strong as Sakura or I…but you're just as dangerous! No, I take that back. You're more dangerous than her or even me, with your Gentle Fist thing. You're a strong Kunoichi. Don't look down on yourself, or you'll start to become weak…and the Hinata I know is _not_ weak." Naruto said firmly, and then he gave her a small smile.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. Sakura smiled at them, and she cleared her throat. Naruto quickly removed his hands from Hinata, and blushed. He turned around and faced Sakura.

"So…this next time…we have to do our best. We can't let him escape. We _will_ get those bells, dattebayo!" He exclaimed, and Sakura nodded.

"That's right. Let's go all out!" She exclaimed, pumped up and ready. Hinata walked over and stammered, "L-let's d-do this!

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yelled, and as one, the three teenage Shinobi all sprang away into the trees.

Two lone, silent figures were inside of a dark cave. They were sitting opposite of each other around a campfire, one sitting stiff and cross-legged and the other lounging and laying on his side. There was no sound coming from any direction, not even the crickets or the wind.

The larger of the two, but not the more powerful, shifted inside his bulky cloak. He sighed slightly, and then addressed his stiff and silent partner. "What are we gonna do now? The brat's in the middle of Konoha again…and we're empty-handed. Leader's going to skin us alive." His harsh voice betrayed his worry, which was rare for him. The flames crackled, and the logs in the fire shifted.

"We will go in after him." His partner replied, his voice calm and unwavering. His black hair and bangs hung over his eyes, but his partner could tell still that his eyes had not opened.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we went in? You had us retreat!" Kisame exclaimed, his small beady eyes glaring at Itachi. Itachi didn't move.

"That was because the time wasn't right, Kisame. That was our first attempt to capture the boy, and the Konoha ninja were high-strung. Not to mention, their Anbu were on high alert. This time, they won't expect us. No one would think that we would come after him where he's safest. He'll let his guard down, and then he will be ours." Itachi said, his voice monotone and bored.

"It's crazy enough it just might work…Hehehe." Kisame laughed. He glanced at his still motionless partner and asked, "Are we going to use our subordinates?"

"Yes. We will have to. They'll hold off any of Naruto-kun's friend's or allies long enough for us to grab him and leave." Itachi said, and this time his eyes opened. His dark eyes were not Sharingan…which startled Kisame. Itachi almost always has his Sharingan activated…especially when they were so close to Konoha. But, he didn't say anything. He trusted Itachi's abilities, and he trusted that Itachi would keep him appraised to anything that could potentially harm their partnership and power. But still…something ate at him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Itachi without his Sharingan activated. He stood, grabbing Samehada and strolling outside of the cave to speak to the rest of the surviving subordinates, to tell them of their general plan. Hopefully, it would get his mind off it's strange track of thought…

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata landed in a large clearing…and Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered this place. This was where he had been thrown into the river by Kakashi's 'Thousand Years of Death'. The river was full, filled almost beyond the brim, at the end of the large clearing. Kakashi was waiting for them, between them and the river, standing still and waiting for the three. They were a large distance apart, and in the dark, it was hard to see. Even with a half-moon…the light was scarce.

"Sakura…what do you think?" Naruto asked. Sakura was on his left, and Hinata on his right. He had jumped to the front of the group as they reached the clearing.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, and then at Naruto. "I think that he's at the advantage. He wouldn't be out in the open if he wasn't ready for us and completely prepared." She said, and she unconsciously clenched her fists.

Naruto nodded, and turned to Hinata. "Can you see any traps around?" He asked, and the Hyuuga shook her head.

"No…the only thing is him." She murmured. She had lost most of her stutter as they pursued Kakashi. They had been trailing him for a couple hours straight, and it was very tiring. Just was Kakashi was relying on, most likely.

"Okay then. We'll charge…and I'll take lead. Hinata on my right, Sakura on my left. Be ready for anything…" He warned. He bent his knees and spread his arms out slightly, ready to run ahead.

"Naruto…don't outrun us. We need to stick together." Sakura warned, and Naruto nodded. He took a breath, and then hissed, "Now."

The three of them moved at exactly the same moment, springing forward and preparing to attack Kakashi head on. Kakashi was surprised by the simplicity of the move…and figured that maybe he should have expected something like this. It was, after all, Naruto.

They had closed half of the distance in three seconds, and that's when Kakashi acted. He suddenly let loose a barrage of Shuriken, forcing the three to cluster closer together. Then, he blurred through hand seals, and yelled, "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Grand Fireball Technique!)**"

Instantly, a fireball twice as big as any of them was created, and blasted towards them with enough power to make Naruto think twice about using Rasengan. The three teenagers sprang apart, forced to do so by shuriken following the fireball closely. Naruto sprang straight up, while Hinata flew to the right and Sakura to the left.

Naruto realized their mistake and growled as four Kakashi's sprang in front of each of them. _'Kage Bunshin. Damn…' _He thought, and instantly grabbed one by the shoulders. He head-butted the clone with enough force to detonate it, and then he began his descent with the three other clones. Kakashi still hadn't moved from his original position.

When Naruto landed, he instantly ducked beneath a well-synchronized attack from the Kakashi clones using their Kunai. They just barely missed as Naruto was forced to fall to the ground unceremoniously, and then he rolled backwards to a stand. He used the time to create his own Kage Bunshin, three of them, and then he charged the three Kakashi clones. His own Shadow Clones each engaged one of the Kakashi's, leaving Naruto free to charge Kakashi.

Naruto's clones won, though it left only one clone standing. Naruto was surprised when Sakura and Hinata sprang to his side. They had taken care of their clones quickly as well. "Don't think that you can beat us so easy, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, but Kakashi didn't even acknowledge the words. He stood casually, staring at the three as they advanced.

When they were ten yards away, Kakashi acted. He sprang forward, taking the initiative and surprising the teens, and aimed for Naruto. Naruto ducked underneath a punch, but Kakashi had already spun for an attack to Sakura and Hinata. He scattered their tight formation quickly, and Naruto mentally cursed as he recognized the Taijutsu style that Kakashi was using. He was using his Sharingan to copy Might Guy and Rock Lee's Goken: the Ferocious Fist. He quickly blocked a spinning kick, but somehow Kakashi slipped past his guard…just as Rock Lee did to Sasuke in their first battle.

Naruto flew backwards, surprised at the force of the kick, and tumbled away. Hinata and Sakura followed shortly after, but Kakashi didn't give them a moment to breath. He leapt at them as they tumbled backwards, and Naruto scrambled to his feet and launched into the air at Kakashi. They both met in the air, grabbing each other in a tangle of limbs, and they fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

They grappled for a second, until Naruto kicked Kakashi off of him and into the air. Naruto flipped off his back and onto his feet as Kakashi landed and he gasped out, "Kakashi-sensei…you're not holding back are you? C'mon...I still haven't shown any of my new Jutsu!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and finally spoke. "Fine then, Naruto. Ninja Tactical Lesson three: Ninjutsu!" He said, and instantly his hands blurred into borderline invisibility. "**Katon Housenka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!)" He yelled, and Naruto sprang sideways as Kakashi blew a storm of fireballs into existence.

One fireball clipped Naruto's shoulder as he cart-wheeled to avoid four others, and it caused him to tumble. He hissed in pain as he hit the dirt, his skin burned and clothing damaged, but was surprised when he heard a soft voice yell, "**Hakke Kushou: Empty Air Palm!**"

Kakashi was thrown backwards as an invisible wall of Chakra and air slammed into his chest. He flew backwards like a rag doll, spread eagle, but he quickly recovered as he skidded to a stop on the river's surface. Naruto found himself being helped up by Sakura, and he growled out his thanks. Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's wound as Hinata sprang in front of them to guard them for a moment.

Instantly, the pain Naruto felt was relieved, and Naruto realized Sakura had healed the burned area. "Arigato, Sakura-chan." He gasped, as cold swept over his wound. She only nodded in response, and then they all faced Kakashi. He seemed to be contemplating something…until Naruto yelled, "C'mon! Just two measly Jutsu? Try this on!"

He sprang to the right, springing past Hinata so she wouldn't get injured, and grabbed several shuriken from his pouch on the back of his belt. He threw them and as they soared towards Kakashi, he formed several hand seals and yelled, "**Fuuton: Fuusha Shuriken!** (Wind Style: Windmill Shuriken)"

The air around the Shuriken shimmered, and Kakashi's eyes widened as he ducked underneath the shuriken. He thought he cleared them…until two cuts appeared on his left shoulder and his left bicep. It tore through the cloth, and made a shallow cut across his skin. Kakashi was puzzled. He had definitely avoided the Shuriken…so how had Naruto managed to cut him?

"It's simple, Kakashi-sensei. I formed wind around the Shuriken, basically making a glove of wind around the shuriken, so if they physically missed…you'd have about a foot of wind chakra to dodge still." Naruto boasted, grinning. "You're lucky you ducked…I would have hated to see how deep the cuts would have been if you had simply side-stepped."

Kakashi stood, and laughed. "That's a nifty little one, Naruto…but is that all you've come up with over the years? That Jutsu won't hack it."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Oh yeah? Well…whatever!" He retorted, and Sakura rolled here eyes. Some comeback.

"You want a neat Jutsu? Here's one for you, Naruto." Kakashi called, and Naruto watched as his hands disappeared from view, they moved so fast. Naruto crouched, bringing up his guard. Hinata and Sakura also guarded, ready to spring aside or guard against the Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)" Kakashi called, and Naruto's eyes widened as the water beneath Kakashi surged. It rose from behind Kakashi, forming the head and neck of a dragon with glowing yellow eyes. Naruto yelled, "Dodge it!"

Instantly, the Dragon flew towards them. Naruto and Sakura each sprang off to the left, Naruto passing Hinata. His eyes widened as time seemed to slow. Hinata stood directly in the Dragon's path, pale eyes wide with fear. She hadn't expected to see such a fierce Jutsu.

Within two seconds, several things happened at such a speed only Kakashi's Sharingan caught it. Naruto landed, along with Sakura, on thick tree branches in the trees surrounding the clearing. But Naruto didn't stop. He used the tree as a springboard to shoot him backwards, but he used so much force and chakra that it shattered the tree limb he had landed on. For a second, even Kakashi's Sharingan could only make out a faint blur as Naruto blasted towards Hinata and grabbed her.

The Water Dragon exploded where Hinata had been moments earlier, and massive waves of water suddenly surged over the clearing. Naruto wrapped Hinata in a tight hug as he flew towards the ground, steering their fall so he would hit the ground with his back. But, then two Naruto Shadow Clones popped into existence in front of Naruto, and grabbed him and used his momentum to throw him into the air. A solid wall of water destroyed the clones half of a second later, and Naruto soared safely in the air towards the trees.

Kakashi watched as Naruto landed gently on a thick tree branch, and knelt. He held Hinata tightly in his arms, as their tree was buffeted by wave upon wave of water from the Water Dragon. Kakashi took his cue, and used the distraction to disappear yet again. He would give the kids a chance to rest…and he would rest himself.

--

Naruto, breathing heavily as adrenaline surged through his body, realized he was shaking. The waves were no longer active, but a small bit of water now flooded the clearing and forest surrounding the river. He didn't know why he was shaking…it certainly wasn't from the adrenaline. It was a lot of adrenaline, but it wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before. He felt…slightly afraid. He didn't know why…he hadn't been in any real danger. Hinata had.

He looked down at the pale Hyuuga girl in his arms, surprised to see that she hadn't fainted. She held tightly on to him, her eyes wide and her face red. They were silent, and Naruto found his eyes drawn to hers. He locked gazes with her…and suddenly felt a surge of emotion he couldn't quite place. He frowned slightly at the feeling and thought, _'This feeling…it's…nice. What is it…?'_

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" He asked, not realizing his slip of the tongue. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, and then she looked away.

Hinata couldn't believe it. One moment, she was standing in front of the scariest thing she had ever seen…and the next she was in Naruto's arms, safe from all harm. And now…he called her 'Hinata-_chan_'. She could feel him shaking slightly, but just barely over her own shaking. She could feel the heat of a fierce blush on her face, and she forced herself to look at Naruto.

"H-hai…I-I'm fine. A-arigato, N-Naruto-kun." She whispered, and she became very aware of how close she was being held to his body. She could feel his firm body pressed against hers tightly, but not uncomfortably. She looked at him, and realized he hadn't stopped looking at her.

Naruto felt light-headed, like he was about to pass out, and he could feel his stomach fluttering as if butterflies suddenly started to fly about inside of him. He shuddered slightly, and finally managed to tear his gaze away from Hinata. It was difficult. He had never fully realized it before…but she was beautiful. Her expressive, pale lavender eyes seemed to draw him into their depths for eternity…and her soft ivory skin seemed to glow in the faint moonlight. And then her lips…her lips looked so soft, inviting, and lush. Hinata's blush had died down to a faint rosy tint on her cheeks…and Naruto found it cute. He absentmindedly let go of her with his left hand, which had been wrapped around her waist, and then brought his hand to her face and brushed a stray strand of indigo hair from the side of her face.

"Good." He forced himself to say, and then asked, "Do you want to stand?" He asked. He realized what he had said…instead of what he had planned to say. He had planned to say, "Can you stand?" But instead it came out differently, and with a slight undertone that almost pleaded for her to say no.

"Naruto! Hinata!"

Naruto heard Sakura's familiar voice, and he forced himself once more to look away from Hinata's beautiful face. He turned his head, and saw Sakura soaring towards them. He could see she was concerned, worried, and slightly proud.

"We're okay!" Naruto called out, and then stood as Sakura landed next to him. His left arm returned to Hinata's waist as he stood, carrying her with him and not letting her go. Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms around him, so they were caught in a tight embrace.

Naruto gently, but hastily, set Hinata on her feet and blushed. He stepped away, and looked away as Sakura checked on Hinata. He couldn't bear to look at either girl at the moment. He was so embarrassed. He didn't entirely know why…except that he was.

"Hinata, oh sweet gods…I thought you were done for! Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" Sakura asked, trying to get a shell-shocked Hinata to respond. Hinata's eyes were looking past Sakura, as Naruto strode away from them. He sprang to a different branch, his back to them, and Sakura seemed to realize it. She turned her head to look at Naruto, and then back to Hinata.

"I-I'm fine, Sakura…Naruto save me." Hinata whispered, not taking her eyes off the blond. He was facing the risen half-moon, and it cast a strange glow around him.

"Good…I was so worried…I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Sakura murmured, and Hinata was mortified to realize she had frozen up in the face of danger. Not only was it shameful to ever freeze up like that…but she did so in front of Naruto. He must think she was so weak…

She lowered her head, biting her lower lip and fighting back tears. _'Oh, sweet Kami, I'm a failure. He must think I'm such a coward…he must think I'm weak.'_ She thought, fighting back tears. It was so horrible for her. She hadn't frozen up in front of an attack in three years…

"Hinata…what's wrong?" Sakura asked, taking the girl gently by the shoulders. Hinata spun around, placing her hands over her face to hide the tears she wasn't sure she could hold back.

"Hinata…are you hurt?" A new voice asked, and she felt someone take her by the shoulders from in front of her. She gasped and looked up, seeing Naruto's concerned blue eyes inches away from her own. She hadn't heard, let alone felt, Naruto leave his branch behind them. Sakura gasped as well, equally surprised as Naruto seemingly materialized in front of Hinata.

"N-n-no…I-I'm n-n-not hurt." Hinata stammered, fighting back the quiver in her lip. Naruto picked it up and made a soft shushing noise, and held her in a hug.

"Why are you crying, Hinata-chan?" He murmured, and Hinata stiffened under his caring embrace. He had done it again…called her 'Hinata-_chan_'. It made her heart skip a beat, and a shiver of excitement run down her spine.

"I-I-I'm sorry I'm so w-weak, Naruto-kun. I sh-shouldn't have frozen up." She whispered, still fighting back her tears.

"You're not weak…relax. Relax, it's all fine." He said, unconsciously stroking the long indigo hair that ran down her back. Hinata pressed her face deep into his shoulder, enjoying the strength and comfort she found in him. She didn't want him to let go. It felt so right…him holding her.

"You don't think I'm weak?" She whispered into his shoulder, and she his arms hold her tighter. When he spoke, she could feel the vibrations in his chest, and it was a pleasant feeling…

"No, Hinata. Don't you remember? I told you the Hinata I know isn't weak…and that was a completely normal reaction back there. If I hadn't seen the Jutsu before…I most likely would have frozen as well. I've never had it fired _at_ me, but I've seen it in action before. It's was a normal reaction, and it doesn't make you weak." He said, and he moved her a bit from his shoulder so he could look down into her eyes. He gave her a small smile. "You're still the strong Hinata I've always known."

Hinata brushed away her tears and smiled back up at him. He didn't think she was weak…he didn't think she was a failure. He thought she was still strong, and on top of that…he was holding her. _'Oh, sweet gods…don't ever let this end, please.'_ She thought desperately, but she knew it had to end. Naruto let go of her and moved aside, he couldn't step back unless he wanted to fall out of the tree, saying, "Sakura-chan…did you see which way Kakashi-sensei went?"

Sakura nodded. "He headed south. He went a while ago, though. I doubt we're going to catch up." She replied, indicating in the direction Kakashi went.

"Well, we've still got a chance. I'll head him off, you guys catch up, okay?" Naruto said, and prepared to spring off the tree branch. He desperately wanted to end this assessment.

"Wait, how do you plan to head him off? He's faster than us!" Sakura said. Naruto shook his head, his back to Sakura. He closed his eyes, and channeled some of the Kyuubi power. He felt his vision shift, meaning his eyes had changed color. He opened his eyes again, and found he could see almost perfectly now. Now he had night vision. He looked at them slightly over his shoulder, but tried to keep them from seeing his eyes.

"I'm still pretty fast, Sakura-chan." He said, and then to their shock, he disappeared. They heard him flying through tree branches…and they both looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Sakura said, and then they both leapt from the tree branch, feeling slow after witnessing Naruto's incredible speed.

--

Kakashi heard Naruto before he saw him. He heard the snapping of branches and the rustle of leaves, indicating Naruto was forsaking stealth for speed. And at the speed Kakashi could hear Naruto was going…he was surprised Naruto could even see very well. He had expected Naruto to use Hinata again, for her Byakugan. But somehow, Naruto could see well enough in the dark to go at a break-neck speed. He was going at a speed that Kakashi didn't even consider going, and he was sure he couldn't if he tried, even with the Sharingan.

Kakashi looked around wildly, looking for Naruto. His Sharingan picked up Naruto on his right, and Kakashi ducked as Naruto flew at him. One of Naruto's legs swept above his head, and Kakashi stopped in his tracks. He spun around, as Naruto came back at him and attacked him yet again. Kakashi closed his normal eye, as he could no longer rely on it. He could only rely on his Sharingan at the moment, due to Naruto's speed, and the fact that with Naruto's clothing…he almost blended in with the dark.

Kakashi deflected several punches, before springing backwards to find another branch to land on. Naruto followed, staying right up in his face, and continued to unleash combo after Combo. The only reason Kakashi was able to stay unharmed, was because of his Sharingan. Kakashi ducked underneath a punch, and decided he was not fond of being attacked like this. Heck, he was tired, his Sharingan was really draining his chakra and stamina…and Naruto was more than a handful. Then, as he looked at Naruto's eyes, he was so surprised he actually froze for a second.

Naruto's eyes were a blazing red, no longer the deep and calm cerulean blue. His pupil was slitted, and his red eyes seemed to glow with their own light. Kakashi's hesitation earned him a punch to the face, which sent him flying off his branch backwards. He cursed his hesitation and controlled his flight so he spun in the air and landed on another tree branch.

"I thought I asked you not to use the power?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto sprang at him again and continued his assault.

"I'm only using night-vision." Naruto said calmly, before he sprang backwards. Both of the Shinobi were breathing heavily, but Kakashi kept his guard up. Naruto's red eyes glared at him, and then Naruto brought his hands up.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **(**Shadow Clone Jutsu**)" He cried, and instantly ten Shadow Clones popped into existence, surrounding Kakashi. Kakashi gritted his teeth behind his mask and growled. This would not be pleasant. He whipped out a kunai, and sprang at the Naruto's. They roared as they sprang at him, and he quickly took the offense.

He landed on one Naruto's chest, slashing at him and springing off him and on to the next Naruto when he detonated. He ducked multiple shuriken as well as punches and kicks, but kept his head clear. He made sure to inflict wounds that would only detonate a Shadow Clone, just in case the real Naruto got in the way. He wasn't going to risk injuring Naruto if Naruto sprang in to fight with his clones, though his skills had increased, because his brains most likely hadn't developed that much. He was, after all, still Naruto.

Kakashi wasn't surprised though, when he detonated all of the Kage Bunshin safely and had to dodge an attack from Naruto. He just didn't expect Naruto's hand to hold a Rasengan. Kakashi ducked as Naruto flew over his head, roaring, "**Rasengan!**". Naruto ended up shattering a tree behind Kakashi, and Kakashi fired several shuriken at Naruto's back. Much to Kakashi's expectation, the Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi dodged a hailstorm of Shuriken that came from behind him, spinning and unleashing four Shuriken of his own. His Sharingan eye widened at what he saw. The shuriken flew harmlessly by Naruto, or rather, five Naruto's. His Sharingan colored the swirling blue chakra that was gathered into each of their palms. Kakashi watched as the five Naruto's completed their Rasengan, and then he watched with even more surprise as his Sharingan picked up a trace amount of elemental Chakra surrounding each Rasengan like a second skin or an aura. Or, as Naruto had said…like a glove.

"Naruto…what are you doing?" Kakashi asked slowly. He opened his regular eye, and saw that each Naruto was illuminated with blue light thanks to the Rasengan in their palms. He could see a faint whitish blue aura around each Rasengan, but just barely.

"Can't you tell?" One Naruto asked. Another picked up where the last left off. "I'm showing you another Jutsu I made." A second Naruto said, and then they all spoke as one. "I call it: **Projectile Rasengan**!!"

Kakashi tensed, expecting all of the Naruto's to jump at him or something…but then the name that the Naruto's yelled hit him. _'Projectile…no…' _He thought, and watched as they all pulled back their right arms as if they were winding up to throw a bomb. _'Oh hell no!'_ Kakashi thought, and sprang high into the air as the Naruto's each threw their Rasengan.

Kakashi watched as the Rasengan defied all logic and continued in their perfect completed state and soared past where he had been moments earlier. When each Rasengan impacted with a tree branch or tree trunk…Kakashi was alarmed to see sharp white and blue Chakra exploding with more force than a regular Rasengan held. The blue and white Chakra, Kakashi noted, was also physically sharp. It sliced, instead of overwhelmingly obliterating like a normal Rasengan's residual chakra would do.

Kakashi sprang into the open as four Naruto's attacked him. He closed his normal eye as all the bright light from the Rasengan and the chakra died, and relied purely on his Sharingan again. He obliterated the four, as they were Kage Bunshin, and landed gently on a branch with cat-like grace. Naruto stood across from him, no more then ten feet from him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. His arms were crossed over his chest, his legs were planted apart, and his blazing red eyes actually seemed to radiate a feral joy…joy in its primal and unbridled state.

"I guess you want an explanation?" Naruto asked. Kakashi slowly nodded, opening his normal eye and closing his Sharingan eye. He lowered his guard, knowing that Naruto wouldn't attack at the moment.

"That'd be nice, Naruto." Kakashi said, and Naruto grinned wider. Kakashi noticed his canine's were elongated, and his whisker marks darkened and deepened. He looked like he was going feral.

"Well, it's simple really. Jiraiya helped me recognize that I had an affinity for an elemental Chakra. That elemental Chakra just so happened to be the wind element." Naruto said, and Kakashi's eye widened. For someone to teach him his element so early…even if it _was_ Jiraiya…it was basically handing a child a loaded weapon. Or even worse: like teaching a five year old child to use the Grand Fireball technique…when the five year old had five times less the normal amount of Chakra needed for said Jutsu. It was extremely dangerous if the person wasn't ready.

"Naruto…you realize how-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah, I know. I trained long and hard, Kakashi-sensei. Jiraiya surprised me and sprung it on me. He told me he believed I was strong enough to master it. I did. Anyway, back to my explanation." Naruto said dismissively, waving a hand in the air casually.

'_For him to speak so nonchalantly about mastering an _elemental_ chakra…doesn't he realize how difficult it is for some people? Some people don't even master it after ten years of training with it!'_ Kakashi thought in amazement.

"I simply surrounded the Rasengan with elemental wind chakra, manipulating the chakra so that it maintained itself in a continual cyclone. That way, not only did it maintain itself…it maintained the Rasengan within. It's a little tricky, but I created several cyclones within one cyclone to maintain the different phases of the Rasengan. Then, I used a little bit more Wind Chakra as I let go of the Rasengan, and I boost it at a similar speed to that of Shuriken. Although it's easy to dodge, it's the after-blast power of the Rasengan and Wind Chakra that's killer. That's usually why I aim at the ground in front of the person, but seeing as it was you Kakashi-sensei…I aimed behind you." Naruto said confidently, even going so far as to thumb his nose and wink at Kakashi.

Kakashi stood dumbfounded. There was no way that in three years Naruto could have _mastered_ the wind element chakra enough to do that. It was so complex…it was at _least_ Jonin level. Naruto had advanced so quickly, Kakashi had no doubt now that Naruto would bring Sasuke back. Heck, Naruto was obviously the most powerful Genin out in the world at the moment.

Then, Kakashi realized something he should have realized sooner. _'If Naruto is here attacking me…where are Sakura and Hinata?'_ He thought, and immediately he felt out for their Chakra. He ducked, just barely missing the blow Sakura aimed at his head. He then side-stepped as Sakura was still flying over his head, causing Hinata to miss her Jyuuken strike aimed at his back.

He leapt to the air and off to his left to avoid a backwards kicked aimed at him from the still-flying Sakura. He found himself in Naruto's arms…or to be more precise: several Naruto's arms. One hissed in his ear as they landed, "Gotcha Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi was effectively held in place, and he heard a scarily familiar sound of wind in his ear. Blue light shone on his face from his right and left sides. "I wouldn't move, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto warned. Kakashi glanced to his left and right, and saw to fully formed Rasengan a few inches away from his face. He grimaced. He had been to occupied with Naruto, and had forgotten for a few minutes that Hinata and Sakura were with Naruto. Naruto was so much of a handful Kakashi had hardly any time to think during their sparring.

Sakura landed in front of Kakashi, as did Hinata. Sakura promptly plucked both bells off the front of Kakashi's vest, and she smirked. "Nice job, Naruto." She said, and then all of the Naruto's exploded in smoke. All of the Naruto's holding Kakashi had been Shadow Clones.

"Oi…arigato." Naruto called, from behind the girls. He laughed, as they turned around. He hopped over, and Kakashi sighed. They had the bells, not that he was disappointed about that, and the test was over. Kakashi was just disappointed that it seemed he was beaten rather easily. He was glad for all of their improvements, especially Naruto's, and he was extremely proud of the way they worked as a team. Sure, Naruto fought alone at the end, but that was to hold Kakashi up until his teammates arrived. That, and their teamwork earlier…they went together quite well. They had a few kinks, mainly in Hinata's lack of confidence leading to hesitation…but with practice that would be gone.

"Well, well…I guess you got my bells. Not bad at all." Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. He then lowered his headband over his Sharingan eye and shook his head slowly.

"Darn right!" Naruto crowed, pumping his arm up and down enthusiastically. Sakura smiled, and Hinata giggled. "We kicked your butt!" Naruto continued, and Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Regardless…you passed! Congratulations!" Kakashi said, giving them all a thumbs-up. Naruto stared at him incredulously, and Kakashi grinned underneath his mask.

"So…what now?" Naruto asked dumbly, looking around. Kakashi chuckled.

"Now…we go find Tsunade-sama. I have to give her my report. You can come if you want, to listen to me compliment your skills." Kakashi said casually, and Naruto grinned mischievously. Kakashi didn't fail to notice that his eyes had returned to their normal blue when the girls had appeared.

"Or rather…me compliment the girls' skills and say how little you progressed…" Kakashi said softly, staring up into the sky and stroking his chin and acting as if he was musing to himself. Naruto stuttered, eyes wide and mouth wide. "N-n-n-nani? What? Come on!"

Everyone laughed…and Kakashi patted Naruto on the back. "Of course I'm just kidding!" Kakashi laughed, and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as he spotted Hinata looking rather intently at Naruto. She seemed…as if she wanted to say something to him. He smiled behind his mask.

"Well, actually, you won't need to find me, Kakashi. I've been watching, and let me tell you it wasn't easy keeping up!"

Everyone looked behind them, except Kakashi who only needed to look past the teenagers, and there stood Tsunade and Shizune. They both looked a little weary, but not compared to the four Shinobi in front of them. Kakashi and Naruto were both bleeding slightly from their bouts of punches, and shuriken throwing, but nothing serious. Hinata and Sakura were a little scuffed from combat and were tired, but were generally okay.

"Oi, Baa-chan!" Naruto called, waving eagerly. He was promptly knocked down onto his face, scraping his face with the tree bark from the branch they were on, due to a rough blow to the head from a smiling Sakura.

"He didn't mean that, Sensei!" Sakura giggled hastily, obviously trying to diffuse Tsunade's anger. A vein was throbbing in both of the female's foreheads, and Hinata quickly tried to help a moaning Naruto to his feet.

"Ahem…anyways, you all did a fantastic job. I want to debrief you all tomorrow morning, seeing as it's so late now. Report to my office at 9:30 in the morning, and we'll debrief. You're dismissed until then." Tsunade said, and everyone nodded. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled. He grinned sheepishly and chuckled out, "Eh...hehehe…I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's. Anyone wanna join me?"

Everyone chuckled, having expected no less from Naruto. Sakura cast a meaningful glance in the older people's direction, lost upon Naruto and Hinata as Hinata was busy blushing and looking down at the ground and Naruto was rooting through his froggy wallet. Everyone understood the glance immediately.

"Y'know, I'm tired. I really need to rest, especially after using my Sharingan so much in one day." Kakashi said, faking a yawn and rubbing his visible eye. Sakura rolled her eyes at her teacher's antics.

"Aw…" Naruto said, pouting slightly. Shizune almost accepted Naruto's offer to go, when Tsunade clapped her hand over her assistant's mouth.

"Shizune and I need to get our rest for tomorrow. It's not easy being Hokage, and I have a feeling it'll be even more hectic now that you're back." Tsunade said, addressing Naruto. Naruto's pout deepened.

Sakura finally yawned a real yawn, and when she was done gave Hinata a sly grin. "Well…I'm way too tired. Sorry I can't join you, Naruto and Hinata. Make sure to have fun for me." She said, fully aware that Hinata hadn't accepted. But, Naruto didn't seem to catch on to this and he smiled at Hinata brightly. Hinata blushed a deep red and was about to stutter a refusal when Sakura yawned loudly again and said really loudly, "Well, good night! See you in the morning you two! Make sure not to stay out too late!" She said, and sprang away. Hinata, her mouth opening and closing in shock, stood there as she watched all the adults give her knowing and encouraging smiles and spring away.

'_Arigato, Sakura-chan. Arigato, everyone. Maybe finally…I'll work up my courage to tell him…' _Hinata thought gratefully, if not a little fearfully. She turned to Naruto, who was smiling softly at her. It wasn't one of his cheesy smiles…it was one that made Hinata's heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her chest. _'Oh Kami…when he looks at me like that…'_ She thought, and she became slightly faint. She started to lose her balance, but was surprised when Naruto reached out hastily and steadied her. His blue eyes were filled with concern as he asked, "Oi, Hinata…are you okay? You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Hinata blushed, as she realized how gentle yet firm his grip on her shoulders were. It was a lot like she dreamed…

"N-n-no!" She cried out, putting more force behind the words than she meant to. Naruto and her both blinked in surprise, and Hinata hastily continued. "I…I w-would really e-enjoy going w-with you Naruto-kun." She said, softening her volume. Naruto smiled earnestly, and Hinata blushed.

"Great, Hinata! Then…it's a date!" Naruto said, grinning widely. Hinata, hearing those words, fainted clear away.

AND so I leave you with that. Next Chapter will be their 'first date' so to speak. XD I know that I didn't originally plan that part, but many thanks to you guys. You just kinda made it happen! Soooo, I'm gonna do their date, along with their debriefing and some other stuff. See you next Chappy!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

The Pale Moon's Love

The Pale Moon's Love

**Summary:**_ Naruto comes back after training with Jiraiya for 3 years, to find he wasn't the only one who grew stronger and matured. Naruto goes on a quest to bring back Sasuke and the Akatsuki interfere. However, Hinata's matured and strengthened as well and she won't let anyone hurt Naruto or separate her from him again. She wants to be strong enough to help him; to show him how she feels and Naruto finally understands Hinata…NaruxHina! Rated T!_

Here is a 'key' to things you'll be seeing in this story:

"Baa-chan!" Regular speech

'_Stupid Pervy Sage!'_ Thought

*********************: This Break line means a shift of time

-----------------------------: This Break line indicates a change of Character perspective

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*: This Break line indicates a change of time and Character

(_Flashback/Dream_) (_End Flashback/Dream_): Indicates the beginning and end of a flashback or a dream.

**A/N: Okay, this chappy is gonna be a bit long. Sorry, but I beg your indulgences! I didn't want to break it into two different chapters, but maybe I should have….either way, prepare for my beautiful chapter! A tale of beauty, strength, love, and…RAMEN! ;) Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 111: Cell Reactivation!**

PREVIOUSLY:

'Arigato, Sakura-chan. Arigato, everyone. Maybe finally…I'll work up my courage to tell him…'_ Hinata thought gratefully, if not a little fearfully. She turned to Naruto, who was smiling softly at her. It wasn't one of his cheesy smiles…it was one that made Hinata's heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her chest._ 'Oh Kami…when he looks at me like that…' _She thought, and she became slightly faint. She started to lose her balance, but was surprised when Naruto reached out hastily and steadied her. His blue eyes were filled with concern as he asked, "Oi, Hinata…are you okay? You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Hinata blushed, as she realized how gentle yet firm his grip on her shoulders was. It was a lot like she dreamed…_

"_N-n-no!" She cried out, putting more force behind the words than she meant to. Naruto and her both blinked in surprise, and Hinata hastily continued. "I…I w-would really e-enjoy going w-with you Naruto-kun." She said, softening her volume. Naruto smiled earnestly, and Hinata blushed._

"_Great, Hinata! Then…it's a date!" Naruto said, grinning widely. Hinata, hearing those words, fainted clear away._

Now, the Continuation:

Naruto waited patiently for Hinata to regain consciousness, sitting patiently and holding Hinata in his lap. He didn't want her clothes to get dirty further from lying in the dirt…and he found he really wanted to hold her anyway. He couldn't figure it out. He felt so…excited, lightheaded, and giddy when he looked down at her. He absentmindedly stroked her face gently, moving a strand of indigo hair from her face. She was so perfect…

Abruptly, Hinata's eyes flew open, startling him. Then he smiled down at her, and felt his heart beat faster. A rosy blush was on her cheeks, and she whispered, "S-sorry, Naruto-kun. I-I d-didn't mean to faint." She apologized, and Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable…I just didn't want to leave you lying on the ground." He said, and Hinata suddenly became aware she was lying on his lap…in his arms.

"N-no…it's not uncomfortable at all." She reassured him, and wrapped him in a hug to prove her point. They both blushed, and Naruto spoke as she loosened her arms from around him.

"Well…do you want to head to Ichiraku's now? I won't keep you out long, I promise, seeing as we have to wake up tomorrow morning to go to the briefing." He said, and Hinata smiled shyly.

"Y-yes. I'd like that." She said, and he helped her stand, and then stood himself. They dusted themselves off, and then Naruto started to walk slowly towards the direction of Ichiraku's, waiting for Hinata to fall in step beside him. She did, and then their walking went to a normal pace. Naruto smiled at her, a genuine smile that made her heart flutter, and he reached up to the back of his head. He sighed, untied his headband, and put it in the pouch at the back of his belt. Her eyes widened at the sight of his handsome features, for once shown without his headband. Something about his resemblance tugged at Hinata's memories, but she couldn't place what he resembled.

"So…I only got to see one new move of yours: your Hakke Kushou thingy where you hit Kakashi-sensei out onto the river. What kinds of other ones do you have?" Naruto asked. She smiled in response to his question. He was still Naruto.

"That one was a traditional Hyuuga move, actually. I have three or so newly created moves. Well, one is just the Large Rotation, except I perform it in the air and increase its diameter even more so it's an extremely difficult attack to dodge. The others, are moves that modify the 8 Trigrams moves and tailor them to my own flexibility and strengths. They're mainly defensive in nature…but I can turn them right around to use it offensively." She explained, and was surprised she didn't stutter. Naruto seemed to be soaking up her explanations, and his eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "One's name is Heaven's Dance of Hazy White, which is my version of 128 Palms of Fury." She said, and Naruto grinned.

"Ah…so there _are_ more than 64 points in my body that Neji can press." Naruto laughed, and Hinata gave him a questioning look. What was he talking about?

Naruto noticed her look and explained. "You see…Neji once threatened me on a mission when I was being especially stupid. He said that he'd press many more points than just the 64 he had pressed in the Chunin Exams." Naruto explained, and Hinata smiled. She could imagine her cousin being irate and calmly threatening Naruto. She giggled, and Naruto grinned widely.

Naruto's grin faltered however, and he asked, "Hinata…how is Neji?"

Hinata smiled reassuringly. "He's fine. Thanks to you…he's become much kinder, and it's almost as if we're a real family." She said, and Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'm glad. It was…sad, to see Neji how he used to be. Then he gradually changed…and then I left. I was wondering if he went back to his old ways or…" Naruto trailed off, and Hinata smiled at him. He was always worried about others…and hardly ever worried about himself.

"No. He's improved greatly." She said, and Naruto smiled softly and nodded.

"That's good. I was glad to notice that you changed a lot too. Especially compared to your days at the Academy." He said softly, and Hinata blushed. She remembered how shy and introverted she used to be back then.

"Yes…it was you who helped me get through that." She said, and he looked at her in surprise. "Me? How?" He asked, and she blushed and looked away from him. She took a breath…and felt as if she would be sick from the excitement.

"W-well…I had been w-watching you for a while." She whispered softly, closing her eyes tightly for a moment.

Naruto then remembered something that Sakura had said when they were watching Hinata fight Neji during the Chunin Exams. She had said, _"You know, Hinata is a lot like you, Naruto. And…come to think of it, she watches you a lot too. Or could she be watching you for another reason…?"_

Naruto's eyes widened at the memory. Dang…it was embarrassing how blind he had been! He looked over at Hinata as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She wanted so desperately right now to tell him everything…but she didn't have the courage. She felt like it was too soon to tell him. He had, after all, just gotten back after being gone for three years. So…as much as she wanted to tell him…she wouldn't. Not yet.

She continued with what she had been saying before. "I watched you, and learned from you. You never, not once, went back on your Nindo…and I wanted to be like you. You were strong, much stronger than me, and your example made me want to change. I wanted to change…" She said, and then finished her sentence in her head. _'So you would notice me.' _

Naruto smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad I can be a good influence then! I was worried the only kind of influence I was going to have was over Konohamaru!" He laughed, and she laughed softly along with him.

"No…you influenced me a lot." She said, and their laughter faded away at her words. Naruto removed his jacket, and Hinata blushed as she noticed his black tee shirt accentuated his muscles. He casually carried his jacket over his shoulder, holding on to it by its collar with one finger.

They continued to walk quietly, until Naruto broke the silence. "Why watch me, Hinata? Why not watch Neji, or Sasuke? Especially Sasuke, who was stronger than me? Why not watch Rock Lee, whose dedication might even be stronger than mine?" He asked softly. Hinata's heart beat hard against her ribs.

"They all have good dreams, I'll admit it." Hinata started, and Naruto looked at her with dead-seriousness in his cerulean eyes. They seemed to glow blue in the moonlight. She gathered her thoughts quickly. "Neji's goal was to surpass the main branch…which he did. Rock Lee's dream is to prove that someone who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu can be a great Ninja. Their goals are fine…their dedication even greater. Sasuke's dedication to kill his Brother to bring honor back to his clan…was certainly great. But none of them have the heart like you. None of them can put hours of effort into training simply to learn to better throw a kunai like you can. Not to mention…you're going to be Hokage. It's better to watch you than any of the others…especially if I'm going to be watching the strongest Ninja in Konoha." She said, blushing.

Naruto smiled softly, and then looked away. "Yeah…that's if I manage to live long enough to make it to Hokage." He murmured, so softly Hinata wasn't sure she heard it.

Then, to her surprise, they were in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto pulled back the curtain for Hinata, and they both entered. Old Man Teuchi and his daughter were cleaning dishes, their backs to the counter. "Hey, I'd like two bowls of Miso Ramen, please!" Naruto called, grinning as he sat. He indicated for Hinata to sit on the stool next to him.

Teuchi whirled around, "N-NARUTO!" He cried, smiling. His daughter turned and smiled widely. "Welcome home at last!" She cried. Naruto smiled and shook Teuchi's hand. Then, Teuchi noticed Hinata. "Oh! You have a date, too!" Hinata almost fainted, but managed to just barely hang on.

"Well, then…as a homecoming gift you can have your Ramen on the house!" Teuchi exclaimed, and hastily went to make Naruto's ramen. His daughter, Ayame, smiled politely at Hinata. "And what would you like?" She asked.

"Um…I'll t-take a bowl of Miso as well." She stammered, and Ayame turned and prepared her food. Naruto spoke to Hinata, turning in his seat. She turned left, to face him as well, and waited.

"Hinata...how is everyone?" He asked. She paused and thought for a moment. "We're all doing well. Now that we're all Chunin, with Neji and Tenten being Jonin, we're not all as close as we were when we were Genin. But we all get together as much as we can. Kiba and Shino are on a joint mission, but should be back any day now. We're all doing well, getting stronger." She said, and then that brought a question to _her_ mind.

"Naruto…how did you get so strong? I didn't want to ask you in front of Sakura…because something tells me its something you don't talk about lightly. I could see with my Byakugan…you're much stronger and faster than even Kakashi. You could have killed him easily." She whispered, shivering at the thought. She had seen not only Naruto's chakra capacity and his strength…but the fact that he had held back against Kakashi.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "You could tell?"

She nodded. "Yes. The Byakugan enables me to see the hidden things, as well as the meanings behind actions." She said, and Naruto sighed.

"I got strong by training." He said simply, but even without her Byakugan active, she could tell that he was hiding something. That…and she had lip-read what Jiraiya had told Tsunade. They should have remembered that Hinata's Byakugan range was very wide. She had stopped after he explained Naruto's training…and she wanted to see if Naruto would trust her with the information. She pressed slightly. "What kind of training?" She asked. He frowned, obviously trying to think of a way not to tell her.

"I pitted myself against impossibly strong opponents." He said finally, and then smiled at her…and she could tell that 'impossibly strong opponents' was rather modest. She knew that he would have almost died several times just from his casual statement…and her heart ached.

She spoke softly, making sure only he could hear her. "You pitted yourself against them? Or they hunted you down and tested you?"

Naruto paled, jerking up from his stool and taking a step backwards. "H-how?" He asked, and she looked down at her hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I saw Jiraiya e-explaining it to Tsunade-sama." She stammered, and felt tears gather. Why was she crying? She berated herself mentally. "I-I h-have this compulsion where w-when it comes to anything about y-you, I h-have to know." She whispered, and he stayed standing, even when Teuchi set his bowls of Ramen in his spot.

"Naruto…are you okay?" Teuchi asked, looking between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto quickly put on a smiling façade. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Old Man."

Teuchi grinned slightly, "No problem, Naruto. It's great to have you back." He said, and then went about cleaning up. Ayame silently set down Hinata's bowl in front of her, and Naruto casually strode up to his seat and sat down.

"So you know all about my training trip then?" Naruto asked casually, though he most definitely wasn't casual. He was stiff, and ate his ramen slowly…which was completely unlike him.

"J-just what was said between Jiraiya and Tsunade." She murmured, and took a bite of her own ramen. She felt extremely bad now. She couldn't look at him, afraid he'd be angry with her.

"Well, it serves them right, talking about it when someone is able to see it all. Humph. Some ninja." Naruto scoffed, and slurped down some more noodles. Hinata smiled weakly and timidly ate some more noodles herself.

"I'm not mad at you, Hinata." Naruto said after they were silent for a few minutes. "I just wish that you didn't know what I went through. It's made you worried…and that's exactly why I didn't want Sakura to know." He said softly.

Hinata allowed herself to feel a small amount of anger towards him. "Of course I'm w-worried! You're one of my precious people!" She exclaimed softly, stammering when his eyes locked with hers. He seemed stunned into silence when she said he was one of her precious people. Was it so hard for him to believe that?

"Hinata…" He said softly, a grateful smile on his lips. She blushed and looked away. She nearly fainted when his fingers gently touched her chin and turned her scarlet face to look at him. "Arigato…Hinata." He said, sincerity written over his every feature.

"Y-you're w-welcome…" She stammered, and then promptly fainted into his arms. He caught her easily, only mildly surprised. Teuchi and Ayame exclaimed in alarm, "Is she okay?"

Naruto laughed as he held Hinata's limp form against him. "Yes. She does this all the time." He said, and they gave him puzzled looks. He shrugged. They didn't have to understand. He stroked her hair, amazed at how silky-soft it was. He could smell lilac and lavender as her scent, and he committed it to memory. He breathed it in, closing his eyes. He felt Hinata stir in his arms, and stopped…completely unsure of why he had done it in the first place. She was a friend…but something screamed inside of him that she was more, which he thought was nonsense. She was Hinata Hyuga, just a girl with a crush on him. She would get over him…especially if she were ever to find out about the Kyuubi.

Hinata abruptly straightened, almost falling over in the process, until Naruto steadied her on her stool. "I'm so sorry!" Hinata cried. "I don't mean to keep fainting." She apologized, blushing and looking down at her lap as his blue eyes pierced hers.

"It's okay…I think it's kinda cute." He laughed, and she blushed an even deeper red. Ayame whispered behind her hand to her father, "Look at our little Naruto all grown up! And he's getting his flirt on!"

Naruto heard her, for she was unfortunately a horrible whisperer. Hinata, unfortunately, also heard her and almost fainted. Naruto sprang up, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "I WAS NOT FLIRTING! I WAS SIMPLY STATING A FACT!" He yelled, jabbing a finger at Ayame.

Hinata watched in embarrassment as Naruto went off on Ayame over that small thing. Well…maybe not so small. After managing to calm down, Naruto and Hinata finished their ramen in silence. It was a little awkward, because now they were both extremely aware of the person sitting next to them…only a few inches apart. Hinata so desperately wanted to cross that tiny space and touch him, but she knew to do so would let him know that she really liked him. She would wait just a little longer…but she knew she wouldn't be able to wait THAT long.

Then, when they were finished, they left Ichiraku's. They stood there for a moment, until Naruto said, "I'll walk you home, Hinata." She blushed and tried to sound like she didn't want to trouble him, when she really actually wanted him to walk her home. "N-no…it's okay. I live all the way on the other side of town…pretty far from your house." She said, and Naruto shook his head firmly.

"No, it's not okay. It's not safe for young ladies to walk home alone, even if you're a ninja. Besides…I'm not quite ready to go home yet." He said, and Hinata blushed.

"W-well, then I'll gladly accept y-your company." She said politely, wishing she could tell if he was just concerned about her walking home…or if he wanted to be with her a bit longer.

They walked in silence the entire way. By the time they made it to the high, white-walled border of the Hyuuga Estate, it was extremely late. Two guards stood at one of the few entry points. A wrought Iron gate prevented entry, as well as the two guards. Hinata was aware that Naruto stiffened when he noticed they were branch-members. They wore the same kind of headband around their foreheads like Neji…and Naruto knew what they were hiding with the headbands. They wore white tunics, and looked to be exact twins. They both bowed to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, your father is waiting to hear about your day. He requests your presence in his meditation chamber." One said, his voice deep for such a gentle-looking man. Naruto knew not to underestimate him.

Hinata bowed and thanked the branch member. "Arigato, Hiako-san." She murmured, and then turned shyly to Naruto. She blushed as she took a last look at him. He looked so handsome…especially without his headband. He smiled at her, and murmured, "Good night, Hinata. I'll see you in the morning for our little session with Tsunade."

She nodded and turned, and the guards opened the black iron gate for her. Once she passed it, they shut it, and then stood firmly at the entrance…as if Naruto would want to follow. Then Naruto thought with minor annoyance, _'As if they could stop me, even with their Gentle Fist. They'd have to hit me first.'_ He considered jumping over the gate and landing on the other side, just to show them they didn't stand a chance…but quickly discarded the idea. He didn't want to make a scene.

He turned to leave, when the deep-voiced guard spoke. "You are Uzumaki Naruto, are you not?" Naruto turned slowly, his face carefully blank.

"Yes, that's me." Naruto said without emotion, making sure not to seem afraid, interested, or angry.

"I see. Then allow me to pass on a word of advice. Hiashi-sama does not approve of you…so it would be best if you did not make your emotions so visible if you are in front of him." Naruto straightened as the guard spoke with a slight smile on his lips. "He would not enjoy seeing you smitten with his daughter." The guard said, and his twin seemed to stifle a rude laugh.

Naruto regarded the guard coolly. "Thank you, then, Hyuuga-san. I will keep that in mind." Then, he sprang into the air and disappeared. The Hyuuga's kept their faces calm…until a calm and monotone male voice spoke to them through the wrought iron bars.

"Allow me to pass on a word of advice. Hinata-sama would not enjoy hearing you passing on idle threats based on your perceptions and prejudices…Hiako-kun." Spoke the voice, soft yet threatening.

The guard froze, and didn't turn towards the bars. He paled, however, and stammered, "A-arigato, Neji-kun." Hiako stammered, and then…Neji's presence was gone. Both guards shivered, neither wanting to get on the prodigy's bad side. He wasn't the strongest Hyuga out of the entire clan yet…but he was close, and he was someone that guarded Hinata's best interests jealously. Especially when it came to Naruto.

*******************************

Naruto was the first one in Tsunade's office out of his whole team. He arrived at 9:15, so he could speak to Tsunade for fifteen minutes before the rest of the team arrived. Tsunade beckoned for him to sit in front of her desk, in a poorly cushioned armchair. Beside Tsunade, in a chair, was Shizune. Naruto smiled at them, and Tsunade squinted warily at him.

"Well?" She asked, grumpily. Naruto held his tongue, knowing from all the stories Jiraiya told him that Tsunade wasn't much of a morning person.

"Hinata knows about my training trip." He said simply, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Tsunade. She glared at Naruto.

"You told her?" She hissed, and Naruto calmly shook his head and put his hands defensively in front of him. "No. She saw you and Jiraiya talking about it yesterday." He said, and Tsunade groaned.

"Oh crap." She held her forehead in her hands, and Shizune seemed lost.

"Um…what's so bad about Hinata knowing?" She asked, and Tsunade wearily answered.

"The bad thing is…now she knows that Naruto is hunted by Akatsuki…and that is classified information. Not just that, she knows specifically about Itachi and Kisame hunting and almost killing Naruto. Things could get interesting to say the least, Shizune." Tsunade sighed, and Shizune made a small, "Oh."

Naruto sighed. "At least she still doesn't know about the Kyuubi." He admitted, and Tsunade nodded. "Who knows what that could do, if anyone else found out she knew. Especially the council." Tsunade shivered at the thought of all the complaining old people.

"Well…either way I thought you should know." He said, and then Tsunade regarded him suspiciously. He gave her a confused, innocent look.

"Why are you being so polite? Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" She asked, earning a giggle from Shizune. Naruto grinned.

"Oi, whaddaya mean, Baa-chan?" He cackled, and was promptly thrown through the wall by a chakra-enhanced punch from Tsunade. A faint cry of pain reached their ears, and Shizune scrambled out of the office and hastily helped remove Naruto from a wall. Tsunade stood, fuming, fist extended where Naruto's head had been.

When Shizune had put Naruto back in a chair, and brought him back to consciousness, Tsunade sighed and sat down. "Gaki (Brat)." She hissed, and Naruto laughed. Shizune smiled fondly, glad that the interaction was exactly as it was from three years ago.

"Naruto…I have a question for you." Tsunade said, after Naruto was sufficiently recovered from her monstrous punch. He looked at her and smiled. "Okay. Shoot." He said, and Tsunade frowned.

"How did you survive that wound?" She asked, referring to the wound Naruto had received when he came back. Naruto paused, and then thought about it.

"Well…Jiraiya taught me a swell little trick. He taught me to gather and compress Kyuubi energy within my body, instead of straining myself to put a chakra shell around my body. Then, he wanted me to release the Chakra into a concentrated point, preferably the wound I received. It was hard to perfect…but it has the same effect as a chakra shell: it heals me almost immediately. That's why I was able to survive. I was just barely conscious enough to gather and concentrate the energy, but obviously I managed." He said proudly, and Tsunade listened with admiration.

"Well…it seems the perv actually has skills." She said with grudging respect, and Naruto laughed. "Yeah."

Then…a knock at the door alerted Tsunade and Naruto to Kakashi's presence. "Enter!" Tsunade barked, and Kakashi and the rest of the team filed in. Naruto stood hastily, and smiled at his new team. Sakura smirked, Kakashi waved, and Hinata blushed. Tsunade gave Hinata an especially piercing look, but then said, "Alright, everyone grab a seat."

They all found a chair and arranged them in a straight line in front of the desk, so they all sat side by side. Sakura and Hinata were on the ends, with Kakashi next to Sakura and Naruto next to Hinata and Kakashi. When they were settled, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Time for the debrief." She said, and leaned forward and laced her hands under her chin and rested her elbows on the desk. "Kakashi…your evaluation?"

Kakashi sat back in his chair a bit, and then scratched his masked chin. "Hm…I'll start with Sakura's evaluation." He stated, and then straightened in his chair. They all watched him with interest, awaiting his judgment.

"Sakura's brain and brawn have finally balanced out, and her chakra-control is amazing. You've taught her well, Tsunade-sama. She fought well with Naruto, much better than she used to. She was able to keep up, and then some." He said, smiling behind his mask. "She may not be as fast as I am, but she has a good balance between speed, power, and brains. She passed."

Sakura smiled, pleased with her short evaluation. She beamed at Tsunade, who gave her a small smile and a nod of her head. Kakashi shifted in his seat. "Now…as for Hinata," He started, and Hinata froze in her seat. Here it came…him telling her she was horrible and she needed more practice. She flinched, as he finished his sentence. "She did spectacular with only one rough spot." Hinata looked up at him in surprise, and he gave her a small smile.

"She kept up with them, played their strategy well, and was a great tracker. She was able to keep up quite well, and I was impressed with her Jutsu that blocked my Raikiri. She kept up, with the one exception of by the riverbed. She froze up when I fired off a Water Dragon, and I don't blame her to be honest. When I first faced it, the only reason I didn't freeze up is because I had the Sharingan. However if she had used her unique Jutsu again, she most likely would have been able to block it. But, that's why we need practice. So we don't freeze up. But overall…I would say she passed as well." He said, and Hinata sighed in relief. Tsunade allowed an amused smile to twitch at the upper corners of her lips.

And then…Kakashi sighed. "And finally: Naruto." Everyone turned to Kakashi to listen. He actually straightened and scratched his head. "I don't know how quite to say this…except that he's improved so much that I don't think there was any doubt he would pass to begin with. His speed, his strength, his Ninjutsu…I even tried to cast a Genjutsu on him. He broke the Genjutsu, even though it was just a subtle surroundings alteration illusion…as soon as I unleashed it. He's had an excellent teacher…and even his mind is up to par. And…he held back." Kakashi said, and Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure he was holding back? From what I could see he seemed to be going all-out, even using his new Ninjutsu against you." She said, and Kakashi shook his head firmly.

"No. Even those Ninjutsu were pulled. He gave me easy ways to get out of those situations…and I gladly took them. Every movement, I could see his body straining to hold back. I'm not only saying he passed…I recommend his promotion straight to Jonin. He's up to par with _that man_ obviously…Jiraiya even stopped by my place last night and told me he recommended Naruto for Special Jonin. But…I'll just go with Jonin for now. He hasn't shown all of his tactical expertise." He said, and sat back. Everyone's eyebrows shot up, and their jaws dropped down. Naruto broke the silence.

"WHAT?!" He cried, and jumped up, knocking his chair over. He stared at Kakashi, eyes wider than dinner plates. That's when Kakashi noticed he was no longer wearing the jacket that reminded him of Obito. He was just wearing the black pants and tee shirt and headband. Hm…a new look.

"Don't you want it?" Kakashi teased, and Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Hell yes! That's gets me SO much closer to being Hokage!" Naruto cried out, waving his hands dramatically over his head. Everyone quickly recovered, now staring incredulously at Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama…I'm so serious about this, so serious about his skill change and improvement…I would even recommend he pass without taking the test. I have never recommended this, need I remind you, and I don't say it lightly. And I'm sure if you were to toss him against a few other Jonin or Special Jonin…or maybe an ANBU…they would say the same thing." Kakashi said, his tone dead serious. Tsunade cleared her throat and sat back in her chair.

"Well, uh…Kakashi…that's quite a recommendation." She said, and Kakashi nodded gravely. "I'm aware. But…I'm completely serious." He replied, and she laughed softly.

"I can see that. I will take your recommendation into careful consideration. Until then…I accept your evaluation. And, I will officially put you on the roster as Team Kakashi, Cell Seven…newly re-activated." Tsunade said, and the teenager's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, hastily grabbed his chair and set it upright and then sat down in it.

"We're Team Seven again? Dang…THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!" He yelled, bolting to his feet. He knocked his chair over again. He clenched his fist, and a wild grin lit up his face. Everyone laughed, and he joined it. "We're a team! ROCK ON!" He crowed, and everyone shook their heads at their blond knucklehead.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, getting him to stop. He smiled sheepishly, and she shook her head and laughed. She couldn't help it. She was so happy he was back…and in one piece still.

"Sorry, baa-chan. I got excited…I mean, seriously? All of us are a team? Even Hinata?" He asked, and Tsunade nodded, still laughing.

"Yes, Naruto. Now get out of here, until I send for you guys. Go celebrate together and enjoy your new teammates." She said, making shooing motions with her hands. Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Kakashi, who grabbed Sakura, who grabbed Hinata…and zoomed out of the office with a trail of shinobi hanging on for dear life.

Tsunade's laugh faded away and she stared, smiling, at the doorway that Naruto had just exited from. God she loved that boy. He was such a pain…but such a joy at the same time. If she had ever had a child…Naruto would be the kind of child she wanted. She sighed, and then turned to Shizune.

"Shizune…call for Jiraiya." She said, and Shizune nodded.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama." She said, and stood. Jiraiya strode through the door, and shut it behind him, startling both of the women.

"No need. I was on my way here to recommend Naruto for something." He said offhandedly, and Tsunade frowned at him. He smirked and leaned against the closed door casually, and Shizune sat back down next to Tsunade.

"Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to know if you think it's truly wise to promote Naruto that high. He _is_ Naruto still. Exercise as much of your objective, professional, judgment as you can." She said, and Jiraiya paused.

"It's had to be objective…but I know that he is at least Jonin level. Tsunade…think of it this way and use your logic. Naruto can fight against Kisame and win, which is why Itachi focuses on him. If it's Naruto versus Itachi…without calling on the Kyuubi power at all, he could give Itachi a hard time. Naruto used the Kyuubi once in a fight…and Itachi was almost forced to withdraw. Itachi is 'S' ranked, Tsunade…well over most ANBU level capacity still, even now that he's past his prime. Naruto, when he goes all-out…is enough to make Itachi sweat." Jiraiya said confidently, and Tsunade nodded thoughtfully.

"Then I'll need you to do me a favor. Deliver this scroll for me." She said, and quickly scribbled on a blank scroll. Jiraiya's eyebrows arched in surprise, and he read what she was writing.

"Well…that's an interesting idea." He admitted, and Tsunade grinned deviously.

"I know. Now go take care of it. Naruto's got quite a surprise in for him." She laughed, and Jiraiya took the scroll as Tsunade held it out to him. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*************************

Naruto sighed, patting his belly. "That was a good celebration breakfast. I've never been here before." He said, and Kakashi nodded.

"This is actually quite a nice place. It's run by an ex-shinobi. He lost his left arm, and he was honorably discharged. Now…he can pursue his true calling: food." Kakashi said, grinning, as they walked out of the small café and onto one of Konoha's main streets.

"I h-had no idea that breakfast could taste so good, even with such an unhealthy amount of grease." Hinata giggled, and Naruto laughed loudly. Sakura smiled.

"I know…he's got an impressive skill." Sakura admitted. They all started to walk slowly down the street, and Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Hey, thanks for the treat." He said, and Kakashi grinned.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for not being able to treat you last night to Ichiraku's. But still…it was fun. We'll have to do it more often." Kakashi said.

"Hinata-sama!" A deep, and familiar voice called out. They all turned around, seeing someone parting the crowd roughly as they headed towards Team Seven. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice.

"Hiako-san?" Hinata asked, confused, as the Hyuuga branch-member broke through the crowd. The passerby's all glared at him and continued on their ways. Hiako did not seem pleased at all. He appeared to be flustered, if not a bit angry.

"Hinata-sama! There you are! Your father received a scroll from the Hokage, telling him of your…_team_. He is not pleased with the assignment, and would like to have you brought in to discuss it. Now." Hiako's deep voice said. Something about the man seemed familiar…but Naruto casually brushed the thought aside. Hinata glanced uncertainly back and forth between her new team and Hiako.

"NOW, Hinata-sama. He is not pleased!" Hiako seemed to plead, but it was also like an order. Naruto bristled. The man kept glancing over at Naruto, glaring. Then, Naruto understood why Hinata was glancing between Hiako and _him_ specifically.

"He doesn't like you being on a team with me." Naruto said aloud, and everyone turned to him. He frowned, trying not to seem hurt, and by the looks on Hinata's and Hiako's faces…he could see his assumption was correct.

"I-I h-had better go." Hinata said sadly, and Naruto saw the tears forming. She was distraught…which meant she had no idea her father had felt so strongly. Naruto frowned. He didn't care about being polite or following etiquette at the moment.

"No. You're staying with us. You're a part of our team now…" Naruto said, stepping forward between Hinata and Hiako. He felt as if Hiako was a threat…an absurd notion, really, but he still didn't want Hinata to go with him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata protested, and Sakura spoke up as well.

"Naruto…her _father_ wants her. He's the clan head, you can't just keep her from going when he summons her." Sakura said, and Naruto stubbornly glared at Hiako. Hiako seemed pleased that Naruto's glare gave him an excuse to glare openly right back.

"I'll take her then. She just won't go with _him_." Naruto said, and Hiako's glare deepened.

"You are in no position to say such things, Uzumaki-san." Hiako said mockingly, and Naruto glared at the Hyuuga. "Her father wishes for her to come back with me." Something about the man screamed at Naruto, _'He wants to fight over her! Don't let him have her!'_

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Do you really want to go?" He asked, staring directly into her lavender eyes. She blushed deeply, and he saw the moment's indecision in her gaze…but then it washed away. He was unnerved by the amount of affection that showed in her pale eyes, but he knew what she would say as soon as she opened her mouth.

"N-no. I want to s-stay with you, Naruto-kun." She said, just barely loud enough for Hiako to hear. Naruto spun, facing Hiako, and glared.

"You heard her." He said, planting his hands on his hips. He was a little hot, what with his black pants and headband and shirt soaking up the mid-morning sun now…and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"I'm afraid it's completely out of her control." Hiako said in a mockingly polite voice. "However…" He said, and Naruto felt sickened at the sound of his voice. It seemed so snide and arrogant…

"If you were to, oh I don't know, fight me and win…I could go back and say I was unable to retrieve her." Hiako said, and his eyes seemed to gleam with twisted pleasure. Naruto looked at Kakashi, whose face was carefully composed. Kakashi only moved his head a little, just barely a fraction of an inch…but Naruto saw the 'no' clearly.

"I'm not going to fight over her when she's obviously going to stay." Naruto said, and Hiako's glare hardened.

"Well…" Hiako said, obviously trying to think. He turned to Kakashi. "So you're Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Ninja? May I see it…your Sharingan eye?" Hiako asked politely. Kakashi seemed puzzled at the sudden request, but nodded and lifted his headband. Kakashi stiffened slightly when he revealed his blazing red Sharingan, but then he lowered it quickly.

"Thank you. Now…where was I? Oh, yes. Hinata-sama…_come_." Hiako commanded, and everyone stiffened…Hinata included. A branch-member ordering a main House member around? Naruto bit back the snarl that threatened to unleash itself at the sound of Hiako's command. He said it as if he were talking to a dog.

Naruto stepped forward, fists clenched tight. "Apologize to Hinata…NOW!" He hissed. The Hyuuga didn't even flinch.

"Apologize? Whatever for?" Hiako asked, a slight smirk on his face. A snarl ripped from Naruto's throat, and he grabbed the Hyuuga roughly by the front of his white tunic. Hiako glared at Naruto, and Naruto growled, "Apologize to Hinata."

The Hyuuga's only response was to lash out, and poke several spots in Naruto's right arm. Naruto flinched, but didn't relinquish his grip, as his chakra points were closed. Blue Chakra shot up out of his arm, and red dots formed on his skin from where his Tenkutsu were closed. He only glared even fiercer at the Hyuuga, and Hinata yelled, "Hiako!" Her voice was horrified, even a little angry.

Hiako didn't even look at her. Naruto's lip curled up, revealing his teeth, and he hissed, "That…was…a mistake." Then, he threw the Hyuuga backwards. Hiako fell to the ground, skidding on the dirt street. He quickly flipped to his feet, however, and glared at Naruto.

"No. _That_ was a mistake." He said ominously, and then with a blindingly fast snap, he unleashed four Shuriken. Naruto moved fast, snatching the Shuriken from the air easily, and sneered.

"Do you really want to do this?" Naruto asked, and the Hyuuga glared. Hinata grabbed Naruto from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Don't, Naruto-kun! You'll get hurt!" She whispered, but Naruto didn't react at first. The only thing he could feel, was her small and gentle arms wrapped protectively and possessively around him…and he shook his head to clear his mind.

"I won't be hurt, Hinata-chan." He said, unconsciously adding the '-chan'. "I _can't_ be hurt by someone like him." Naruto sneered.

"Naruto! That's enough!" Sakura called, and Naruto murmured, "Hinata…please step back. I'm going to force him away, where I can take care of him without hurting the civilians." He said, and he felt Hinata nod. Her soft, warm breath caressed his neck and he managed not to shiver from the feeling.

"Be safe…Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded. Naruto could understand her concern…this man was a Hyuuga, a Jonin at least, and Hyuuga's of high level were almost impossible to take down. Their Byakugan's perception, reading the meaning behind movements, made it almost impossible to fool them. Similar to the Sharingan…except you couldn't just go to the Byakugan user's backside, because the Byakugan user would see you there too. Naruto gritted his teeth. He would simply have to put as much into defending as possible, and then switch suddenly to offensive and overwhelm the Hyuuga with a few of his powerful attacks. He wouldn't kill the bastard, no. He'd probably break his leg or arm though.

"Of course. Don't worry about me." Naruto murmured, and he felt her arms leave his chest. He suddenly wanted her to put her arms back…they felt good. He cleared his mind with a few deep breaths and then said loud enough for the Hyuuga to hear, "You're mine." Then, he threw the four Shuriken in his hands at places where it would force the Hyuuga to jump to the rooftops. Of course, normal Shuriken couldn't do that…but with an increased radius of wind chakra…

"**Fuuton: Fuusha Shuriken**!" Naruto yelled, snapping his wrist quickly and forming hand seals as soon as the Shuriken were out of his hands. The Hyuuga didn't have time to do anything except dodge at this range. He sprang up onto the roofs as one Shuriken lodged near his foot (causing him to spring high), then closer and closer to him to force him straight up onto the roofs. Naruto made sure the Shuriken landed harmlessly in non-living objects and buildings before springing after the Hyuuga.

Naruto landed easily in front of the Hyuuga, now on the flat rooftops of Konoha. Naruto smirked, and the Hyuuga glared. "Elemental Chakra?" Hiako asked. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his team spring up behind him, just to watch. He allowed the right side of his upper lip to curl up in a silent snarl, and then he snapped his eyes open. He had pulled slightly on the Kyuubi Chakra, shifting the color of his eyes, the thickness of his whisker-marks, and the length of his canines and nails. Naruto grinned as the Hyuuga flinched backwards a step. It was quite an accomplishment to take a Hyuuga by surprise.

Naruto allowed a low snarl to be heard…and the Hyuuga slipped into a fighting stance. Naruto shook his head. "Not yet." He hissed, and then surged forward with speed similar to a body flicker. The Hyuuga sprang backwards, instantly dropping his fighting stance. He blocked a furious assault from Naruto, who gladly let his more 'brawler' and animalistic fighting style emerge. He had learned from Jiraiya that he was a strong close-combatant when he used the Kyuubi's power…it was almost like becoming part animal just as Kiba would do with Akamaru. Except…Naruto's animal was on the inside.

Naruto managed to scrape his elongated fingernails roughly along the Hyuuga's shoulder, ripping cloth and flesh. The white fabric on the Hyuuga's right shoulder suddenly became red from the blood, but not much. Naruto grinned and stopped his onslaught, letting the Hyuuga check his shoulder. Naruto hadn't done anything more than a shallow scrape…just to give the Hyuuga a little pain.

"You will pay for that…_demon_." The Hyuuga hissed, and Naruto felt a spasm of rage flit across his frame. No…he couldn't give in to _that___temptation. Naruto forced a grin onto his face, leering at the Hyuuga.

"You know…at first I thought it was only Neji. Especially after I noticed the difference between him and Hinata. But, now I realize…it must be hereditary. Hinata must be about the only genetic exception to the rule that: all Hyuuga's must act as if they have a stick shoved up their ass." Naruto taunted, and the Hyuuga's face turned red and his lip curled above his teeth. Naruto casually glanced over his shoulder and saw Kakashi stifling a laugh, Hinata trying not to giggle while being utterly embarrassed at the same time…and Sakura holding a hand in front of her mouth to try to hide her smile.

Naruto sprang backwards at the same time the Hyuuga sprang forwards, messing up Hiako's attempted attack. Naruto danced nimbly away with almost a cat-like grace. He grinned his Cheshire cat grin, but he knew it would seem more like an evil leer than anything thanks to his appearance.

"You know…I distinctly remember Neji being faster than that…" Naruto mused aloud, using a page from Kakashi's book. Voicing your thoughts casually often distracted the enemy…Naruto knew from firsthand experience. "Or is it that you're just slower than him? He was pretty fast…but you move like a snail. Funny. Neji must definitely be stronger than any other branch members. But it's also slightly sad that you, a Jonin-level ninja at _least_, aren't faster than Neji was as a Genin."

This made the Hyuuga stop, and Naruto smirked. "Oops. Sorry, I was just thinking aloud." He said, completely unrepentant.

The Hyuuga slipped into a stance that Naruto recognized, but Naruto raised a finger and wagged it at Hiako. "Nuh-uh. I don't think so. You'll have to catch me if you want to do that to me." He laughed, and sprang away. He had a destination in mind, and he knew the Hyuuga would follow.

He soared through the air, adding small amounts of Chakra to give him extra height and keep the same speed. He grinned, feeling his team follow Hiako closely. They weren't going to interfere…just watch. Naruto heard a noise from behind him, and twisted in mid-air. Several Shuriken ripped through his black tee shirt, and one sliced his right bicep. He gritted his teeth, but kept going. He put on more speed, as he saw his destination coming up. It's high, circular walls were a welcome sight.

He sprang high off the last roof before his destination, adding extra Chakra so he flew high enough to clear the massive walls. He flew over the wide walls easily, and hung in the open air for a split second before he started to descend. His impact was gentle, and he was grateful that whenever he used some kind of Kyuubi power it made him more cat-like…so he didn't feel the impact hardly at all. He grinned as the Hyuuga landed behind him, a bit harder than Naruto had landed.

Naruto sprinted forward, into the middle of the circular arena. But this wasn't just any arena. This was the Chunin Exam Stadium, the same place he had defeated Neji Hyuuga. Naruto grinned as he spun, and faced his opponent. Hiako Hyuuga glared at Naruto, hissing, "So you think this is some game? A contest?"

Naruto laughed loudly, planting his hands on his hips. "No! This is just a familiar setting. That, and it's well protected so I won't hurt anyone…except for you." Naruto's smile died almost immediately after his words. He became dead serious, and he unconsciously brought his hands up and tightened the knot on the back of his head that held his forehead protector in place.

He looked up, past Hiako, and to the walls of the stadium, and saw his team standing there. They were watching him carefully, and he winced. He was still using Kyuubi power…so his eyes were red. He quickly cut the flow of power and he saw a shift in his vision, as if they were refocusing. He knew his eyes were blue now, and he wasn't afraid to look at them in the eye now. He gave them a small smile, and returned his attention to Hiako.

"So…when I beat you, you'll leave Hinata alone, right?" Naruto asked tersely, suddenly tense. Something suddenly felt strange about the Hyuuga. Hiako regarded him and nodded, sneering.

"As I said…if you beat me I'll have no choice but to go back and say I was unable to retrieve her." He said, and Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Good. So…just tell me when you surrender." Naruto said arrogantly, and then flew at the Hyuuga. Faster than the Hyuuga could even respond, Naruto was at the Hyuuga's side with a Kunai point lightly touching the Hyuuga's throat.

Naruto heard Kakashi whispered, "He's fast!" He grinned, and backed off. "So, if this were life and death you'd be dead." He laughed as he stepped back, and the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed. He slipped into a stance that made Naruto curse. He was in the range of the 8 Trigrams.

The Hyuuga sprang forwards with amazing grace and speed, and had closed the gap between he and Naruto in about a second. "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (8 Trigrams: 64 palm strikes)" **He called, and then Naruto felt two fingers poke into his chest. Instantly, he felt some of his Chakra flow become interrupted at the same time he felt like he had been stabbed with two pins. He stumbled backwards as Hiako yelled, "**2 palms!**"

He spun, and Naruto could only stumble backwards helplessly for a second as the Hyuuga's hands blurred once more to strike. "**4 palms!**" The Hyuuga cried, and Naruto cried out in pain as the fingers jabbed into his chest again. His Chakra flow ebbed, and he stumbled backwards a bit more. He gathered his wits, knowing that in the split second he had left he had to think of something or the match would be over. As the Hyuuga spun and called out, "**16 palms!**"…inspiration struck Naruto.

Naruto struck hard, slamming his curled fists into the wrist of each of Hiako's hands as they struck. Hiako's momentum backfired as Naruto punched the hands, batting them aside so Hiako's hands flew out like he was about to hug Naruto. Hiako continued his momentum forward, right into Naruto's double fisted punch. Naruto punched with both fists straight into Hiako's chest and sent the Hyuuga stumbling backwards, and he was glad when he heard a faint crack. He might have broken one of the Hyuuga's ribs.

Naruto surged his ebbing Chakra into his right hand, and then injected Elemental Chakra. The Hyuuga clutched his chest as he gathered himself to attack again, and Naruto grinned. "**Projectile Rasengan!**" Naruto cried, as he cranked back his arm to throw the deadly sphere.

He threw the sphere, predicting the Hyuuga's move easily. "**KAITEN!**" The Hyuuga yelled quickly, and spun. A blue dome of Chakra surrounded the Hyuuga, and then the Rasengan slammed into the dome. The resulting explosion was massive, even larger than the explosion between Neji and Naruto during the Chunin Exams. It blew the Hyuuga straight backwards out of his protective dome of Chakra, and Naruto flew backwards as well. However, even as the dust cloud erupted into existence, Naruto recovered easily and landed on his feet. He waited for the dust to clear, but he heard a sharp gasp from the sides of the arena. He heard the next sound and acted on sheer instinct. "**Hakke Kushou! (Empty Air Palm!)"**

A hole punched through the dust-cloud, and Naruto yelled in response, "+**Fuuton: Counter!**" He surged his elemental Chakra quickly, and the air/chakra attack from Hiako bent. He controlled his element without thinking, bending the attack around him like a gravitational sling-shot and shot it straight back the way it had come from. He heard a surprised cry, and then the sound of a body hitting the ground hard. He grinned.

Up at the top of the arena, Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan to take a better look. "Sweet Kami. Naruto's completely mastered the wind element." He whispered, and Hinata looked pale.

"What do you mean? And how did Naruto do that? I didn't activate my Byakugan …so I missed how he sent the attack back." She said, and Kakashi narrated as he saw the Hyuuga wearily pick himself up from the ground. He had been struck by his own attack faster than he could react. Both the Hyuuga and Naruto were waiting for the dust cloud to clear now.

"I mean, that Naruto performed an elemental counter. He mastered the ability to use elemental chakra. The final step in mastering it is using it not as an offensive capability…but as a counter. The basic principle of the Elemental counter is that if you can control the element of the attack being sent towards you, you can redirect it and enhance it or completely absorb it. Naruto did just that. He wrapped his own elemental Chakra around the air attack, and redirected it and enhanced it with more speed and force." Kakashi said. He shook his head.

"A battle between Elemental Chakra masters is usually quick. You see, 'Master' is only given to a person who is mastered the Counter, because once you master the counter it shows you've completely mastered Nature Chakra Manipulation. It takes incredible power and control to be able to bend an opponents attack to your will. But, if one master, even if it's a master of a completely different element, fires off an attack…the battle ends within a few minutes. If one master puts enough power behind his counter, he can bend _ANY_ attack sent his way and enhance it and redirect it as much as he wishes. Usually it's like a ping-pong battle, each master sends it back until one of them has no more Chakra or can't match the power in order to redirect it. The power of a Jutsu fired can be multiplied up to 100 times if it is being manipulated by the masters during an exchange…so if you get hit or winged by it, you're as good as dead." Kakashi explained quickly, monitoring the combatants. The dust was almost gone, and they were preparing to fight again.

"Naruto did exactly that. He didn't put enough force behind it to kill, but he could have done that easily and punched a hole right through his opponent. He has enough power, practically unlimited, that he could easily overpower any master or combatant who wishes to take him on. I was wrong. There's no way he's only Jonin Level...he's higher." Kakashi whispered, and he saw both girls pale. They looked back to the match as Naruto laughed.

"So…give up yet?" He called to the Hyuuga, who was staring incredulously at the crater where he had initially performed his Kaiten. Long furrows, thick gashes, spread out from the crater and surrounded it. It was from Naruto's elemental Chakra. The Hyuuga paled visibly. He was scuffed up, and he was dirtied quite a bit just in the brief minutes they had been fighting…while Naruto looked quite fresh and energetic.

"No. I still have a few more tricks!" The Hyuuga snapped, and Naruto laughed. "Then bring on your tricks!" Naruto called eagerly. He was apparently getting into it.

Hinata took a hesitant step towards the edge of the wall and yelled, "Be careful Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up at her, and his excitement seemed to mellow. His smile became soft, affectionate…and he nodded. "Don't worry, Hinata. I can deal with it!" he called, and then turned his attention back to the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga seemed to be contemplating something, and then his brows drew together.

He bolted towards Naruto suddenly, but not fast enough. Naruto watched the Hyuuga with mild amusement as he appeared in front of him with his palm drawn back. Naruto reacted slowly, easily…lazily even. Kakashi murmured, "Too slow."

The Hyuuga's palm hit thin air as he struck, and Naruto was instantly behind him. The Hyuuga' Byakugan saw him immediately and he spun and attempted to strike Naruto. Naruto stood still, until the palm was a fraction of an inch away from his skin. Then, he disappeared again and appeared behind the Hyuuga again. Naruto seemed bored, he had an expression composed and unemotional…and Kakashi shivered as he compared it to Itachi's composed expression.

"He's much too slow. He's no hope of beating Naruto." Kakashi murmured, and took a step forward, prepared to end the fight. But then the Hyuuga surprised everyone. He spun, striking at Naruto, once more as the blonde appeared behind him with more speed than anyone could catch. His palm didn't go to strike Naruto's skin, but stopped purposefully half-way there. Kakashi was the buildup of Chakra and his eyes widened.

"++**Mountain Crushing Palm!**" The Hyuuga cried, and Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi realized what it was the moment he saw the Hyuuga's stance. It was a 'Hakke Kushou' at point blank range. Oh shit.

Instantly, the Chakra shot out, and Naruto didn't stand a chance at dodging. Kakashi saw the impact break several of Naruto's ribs, and Naruto flew backwards like a rag doll, tumbling through the air. He flew so far and so fast, he slammed into a stadium wall almost instantly. He cried out in pain, and Kakashi cried out, "Naruto!"

Hinata cried out, but was restrained by Sakura as she attempted to spring into the arena to go to Naruto's side. They watched as Naruto fell from the wall, face-first into the dirt. He didn't get up, and Kakashi felt sick. He wasn't sure if Naruto was unconscious…all he could see was that the boy's heart was still beating.

"I win." The Hyuuga stated arrogantly, but then something happened that surprised them all. Naruto, who had been laying on the ground, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi smiled instantly as he recognized what it was.

"A Shadow Clone!" He whooped, and was surprised when suddenly a Naruto materialized next to the Hyuuga's head and performed a flying kick. The Hyuuga reacted quickly, but was surprised still, and ducked underneath the clone. As soon as its flying kick failed, it detonated and was replaced instantly by another one. The new clone did a straightforward punch, but detonated as soon as it was blocked. Another appeared instantly, and attacked yet another point.

Kakashi watched in amazement, and glanced around in hopes to find the real Naruto. He had to be reasonably close in order to be able to form the Shadow Clones at a precise point. He had to be able to see the point he wanted to send them to. Kakashi glanced around as the Hyuuga blocked and dodged attacks that were mind-numbingly fast…but couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

He jumped when Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and laughed while saying, "Looking for me?"

He laughed, grinning at the blonde shinobi. Hinata smiled and turned to him, and Sakura let the girl go. Naruto smiled back at her, and asked brightly, "So…wanna see another cool move?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but turned to the Hyuuga down in the arena, who was now dodging and blocking two Shadow Clones at a time. Naruto had stepped it up…and then suddenly stopped it. The Hyuuga whipped his head around wildly, looking for any more Shadow Clones. Naruto grinned down at him when he looked up and saw his target.

"About time you quit playing with them." Naruto called out, laughing. He was enjoying this little spar, Kakashi could tell. He watched as Naruto toed the edge of the arena wall and called out, "Try this one on for size!"

He rapidly formed hand seals, his hands blurring they moved so fast. Then, he stopped and drew back his hand like he was going to throw another projectile Rasengan…except his hand formed a tight claw. "***Fuuton: Kamikaze no Yaiba (Wind Style: Divine Wind Blade)!**" Naruto cried out, and Kakashi watched with amazement.

His Sharingan easily saw Naruto's regular chakra, but he saw it enhanced a little by a small amount of wind chakra as well. Naruto's hand shimmered as if it was in the middle of a heat-haze or a flame, and then he watched as Naruto flung his arm forward as if he was throwing a ball or a stone.

Kakashi watched as a small sphere of chakra, invisible to the naked eye but not his Sharingan, floated from Naruto's hand barely a millimeter before it exploded into another shape. It extended, becoming visible with a regular eye as a wide shimmering wave of wind. But, Kakashi's Sharingan saw that the wave of wind was more accurately a wide blade of wind with a sharp edge of wind Chakra at the front. It rushed towards the Hyuuga with enough speed that the Hyuuga only had two seconds to act. The Hyuuga threw himself backwards, not graceful at all, and landed on his back. A massive explosion kicked up another massive dust cloud, obscuring everyone's vision.

But then, Kakashi used only his Sharingan. He saw the Hyuuga through the dust cloud, and sighed in relief. He was unharmed. He saw Hinata activate her Byakugan, and he quickly darted to her side as she stiffened. She opened her mouth to yell, but Kakashi quickly covered her mouth. He was gentle, but firm enough that no sound escaped.

"Hinata…_quiet_. Trust me." He murmured. He couldn't say more without giving away what was happening. He knew Naruto could hear them easily. Hinata nodded, wide-eyed with her Byakugan active, and he took his hand from her mouth quickly. She stood there, trembling, as Sakura looked to him for an explanation.

"Just watch, Sakura." Kakashi said, and turned back to the arena. The dust cloud was now cleared, and revealed the Hyuuga on his back, with a massive gash in the ground. The length of the gash was at least half as big as the stadium, and the width of the gash was a good five feet. The Hyuuga had just barely made it.

Naruto grinned down at him and brought his hands out in front of him again, forming a cross with his first two fingers of each hand. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called, and Kakashi watched as Naruto performed the move that would end the fight. Hundreds of Naruto's lined the stadium wall now, grinning down at the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga in question warily picked himself up from the ground and prepared himself for what was coming.

"Now, I'll accept your surrender." All of the Naruto's said, and they planted their hands on their hips. The Hyuuga glared at them and shook his head defiantly, and Kakashi murmured, "Here it comes…the finishing move."

All of the Naruto's formed hand seals, and then yelled the name of their Jutsu. "****Naruto Ninja Handbook: All Directional, High Volume Divine Wind Blade Firing! **_**(Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Kamikaze no Yaiba no Maki)**__"_ The Hyuuga paled, as he realized all of the hundreds of clones were prepared to unleash their attack at the same time. Kakashi could see his thoughts working out any chance he might have…and Kakashi could see by the set of his lips he knew there was no way he could win.

"I yield." The Hyuuga called out loudly, holding his hands up with his palms facing Naruto. Naruto smirked, and instantly, all of the clones disappeared before they could unleash their attack. He didn't even have one formed. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Good. Now get lost!" Naruto called rudely, and Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto…be nice." He reprimanded, and Naruto frowned. The Hyuuga smiled, and bowed to Naruto politely.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Naruto. It's been too long." Hiako said, but his voice was different. It was no longer deep, but rather soft and monotonous. Naruto's face screwed up into a confused look, and he scratched his head.

"Uh…." Was all he said, until Hiako brought a hand up to his face and murmured, "Kai."

Instantly, his face changed. Standing in the middle of the Chunin Exam arena was no longer Hiako Hyuuga…but Neji Hyuuga, with a small smile on his lips. Naruto's jaw dropped, and he fell forward. He yelled, "WOAH!" as he flew through the air, and then everyone winced when he hit the arena floor so far below with a loud 'thump'.

Team Seven sprang down lightly, and landed next to Naruto as he picked himself up off the ground. Neji only shook his head and laughed softly, and then walked over to them. By the time he made it to them, Naruto finished dusting himself off and gathering his scattered wits.

"N-Neji! What? How? WHY?" Naruto yelled, distraught and excited and confused all at once. Neji chuckled, and folded his arms over his chest. Naruto winced as he saw the rips in Neji's clothing he had made, and scratched his head in embarrassment. Neji chose not to comment on it.

"Well, I have to say that you are indeed above Jonin level. Tsunade assigned me this mission. She told me to appraise your skill level, seeing as I am currently a Jonin." Neji explained.

"You're also a part-time ANBU. You take a few 'S' ranked assignments every once in a while…" Hinata said softly, surprising everyone. Neji smiled though, and nodded.

"Yes. I was also supposed to look at your skill level from an ANBU perspective. You're at least ANBU level, Naruto…and I was told by Tsunade to evaluate your skills to compare to Kakashi's judgment. I'm sorry I led all of you on, but as you can see…it was necessary." Neji said, and Naruto blew out a noisy breath.

"Dang Neji…" He said, and shook his head. He looked at Hinata and Kakashi. "When did you guys notice?"

Kakashi shrugged. "When he asked if I was 'Kakashi, the Famous Copy Ninja'. I saw through his Genjutsu with my Sharingan immediately, and realized what it was that he was doing."

Hinata blushed. "I didn't notice until after your Kamikaze no Yaiba." She admitted, and Naruto nodded. "I thought something seemed familiar about you." He said, turning back to Neji.

Neji laughed softly. Naruto smiled. He hadn't heard Neji laugh this much before. He didn't think he had really ever heard Neji laugh, actually. "Well…I must say that your comments about me acting like I had a stick shoved up my ass was…interesting." Neji said, and Naruto grimaced.

"Well…that was years ago." Naruto protested, and Neji nodded. "Indeed." He agreed, and they stood there for a moment, silent.

Naruto finally broke the silence. "So…what rank are you going to recommend me for?" He asked, unable to hide the eagerness he felt.

Kakashi chuckled, and Neji smirked. "You'll find out. I'll be seeing you very soon, Naruto." He said, and turned to leave. But then, Naruto lunged forward and grabbed Neji's arm.

"Wait." Naruto murmured, and Neji turned to Naruto with a surprised and confused look on his face.

"Neji…thank you. Thank you for what you said last night." He said softly, trying his best to make sure no one else heard. It was futile, he knew, with everyone this close together, but he had to say it at least.

Neji's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You heard?" He asked, and Naruto nodded.

"I was actually about to jump over the gate, hoping that they lowered their guard, when you spoke. I…It meant a lot to me, Neji. Thank you." He said, and Hinata looked at them with curiosity.

Neji smiled at Naruto. "Think nothing of it. Now…I have to go report to Tsunade. I _will_ see you later, Naruto. Maybe…maybe you could come over to the Estate for dinner?" Neji asked, casting a glance at Hinata. Naruto missed it, but smiled eagerly.

"I'd like that. I'm not sure what I'll wear…but I'll come if Hinata and you want me to!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully, turning his head to consult Hinata. She blushed and said, "W-we would l-love to have you."

Naruto grinned. "Great!" He shouted, and Neji turned to Kakashi and Sakura. "You should come as well, to celebrate your new assignment as a team." He said, making his sincerity obvious. Kakashi and Sakura smiled politely.

"We'd love to. What time?" Kakashi asked, and Neji thought for a moment. "I would say around 6 o'clock. That way, we can prepare everything." Neji said. They settled on 6:30 after a bit of discussion, and then Neji turned to leave finally.

"I'll see you soon. Don't be late." He said, grinning. He then leapt up, disappearing over the stadium wall in a flash. Naruto grinned, turned to Hinata, and couldn't help but let his mischievous side take over.

"Wow, Hinata. Just last night was our first date, and now I'm invited over to meet your family. Moving a bit fast, aren't we?" He laughed, and Hinata acted predictably. She fainted clean away, but Naruto caught her easily as she fell forward.

Sakura scolded him as he scooped Hinata up in his arms and pressed her firmly against him. "Naruto! You know how she is…you really need to stop. The poor girl…" Sakura said, and Naruto smiled down at the unconscious Hyuuga in his arms.

"I know…I can't help it though. It's cute when she faints." Naruto said, missing the obvious glance of surprise that passed between Kakashi and Sakura due to his sudden fascination with Hinata's lips. They were parted slightly, and he blushed as the thought of kissing them crossed his mind. He shook his head and looked up, to see a smirking Sakura.

"Naruto…are you falling for Hinata?" She asked, teasing. But Naruto also detected her seriousness behind the teasing tone. Naruto felt Hinata stir in his arms, emerging quickly from unconsciousness. At least she seemed to be waking up faster. He spoke with a hesitation, glancing down at the stirring girl in his arms.

"I…I don't know." He swallowed the lump of fear as his emotions suddenly screamed the truth at him. He bit his lip and looked up at Hinata with a half-panicked expression as he spoke what he realized. As Hinata's eyes opened, he spoke, afraid of what he now felt. He knew Hinata wouldn't understand his next words, which made him relieved…but he was afraid of the ramifications of admitting his realization aloud.

"I…I think I am." He said, and Hinata's lavender eyes opened and stared up at him. He felt fear grip his heart, and he quickly walked to over to Kakashi and deposited Hinata into his leader's arms. Hinata's face became confused, but Naruto couldn't handle it all of a sudden. He couldn't handle what he was feeling…couldn't handle the truth. He couldn't be allowed this. He had to escape.

"I-I'm going home. I'll see you guys tonight, though, okay? See ya." He said hastily, and fled. He went as fast as his body was capable of going, which sent him hurtling into the middle of Konoha in a few seconds. He realized it now, knew it, because everything in him screamed it.

He, Naruto Uzumaki…was in love with Hinata Hyuuga. The Beast was in love with the Beauty. The commoner was in love with the Princess. And the worst comparison: The Demon…was in love with the Angel. Life just got a whole lot more complicated.

_________________________________________________________________

YAY! I finally wrote it! Hip-hip, HURRAH! Yay! *does the happy dance* I am so glad I wrote it. I am SOOOO sorry for the chapter length, guys! I hope that I didn't put you off with it, but I won't be making chapters this long very often. Only when I'm on a roll and can't bear to cut the story into two chapters. So, please forgive me, but I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know in a review!

NOTES TO EXPLAIN JUTSU USED:

***Fuuton: Kamikaze no Yaiba (Wind Style: Divine Wind Blade):** This Jutsu is a modification of the 'Kaze no Yaiba' used by Baki. In the Anime, we never really see the Jutsu used, we only see Hayate dead. Well, I improve the move so that it was able to be 'thrown' instead of just being a close-combat tool. I changed it to a 'FUUTON' attack so that its power is increased dramatically. So, the Wind Style: Divine Wind Blade is exactly as it sounds. It is a massive blade of wind that can be fired in any direction. On initial contact, the attack cuts through the first 10 feet and then stops. If it were fired into enemy lines, it would cause massive damage, because not only is its length a staggering 30 feet, but its height is 5 foot and its depth is 10 feet.

****Naruto Ninja Handbook: All Directional, High Volume Divine Wind Blade Firing! **_**(Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Kamikaze no Yaiba no Maki)**_: This Jutsu, I derived from the 'Naruto Ninja Handbook: All Directional, High Volume Shuriken Firing.' I simply switched Shuriken for 'Divine Wind Blade' aka Kamikaze no Yaiba. This Jutsu is where all the Naruto clones (anywhere from 200+ clones) all fire the Kamikaze no Yaiba at the same time. The resulting damage is beyond catastrophic.

+**Fuuton: Counter!: **The Fuuton (Wind Style) Counter is the highest caliber move in the Elemental Chakra user's arsenal. This move requires COMPLETE mastery of the Wind-Nature Element. The user applies the elemental Chakra in two phases: the first phase is to wrap the attack in their Chakra around the incoming attack with enough power that the attack is manipulated by the Elemental User so no damage will come to the user of the Counter. They then either send the attack around them (the easiest yet longest course of action) or halt the attack on the spot and then reverse its flow. (this is the most dangerous technique, but is faster than 'sling-shot' approach. The danger is that the user may not apply enough power, so the power of the attack is only increased and then hits the user of the counter and kills them.) The second phase is to boost the power of the Attack through the use of the elemental Chakra, and in the case of the Fuuton element: increase its speed as well.

++**Mountain Crushing Palm!: **The Mountain Crushing Palm is Neji's own attack. While the Hakke Kushou (Empty Air Palm) is typically a long-distance attack, Neji modified it so it is a close-combat maneuver. He fires the 'Air Palm' point blank, focusing not on the distance on which he can attack…but focusing on the POWER of the attack. I read somewhere that he uses an attack like this in a movie or a filler. I couldn't remember which. Plus, he uses it in the 'Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3' game, but I changed the name. I'm sure that this is the move's original name, but if it isn't…I'd appreciate the information.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pale Moon's Love

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of 'The Pale Moon's Love'! I hope you guys will enjoy reading this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is a lot of relationship-type stuff in this chapter with hardly any fighting whatsoever. Please enjoy the mushy fluff stuff. XD**

**Chapter 1v: Realizations and Revelations!**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_I-I'm going home. I'll see you guys tonight, though, okay? See ya." He said hastily, and fled. He went as fast as his body was capable of going, which sent him hurtling into the middle of Konoha in a few seconds. He realized it now, knew it, because everything in him screamed it._

_He, Naruto Uzumaki…was in love with Hinata Hyuuga. The Beast was in love with the Beauty. The commoner was in love with the Princess. And the worst comparison: The Demon…was in love with the Angel. Life just got a whole lot more complicated._

CONTINUATION:

Naruto stood still, arms hanging loosely at his sides, eyes closed and breathing the warm air that blew through Konoha. He was standing on the Fourth Hokage's statue, or rather his head that was carved from the mountainside. He reached up behind him, loosened his headband, and removed it from his forehead. He held it loosely in his right hand, only firm enough to keep it from falling. He stayed still, motionless now like the stone he stood upon.

Despite his calm, motionless appearance…there was a ferocious struggle going on inside of him. His emotions were waging a massive-scale war, tearing him apart in the ferocious exchange. Two different sides were waging a war inside of him.

The first side was hope, and with it, love. This side acknowledged his love for Hinata, his hope that they could be together. He knew she liked him, and he hoped that she loved him. He knew he was falling for her, and this side of his emotions made him light-headed with elation due to the thought that they might end up together.

The second side, opposing the first, was fear backed up by insecurity and doubt. He feared his emotions for Hinata, afraid that it would land him more hurt than he could handle. Who was to say she would even have him? Who was to say whether or not she would stay with him? That, and she didn't know his secret: The Kyuubi. The Demon Fox was a secret…and he knew he had to protect Hinata from that secret. That's why he was so insecure. She would never love him if she knew of it, and then he would be heartbroken. But…he so desperately wanted to be with her regardless. Would he be able to live with loving her and maybe someday living with her without her knowing about the Kyuubi? No. He wouldn't do that to her.

So what could he do? He honestly had no idea. He was too conflicted at the moment, too torn apart. And on top of that he only had a few hours left before he had to be at the Hyuuga's. He'd been standing here for hours already, and he hadn't come any closer to answers or enlightenment. But now he was getting more afraid, as time drew closer. Maybe Hiashi would be able to see Naruto's predicament, and would hate Naruto for his sudden affection for Hinata. Naruto was scared that he would never be allowed to see Hinata again…

Then, Naruto caught a scent on the wind. Someone was approaching, and were either already here or soon would be. Naruto heard no signs of passage, so he decided they were already here. Naruto's muscles were completely relaxed, ready for action if it was a threat.

"Naruto." The voice said, and Naruto stopped his body from reacting and throwing a shuriken. He knew who it was, but he didn't answer.

"Kakashi and Sakura are worried. Kakashi says you haven't moved from this spot in hours." The deep, familiar voice said. Then, the voice was not alone. Two other scents appeared suddenly, and Naruto's nose twitched as he recognized the scents.

He didn't move, didn't respond, however. He stood there, silent and unmoving. The first voice spoke again. "Naruto…tell us what's wrong."

Sakura's voice spoke next. "Naruto…what's wrong? What did I do?"

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stay silent now, now that he heard the pain in her voice. He opened his mouth, but not his eyes, and spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm doing something wrong. I want her." He said simply, but his voice betrayed his pain.

"Naruto…there's nothing wrong with that." Sakura said. Naruto could hear her confusion. He had kept the secret from her long enough…and it was only a matter of time before she found out now that Akatsuki was hunting him down like Piranha seeking blood.

"Sakura…I'm not all that you think I am. I'm more than just some blonde idiot who's strong. The reason I'm so strong…is because I'm a demon." Naruto said. He heard all three people suck in a breath almost as one.

"Naruto. You know you aren't the demon. If there's anything I want you to understand out of the things I've taught you in the past three years…it's that." The first voice, Jiraiya, scolded. Naruto didn't want to hear it. He gritted his teeth, waiting for Sakura to run and scream.

"No." She said simply. "You aren't a demon. You're Naruto." She said, and Naruto actually opened his eyes in surprise. Luckily he was staring out over Konoha, so they couldn't see it.

"I hold the Kyuubi inside of me Sakura. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Nine-Tailed Fox. So, he sealed it in an orphaned infant's stomach. That's me, Sakura-chan. All the times you've seen me do strange things…all the times you've seen me use strange power…it's because I use the Fox's power. I use a demon's power." Naruto explained, and he heard Jiraiya sigh. He had heard this argument too much.

"No. Just because you use the power doesn't make you one. If it's inside of you, with you holding it prisoner…it's nothing more than you making use of your resources." Sakura said, and he was surprised to realize she didn't sound surprised at all by anything he had said.

"You already knew?" Naruto guessed.

"Yes. I found your medical file. But…Tsunade explained everything. I know who you are…and you aren't a demon." Sakura said fiercely, and Naruto allowed a small smile on his features.

"Well…then you see my problem." He said, and Kakashi spoke up next.

"Naruto…there's nothing wrong with you being human. That's exactly what's happening, you know. You're going through everything anyone else would be. It's fine if you love her…there's nothing wrong with it." Kakashi said, and Naruto sighed. He allowed a slight edge of his panic into his voice.

"But don't you get it? I'd have to tell Hinata about the Kyuubi if I wanted to be with her! I don't know what her reaction would be…but I know that most people's reactions are to scream and run or attack me. And even if somehow she didn't hate me…she'd be a target for Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame would use any and all of you against me…and you'd all be hurt. I can't protect you all, even with all my strength." He said sadly, and then felt a fist hit his head with enough force to make a goose-egg.

"Ow!" He yelled, cradling his head and kneeling down and cowering. He turned, seeing Sakura glaring down at him, her fist held up to hit him again.

"You idiot! Why do you think I've been training so hard and I've gotten so strong?" She growled. Naruto stared at her, surprised. His pain was immediately forgotten.

"To help rescue Sasuke?" He asked timidly. Sakura snorted, but didn't hit him again.

"That's half of it. The other half is so I can help _you_ when Akatsuki comes for you. I'm not going to be someone they can take to get to you. And there's no way I'm going to let them hurt you." She said, and Naruto stood slowly. He looked at Kakashi, whose lone visible eye curved upwards in response to his smile, and Jiraiya's confident smirk.

"And Naruto…I think Hinata can handle herself. She's strong enough, especially with her Byakugan and Jyuken, that she could take almost anything Itachi or Kisame could throw at her. There's no way that Itachi could hurt her with his Sharingan, not with her Byakugan that sees right through any Genjutsu." Kakashi said softly. Naruto sighed, and only allowed himself a bit of happiness at this news. But then there was the issue of her even accepting him.

"Naruto…come on. Hinata's liked you for a long time…do you think that anything you say could make her look at you any different than she does right now?" Sakura asked softly.

Naruto looked at her, swallowing. "Yes. But there's only one way to find out." He said, and turned his back on them.

"Oi, Gaki. Here's something to wear to the Estate tonight." Jiraiya said, and Naruto reached out his hand and snagged the wad of clothing Jiraiya had thrown to him. Naruto brought it close to his face for inspection, and moaned.

"No thanks. I'm going to wear something else." Naruto said, and Jiraiya laughed.

"Nope. I stole all your clothes so you have to wear that. And I took all your money so you can't buy any more clothes." Jiraiya boasted, and Naruto moaned again. Jiraiya fled in a puff of smoke, teleporting somewhere where Naruto wouldn't be able to reach.

"Damn you, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said, looking at the clothing in his hands again. Why couldn't he just wear a jumpsuit?

***********************

Naruto moaned for the millionth time, earning a bop to the head from Sakura. He cradled his head as he continued walking, and moaned again.

"Shut up! Just accept the fact you have to wear that, and move on." Sakura snapped, crabby. He looked at her, appreciating how pretty she looked in her pink and green kimono. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with jade chopsticks holding it in place, and then she had her nails painted a soft green with green earrings, all bringing out the color of her eyes. She was stunning.

Kakashi laughed and said, "Now, now, kiddies…relax." He was wearing his headband over his eyes still, and his blue facemask, but he wore a blue kimono. Naruto grimly dealt with the fact that this was a formal occasion…and he never dealt well with formal.

Naruto stopped with his team in front of the Hyuuga main gate, and he saw Hiako and his twin standing guard again. They didn't seem surprised to see Team Seven, and opened the main gate. Naruto was self-conscious about his outfit, as he walked through the gates. He saw Hiako barely flick his eyes over Naruto's choice of wardrobe. Naruto felt weird wearing traditional straw sandals, instead of his ninja sandal boots, and wished his black kimono bottom covered his feet. He continued walking, however, and Kakashi whispered, "Relax, Naruto. You look fine."

Naruto didn't believe him. Jiraiya had gotten him another outfit with more black than orange, hence Naruto's moaning. His belt and sleeve trim were orange, as well as his collar…but that was all. The rest was black. He swore as soon as he saw Jiraiya again, he would kick the perverted old man right where the sun didn't shine.

They were winding their way through the streets between the white, uniform buildings, and Naruto was about to ask if they were lost when they turned a corner and saw Neji waiting patiently for them. He wore a shining white, plain, kimono, and smiled. He still wore his headband, Naruto noted with a slight shiver of anger (as he always did when he thought of the curse-seal.).

"Welcome. It's good to see you again, Naruto. And…I must admit I'm surprised to say that your lack of orange is refreshing…and very becoming." Neji complimented. Naruto nodded sadly. He thought so.

"Jiraiya took all my other clothes." He explained glumly, and Neji laughed.

"I suspected as much." He said, and addressed Kakashi and Sakura.

"You look very pretty, Sakura. And Kakashi…do you ever take off your mask?" He asked, laughing.

Sakura blushed slightly and thanked Neji, while Kakashi laughed. "Not if I can help it." He replied. Neji's eye seemed to gleam, and Kakashi murmured, "You better not use your Byakugan. The sight might make you queasy." Kakashi warned. Neji only smirked.

"I've heard rumor that your face is covered only because of the effect it has on women." Neji retorted, and Kakashi laughed.

"Maybe. But still…I keep my mask for my own reasons." He replied lightly. Neji nodded, and turned around.

"Well, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the main house where we'll be having dinner. It will be Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama, and a few other Elders. But other than that, it will be a small party to congratulate Hinata-sama on her new squad assignment." Neji said, and they started walking.

"What's with all the 'sama' stuff, Neji? I thought you were past that?" Naruto asked, and Neji smiled. "That's only when I'm with close friends only. I can afford the familiarity with Hinata-sama then…but not out in the middle of the Hyuuga Estate." He explained, and Naruto nodded, understanding now.

They made small talk on their way to the main house, and Naruto learned that Tenten and Lee and Gai were all away on a mission. They would be back tomorrow, however. Naruto grinned, and said, "Hey, Neji…I have a question."

Neji looked over his shoulder and replied, "Go ahead and ask."

"How long have you and Tenten been dating?" He asked casually, and Neji stumbled. Neji's face turned beet red and he stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

Sakura giggled, and Naruto laughed wildly. "I KNEW IT!"

Neji knew he couldn't hope to lie when he was so obviously flustered. He shook his head, and faced forward again. "It will be a year in fifteen days." He said, and Naruto grinned.

"Congratulations." Naruto chuckled. Neji didn't turn, but Naruto could hear the genuine gratitude when he replied, "Thank you."

Then, they turned a corner…and they were greeted by a large open-air temple-like structure, but Naruto guessed it was a feasting hall. He was proven correct as he noticed the low tables that filled the middle of the temple. The pillars that held up the place were white, like most of the rest of the Hyuuga Estate. Naruto then noticed fifteen or so Hyuuga's, most of them senior adults and only three or so middle-aged men.

Naruto's seeking eyes found Hinata, wearing a lavender Kimono, and his breath caught in his throat. As they continued walking, Neji spoke only loud enough for their group to hear. Naruto assumed he spoke without hardly moving his lips so as not to alert the other Hyuuga.

"Breathe, Naruto." Neji muttered, and Naruto did as instructed. His eyes were on Hinata, her indigo hair glowing softly in the light of the lanterns. The sun was almost completely beneath the horizon now, and Naruto felt her beauty would only increase as the night grew longer. He noticed Hinata's eyes lock with his, and then she blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Naruto forced his eyes away from Hinata, even as emotions erupted inside of him, so he wouldn't be too obvious.

He saw Hanabi next, she was wearing a soft black kimono, and her gaze was hard. Her gaze was neutral as she met Naruto's, but Naruto had the feeling she didn't like him much. Her face was hard, a carefully composed mask just like her father, who stood to her right.

Hiashi Hyuuga's face was stern, yet strangely welcoming despite the formal setting. Neji and Team Seven advanced to the steps leading up to the temple, where they bowed to the Hyuuga Elders and Hinata and her family. Naruto felt Hiashi's stern gaze rest on him, even as he exited the bow. Hiashi bowed slightly, not very much at all, as a welcome. He said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Welcome to our home, please…come." He gestured for them to advance.

Naruto was extremely aware of a heat in his belly, as if the Fox sealed within his stomach was suddenly awake and burning with curiosity. He gulped, and was glad when Kakashi spoke for them.

"Thank you very much, Hiashi-sama, for graciously allowing us inside your beautiful estate." Kakashi said, bowing deeply. Sakura and Naruto mirrored him, and Hiashi stared evenly at them. He inclined his head slightly and replied, "Please, be welcome. The food is almost ready. If everyone would take your seats?"

He spoke loudly, and all of the Elders and Hyuuga went to the low tables, where they sat in cushions for them to sit on the ground. Naruto and Kakashi and Sakura took spots in the middle of the table, so that all of the Hyuuga's could more easily see them. Naruto felt like he was in the middle of a spotlight, like they were watching him. But whenever he looked around, no one was even looking in his direction. He shivered, and sat on one side of Kakashi. Sakura sat on Kakashi's left, next to an older Hyuuga, and Naruto sat on Kakashi's right, next to a middle-aged Hyuuga.

When Hiashi and Hanabi and Hinata were seated at the head of the table, Hiashi began introductions. Naruto bowed when his name was called, and Kakashi and Sakura did the same. "That is Team Seven, Hinata's new cell." Hiashi said pleasantly. Everyone gave them polite smiles, and Hiashi smiled once a few servants came along bearing dishes. They placed bowls of rice and vegetables in front of everyone silently, and Naruto was sure they had some kind of Ninja training with how stealthily they appeared and disappeared.

"Hinata, not just the Heiress of the Hyuuga, but now a comrade of Kakashi Hatake, one of the most well known ninja throughout the world; Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the Godaime herself and almost as skilled as our Hokage; and Naruto Uzumaki…apprentice to Jiraiya the Toad Sannin." Naruto didn't fail to notice the awkward pause that Hiashi had stumbled across. He had obviously thought quickly for a compliment, when he had none prepared.

Naruto saw the same understanding flicker across a few of the less-experienced Hyuuga's faces, especially when they realized who he really was. He was known as 'The Prankster from Hell' almost all of his childhood days, even having sprayed graffiti on the Hyuuga's wall once. But that wasn't the only recognition he saw on their faces. He saw a lot of the older Hyuuga's realize who he was…or rather _what_ he held inside of him. He bit his lip, but said nothing.

"Let us celebrate this momentous occasion!" Hiashi called, and everyone gave a small murmur of agreement. Hiashi took his chop sticks and said, "Itadakimasu!" and everyone ate after he ate his first bite.

Naruto and Sakura ate slowly, watching Kakashi. He was careful not to reveal his face as he ate his rice. He would get a clump of rice in his chopsticks, hold the top section of the mask away from his face and then dropped the rice down. Naruto assumed that Kakashi had practice doing this, because he never once exposed any more of his face than Naruto had ever seen. None of the Hyuuga seemed bothered by this behavior, apparently having known of Kakashi's reputation of keeping the lower portion of his face hidden.

After a few minutes of watching, the two decided they wouldn't see anything, so they dedicated their attention to their food and the conversations floating around. Naruto took in some of the news about a few neighboring countries, and supplied his opinions of strengths and weaknesses seeing as he had been most of the places more recently than any of the Hyuuga. Neji and Hinata watched him with amusement and listened in to his conversation, obvious eager to hear about where he had traveled the past three years.

"Tea Country? When did you go there?" Hinata asked, when the topic shifted there. Naruto thought carefully.

"Last year, around mid-August." Naruto answered, and saw a wry smile cross Hinata's face. "Why?"

"I traveled to Tea Country last year with Kiba and Shino…and left during the first week of August." She said, and Naruto tried not to seem grateful. He was, however, that he had missed her…because he had been severely wounded after an encounter with Kisame's sword. That…and Kisame and Itachi's subordinates had made their life in Tea Country a little difficult to get around without being attacked.

"It would have been nice to see you." Naruto said sadly. At least he didn't lie about that.

She nodded, and echoed the sentiment. "Yes…it would have." She replied, and then they continued to talk. Naruto was proud of himself. He had been talking for over an hour, and hadn't messed up once. _'Heh…I must be a natural.'_ Naruto chuckled.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I seem to remember hearing that you fought Neji three and a half years ago during the Chunin Exams, am I correct?" The Hyuuga next to Naruto asked. The Hyuuga had been silent thus far, and Naruto realized this had been the topic he had wanted to talk about for some time, but had been waiting. Naruto nodded.

"Yup." Naruto replied, grinning. He smacked his left fist in to his flat right palm and said, "That was one of the best fights I've ever had. You Hyuuga are really difficult to fight. I'm just glad luck was on my side." Naruto said. Neji laughed softly.

"It wasn't just luck, Naruto. It was Fate." Neji chuckled, and Naruto laughed. So Neji still believed in Fate, even after everything that had happened.

"If you say so, Neji. If you believe it was destiny for me to kick your butt…then destiny it is!" Naruto said, and they laughed together. The Hyuuga next to Naruto engaged talk with Naruto about combat and combat tactics, and they lost themselves in their talk. When Naruto wanted to ask the Hyuuga a question, he realized he hadn't been introduced. So, he asked the Hyuuga his name.

His name was Shihio Hyuuga. Naruto found the name quite refreshing after being introduced to a bunch of people with 'H' letter names, and said so. He hadn't been able to call any of them by their first names because he was afraid he wouldn't get it right. When he told Shihio, apparently…he had been loud enough for everyone to hear. The conversations cut off, and Naruto suddenly began to sweat when all of the pale, pupil-less eyes turned to him. He gulped, and Kakashi looked at him with a look in his only visible eye that said, '_You _so _shouldn't have said that.'_

Naruto blushed and saw that Hinata was staring wide-eyed. She had been having a conversation with Hanabi and Hiashi…Naruto saw this once Hiashi and Hanabi's heads turned in his direction. So, Naruto babbled in response to the sudden stress-levels that rocketed. "I mean, I don't mean anything by it, of course, except that it's so hard to remember everyone's names when they're all 'H' names. I mean, imagine if I was Kurotsuchi, Sakura was Kimiko, and Kakashi still had his name. Wouldn't it be difficult to name all of us when you just met us? I mean, I'm sure they're all noble, wonderful names…but I never excelled in memorization back in the academy. I failed that class worse than anyone in the history of the academy…I know because the teacher yelled at me about it for a whole hour, but that's kinda besides the point. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I might end up calling one of you 'Harry' or 'Hugo' when your name is actually 'Hyena' or something." Naruto babbled, and it only grew worse as everyone's expressions remained carefully blank while he babbled on longer. Kakashi stared dumbfounded at Naruto as the boy babbled, and Naruto felt his stress rocket into panic.

Shihio Hyuuga stared in shock at Naruto as he continued to ramble. "And so maybe I could call you all just 'Hyuuga-san', if it's not too terribly rude. I don't want to offend you by calling you 'Harry' or something when your name is 'Hinigashi', 'cuz that's definitely _worse_ than calling all of you Hyuuga-san or Hyuuga-sama. Yeah, I should probably call all of you 'Hyuuga-sama' since you're all Elders, right? Or maybe there should be name tags so I can see the names…" Naruto's voice dwindled into silence as he realized how stupid and incompetent he was sounding…which would only reflect badly upon Kakashi. There was silence at the table, and Naruto was sweating profusely as everyone stared at him with neutral looks, or poorly-masked incredulity.

Naruto suddenly felt lower than dirt, as no one spoke or even blinked…and he shrunk slightly, hunching his shoulders and withdrawing inside of himself. _'Oh man…if only I could crawl into a hole and die.'_ He was _extremely_ aware of Hinata's surprised and embarrassed look and Neji's look of amusement and embarrassment. _'Aw man…I even embarrassed _them_! I'm so screwed!'_ Naruto wailed in his head.

He looked at his team, who were staring at him just as incredulously, and he felt lower than the lowest piece of dirt on the ground. He wished he could die. He prayed, _'Kami…if you're there…strike me with a lightning bolt or something and end my life please.'_ When no lightning bolt hit him, he glanced around the table again.

"_Who'd have thought that the Fox brat could bungle things so badly?_" An extremely low voice whispered. Naruto knew he could hear it, because two of his senses: Hearing and Smell, were enhanced due to the amount of times that Naruto had used the Kyuubi power in the past three years. It was now almost a permanent condition, and Naruto wished right then that he never had it. Only Kakashi twitched slightly, and Naruto assumed that Kakashi's nose and ears were also much keener than most other's. Naruto looked around, but saw no one moving or whispering.

'_I knew this was a mistake the moment I stepped foot through the gate! I knew it!'_ Naruto thought wildly. The Hyuuga's remark had hit too close to home for Naruto right then. He hadn't wanted to think about the Kyuubi, not when they'd read him like an open book. That, and how much the topic related to his sudden emotional trouble concerning Hinata. He trembled slightly, and swallowed. He had foolishly assumed that the prestigious Hyuuga hadn't stooped to the same prejudices as the rest of the village…but that was obviously not the case. Naruto stood suddenly, stunning everyone and everyone's faces visibly shifted to unconcealed surprise. He looked apologetically at Kakashi, Sakura…and then Hinata.

"I'm sorry. Really." He said. He had tried to sound cool, at least hoping to leave with some dignity…but his voice came out broken. He clenched his jaw, and turned around. He walked away, walking into the night and out of the light of the lanterns. He felt everyone's shocked, surprised and confused looks burning into his back, and his legs trembled. He fell off the last step due to his trembling, face-first into the dirt, and he hastily picked himself up. He dusted himself off, and felt tears suddenly well up. He thought he heard a stifled laugh, and clenched his jaw even tighter. His muscles screamed in protest, but he had to fight the sobs that threatened to break free from his throat. This night was a nightmare…definitely a type of hell.

His pride was practically demolished now, all his self-confidence was gone…and he was angry. He should have known better than to hope for someone to _not_ mutter about the Kyuubi. Naruto heard someone start running, and he heard Hinata cry out, "Naruto-kun! Wait!"

That hurt even more. Hinata…beautiful, naïve, innocent Hinata wanted him to stay. She would probably try to say anything to get him to stay. He allowed her to get within fifteen feet before he managed to speak.

"Hinata. I'm sorry I've offended everyone. I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I don't do well in formal settings…and I just ruined your night. I'm so sorry." Naruto choked out. Hinata stopped, and she said, "You don't have to go! It's fine! No one was offended!"

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Of course not." He knew that at least one person was offended by his very existence. No, make that _two,_ because the one who whispered would have to have someone who agreed with them in order to whisper it to. He spoke, knowing that everyone at the table would hear. "After all…who would be offended by 'the Fox Brat bungling things so badly'?" He made sure to make it an obvious quote, so everyone could tell, and so that person would know he heard them.

He heard soft muttering, and he could almost feel Hinata's confusion. "No…it's better that I wasn't here. I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll see you when Tsunade calls us in for an assignment. I'll just have Jiraiya find me and tell me whenever that happens." He said, and Hinata whispered, "Please, stay."

He tensed, readying his muscles to leap away. He spoke softly, so that if they were really intent on eavesdropping, the Hyuuga's would have to strain really hard to hear. "Hinata…I'm not welcome here as much as you might think. Just me being here is an affront to some people…and I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the most prestigious clan in Konoha. I can't salvage that."

Hinata was silent, and Naruto fought back the urge to turn around and look her in the face. He knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to leave. He felt a sudden breeze, and Neji appeared in front of him. "Naruto…stay." He said, calm and serious.

"Neji…" Naruto pleaded. This was getting too hard. He was about to break, and he didn't want to do that in front of everyone here. Especially not in front of Hinata and her family. "I'll just embarrass all of you again." He said, and Neji shook his head.

"Naruto, we take you for who you are." Neji said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to control his emotions now. "Do you?" Naruto asked harshly, and Neji was taken aback by the slight edge of anger in Naruto's voice.

Understanding lit Neji's face. He composed his face, and answered. "Yes…I do." He said, and Naruto knew that he knew. Neji was a genius, after all, and he had to have come across some information seeing as he was a Jonin and part-time Anbu. Naruto nodded.

"_You_ do…but not everyone at that table." Naruto said. He hadn't forgotten Hinata. He included her in his statement, a fact Neji saw clearly.

"She will." Neji said confidently, and Naruto shook his head. "You don't get it, Neji. She's not the main problem. What do you think I heard whispered that made me get up to leave?" He demanded, his anger burning through him now. He glared at Neji, and Neji stiffened at Naruto's words.

"Someone said something?" Neji asked softly, and Naruto nodded, pursing his lips. Neji's eyes narrowed in anger, and Naruto was grateful for Neji. But still…he wanted to leave. He had already ruined Hinata's dinner party…he didn't want to make things worse.

"Naruto-kun…please…" Hinata whispered, and Neji saw the pain flit across Naruto's face. Naruto felt his will weaken, and then he started as he felt Hinata's hand gently touch his right shoulder. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata pleaded. Neji allowed the smallest twitch of a smile appear at Naruto's sudden defeat, as he saw Naruto's will to flee crumble beneath Hinata's gentle touch.

Naruto turned to Hinata and looked down at her, knowing he couldn't leave now…not with how she affected him. His heart was in his throat, he was so nervous. Hinata looked up at him, her soft lavender eyes pleading. Her pale skin glowed softly in the moonlight, and made her even more beautiful. Naruto sighed. "If it will make this night at least a little better for you, after my stupidity." He answered, and Hinata smiled in joy.

"Of course it will." She whispered, and Naruto's ears picked up a faint whispering. "Neji…who's whispering at this moment?" He asked, as he tuned in to the whispering. He strained, because it was difficult to hear the breathy whisper at this distance.

"…_who'd have thought she would touch such filth? Surely the Heiress would be smarter than to touch the Fox Brat in such an intimate way?"_ The voice whispered.

Naruto's lip curled at the insult to Hinata's intelligence, but then he heard a second voice whisper. Apparently, they couldn't hold their peace either. This must be the person the first voice whispered to. _"I thought Hiashi's daughter would have more class. What is she, some common whore? She's an heiress…she shouldn't want that demon the way she does."_

Neji took a step forward, and Naruto was sure he had been able to see and read the person's lips. Naruto held out a hand, blocking Neji's path. "Tell me who." He said, and Hinata looked at them in confusion.

Naruto looked down at Hinata apologetically. "I'm sorry…I think I'm about to make your night worse." He said, and her eyes widened. He knew it was foolish…but he wouldn't stand for someone to insult Hinata the way they had.

Neji pointed and said, "Hataro Hyuuga, last on the far side of the table, furthest from Hiashi. The second voice was Hitashi, sitting next to Hataro." Naruto heard the subtle rage in Neji's voice, and he admired Neji's control. He looked, saw an open gap between the people craning their necks to see him. He saw the faces of the whisperers and felt his own rage reach boiling point. He trembled. He looked down at Hinata again meeting her eyes, and couldn't imagine why anyone would say anything bad about her. She was so beautiful, so kind…anyone who insulted Hinata like that…would pay.

Then, he moved as fast as he could. Naruto had blurred practically into invisibility and was on top of the food table in less than a second, which was an incredible feat. He had pulled back his arms, fists cocked back to punch each of the Hyuuga's in the face. He was happy as he saw that they were middle-aged, because he would have felt bad afterwards for punching two old men. He had thought no one would reach him in time to stop him, as fast as he had moved. But, of course there would be hidden bodyguards for the Hyuuga Elders. Hardly an inch from his victims' faces, his fists were stopped. There was a bodyguard behind each of his targets, one blocking each fist in their palms.

Suddenly, the table erupted into chaos. Everyone started yelling, and Hiashi's voice was the loudest, "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto growled at the Council 'Elders', ignoring the bodyguards who were straining to keep his fists from hitting their charges. The two men were quivering, wide-eyed, looking at Naruto. Naruto could faintly hear Hinata calling his name, though his fiery blood pounding in his ears obscured most other sounds.

He felt several hands on him, restraining him, and he snarled at the two scared Elders, "Apologize to Hinata!" He snarled, and he heard the table grow deathly quiet. No more noise except the pounding of his own blood reached Naruto's ears.

"Apologize to Hinata for what?" Hiashi's stern voice rang out. No one spoke, and Naruto struggled for a moment with his captors, but their hands were like Iron. He looked at one hand restraining his right arm so he wouldn't hit the Hyuuga's…and saw green nail polish. He almost laughed at the thought of Sakura as his captor, but then the urge to laugh died when Hiashi asked again.

"Uzumaki Naruto…what do they have need to apologize for?" Hiashi asked loudly. Naruto didn't look at him, he kept his gaze on the two middle-aged Hyuuga. They both looked typically Hyuuga, long black/brown hair and wearing white tunics…but Hataro, the one on Naruto's left had a scar down the left side of his face that extended from his temple to his chin. Naruto noted this so he could find this man again if he needed to.

"Why don't you ask them what they were whispering." Naruto snarled. He struggled again, vainly, to try to punch the Hyuuga's. The bodyguard's watched him carefully…but were standing with their arms crossed. Naruto heard Kakashi's voice from behind him, and he assumed he was one of the people restraining him.

'_If only I could get free…I'd make them pay!'_ Naruto thought, and his vision flickered wildly. The Hyuuga's all looked in shock as his eyes switched from Cerulean blue to angry, animalistic red with slitted pupils. The bodyguards uncrossed their arms and watched for any signs that he might break free of the people holding him.

"I heard their whispers as well, Hiashi-sama." Kakashi said, and the Naruto saw panic in the eyes of the two Hyuuga in front of him. Naruto grinned viciously, baring his teeth.

"How?" Hiashi asked, and Kakashi explained. "I have one of the keenest noses in Konoha…and my hearing is pretty exceptional as well. It was…a trait I developed after my father."

"I see." Hiashi said, and Naruto fought the urge to look at Hiashi's face to see if he believed Kakashi's words or not. But, he still stood there, restrained.

"What were their words?" Hiashi asked. Naruto felt grim satisfaction at seeing fear in the pale eyes of the Hyuuga, and Kakashi spoke. "Their first words were, 'Who'd have thought the Fox Brat could bungle things so badly?' and then just a minute ago they said, 'What kind of Hyuuga is she? Who'd have thought she would touch such filth? Surely the Heiress would be smarter than to touch the Fox Brat in such an intimate way?' and 'I thought Hiashi's daughter would have more class. What is she, some common whore? She's an heiress…she shouldn't want that demon the way she does.'" Kakashi quoted perfectly, and Naruto heard Hinata gasp at the words. Naruto snarled in rage at the words he heard again, and he wished Hinata hadn't heard that. Hinata sounded like she was by her father, so he assumed Neji was there also.

"I saw them say the last words, Hiashi." Neji confirmed. Naruto chuckled as the fear became obvious on the Hyuuga's faces. His eyes blurred again, and everything was in startling clarity, so he knew that his eyes were red. He bared his teeth, grinning.

"Busted." Naruto rasped.

"Contain yourself, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said softly, and Naruto snapped his head to look at Hiashi. Hiashi's face was stern, and he only seemed the tiniest bit surprised at Naruto's eye color. Hinata's eyes widened, but Neji managed not to flinch like earlier. They stood in a triangular formation, Hiashi at the front and Neji behind him and to his right with Hinata behind Hiashi and to his left.

"Can I trust you to control yourself, Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi asked, and Naruto considered it. He could keep himself mostly under control…assuming the two didn't say anything bad about Hinata.

"Yes." Naruto said, and his vision flickered. He knew his eyes were blue again, as he controlled his emotions well enough. He turned his head to the two Hyuuga's quickly and hissed, "But if you insult Hinata again…no one here will be able to stop me from reaching you."

"Very well. Let him go. Uzumaki Naruto, while I appreciate your…_chivalry_, it is not your place to punish them. I thank you for brining this to my attention. I am sorry to end the evening this way…but please excuse us. We must convene a session." Hiashi said, turning. Everyone let go of Naruto, and he stepped off the food table. He felt Kakashi's hand on his right shoulder, and he looked at the grey-haired ninja.

"Naruto…that was a bit extreme. You could have simply walked up to them and demanded they apologize. It would have most likely put you in less of a dangerous position. For one, if Sakura and I hadn't been the ones to grab you…you most likely would have been struck down from behind by another bodyguard." Kakashi scolded, always the teacher. Naruto shrugged. "If I had been intent on killing them…the bodyguards wouldn't have caught me." He said, and Kakashi didn't doubt it.

All of the Hyuuga's, or rather all of the council, left. The two elders who Naruto had attacked were escorted firmly by their own bodyguards, and Naruto realized they were branch members. _'That's right…Hinata's on good terms with the branch members.'_ Naruto remembered, smiling smugly. Only Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Team Seven remained. Naruto felt awkward as they all stood there in silence. Hinata seemed stiff, and Hanabi gently laid a hand on her older sister's arm. She then walked around the table, towards the rest of Team Seven.

Naruto eyed her warily as she stopped a few feet from them. She looked directly at Naruto and kept her face emotionless. She bowed stiffly, and said, "Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto." She then turned and exited the open-air temple, leaving Team Seven and Neji alone. Naruto walked forward, around the table, until he reached Hinata and Neji. Hinata was staring forward, not moving…and Naruto made sure she was breathing at least.

"Hinata…" Naruto murmured, and she turned her head to look at him. She gave him a small, and almost completely fake, smile. Naruto frowned slightly. "I'm sorry." Naruto said. Hinata's fake smile faded, and she shook her head. "It's not your fault." She said, and he knew she believed that. He sighed. She was so determined to believe he was good.

"Yeah, it is. If I hadn't screwed up…none of this would have started. I'm sorry." Naruto said again. Hinata looked up at him with her beautiful lavender eyes, and Naruto fought the sudden urge to lean down and capture her lips with his own. They were silent, until Neji coughed.

"I…I will take Kakashi and Sakura to the resting room for tea." Neji said hurriedly, and then hastily retreated. Kakashi and Sakura followed Neji away from the table and out of the temple. Naruto and Hinata didn't move…they just stood there, trying to read each other's gazes.

"Naruto-kun…why were your eyes red?" Hinata finally whispered. Naruto stiffened. He should have expected her to ask that. He turned away from her suddenly, not wanting her to see his face as he carefully composed himself.

Hinata spoke hurriedly, anxious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, Hinata. You have every right to ask. You have every right to _know_." Naruto replied, and crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed, and said, "I was planning on tell you tonight anyway…"

Hinata's voice was small, maybe even hopeful, as she asked, "Tell me what?"

Naruto turned to her, and frowned slightly. "Hinata…will you trust me?" He asked. Her reply was almost immediate. "Always." She breathed.

"Then come walk with me." Naruto murmured, and she nodded. Naruto walked down the stone steps leading away from the temple, and started to speak once they were in the beautiful moonlit night.

"Hinata…you remember our history lessons back at the academy, about the Fourth Hokage, right?" Naruto asked, looking down at her. She walked on his left, looking up at him. Their steps were small, slow, hardly covering any distance.

"Yes." She said, and he nodded. "Good. Well…it's not completely accurate." He said, and she gave him a confused look. He looked away, straight ahead, and told her the story.

"Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails: The Greatest of the Demons, Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was so powerful, that whenever he shook his tails, landslides and tsunamis would result. No one knows what provoked him, or why he did it…but the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Shinobi defended Konoha, but nothing they did could stop the demon. That was, until one Ninja appeared. The Fourth Hokage appeared, and sealed the demon away and imprisoned its soul. But…what isn't told in the history is that the Kyuubi didn't die. The Fourth Hokage didn't just seal away the Kyuubi into non-existence…he had to use something to seal it inside of. So, he chose a newborn infant, with its umbilical cord freshly cut. He chose this orphaned infant, because if he used an adult…the adult would die. He sealed the fox inside of the infant's belly, because the infant's chakra coils were undeveloped, so there was no risk of harming the child. That child became the jailer of the Nine-tailed fox." Naruto said, keeping his face composed. He stopped walking, and they were in the middle of the street.

Naruto looked around, suddenly paranoid. He wasn't sure if anyone would be watching them with their Byakugan…and he didn't want any more people hearing this than necessary. He abruptly turned and grabbed Hinata, pulling her up into his arms bridal-style, and sprang away as fast as he could go. Hinata squeaked in surprise, and wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's neck. He held her tight, and sped out of the Hyuuga Estate. Their surroundings blurred, and only Naruto could see where they were going. Even with Hinata's additional weight slowing him down, he was faster than anyone who might hope to pursue them.

Then, after a few seconds, he stopped. They were on the Hokage Monument, looking out over Konoha. It looked so peaceful, so calm and beautiful lit up by the soft white moonlight. Naruto gently set Hinata on her feet, and she wobbled unsteadily. Naruto grabbed her gently by the arms, steadying her.

"N-Naruto-kun…what a-are we doing here?" She asked, confused. She realized they were on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, which was surprisingly smooth and level. Naruto sighed. He backed away from Hinata, to give her room after he told her his secret.

"Hinata…the child that was used to seal the Nine-tailed fox…" Naruto said, and un-tucked his Kimono top. He opened it, revealing his bare chest and toned stomach. Hinata blushed deep red and stammered, "W-what are you doing?"

Naruto swallowed. "Hinata…that child that the Fourth Hokage used was me." He said, and he closed his eyes and manipulated some of his Chakra. He opened his eyes and looked down at his belly, as his seal slowly swirled into existence around his navel. Hinata's eyes widened, and Naruto held completely still, not wanting to seem a threat.

Fear clawed at his heart, his throat constricted, and he felt shaky. He didn't want to see the emotions he knew would appear on Hinata's face: fear or anger. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her pale skin, her lavender eyes…her soft and full lips. She was trembling, he noticed, and her breathing was uneven. He spoke slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I will take you back home if you want down…I promise." He said, but her eyes didn't once move away from the seal on his belly.

Naruto didn't move…he breathed shallowly, not wanting to scare Hinata. He was as still as a statue, hands hanging by his sides. He felt panic rise in his chest as the minutes grew longer…and Hinata didn't even make a sound. He waited for it, the scream, the crying…but finally…Hinata's eyes moved away from his seal. Her eyes went up, locking with his.

"I promise, Hinata...I won't hurt you." Naruto whispered. Hinata's eyes reflected confusion…hurt. Naruto became confused by her hurt. "Stop it." Hinata whispered. Her voice cracked, and Naruto fought the urge to take a step towards her. He had to stay still…stay non-threatening.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked slowly, carefully. He searched her face for clues, for signs. All he could see was the confusion and hurt. How did he hurt her?

"S-stop _that_! I-I'm not afraid of you." She whispered, and she took a step towards him to prove her point. Naruto's eyes widened at her words. Shock coursed through his body, numbing his mind for a second. "What?" He managed to choke out.

"Y-you are the same person you've always been…you wouldn't hurt me." Hinata said, and she took another step. This time, Naruto took a step backwards, however. He gauged her carefully. Had Neji been right? Was Hinata actually accepting him for who he was?

"You are Naruto-kun…the same you've always been." She repeated. "Y-you aren't the demon…you are his jailer." She said, and her voice gained courage. She took another step closer, but Naruto didn't move. He was too stunned to move.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered, and then made one last step. They were close…only a few inches of space remained between them. Naruto stared down into her eyes, seeing the truth, and felt weak. She…she didn't think he was a monster? She didn't hate him?

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, suddenly overwhelmed. He felt beyond happy…he felt…ecstatic. Like he was about to explode, he was so happy. Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata all accepted him for who he was. He wasn't a demon to them, he was just Naruto…the same as he always had been. "Thank you." He whispered, choking back tears.

"Thank you for trusting me with that…Naruto-kun." She whispered back, looking up at him with a genuinely happy smile. She seemed as happy as he felt. He grinned his patented Uzumaki Grin, and laughed. He felt free. She was the first person he had actually _told_ that hadn't already known, and it felt so _good_! He felt free…like he could do anything he wanted now. He laughed louder, and heard it echo around the mountainside. Hinata looked up at him, smiling with absolute joy at his reaction.

Then…when his laughing stopped, Hinata spoke. "You never told me why your eyes were red." She reminded him gently, and he nodded. He told her eagerly, glad that he could tell her anything about his power now.

"When my emotions are unstable, like when I'm extremely angry or sad…Jiraiya says that my seal weakens just a slight bit. That leads to a leak of Kyuubi power that alters my physical form. Like when you saw me fighting Neji earlier. You might not have seen my red eyes…but I did have them. My nails get longer, like claws, my teeth elongate. But…I'm still in control." Naruto said, smiling. "Or I can draw on his power. It's really cool, because his power heals me extremely fast." Naruto said. Hinata listened, wide-eyed.

"Jiraiya taught you to use the Fox's power?" She asked, and Naruto nodded, grinning widely.

"Yup! Well…I sorta used the Kyuubi's power on my own, back at the Chunin exams. But, Jiraiya taught me the basics, and then the past three years he taught me more! He's pretty smart for a pervert." Naruto laughed. Hinata smiled, giggling. She had heard about Jiraiya's actions, and while disgusted with his peeping she found Naruto's addressing of the Sannin funny.

"So, Naruto…that would explain why some people aren't friendly…and act horribly towards you. They think that you're the fox?" Hinata guessed. She had seen enough throughout her time with Naruto at the academy to see that he wasn't well treated. She had always watched him, followed him (she was embarrassed to admit it), and she had seen the glares, the sneers, the ridiculous fact that he was forced to buy equipment at two or three times the normal price for used goods when there was plenty of new equipment (due to the even larger price the people put on the newer things), or even food and clothing. She had always wondered…and now she knew.

Naruto's smile faded. "Yeah. They see me as the Kyuubi. But when I become Hokage, I'll show them all that I'm Naruto Uzumaki…not some dumb fox!" Naruto said, grinning widely. Hinata smiled in relief. She had been afraid she had depressed him with her question, but he seemed so happy he wasn't able to be depressed by anything right now.

Then Hinata's smile froze on her face. 'Fox Brat, filth, scum' all the names that he had been called, at her own dinner party echoed in her head. She felt anger course through her veins, and she pursed her lips. "I am so sorry that they said those things about you, Naruto. I promise you…I'll have father punish them to the furthest extend of our law that we can." She said, and Naruto smiled down at her.

"I'm fine with it. I've dealt with it all my life, Hinata." His smile faded slightly. "But I _will_ hurt them next time they insult you." He said, and she saw the anger flash in his eyes. She hesitantly brought her right hand up, and touched the side of his face. She felt him twitch in surprise, but he remained still. "_I'm_ not fine with it. Anyone who thinks that about you…deserves to be punished severely, in my eyes." She told him. It wasn't fair…how they treated him. He was so kind, so perfect...how could anyone _not_ see that?

"Hinata…" Naruto murmured. He felt his blood burning through his veins, but not in an unpleasant way. He wanted to lean down…to kiss her. He was hyper-aware of how her soft, cool skin felt on his face…and it sent an electric surge through his body. He felt like confessing everything right then, telling her he was falling for her. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her…but he fought the urge. He wouldn't overwhelm her. He would wait, for just a bit longer. Hinata's gaze was hopeful, happy.

"Let's get you back. Neji was probably watching me take you away." Naruto said, and he saw a brief flicker of disappointment in her eyes, but it was gone so fast he thought he might have imagined it.

"Okay." She said, and he quickly grabbed her and slung her back into his arms bridal style. She blushed as she threw her arms around his neck, aware that she was pressed against his bare chest. She couldn't help but notice how firm and muscular he was…and it made her blush even deeper. Then, they were moving at the incredible speed Naruto had achieved over the three years. She enjoyed the warmth of his skin, and subtly pressed her face against the warm skin of his chest. She inhaled slightly, smelling his scent. It was better than any smell she had ever come across. It was wild, yet slightly musky and earthy…she wondered if he even used cologne. This smelled like no cologne or fragrance she had ever come across…so it must be his natural scent. She blushed at the thought, but she thought, _'This is definitely his scent. It's…so Naruto. Unique, intoxicating and amazing.'_ She thought, and inhaled his scent again.

Then, they were in front of the open-air temple. The dishes and food were gone already, which meant the servants had come and cleaned it off quickly. She didn't want to let go when he lowered her and set her on her feet, but she did. He quickly tucked his shirt back in and covered his stomach and chest, and Hinata wished she could smell his scent one last time. Naruto looked around, and sniffed the air. He grinned. "Hey, Neji." He said, and Hinata looked around.

Neji, Sakura, and Kakashi walked towards them from one of the buildings, keeping their faces composed. "Hello…Naruto." Neji said, and Naruto grinned at them. They saw the happiness, the ecstasy, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as a non-verbal question.

"I told her." Naruto said, and Kakashi's eye widened. Sakura's did as well, and Neji smiled softly. Hinata smiled up at Naruto and she explained her choice to them. "Naruto isn't any different than he has been before. He's the same person…but now I get to understand more of him." She said. Sakura smile at Hinata, as did Neji.

"Well…welcome to the club then, Hinata." Kakashi laughed, and they all chuckled. Naruto stiffened, and closed his eyes. Everyone looked at him, alert. His eyebrows drew together, and he frowned deeply.

"Guys…I have to go." Naruto said suddenly. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at them.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, tense.

"I'm not sure. Something's off. I need to go see Jiraiya. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said, and turned. Hinata felt something gnaw at the pit of her stomach, and she felt his mood affect her too. Suddenly the night seemed oppressive, foreign…threatening. "Be careful, Naruto-kun." She whispered, and Naruto glanced over his shoulder at her. He grinned.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll meet you guys at Tsunade's office by…oh, 2 o'clock. She'll wait until then to call us, trust me." He said confidently, and everyone nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" Sakura asked, anxious too. Naruto shrugged.

"Go home, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and then sprang away so fast that he seemed to vanish into thin air. Not even Kakashi's normal eye could follow his speed.

-------------------------------

Eight men stood by the Konoha main gate. Two gate guards laid facedown in their check-in hut, blood pooling around their heads. The men all wore farmer's hats with white strips of cloth hanging off the sides to hide their faces. They wore the same black cloak with red cloud prints on it...signaling they were Akatsuki.

"It wasn't necessary to kill them, Kiri." Itachi's monotone voice said. "They'll be noticed more quickly now." He scolded slightly, and one of his remaining five subordinates shrugged.

"I apologize. I wasn't thinking." Her soft voice rang out, clear and musical like bells.

"Hmmm…well, Itachi, shall we track the runt down?" Kisame asked, and Itachi made a 'hn' noise.

"Henge first. Disguise yourselves as leaf Chunin for tonight. Only ANBU level should be able to detect our Henge's…and I'll deal with any that attack. We'll head straight for the abandoned Uchiha complex and hide out there. We'll disguise ourselves, buy different clothing, and blend in until we can track Naruto and find him in his weakest moment." Itachi said after a moment, and everyone nodded.

"I can't wait to fight him again. I wonder if he'll end up holding me again. His arms were so strong…" Kiri giggled, earning a few rude noises from her fellows.

"You're supposed to want to capture him…not screw him." Kisame's single surviving subordinate growled, his large frame similar to his superior.

"Well…perhaps two things can happen…capture first of course." Kiri said lightly, teasing. Itachi shook his head and said, "Enough. Follow me."

Then, all eight Akatsuki members disappeared, leaving two dead guards in their wake. The hunt for the Kyuubi was on.

__________________________________________________________________

That's the end of chapter four! YAY! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The Pale Moon's Love

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: I'm thinking about upping the rating to 'M' due to a…dark portion of this chapter. It's definitely at LEAST rated 'OT (older Teen)'…it's graphic, so please forgive me. I apologize if I offend anyone. I'm not sure if that is necessarily 'M' material, honestly, so if someone could let me know if I SHOULD change this story to M because of that, l'd be grateful. Thank you.**

**Chapter V: Past Wounds**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Hmmm…well, Itachi, shall we track the runt down?" Kisame asked, and Itachi made a 'hn' noise._

"_Henge first. Disguise yourselves as leaf Chunin. Only ANBU level should be able to detect our Henge's…and I'll deal with any that attack. We'll head straight for the abandoned Uchiha complex and hide out there. We'll disguise ourselves, buy different clothing, and blend in until we can track Naruto and find him in his weakest moment." Itachi said after a moment, and everyone nodded._

"_I can't wait to fight him again. I wonder if he'll end up holding me again. His arms were so strong…" Kiri giggled, earning a few rude noises from her fellows._

"_You're supposed to want to capture him…not screw him." Kisame's single surviving subordinate growled, his large frame similar to his superior._

"_Well…perhaps two things can happen…capture first of course." Kiri said lightly, teasing. Itachi shook his head and said, "Enough. Follow me."_

_Then, all eight Akatsuki members disappeared, leaving two dead guards in their wake. The hunt for the Kyuubi was on._

CONTINUATION:

"It doesn't make sense." Jiraiya stated firmly, frustrated. He sat across from Tsunade, who seemed just as exasperated.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked. The two Sannin were in the Hokage's office, consulting on one of their most pressing issues.

"I don't know. I could find his whereabouts pretty easily usually…but it's like he's dropped off the maps! Hiding out with Kisame's a hard thing to do, because you have to get supplies and food…but hiding out with seven other people should be even harder! NONE of my sources have sighted Itachi. There's a possibility that they're hiding in the wild to avoid being spotted…but I have sources who have other contacts themselves, and there have been _no_ signs whatsoever." Jiraiya explained, frowning.

"So we have how many? Eight Akatsuki hunting Naruto, and we don't even know where they _could_ be?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples. She so desperately wanted to pull out her hidden Sake bottle…

"Yeah." Jiraiya said flatly, and he rose from his chair. He walked past the Hokage desk and looked out the window that had a view of most of Konoha. He crossed his arms over his chest, and asked, "Naruto's supposed to be reporting in with Cell Seven at two?"

"Yes. That's been their normal schedule for the past few days. I've given them a few 'D' Rank missions…and Naruto's not happy about it." Tsunade said wryly. Jiraiya snorted.

"The Gaki is way above 'D' Level…you're hesitant to put him out there, aren't you?" Jiraiya accused, not turning around to look at his old teammate. He heard her sigh.

"Yes. Especially now that we have eight Akatsuki looking for him, and we have no idea where they are. They could be anywhere, waiting to ambush him." Tsunade admitted, and Jiraiya laughed. "What's so funny, perv?" Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade…if he was ambushed…it'd be a blessing, not a curse. Kakashi could take on Kisame well enough, while Sakura and Hinata take out the Subordinates. The subordinates may be good…but they'd be no match for a mini-Tsunade and a Hyuuga. Naruto could take on Itachi, and that would be the end of the conflict. I'm telling you…Naruto's much stronger now." He paused. "Speaking of that…you still haven't promoted him, have you?" Jiraiya said, turning to Tsunade now.

"Well, no…I've been busy lately." Tsunade said defensively, hedging. Jiraiya saw right through it.

"You're always busy, Tsunade. The least you could do is take some time out to promote him. Why haven't you?" He asked firmly. Tsunade sighed, and rubbed her temples again.

"Because, I'm getting pressure from the Council, once I submitted a roster full of names of people I'm promoting. I did that so I could hide his name more easily…but they still found it, and they don't feel the 'Prankster from Hell' deserves a promotion. They're not saying it aloud…but I'm smart enough to tell they're against giving Naruto any form of promotion, because of the Kyuubi. Bunch of old, pompous, prejudice windbags." Tsunade grumbled. Jiraiya's eyes hardened, and he frowned.

"The council is nothing! They're nothing but civilians put there so that the Hokage can keep them up to date with what is happening…but the Council has _no_ say in the decision itself. That was the Old Man's one mistake: giving the Council more power than they had any right to. If you let this go on, they'll keep Naruto from becoming Hokage, you know." Jiraiya growled, and Tsunade nodded wearily.

"I know, Jiraiya…I know. They already took a vote, and it was unanimous against Naruto's promotion, so they seem to think that it settles the matter. I'm trying to think of a way to promote Naruto without causing too much difficulty." Tsunade sighed. Jiraiya nodded.

"You know…Naruto's on edge." Jiraiya said carefully, and Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked up at her teammate.

"Why?" She asked, and Jiraiya turned and looked over Konoha.

"He…feels something's wrong. He hasn't been able to pinpoint it…but he feels like he's being watched. I'd like to request that you have an ANBU tail him and watch for any threats. He feels it's Itachi." Jiraiya said, and Tsunade stiffened.

"He feels Itachi is here? In Konoha?" Tsunade screeched, Jiraiya winced, and nodded.

"He's not 100% sure, Tsunade…it's a gut feeling. Even if it isn't Itachi…it could be one of his subordinates, and we've only seen the faces of a few of them. Naruto could be in danger." Jiraiya said, and Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

"Well that throws the murder of two gate-guard Chunin into a new light. Two Chunin were murdered four days ago, but we couldn't find any traces of their attackers. Their throats were slit…by their own kunai." Tsunade said, and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Did you take an Inuzuka to try to follow the scent or identify it?" Jiraiya asked, and Tsunade nodded.

"None of the scents were familiar to the Inuzuka…and the trails vanished, which indicates they went fast enough to leave no real traces." Tsunade murmured, and Jiraiya cursed.

"Damnit. Tsunade, you need to get an ANBU on Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. This could be an overreaction, I'll admit it…but we need to be careful with Akatsuki going off-radar and with this event happening so close to each other." Jiraiya said, and Tsunade nodded.

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked, and Shizune immediately opened the door and poked her head in.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked, her face troubled. "Signal the Anbu." Tsunade said, and Shizune's eyes widened.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" She said, and then shut the door behind her. Jiraiya turned to leave. He paused before he opened the door, and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Tsunade." He said, and Tsunade looked at him with concern. He was unusually serious today.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't let Naruto go _anywhere_ alone. If an Anbu tails Naruto, make sure they'd be good enough to go against Itachi without falling in one blow. Naruto needs warning if it _is_ Akatsuki." Jiraiya said, and Tsunade nodded.

"So he can plan how to handle it?" She asked, and Jiraiya shook his head negative.

"No. So he doesn't snap and lose control to Kyuubi." Jiraiya said, and then turned and left, leaving Tsunade stunned.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata were all at Ichiraku's, standing casually outside of the hut. It was now their standard meeting place, seeing as it was halfway between the Hyuuga Estate and everyone else's houses.

"No! I love this! I bought it, at a huge price for custom tailoring too!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto…why can't you just stick with the outfit Jiraiya made you wear during the assessment?" Sakura asked, and Naruto shivered.

"It had too much black, not enough orange!" He said, and Kakashi moaned. Naruto was wearing his orange jumpsuit, but it had black sleeves and half of the upper body was black as well. It had a thin, throat-fitting collar, that wasn't as bad as his original jumpsuit…but it was still hideously orange.

"Naruto! I've told you a thousand times, wearing an orange jumpsuit practically says, 'Here I am, kill me!' You're being an idiot!" Sakura yelled, and bopped Naruto on the head. Naruto fell to the ground, cradling his head.

"I-I have t-to admit, Naruto-kun…the other outfit looks better." Hinata murmured. She hadn't lost her stutter completely yet, but she only stuttered in the mornings. As the day progressed, she spoke more and more fluently and easily.

"Hm…" Naruto said, frowning. He stood, rubbing his massive goose egg. "Fine, fine, fine. How's this: I'll wear the other outfit for missions, but for everyday use, I get to wear this." He said, compromising. Kakashi and Sakura blinked in surprise. This was the first time Naruto had ever compromised on his orange suit.

"Th-that sounds v-very reasonable." Hinata said, and Kakashi nodded. He suspected Naruto did it more for Hinata than for any other reason, but kept his mouth shut.

"I agree." Kakashi said, and Sakura nodded. "That's better than nothing." She said, shrugging.

"Good, now…let's go see Baa-chan." Naruto said, grinning.

"That's my line." Kakashi chuckled, and they all smiled. They started walking, lined up by rank. Kakashi on the far left, Sakura on his right, Hinata to the right of Sakura, and Naruto on the far right end, next to Hinata.

"When do you think we'll get something other than a 'D' Mission?" Naruto whined suddenly, and Sakura laughed.

"Naruto…give Tsunade a break. She's just trying to get you back into the groove. You've been gone three years, so she's trying to re-introduce you to the rhythm." Sakura explained, and Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah…well, I should at least get a promotion already." He mumbled, and Kakashi shook his head. In some ways, Naruto hadn't grown at all: namely his anxiousness to increase his rank to make it to Hokage. His patience in that field was small.

"Patience, Naruto. You're lucky to be getting promoted as high as you will be. You may be the last Genin, but you'll most likely be the first Special Jonin of the Rookie Nine." Kakashi said, placating the boy.

"True…but it's not fun waiting." Naruto sighed, and Kakashi shrugged. He wouldn't know, really. He had made Jonin at a very young age, even younger than Naruto.

"Hey…Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said softly, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto.

"You feel them?" Naruto asked cryptically, and Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry." He replied.

Naruto shrugged, and they continued walking. Sakura and Hinata didn't feel anything, and were wondering what in the world Kakashi and Naruto were talking about. But, they didn't comment on it, and stayed silent until they reached the Hokage Tower. Hinata was getting worried, however, because Naruto was no longer smiling. His face was a mask, unemotional, and his eyes constantly moved, examining everything.

Hinata was about to ask what was wrong, when they reached the Hokage tower and Naruto seemed even more tense. She opened her mouth and took a breath to speak, but Naruto murmured, "Don't worry, Hinata. Everything's fine."

His voice was soft, and he looked at her with such a warm look that she blushed. She nodded, and continued to walk. They reached the door to the Mission Assignment room, and Kakashi pushed the double swinging doors open. Team Seven strode in, and were confronted by Tsunade, Shizune…and Iruka. Normally, it was just Shizune and Tsunade who handed out assignments, but today Iruka was there.

Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "I-Iruka-sense!?" He practically screamed, and Iruka looked up, surprised.

"Naruto!" He gasped, bolting to his feet. He, the Hokage, and Shizune were all sitting behind a long table, but that didn't stop Naruto from running forward and jumping over the table to hug Iruka. Iruka laughed, as Naruto bowled into him and practically knocked him over, and steadied them.

"Iruka-sensei! I've been meaning to visit you, but I haven't had the chance lately! I'm sorry!" Naruto said happily, too happy to be truly sorry at the moment. Iruka chuckled.

"You've grown, Naruto…" Iruka observed warmly, and held Naruto at arms length to examine him. "I'm glad to see you again, after so long." Iruka murmured, and Naruto grinned widely.

"It's great to see you too! I'm so excited…we should go eat at Ichiraku's together soon, dattebayo!" Naruto said, throwing his fist into the air. Iruka laughed heartily. Naruto hadn't changed all that much, quelling Iruka's secret fears that Naruto would change and forget him.

"I agree. But right now, you have a mission assignment." Iruka reminded him gently, seeing the patient look of the Godaime Hokage.

"Oh, yeah…forgot about that." Naruto said, and walked back around the table to stand with his team.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Hinata murmured shyly as he sat in his chair next to Tsunade.

"Hello, Hinata. It's been a while." He replied, and she nodded.

"Okay…before we get down to missions…I gotta say something." Naruto said suddenly, and walked up to the table. He planted his hands on the table and leaned over so his face was close to Tsunade's.

"Why the _hell_ are there Anbu following me?" He asked, and Tsunade glared at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura admonished, trying to pull him back. But, for all her strength, she couldn't budge him…which momentarily startled her.

"Butt out, Sakura-chan." Naruto warned, looking over his shoulder. His face was serious, and Sakura froze. He had never spoken that rudely to her, ever before. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, surprised at his cruelty.

"I want an answer." Naruto said, turning to Tsunade. Tsunade hadn't stopped glaring, and Iruka was shocked at the lack of respect Naruto was showing. He was on dangerous ground.

"Do I need to remind you who you're talking to, Genin?" Tsunade asked, all traces of fondness gone. She was Hokage, and by all the gods' names, she would have the respect she deserved. She didn't care if Naruto was extremely on edge, and if the Anbu made him even more nervous…he would show her the proper respect.

Naruto glared, but backed up. "Sorry, Hokage-sama." He murmured, and Tsunade sighed.

"Damnit, Naruto!" She barked suddenly, and stood. "I'm only doing it to protect you! You could at least show gratitude!"

Naruto didn't flinch. "I don't need Anbu's 'protection'. I don't trust them…" Naruto hissed, and everyone's gazes showed confusion. Anbu were the best, the most trustworthy troops in Konoha.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, forgetting to keep the anger in her voice. Kakashi even looked at Naruto with surprise…he had never seen or heard of Naruto's opposition of Anbu.

"A few reasons. Reason one: Itachi was an Anbu, and look how twisted he is." Naruto growled, and Tsunade pursed her lips. "Hold on a minute, Naruto…he's one bad apple, you can't judge," She interrupted, and Naruto broke in.

"No…I _will_ judge. You didn't have…you weren't…" Naruto's voice broke slightly, and everyone froze, as still as statues at the crack in Naruto's usually flamboyant attitude. Naruto struggled to compose himself, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just don't trust them." He growled, clenching his jaw.

But, Tsunade didn't let it go. She had seen something flicker behind Naruto's eyes…fear. "Naruto…what's wrong?" She asked slowly, feeling her stomach twisting in sudden unease.

"Nothing." Naruto rasped, and Tsunade saw the carefully composed face hiding something horrible. She didn't know him as much as Jiraiya did, but she still had a woman's intuition, and a mother's intuition.

"What did they do to you?" Tsunade whispered. She saw Hinata take an involuntary step towards Naruto, her eyes wide at Tsunade's question. Kakashi's gaze hardened, and Sakura's eyes darted to Naruto…trying to read his gaze. Iruka froze in his seat, and Shizune looked at Tsunade with a confused look.

Naruto didn't answer. She expected that he couldn't…not without having a loss of emotional control. His eyes were tortured, however, even as his face hardened into an unreadable mask. "Naruto…talk to me." Tsunade murmured, no longer angry at Naruto's outburst. There was something he was hiding, something horrible to do with Anbu.

Naruto's mouth opened fractionally as he spoke low, rasping so his voice wouldn't break. "Did you know, that the Anbu are front-line operatives when it comes to full-out war? They're the front-line soldiers, the first to reach the scene and the most dangerous opponents in a battle." Naruto said, and Tsunade felt her throat tighten. Something about Naruto's introduction made a shiver run down her spine.

"Naruto…what are you talking about?" Kakashi murmured this time, but Naruto didn't turn to his instructor.

"The night the Kyuubi died, do you know how many Anbu died?" Naruto whispered, and Tsunade saw Kakashi stiffen. He had been on the front lines that night, she knew. He had been one of the lucky few who had survived.

Naruto continued, not waiting for an answer to his question. "Three fourths of the total force." He whispered, and Tsunade's eyes widened. "Three out of every four Anbu died that night." He rasped. Tsunade saw where this was going.

"If your comrades died…if you saw them being torn apart by a demon that wasn't even hurt by their most powerful Jutsu…and you were unable to protect them…wouldn't that tear you apart?" Naruto whispered. His hands fell to his sides, and Tsunade looked past Naruto to Kakashi, whose gaze was hard.

"If…if you heard the rumors afterwards about a baby who had been sealed with the Fox, and thought that the child was the fox re-incarnated into human form…what would you do?" Naruto whispered. Hinata was trembling, Sakura was listening with wide, shock-filled eyes…and Tsunade felt anger course through her body as the answer became obvious.

"If that child was a defenseless boy growing up, being attacked by mobs…and you were assigned to protect the boy, what would you do? If you had that _one_ open chance, that _tiny_ opportunity to rid the earth of the demon…would you take it? To avenge your friends, your family? Would you kill a child to save all of the others from this threat?" Naruto asked, and his hands curled into fists, his nails cutting into his palms so hard that after a few moments of silence, blood dripped down his fingers and off his knuckles and onto the wooden floor.

Tsunade tasted bile in the back of her throat, and fought to swallow it. "They…tried to kill you?" Tsunade choked out, but Naruto didn't need to answer that question. They could all tell.

"How many times? Why didn't you die?" Tsunade asked, wondering how in the world a little boy could survive an attack from an Anbu.

"More times than I care to remember." Naruto said bitterly. "The reason I didn't die, is because the Kyuubi's energy was more potent when I was younger. There was so much power contained in my tiny body, that before a limb could fall off from being severed…the muscle and nerves and blood veins and vessels would be repaired almost instantaneously." He choked out, and Tsunade felt cold all over. She saw Sakura pale, Hinata look faint, and Kakashi look alarmed. Iruka had tears silently streaming down his cheeks, his face a mask of horror.

"I was basically indestructible." Naruto whispered. "I felt the pain, but I couldn't die." His voice broke, and Tsunade shivered. What kind of monsters would do that to a child? Who could do that to a defenseless, innocent little boy?

"I witnessed one attack while I was supposed to be protecting Naruto. I stopped the attack, before he managed to run Naruto through with his Katana…but I didn't think that there had been any before that. I…I didn't know that they…" Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Everyone was silent, until Naruto's voice interrupted all of the sick images running through their minds. "So…excuse me if I don't trust the Anbu as much as the next person." He said, and he started to shake. Tsunade saw the white knuckles, the blood dripping, and she knew he was attempting to control his emotions, to shut them down.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She stepped forward and threw her arms around Naruto from behind, so her arms wrapped around his chest. Sakura was pale, and she looked like she would be sick.

"Why…why didn't you tell anyone?" Tsunade asked, and Naruto laughed hysterically for a moment. "Who would I tell?" He practically yelled, startling everyone. "Would I go up to Old Man Hokage and say, 'Hey, I'm being attacked by these guys in masks, but I'm not dying!' or would I ask the few friendly Anbu, 'Hey…could you protect me? I'm only five…so I can't defend myself. I don't like being beheaded and dismembered!'?" Naruto asked. He laughed again. "That would convince everyone I _was_ a demon! That would guarantee my death. I didn't understand I could tell anyone, _Hokage-sama_. I couldn't comprehend why I was being treated that way, why I wasn't dying, all I knew is that I didn't like it…and I had no one to really protect me!" Naruto spat out, and he spat out Tsunade's formal title with disdain.

Everyone was so taken aback, especially as he voiced one action that he survived: Beheading. Iruka ducked his head away from the table, and vomited as the image of a sword slicing clean through Naruto's neck flew into their mind. Hinata started to sob into Naruto's back, and Naruto was silent.

Kakashi walked forward slowly, stopping in front of Naruto and turning to the boy. "Naruto…I'm so sorry." Kakashi murmured, his lone eye filled with tears. "I was supposed to protect you, I know that…and it appears I failed. I did my best…but it wasn't good enough. I wanted to stay with you, to have you live with me so I could protect you better, but the Hokage wouldn't allow it. Or rather, the council voted against having you in a real home, especially in a Ninja's home…in case 'the Demon inside' learned from that experience and learned Ninja skills. I tried my best to be around you as much as possible, I swear…please, forgive me." Kakashi whispered, and went down onto his hands and knees and touched his head to the floor in a show of absolute humility.

Naruto looked down at his instructor, his face momentarily kind. "I know you would have done your best, Kakashi-sensei…I don't blame you." He murmured. Kakashi didn't move, but stayed there. "Kakashi-sensei…please get up." Naruto pleaded, and Kakashi looked up. A tear rolled down Kakashi's cheek, but was absorbed by his blue facemask. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." Kakashi murmured.

Naruto smiled wryly. "I know you are. I don't blame you at all." He said, and Tsunade held back tears of her own. Kakashi got to his feet slowly, and Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto…I assigned an Anbu to Sakura, and Hinata and you…to protect you. Akatsuki has dropped off the radar, and Jiraiya doesn't know where Itachi and Kisame and their subordinates are. Four days ago, two gate-guards were killed on their shift late at night. We couldn't find the culprits…and Jiraiya feels that it's prudent to give you an Anbu guard so that if it _is_ Itachi, like you feel it is, then the Anbu guard will be able to give you some time to prepare yourself." Tsunade explained. "If it makes it better…I can assign Neji to be your Anbu guard." She offered. "But, I will _not_ leave you unprotected." She said, and Naruto clenched his jaw.

"I…I'm not sure if I could ask Neji to be put between Itachi and I. I know Neji's good…but…Itachi's beyond good. Itachi would slaughter Neji before he could blink." Naruto murmured.

"You wouldn't have to ask me, Naruto. I will put myself between you and Itachi willingly." A soft monotonous voice spoke, from behind them. Tsunade's eyes darted the stoic Hyuuga, who was wearing Anbu armor. His mask was clipped onto his belt, and his hair was pulled back into its traditional ponytail, but he wore no headband. His curse-seal was hidden by bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"Neji!" Naruto said, and everyone spun. Hinata let go of Naruto and turned, and everyone looked at the Hyuuga. "No…I won't let you." Naruto said suddenly, and Neji smirked. His pupil-less eyes bored deep into Naruto's eyes. "You can't 'not let me' do something if it's ordered by Tsunade."

"I request permission to protect Uzumaki Naruto from possible Akatsuki attack, Hokage-sama." Neji said, turning his attention to Tsunade. Naruto spun to look at Tsunade. "You can't!" He said, panic clear in his voice.

"Naruto…" Neji said softly. "You may think Itachi may be able to kill me easily, but you forget one thing." Naruto looked at the Hyuuga, frowning.

"I have the Byakugan, and I can easily see anything coming at you or me. I'm not weak, Naruto. When you and I sparred, I wasn't aiming to kill you. I still have tricks up my sleeve." Neji assured the blond.

"But, Neji, Itachi has the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Naruto protested, and Neji frowned.

"I can see through and break out of _any_ Genjutsu, Naruto. Hinata can too. It's our genetic ability, uncontrolled even by our will. His 'Tsukiyomi', won't even work against me." Neji reminded him.

"Well, then, you can't…because…because…" Naruto floundered for an excuse.

"Naruto…do you really think so little of me?" Neji asked softly, and Naruto flinched. "Don't you have any faith in me? I fought and defeated one of the Sound four, back when I was a Genin. Now I'm a Jonin, Naruto. Do you think I would be an Anbu and not be able to hold my own against 'S' class opponents?" Neji said, brows drawn together in a slight frown. He was being gentle with Naruto.

"I…I…" Naruto stammered, and looked away. "I have faith in you, Neji…but I can't…I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Naruto murmured.

"I'm a shinobi, Naruto. The risk is apart of everyone's life. Now you know how we feel, when you risk your life for us and we end up not being able to do anything about it." Neji said, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto frowned. He hadn't thought of it like that before. Is this how everyone else felt? When he would jump into the fight, risk his life for them…would they feel this helpless? "Fine…but if Itachi attacks…I'll take him as soon as I realize it. You back off. Itachi is mine." Naruto said, and Neji smirked.

"I'll do my duty." Neji said simply, and Naruto glared at the Hyuuga.

"Permission granted, Neji. Your duty will entail watching for any possible threats, spies, or informants who could be watching Naruto." She said, and Neji bowed.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Neji murmured, and Tsunade nodded. She sat down in her chair, aware that Iruka had cleaned up his mess with an easy water-style Jutsu, then dried the water spot with a wind jutsu. Her own stomach still felt queasy with everything she had just learned.

"Now…" Tsunade said, brining everyone's attention back to her. "Team Seven…your next assignment is a 'D' rank assignment." She said, and Naruto frowned.

"Aw, come on, Baa-chan! We've been doing nothing but 'D' ranks for the past few days!" Naruto whined, and Tsunade was relieved at the sudden levity to the situation.

"Shut it, Gaki! You're still only a Genin!" She barked, and Naruto shot back, "When I should be higher!"

Tsunade grimaced at that. "Well, you just have to have patience!" She growled. She noticed that Hinata was now wiping away her tears, and Sakura was regaining her natural color. They were slowly being pulled back into their normal attitudes, and she was grateful. Such a depressing subject was…horrible. Neji watched their exchange with an impassive face but she was willing to bet he was laughing inside.

"I've waited three years, and I'm still a Genin!" Naruto shrieked, stomping his foot. In that next instant, the next thing hitting the floor was Naruto. Sakura punched him on the top of the head, sending him face-first into the floor. "Can it, Naruto!" She growled, and Iruka laughed at their exchange.

"Um…Sakura-chan…I think you're going to give him brain damage if you keep that up." Hinata pointed out softly, and Sakura frowned.

"I think you mean even _more_ brain damage than he already has." Sakura grumbled, as Naruto picked himself off the floor, mumbling about pink-haired mini-Tsunade's who lacked a sense of humor. Flames suddenly sprouted behind Sakura as she turned to Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura growled, and menacing shadow figures danced behind her. Naruto paled.

"Sakura…" He whimpered, "Your face is scary!" With a cry of pain, Naruto ended up unconscious on the wooden floor. Sakura dusted herself off, feeling much better, and she smiled.

'_Whoa…she_** is**_ a mini-Tsunade!'_ Kakashi thought, and warily backed off a step. Tsunade smirked at the unfortunate blond as Hinata tried to bring him back to consciousness.

"Well, you all need to find and bring back a cat by the name of Tora. Here's the file." Tsunade said, tossing the file to Kakashi. He tossed the file back without looking at it.

"Him again? This has got to be our third time chasing him down…" Sakura complained, and Kakashi nodded wearily. "Of course…now it'll go faster with Hinata. I wonder if Naruto'll get scratched up like the last few times?" He mused, hopeful that the blond would provide more entertainment. Hinata was completely oblivious, busy fussing over the drooling, unconscious Naruto on the floor.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"I'm serious! I've caught that cat every single time we've chased him down, and it all ends the same way: me getting scratched up!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his bandaged face. Team Seven was back at the Mission Assignment room, and Tora and his crazy lady owner were gone. Naruto was griping about his wound, yet again.

"Naruto…maybe you should wear a mask next time you go to catch him?" Tsunade wearily suggested. Naruto humphed.

"That's not the point! The point is…THAT CAT LADY IS CRAZY!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands in the air. Tsunade fought back a laugh.

"I don't care if she is crazy…she pays us good money for just finding a cat." Tsunade pointed out, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Figures. I'm wounded, and you're worried about the money!" Naruto snorted, and Tsunade growled and punched him. He flew back, smacking into the wall, and yelped in pain. Shizune ran to help scrape him off the wall, and Hinata stammered out, "M-maybe if people would stop hitting Naruto-kun…he'd be smarter?" She suggested, and Naruto limped over to her.

"Whaddaya mean I'm not smart?" Naruto wailed, and Sakura snickered evilly. "Exactly how it sounds, dumbbell." She snorted, and Naruto wailed and hugged Kakashi in search of comfort. Kakashi held still, stiffer than a board, and cleared his throat.

"Naruto…you're getting snot on my vest." Kakashi said, and Naruto sniffled and backed up. Neji watched them, leaning back against the wall, wearing his bird Anbu mask.

"Quit complaining, Naruto. Just go and get out of here…I have several other teams coming in for assignments!" Tsunade yelled, pointing at the double swinging doors. Naruto huffed.

"Fine! I'll go!" He said, throwing his head up and walking out. Hinata giggled and followed, and Sakura shook her head.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sakura asked Kakashi, exasperated. They followed Hinata out. "Well, what else can we do but put up with him?" Kakashi asked, and Neji followed him out.

"We could just kill him and bury him in a field where no one would ever find him. Or feed him to the giant tigers in the Forest of Death." Sakura mumbled. Naruto grinned at that, more at the prospect of fighting giant tigers than being fed to them. He'd fought a lot of things over his past few years training…and the tigers sounded like fun.

Naruto didn't pay attention where he was going, and bumped into someone. He looked down, excusing himself and apologizing. The apology died in his throat as he saw the beautiful lady who he had bumped into. She had long, straight, raven black hair that extended to her shoulders, and she had her bangs parted off mainly to the left and it was held in place by a barrette with a simple blue crystal. But, it helped to bring out her ice-blue eyes, startling clear and beautiful. Her skin was pale and soft, and looked slightly like porcelain. She was petite, thin, and stood only 5' 7", just barely to Naruto's shoulders. She was wearing a simple black kimono, with ice-blue snowflakes decorating the hems of her sleeves and the bottom of the Kimono. Naruto stood there, dumbfounded by the beautiful young lady.

He gathered his wits, as she smiled up at him and revealed her perfectly straight and white teeth. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as he spoke. "Oh, excuse me." He managed to get out, trying not to seem like an idiot.

"No, it's my fault." She replied, her voice clear and beautiful. "Oh, you're a ninja? A real ninja?" She asked, suddenly excited. Naruto couldn't help but grin slightly at her excitement.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised? If you look, you can see them everywhere." Naruto said, curious. His teammates slowly joined him, examining the new girl.

"Oh, I don't go out too often…" She said, and seemed embarrassed. Naruto grinned, and put his hands behind his head. "Well, now you can say that you've seen not just one…but four Ninja! These are my teammates." He said, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the others. The girl bowed politely, and was completely oblivious to the sudden look of insecurity that flitted across Hinata's face.

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Kiri Hitagashi." She said politely, her beautiful voice dazing Naruto a bit more. He blinked, and grinned widely. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…future Hokage!" He boasted, and the girl seemed impressed.

"Oh, are you next in line?" She asked. Naruto shrugged. "Not really, honestly. But it's my dream to be Hokage, and I'll make it there some day, dattebayo!" He said, and the girl giggled softly. Hinata's self-confidence took another blow as Naruto blushed.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki…it was a pleasure to meet you." She said softly, and Naruto analyzed her tone. She sounded wistful…and he had a bit of experience now to read into her body language, tone, and facial expressions. "I hope…we can meet again." She said hopefully, and he grinned. She liked him…and on top of that, she didn't seem to hate him. She seemed a bit older than he was, and she was a Civilian…so she might know about the Kyuubi and not care. Or maybe she didn't put stock in the stories. Regardless…she liked him.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll end up seeing you again. But if you don't open your eyes and look…you probably won't see me. You should get out more." He suggested, unconsciously picking up the flow of the hesitant, light flirting.

"Oh…I hope I can. That'd be very nice…" She said, and then looked away. "Oh, I need to go! I'm sorry…" She apologized, and Naruto grinned.

"No problem, Mrs. Hitagashi." He said, fishing for information before she left. She blushed at his words.

"I'm not married. I'm 'Ms. Hitagashi'…but you can call me Kiri." She murmured, and Naruto smiled a little. Kakashi watched his pupil with renewed interest. Naruto seemed very casual, not even as if he was actually fishing for information. He had picked up some tricks from Jiraiya, he was sure.

"Well then, Kiri…don't let me hold you up. I'm sure I'll see you around." Naruto said, and she blushed and bowed.

"I'm glad to have met you. Have a nice day." She said hastily, as if she was rushed to go somewhere. Naruto bowed politely, and she did in return, and then she gracefully walked into the crowd, blending in quickly so Naruto lost sight of her.

Naruto grinned, and turned around. "Wow." He said, and Sakura gave him a hard look. Hinata looked away, biting her lower lip, but Kakashi smiled. "You're a natural." He said, completely honest. Naruto's grin widened.

"Ya think so? I hoped I didn't lay it on too thick." He said, and Kakashi laughed. He and Naruto quickly got lost in tactics for appealing to women, while Sakura and Hinata walked behind them.

"I…I don't…understand." Hinata whispered, tearing up slightly. Sakura patted the girl's shoulder gently. She was referring to how Naruto was acting, when he had been acting so intimately with her. He had even asked earlier, and she had eagerly agreed, if it was okay if he called her 'Hinata-chan' on a regular basis now.

"Neither do I, Hinata." Sakura murmured, glaring at Naruto's back. She comforted the distraught Hyuuga girl, as they walked on their way to their training field.

----------------------------------------

Kiri leaned against an alley wall, breathing heavily. She ran a hand across her pale forehead and wiped away a slight sheen of sweat, and whispered, "Oh my."

"What?" A nondescript man asked. He was wearing blue-jean shorts, an olive green tee-shirt, and had his short brown hair in a messy array.

"He's much more appealing than last time. I wasn't sure I could hold off jumping him." Kiri said breathlessly, smiling and licking her lips slightly.

"Oh give me a break." The non-descript man said, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"Jotham, you're practically the same way with women, so you have no room to talk." Kiri huffed. Jotham shrugged.

"Well, I don't want our targets. You do." He pointed out, and Kiri smirked.

"Just this one. He's especially yummy looking. But, that's enough. We need to warn Itachi-sama about Naruto's Anbu guard." She said, and Jotham nodded.

'"Fine. Let's go, before you lose it. I wouldn't want to be responsible for not being able to stop you from jumping the brat in the street and having your way with him in public." He said, and started walking. Kiri laughed, her voice like clear silver wind-chimes.

"Oh, please…I'm not that uncontrollable." She said airily, and followed him. _'Oh, dear little Jinchuriki…you're already hopelessly tangled in my web. Now it's just a matter of time until I have my way…and then we'll dispose of you.' _She purred in her mind. _'Of course…I'll have to get rid of that pale-eyed little stalker of yours first. She might be a problem, with her obvious attachment to you.' _She saw the pale-eyed girl's border-line despair when Naruto had flirted with her, and saw the slightly dangerous anger there as well._ 'Yes, I'll deal with her first.'_

___________________________________________________________

Hehehe, that's the end! YAY! Chap 5 is done, and Chapter 6 is coming soon to a theater near you! ;) Please review, and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: I've been listening to 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars a lot lately…and I must say I love it. It's an extremely good song, has a strangely addicting Music Video, and has a cool emo singer! :D All in all, 30 seconds to Mars is a great band! Hehehe. **

**For those of you who wonder what my updating schedule is: I honestly don't have much of one. BUT! I will make one. Every two to three weeks (due to college courses and work) I'll update…but I won't always just update with ONE chapter. :) I might surprise you with a few in a row! But still. Every two to three weeks is my new updating schedule!**

**Now, enjoy the sixth chapter of 'The Pale Moon's Love'.**

**Chapter vi: Saturday Spotting!**

PREVIOUSLY:

'_Oh, dear little Jinchuriki…you're already hopelessly tangled in my web. Now it's just a matter of time until I have my way…and then we'll dispose of you.' _She purred in her mind._ 'Of course…I'll have to get rid of that pale-eyed little stalker of yours first. She might be a problem, with her obvious attachment to you.' _She saw the pale-eyed girl's border-line despair when Naruto had flirted with her, and saw the slightly dangerous anger there as well. _'Yes, I'll deal with her first.' _

CONTINUATION:

Naruto groaned lightly as he stretched, and sat up in bed. His mind was blurry for a good ten minutes, before it snapped into perfect clarity. He blinked, looked around, and sighed. His room was so bare, he only had one picture on his dresser, and that was of Team Seven…back when Sasuke was with them. He had a poster with the Konoha leaf right above the head of his bed, and that was the only decoration on his white walls. He frowned. He needed to do some shopping, but he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with any of the villagers today.

Today was Saturday, Team Seven's designated day off…which meant one thing to Naruto: Training Day. It had been his habit his whole life to spend the first half of Saturday training, trying to come up with new Jutsu (which was actually getting easier to do now that he had control of a Nature Element) and keeping his body in tip-top shape. The rest of the day would be spent in relaxation.

He hopped out of bed, and went to his dresser. He smiled, ready to put on his jumpsuit…when he saw a note on the bottom of his empty dresser. It read: "I bought you some training clothes, Gaki. They're on your kitchen table. Don't complain.-Jiraiya."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and shredded the note. He stomped over to his kitchen table, muttering about the stupid pervert, and saw the pile of clothes that were his 'training clothes'. There was a note on top of them. "Kakashi and Sakura told me about your deal. I decided no jumpsuits for training…but I got you these instead. Don't complain.-Jiraiya"

"What's with the whole don't complain thing?" Naruto muttered, and tossed the note aside. He grabbed his clothing, excited as he saw the primary color. ORANGE! He lifted the first article, and it was a light, breathable orange fabric. It had a blue stripe down the shoulders, and down the insides of the arm all the way down his ribs and to the hem of the shirt. He grinned, and recognized the material at once: a type of spandex. Apparently, the suit that Gai had given Naruto all those years ago did have a good use: they were much lighter and more breathable…allowing you to get air to your entire body so you didn't sweat as much. He put that on over his bare chest, and sighed. It felt like he wasn't wearing anything, it was so light. He moved, and found it didn't hinder his movements at all, it actually seemed like he was still shirtless. He hurriedly picked up the next article of clothing, grinning. They were shorts, looser than spandex but still just as light and breathable. They were orange, with two pencil-thin blue stripes down the sides and a blue hem to the legs that looked like they would stop right at his knees. He grinned and laughed, "Okay, I won't complain."

He had been prepared for something horrible, which was probably Jiraiya's plan, but this wasn't bad at all. He hurriedly went to the bathroom, went through all his morning routine (using the bathroom, brushing his teeth and _attempting _to brush his hair, and then putting on deodorant) and dressed in his new outfit. He walked back to his dresser, about to put on his black headband, when he saw something. A blue cloth headband, sitting next to his black one. On it was a note. "To go with your new clothes.-Jiraiya."

Naruto grinned. Jiraiya was nothing, if not fashion-competent and thorough. He put on the blue headband and fixed his hair, and then put on his kunai and shuriken holsters. He walked to the kitchen, ate a quick ramen breakfast, and then walked to the front door. He slipped his ninja sandal-boots on, and then opened his front door.

He saw a fist coming at him as soon as his door was opened a crack, and he reacted instinctively. He swatted the fist away, and spun to add momentum to his next attack. A faint floral scent reached his nose as he spun, and he stopped his fist an inch from his target. Sakura stood there, blinking in surprise. Naruto straightened, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said. He earned a punch in the head, and he fell on the ground.

"What was that for? Geez, is that the way to greet someone in the mornings?" She roared, shaking her fist. Naruto cowered on the ground. He whined, "But all I saw was a fist…I didn't know it was you at first!"

Sakura snorted, "I was about to knock on your door when it opened, idiot."

He staggered onto his feet and winced as he touched the goose egg on his head. "Well sorry. I've been taught not to wait for an explanation when something flies at me as soon as my door opens." He grumbled, but stopped when he noticed Sakura's slight stiffening at his reminder that he had been in danger most of his life…and not even his apartment was safe.

He quickly distracted her. "So what are you doing here so early? Today's our off day…I would have thought you'd be sleeping or something." He asked, and she blinked and returned her attention to him.

"I came to see if I could talk with you." She said, and frowned. Naruto scratched his head.

"Sure. But today I train. Can we talk while I train?" He asked, and then she looked at his clothing. She winced at all the orange. "Did you pick that out yourself?" She asked.

He grinned. "Nope. Ero-Sennin did." He said, and Sakura grimaced. "Oh. Well, I guess I can't get mad then. Oh well…" She sighed, and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah…I guess we can talk while you train." She finally said, replying to Naruto's question. He grinned, and then stepped out of his apartment door. He shut the door behind him, not locking it, and Sakura frowned.

"Aren't you going to lock your door?" She asked, looking pointedly at the lock.

Naruto shook his head awkwardly. "No…" He trailed off, hoping she wouldn't ask why. She did.

"Why not?" She asked, and Naruto started walking away. She followed, and he answered her question.

"Because, when people break into my apartment, I learned it's better to leave the door unlocked so I don't have to pay for a brand new door when someone breaks it down to get in. New doors are pricey." He said, and winced as he said it, not quite liking that he told her about his frequent break-in problems. Well, they used to be frequent…but he wasn't taking any chances.

"I see…" She murmured quietly. Soon, they were walking down the streets of Konoha. Naruto kept glancing at Sakura, worried at her silence, and saw that her face was carefully composed into a thoughtful look.

"Naruto…" She finally asked, and he glanced at her again. She was biting her lower lip, a sign of nervousness. "Why don't you just set up booby-traps?" She asked, and Naruto realized she was still thinking of his break-in problem.

Naruto scratched his head. "Because all the booby-traps I know, and can implement in my apartment are designed to kill or maim. I can't have dead people in my apartment. Besides…they're mostly civilians. That, and the fact that they're all people. People with a life, with loved ones…with family. I can't, and won't, take away someone else's loved one…just because of a misunderstanding." He sighed, and looked at the civilians they were passing. Each one of them had a family, someone who loved them, they all had dreams…just like him.

"A misunderstanding?!" Sakura practically yelled, glaring at Naruto. "They're blatantly breaking the law, all because of a stupid _prejudice_. Not a misunderstanding, but a blatant prejudice. Naruto, you can't just let them break in and trash your apartment!" She protested, but Naruto shook his head.

"Yes I can. And I will. I will not take the life of someone unless it's necessary. If it's combat, it's completely different…but when it's a civilian who can't even hope to have a chance, I won't take a life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said softly, and Sakura didn't reply. She grew silent, brooding…until Naruto saw something that made him grin.

"Well, what do you know? It seems you're getting out more." Naruto said suddenly, and Sakura's head jerked up. Standing in front of them was Kiri Hitagashi, wearing another black Kimono like the one she had worn the previous day. But, this Kimono had small red flowers along the hems, and her hairpin had a red crystal instead of blue this time. Her eyes, however, were the same piercing blue as before. Naruto felt his heart beat unevenly as he smiled at the pale-skinned beauty.

"Good morning, NarutoUzumaki!" She trilled pleasantly, her clear ringing voice sounding excited and happy. Sakura kept her face impassive, but wished she could hit Naruto. This was exactly what she had wanted to talk to him about.

"Good morning, Kiri." He replied, grinning widely. Sakura felt a flash of anger as Kiri's eyes darted quickly up and down Naruto, and her eyes seemed to hold a predatorial hunger. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly as she spoke in her too-sweet voice.

"I hoped I might see you again today..." She said, and Sakura saw the faint blush across the pale girl's skin. She seethed, angry at the beautiful young woman. She couldn't deny she acted sweet, was extraordinarily beautiful, and had an amazing beautiful voice…which is why she couldn't blame Naruto too much for his dazed reaction.

"You know, you can just call me Naruto. I'm not a stickler for formal things…'cuz I'm not too good at it." He laughed, and Kiri smiled.

"Thank you…Naruto." She said, and Naruto grinned again. "What are you doing today?" He asked, and she blushed.

"I just decided to get out more…and to open my eyes." She murmured, and Naruto remembered his parting words to her yesterday. He had been hinting that if she got out more…they would definitely see each other. He did a mental victory dance at her obvious desire to see him, and managed to choke back the cry of victory he wanted to yell.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Naruto said, and Kiri smiled. "Me too." She replied.

They were silent for a moment, before Sakura cleared her throat to bring Naruto's attention back to her…to remind him she needed to talk to him. He interpreted her hint wrong, though.

"Oh! Sorry, Sakura. Kiri, this is my teammate, Sakura Haruno, the apprentice to Lady Tsunade." Naruto said, introducing Sakura. Sakura clenched her jaw, wishing she could hit him, but bowed politely. Kiri bowed a bit deeper, outdoing Sakura, and seemed genuinely surprised.

"Apprentice to the Hokage? Really? That's amazing!" She gushed, and Sakura fought back the giddy pride she felt at being complimented. She was determined not to like the girl, because of the competition she provided for Hinata all of a sudden.

"Yes…but Naruto was the apprentice to Jiraiya, Tsunade's teammate." Sakura said, hoping Kiri would know who that was. She was counting on the fact that the perverted Toad Sage was extremely well-known for his perverted ways (even among the civilians) and it might discourage Kiri. Naruto sent her a glare, but Kiri smiled.

"Oh, that silly old man who tries to peep on the ladies?" She asked, and Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Yup. He's the pervert's apprentice." Sakura said, glad, as an unidentifiable emotion flitted across Kiri's face.

"I see…" Kiri said softly, and Naruto glared daggers at Sakura. Sakura smirked, ignoring the blond.

"Well, I'm sure he's more than a pervert, if he was the Hokage's teammate. If I remember correctly, isn't he one of the Sannin, one of the most powerful Ninja in Konoha?" Kiri asked, sending a kindly smile at Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes in disappointment as Naruto took advantage of Kiri's question to turn her back to his favor.

"Yup! I trained for three years under him, I actually just got back here a few days ago. He's a lot more than just a pervert…he's a Seal Master! He taught the Fourth Hokage himself!" Naruto gushed, and Kiri got caught up in his excitement.

"A Seal Master? Aren't they supposed to be able to seal anything, even a living person, in a scroll?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Naruto nodded. "Not just in a scroll…they can seal anything inside of another person, an empty object, all with just a bunch of formulas! The Fourth Hokage was a Seal Master, even exceeding Jiraiya, and he managed to…" he stopped himself, catching his slip-up. He bit his tongue, but then figured a way to salvage his sentence. "Jiraiya told me that the Fourth Hokage managed to imprison a small-scale demon into a sea-shell in Whirlpool Country."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in surprise, and skepticism. It sounded impossible, but then again…the Fourth Hokage_ had _sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. She grew frustrated as Naruto imparted tales with Kiri, talking about a few adventures he had, and she grew angry as she noticed the strange hungry look in Kiri's eyes grow more pronounced.

Finally, after half an hour, Sakura noted that they had meandered off to the side of the street and were in the shade. Kiri was sitting on a bench with Naruto close by her side regaling her with his stories. Sakura cleared her throat, interrupting Naruto. She was ticked now.

Naruto looked up, confused, and she said, "Naruto…weren't you supposed to be training?" She said this in a tone that was more of a clear hint that said 'let's go…_now_'. Naruto got the hint and nodded.

"Oh man…Sakura's right…I have to train for a few hours…" Naruto mumbled, dejected. Kiri seemed just as sad. "Well, I suppose someone as strong as you needs to stay in shape…" She said softly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, especially at Naruto's soft smile._ 'Stupid, annoying, flirting…'_ She thought darkly, but Naruto finally stood up.

"Well, Kiri…maybe I'll see you soon." He said, and Kiri smiled brightly once more.

"I do hope so…it's been a long time since I've had this much fun!" Kiri said happily. Sakura rolled her eyes again, wishing they would go already. Sakura was going to have a serious talk with Naruto.

"I agree." Naruto said, smiling kindly, and then he saw Sakura's impatient look. He winced, and then looked down at Kiri. He gave her a crooked grin, and Sakura scowled. "I'll see you around. Keep your eyes open." He said, and then walked away. Sakura rolled her eyes at his attempt at being cool. Though, she had to admit that if she had been Kiri…it most likely would have seemed amazingly irresistible. She followed Naruto, fuming at his dreamy look. Darn that girl!

When they reached the training area, Sakura was still angry, until she recognized the training area. It was a place where just she, Naruto, and Sasuke trained together from time to time. Mostly Sasuke and Naruto would train as if it was a competition, and she was dreamily watch Sasuke. Sakura flinched at the thought of Sasuke, but watched as Naruto warmed up his muscles with stretches. She stayed silent, waiting for the chance to confront him with her whole reason for coming.

He began his shuriken target practice, casually flipping his shuriken at crude targets that he had carved into the trees years ago. Sakura watched, impressed, as he nailed the dead center every time. He slipped into a graceful stance, closing his eyes and spinning as he unleashed Shuriken faster than Sakura could believe. He twisted, spun, as if he was in a fight and dodging blows while throwing Shuriken. Sakura watched in awe as he nailed the center of the targets easily, even with his eyes closed. Sakura clapped when he finished, as he was sweating and panting and went to gather his shuriken. He grinned and bowed dramatically, and then holstered his weapons.

"So…what'd you want to talk about, Sakura?" He asked casually, fanning himself with his hands. Her awe died instantly and she was immediately angry again.

"I wanted to talk about your _idiotic_ behavior." She said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. Naruto laughed. "Which time?" He joked. He knew he acted like an idiot most of the time, hence all the goose eggs he received on his head from Sakura.

Sakura didn't find it funny. She glared until he was silent. "I'm talking about your…interactions with Kiri." She said, and he stared at her like she was crazy.

"My 'interactions with Kiri'? You make it sound weird…" Naruto said, attempting to joke. Sakura walked up to him and hit him in the head. He cried out in pain, hit the ground, and Sakura snorted.

"Shut up and let me explain." She ordered. He picked himself up off the ground, and allowed her to explain. She sighed.

"I'm talking about how you're flirting with Kiri. How can you be so cruel to Hinata?" She demanded, and Naruto blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked stupidly, and Sakura glared.

"I mean, how you told us you were falling for Hinata and you're acting all intimate with her. You even asked to call her 'Hinata-chan' for goodness sake! You know she likes you, and you got her hopes up! And then along comes little Ms. Kiri, who just happens to look prettier than the average girl. You decided to flirt with her, in front of Hinata of all things! Are you or aren't you falling for Hinata?" She demanded, practically yelling loud enough for the whole world to hear. Naruto winced.

"Could you keep it down, Sakura? I don't want the entire village to hear about this, you know." He murmured, casting glances around nervously.

"I don't care." She said stubbornly. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, and looked at the ground.

Sakura softened a little, knowing this was hard on him. It's not like he was Sasuke, the teenage heartthrob, so the whole girls liking him thing was new…and he was completely inexperienced in it. She sighed. "I know this Kiri girl is pretty." She said, and then amended, "Very pretty. But still, Hinata isn't that bad looking either! And, Hinata's a Kunoichi, someone who could defend herself from Akatsuki, and Hinata's proven she doesn't judge you about the Kyuubi, and she's on your team for crying out loud! How many more coincidences do you need? It seems like Fate's trying to set you up with Hinata," Sakura yelled, mentally adding _'Well, Fate and Tsunade-sama'_, "And you're blind to it!" She ended, exasperated and fired up again.

Naruto blinked slowly at her, absorbing all Sakura said. It was true, he realized, how there were all the things in Hinata that he hoped for in someone. Someone who obviously liked him for who he was, someone who wasn't afraid of him, someone who didn't care he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, and she was one of his Precious People, and she was a strong and capable Kunoichi. He frowned. Well…and she was really pretty. Just the thought of Hinata broke through the thoughts of Kiri. Hinata's pale lavender, pupil-less eyes were exotic, even more amazing than Kiri's ice blue eyes. Hinata's skin was just as pale, and her indigo hair was just as pretty, if not more so, than Kiri's. Hinata had everything Naruto was looking for, even personality-wise. Someone who was just as loyal to him as he was to her, even just as friends, and who understood him. It was just an added bonus that she was pretty. And then it hit him.

"But…" He said slowly, depressed by the single thought that blasted his hopes to ashes. Maybe subconsciously he realized it and that was why he was so interested in Kiri. "Hinata's the Hyuuga Heir. I have nothing to offer her father, I have nothing to offer her…and I'm pretty sure that clans with Kekkai Genkai intermarry to keep their bloodlines pure." Naruto said softly, and Sakura blinked in surprise. Naruto had just completely surprised her with this basic knowledge, well, more like he surprised her because he actually knew this information.

"Kiri, is a civilian. She's someone I could protect easily enough, she seems to be nice, and she's pretty…and she might not care about the Kyuubi. She's obviously older than I am, so maybe she knows about the Kyuubi and doesn't care. I have more of a chance with Kiri than I do with Hinata. I couldn't hope to ever match up to Hiashi's standards, or even be able to save enough money after a large number of years to make Hiashi consider me to be self-sufficient and prepared enough to marry and take care of his daughter. Not to mention, he wouldn't accept someone of non-Hyuuga blood. The Hyuuga are big on the purity of their bloodline. The person I have plenty of chance of being with is Kiri. I could impress her parents, prove I could take care of her easily, we wouldn't have to worry about any bloodlines, and I could easily protect her from any disgruntled villagers." Naruto said, thinking aloud. Sakura was surprised by the depth of his thoughts. Usually he was an idiot, but she forgot…he had grown up over the past three years.

He looked at Sakura sadly. "The odds are against me. Fate isn't trying to set me up with Hinata…Fate's _torturing_ me with Hinata." He choked out, and clenched his fists tightly into balls. Sakura bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Naruto…Hinata wouldn't let any of those things stand in her way, not if you told her how you felt about her. She'd do anything to have you, even if it meant leaving her family." Sakura said confidently, but Naruto started shaking his head before she finished.

"No. I would never ask Hinata to do that. I wouldn't want her to give up being the Heiress of her clan, to leave her family…all for me. I'm not worth that…and I'd never ask her to do that for me." Naruto said fiercely, and Sakura smiled softly.

"You're worth all that, Naruto…and more. You would never have to ask Hinata to do that…she'd do it all in a heartbeat just to be with you. You mean that much to her." She said, and Naruto shook his head again.

"No…I'm not worth that and I won't have her give up everything for me. She's better off with someone else." He said, and started to turn away. Sakura lunged forward and grabbed him by his right arm, holding him tight.

"Naruto…she won't have anyone else. All she's ever wanted was you." She hissed, angry at Naruto's idiocy. Naruto pulled free of her grasp easily, making her blink in surprise. He seemed to show no effort as he broke from her fierce grip, and that wasn't something easily done.

Naruto smiled softly, teasing. "That hurt, Sakura-chan." He said, and then backed up a few steps. She doubted she really hurt him…she was pretty sure that he probably didn't even flinch when she had grabbed him.

"I won't ask her to do that for me, Sakura." He said softly, and turned his back on her. He disappeared, going faster than her eyes could follow, leaving her at the training field alone. She growled, "Idiot."

She turned and stomped away, frustrated and angry beyond words. He may think he was being selfless, but he was actually being selfish. He wouldn't take the risks involved, and he wouldn't risk allowing himself to hope, because then he was risking being hurt. She stomped off in the general direction of the Hokage tower, determined to make Tsunade do something about this disaster.

-----------------------

Naruto ran, not even thinking about where he was going. His feet were carrying him, while his mind was in turmoil. He was going as fast as he could, blurring into a speed that would even make Itachi sweat to keep up. He had gotten good at running, he realized dimly, but then his mind threw his problems back at him and drew his focus to the current predicament. He didn't feel anything for Kiri. He realized that while Sakura had been pointing out his stupidity. Kiri was a beautiful woman, but…Naruto felt nothing for her. The only thing that held Naruto was her beauty, not emotional attachment.

He shook his head, disgusted with his shallow behavior. He should know better, especially after spending three years with his perverted sensei. He heard a voice call him, but he ignored it as he shot across the Hidden Leaf Village.

The thing he couldn't ignore, however, was the body flying at him. The speed at which the person moved was incredible, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle. Naruto grabbed the person's limbs as they attempted to grab him, and used their momentum to pull them into an aerial spin. He let the person go, using their momentum to re-direct them into the side of a nearby building. He landed cat-footed on a roof, watching as the person landed easily on the roof opposite of him.

It was an Anbu, and Naruto instinctively went into a defensive position. The Anbu cautiously raised its hands in the air, and the voice from behind the mask spoke loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Naruto...calm down. It's me." Neji said, and Naruto carefully lowered his guard. Neji sprang to his side lightly, and Naruto grudgingly said, "You managed to keep up, I'm impressed."

Neji laughed from behind his mask. "I happen to know the Body Flicker, the Shunshin no Jutsu, and using it requires large amounts of Chakra…and I just used up about a quarter of my reserves." He admitted, and Naruto blinked. Oops.

"Sorry." Naruto said, and Neji shrugged.

"You really should remember I'm here to guard you. That way next time I don't have to struggle to keep up." Neji said lightly. Naruto nodded, and then frowned.

"Were you there for…?" He asked, not quite wanting to say.

Neji nodded. "I heard it all. I've been watching you since five this morning. I switched off with another Anbu…" He said, and Naruto bristled in anger.

"I thought I told Tsunade not to assign anyone to me? The only reason I let _you_ guard me was because you were being idiotically stubborn!" He hissed, and Neji laughed.

"You mean I was acting like you? Relax, Naruto. It was Tenten…one of the only Anbu I'd trust to watch you." Neji reassured him. Naruto relaxed. It made him feel better immediately, knowing that Tenten had been watching out for him. No one would want to mess with Tenten. Just because the buns in her hair made her look like a teddy bear, didn't mean she was one. Well, she could be one…but she'd be a teddy bear who was extremely good with sharp pointy objects.

"Oh…sorry." He apologized again. Neji shrugged. "I should have run the idea by you, but she surprised me by offering. Apparently, word is out among the Rookie Nine that you're back…and Tenten was about the only Anbu who found out what I was doing. Well, there was Shino…but you know how he is." He said casually, and Naruto noted it was overdone casualness meant to put him at ease so he wouldn't flee again.

"Shino's back? So that mean's Kiba's back too…" Naruto mused, and Neji nodded.

"What do they think about Hinata's reassignment to a new squad?" He asked, and Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen Kiba around yet. I haven't managed to even talk to Shino. But, I'm sure they'll make their opinions known." Neji said, and Naruto sensed the easy talking was over. Now came the serious stuff.

"Naruto…I've been meaning to talk to you about what Sakura just talked to you about." He said, and Naruto sighed. What was with them?

"But, I have a different point." Neji said, and sat cross legged on the roof. He indicated for Naruto to do so as well, and Naruto grudgingly obeyed. "I had a lot of the same thoughts and reasons you have when I realized I was falling for Tenten…and when I realized she had fallen for me way back when we were first assigned on a team together."

Naruto decided that since Neji was being so open about it…he might as well listen. Neji was his friend, and he understood Naruto's point of view more than anyone else could. Definitely more than Sakura could. Neji removed his mask and clipped it to his belt.

"I didn't think I was worth Tenten giving up her family's trade." Neji said, and then explained when he saw Naruto's look of confusion. "She's her parent's only child, and her family owns a chain of Ninja Tool shops. They wanted her to inherit it…and it's a _very_ popular and profitable business. I didn't think that I was worth her giving up the multi-million Ryo chain, and I would never ask her to do that. I felt like I had more of a chance with some other girl, seeing as we Hyuuga of the Branch Family aren't restricted to marrying other Hyuuga's like the Main Branch is. But…Tenten did something that surprised me. I was wounded, and in the hospital, when she came into my room and told me she refused her parent's inheritance of the shops. I asked why, and she told me she had fallen for me, and she'd liked me for some time. She only recently realized she'd give up anything for me…and I know I don't deserve that kind of commitment. Not from someone as perfect as her." Neji said, almost whispering. Naruto shook his head.

"No, you're a great guy! You deserve each other." Naruto said, attempting to comfort his friend. Neji smiled wryly. "You know I'm blemished, Naruto…" and he tapped his forehead protector, and Naruto knew he meant the curse seal.

Naruto ground his teeth in a brief flash of anger at the curse-seal, but said, "That's nothing, Neji. You and Tenten are perfect for each other."

"Just as you and Hinata are. You and I are a lot alike, Naruto…and Hinata is a lot like Tenten. She would give up anything for you. If you don't want her to give things up…find a way to let her keep them. I've compromised with Tenten, and I told her that I will give up the Hyuuga compound, and help her run the Ninja Tools shop chain once it passes to her. I can see how much Hinata means to you, even without my Byakugan, so you can't fool me if you say you don't care for her. I can tell you're falling for her…and you need to tell her. Not only for your sake…but for her sake." Neji said, and Naruto was about to protest.

"Naruto." He said, interrupting before Naruto could work up a defense. "I'm trying to point out what can happen, if you are willing to help it along. I'm also pointing out what I've noticed: you're falling for her and you know she likes you too. Everything would be so much easier if you two would just spit it out and tell each other." Neji laughed softly, and Naruto grimaced. Neji and Sakura were right…but he wasn't sure he could work up the courage to tell Hinata. He could fight Kisame and his subordinates without flinching, he could fight Itachi head on with no fear…but confessing what he felt for Hinata was something that made him quake in fear. Though, as he knew and others had pointed out, Hinata already liked him. There was still the chance Hinata could change her mind and not want him…

"It's difficult…but worth it in the end." Neji reassured him, standing and putting his mask back on. "I'm not going to tell you to do it, Naruto…I'll let you figure out yourself what you should do." He said.

Naruto stood as well, and sighed. "Would you do me a favor, Neji?" He asked, and Neji nodded.

"Please ask Hinata if she would meet me at our training grounds at six." He said, and swallowed loudly. He fought back the panic at the thought of what he was going to do, as Neji nodded. A thought hit him. '_Shouldn't I wait a bit longer?'_ He asked himself. Then he answered himself. _'No…She's waited long enough, and I might not have much time left to tell her.'_ He felt the looming presence of Itachi growing thicker, closer…and if he wasn't mistaken, he'd have to deal with the Akatsuki soon. He probably wouldn't have time to tell Hinata, if he didn't deal with it today. He would most likely try to put it off, and the only way to actually get it done…was to get it done soon.

"Consider it done. Why don't you head home, or somewhere defensible so I can run the message without worrying about you being attacked." Neji suggested, and Naruto nodded. His day was shot anyway. He wouldn't be able to train with how distracted he was.

"Deal. If you want…you can come in, when you get back. I'd rather not just sit alone in the quiet." Naruto offered, and Neji bowed slightly. "That'd be nice. I shall see you soon." He replied, and Naruto nodded. He turned and jumped away at the same time Neji did, both of them going in separate directions.

Naruto was almost there, when his eyes spotted something. He stopped on the edge of a roof, looking down onto one of the more crowded streets of Konoha. He looked for what had made him stop, and spotted it easily. It was a dark shape gracefully moving with the crowd flow, in his general direction…and Naruto's heart caught in his throat. Walking as gracefully as ever, was Kiri…but Naruto frowned. It didn't look like she was alone.

A man with long black hair walked beside her, his face hidden by the cowl of an Anbu cloak's hood. Naruto strained his sensitive ears, and heard her beautiful voice as she addressed the person next to her. "I really don't think it's a problem. I can most likely get him without half of the danger of your plan. Even if you're my superior…you shouldn't worry about me so much. He doesn't seem to remember me, and I doubt he will until the last minute. I have a plan, as I told you, and you just need to trust me."

Naruto frowned and knelt on the edge of the roof, one forearm resting on his right knee while his left knee rested on the hard tiles. He tried to hear her more clearly, wondering what she was talking about, about there being danger with a plan. Was she in trouble?

"If you'd allow me a bit of leeway, I promise you I can get him. Just let me go with my plan…let me take care of it my way. If it fails, we can always do it Sharky's way. One way or another…we'll be able to capture him." She said, her voice high and pleasant. Naruto frowned, not liking what he was hearing. Who was she going to capture? Was it legal? Was she talking about capturing a thief, a criminal, or an innocent person?

Naruto was about to get up from his crouch, when her companion finally answered. Naruto heard the voice…and it froze him. "Very well, Kiri. Do it your way. If it fails…we'll try the other way. But…don't kill the heiress." The person said, and then abruptly disappeared, moving with a speed that was inhuman. Naruto tried to move. He had to move. He had to move _now_.

The voice of the cloaked person had been soft, almost a whisper…but Naruto's ears had picked it out easily enough even with all the noise from the crowd. It could have been someone who sounded like him…but Naruto's gut told him it wasn't. It had been the deep, frighteningly calm voice of Itachi Uchiha. Naruto had heard the voice more times than he cared to admit in the past three years…he knew Itachi's voice, gait, the subtle nuances of Itachi's movements that would betray his next attack…he _knew_ that had been Itachi just now. Talking with Kiri. Talking with Kiri about capturing someone, about not killing an _heiress_. About capturing him? About not killing Hinata? Hinata was about the only real heiress Naruto knew…and suddenly Naruto could move.

He blurred, not understanding where his feet were carrying him, moving as fast as he possibly could. His body screamed as he pushed it to its limit so suddenly, but he couldn't stop his feet. Then, he was still. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out where he had just run to.

He was in his apartment, he had come in through his open bedroom window. He was standing in the middle of the open floor, and he was shaking. No, not shaking…trembling. Trembling in fear, in anger, in disbelief. What was going on? How in the world could he have been right? How could Itachi Uchiha have infiltrated Konoha? And then another thought hit him. 'Sharky' Kiri had said, and Naruto knew instantly Kisame was here as well. And then another of Kiri's phrases hit him. _'Even if you're my superior…'_

Kiri was an Akatsuki subordinate. Kiri was _Itachi's_ subordinate, and if she was here, Kisame was here, and Itachi was here…that would mean that they had all eight of them here in Konoha at once. They were bold. All eight Akatsuki preparing to strike at Naruto from the heart of the safest possible place for him, to capture him and capture the Fox within him. Naruto abruptly found himself on his hands and knees…and he was suddenly aware that he was hyperventilating. He was sweating, trembling, gasping, and he didn't realize why. He had faced Itachi and Kisame and all of their subordinates before. Scratch that. He hadn't fought all of the subordinates well enough, or he would have remembered Kiri. But, he was honestly afraid for his life. The most dangerous people he knew were suddenly in his safe haven, in his home, close to his precious people…and they would use any or all of them without prejudice.

'_Don't kill the heiress.'_

Naruto flinched at Itachi's voice as it echoed around in his head. Hinata was being targeted. Hinata was in danger. Itachi's command had said not to kill Hinata, but Akatsuki were vicious…and some of them tortured people for fun. They didn't have to kill their target…they could have fun torturing and mangling their targets without killing them. Hinata was in danger.

That thought sent fire roaring through his body, through his brain. The fire consumed his fear, his uncertainty, everything except the one thought that suddenly threw all he knew into startling clarity. Hinata was in danger. He had to act now, if he hoped to keep everyone, especially her, safe.

Four Shadow Clones popped into existence as he created them without the use of seals. He got on his feet, and snapped a command to each of them. "You, warn Tsunade. You, find Kakashi and warn him. You, find Sakura and keep her safe. You, intercept Neji and tell him to stay by Hinata's side." He barked, and his clones nodded and blurred away. Naruto ran to his closet, and threw open the door.

He stripped out of his clothes, and dressed in combat clothing. Orange pants, a shuriken-resistant mesh under his black tee, and his orange and black jumpsuit jacket. He grabbed handfuls of shuriken and stuck them in the pouch on his back, stuck a few scrolls in the pouch, and then put on his kunai and shuriken holsters on his right thigh. He slipped on his black ninja sandal boots, his black headband, and then cast one more glance around his room to make sure he had everything.

He saw his frog money wallet on the kitchen table from a distance, and that triggered a thought in his head. He flew through a small set of hand-seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)**" He called, and surged his Chakra.

A red toad wearing a black robe, puffed into existence as a formula swirled underneath Naruto's palm. The toad was almost as big as Naruto, and Naruto recognized him with relief. "Hey, Naruto! How ya doin'?" The Toad asked happily, his voice still the same as it had been the first time he had been summoned by Naruto three years ago.

"Sorry, Gamakichi…this isn't a pleasure call." Naruto replied, and Gamakichi's eyes narrowed. He nodded, understanding, as he saw the hard look on Naruto's face. "Whaddaya need?" Gamakichi asked.

"I need you to go to Jiraiya. Tell him Itachi, Kisame, and all of their subordinates are in Konoha right this minute. One of them is targeting Hinata. Tell him I'm going to try to go out and find them, to find any, and intercept them before they reach her. He can find me at the Hyuuga Compound." Naruto ordered swiftly. Gamakichi gave one short nod.

"Okay. Good luck!" The red toad called, and then exploded in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone, Naruto shot out of his bedroom window. He sped as fast as he could, while remaining conscious of his surroundings just in case, and rocketed towards his first destination: the Hyuuga complex. Memories blossomed in his mind, revealing that Tsunade and Kakashi had both been contacted and were on their way to round up several Ninja. The Naruto Clones had informed them he was heading to the Hyuuga compound to protect Hinata. He hoped that his Shadow Clone with Sakura wouldn't give him memories because that meant his clone had been killed and Sakura was in danger.

He appeared at the Hyuuga front gate, reminding himself that he had to at least let the guards know there was a threat so he could get in. Hiako and his twin were there, and they both flinched at Naruto's sudden appearance. Naruto didn't wait for them to speak.

"Hinata's in danger. My Shadow Clone probably already passed you and is by Neji," His suspicion was confirmed as memories of his Shadow Clone appeared in his mind and told him Neji understood and would stay with Hinata in the courtyard out in the open so they'd see anyone coming, "and I'm going to back him up." Naruto said, and the guard's expressions both turned confused.

"How can you know--?" Asked Hiako, his deep voice calm. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I just do! I have no time!" He said, and tensed his leg muscles he prepared to spring into the air and over the fence surrounding the Hyuuga compound. Hiako darted forward, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder with a grip of iron.

"You cannot pass without permission from a higher-up, Genin." Hiako said, and Naruto detected the slightest bit of smugness in Hiako's voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Besides, if Neji-kun has her by his side, she will be protected. He is the genius of the Hyuuga Clan." Hiako said confidently.

"I don't have time for your snobbish prejudices!" Naruto snarled, and with a move faster than they could follow or react to, he broke Hiako's wrist with a deafening 'crack'. He sprang into the air, anger coursing through his body at Hiako's stupidity, and found Neji's Chakra Presence. He tracked it, and within two seconds, was at his side. His body was practically screaming at how much he was abusing it. He was pushing his body, his speed, to the max…and he was sure he had torn a few muscles already. Neji blinked, but didn't flinch. He slipped smoothly into the Jyuuken fighting stance, and Naruto sighed in relief.

He wasn't paying attention to Neji at the moment. All he saw was Hinata, her pale skin luminous in the sunlight. She was wearing a pale lavender Kimono with a dark purple sash around her waist, and she looked unharmed. She was confused, a little afraid, but that cleared up once she saw Naruto. Naruto then noticed that she was behind Neji, who just happened to slip into the stance of the 8 Trigrams attacks.

"Wait! It's me!" Naruto protested, throwing his hands up. Neji's Byakugan was active, trying to see through any illusions. "Just in case…show me one move that is unmistakably Naruto's." Neji said, monotone, as his Byakugan scrutinized Naruto. Naruto smiled, glad that Neji was being thorough. He thought quickly, and then nodded at his thought.

He raised his right hand forward slowly, just to make sure Neji wouldn't mistake his move for an attack, and swirled a Rasengan into existence with that single hand. Neji nodded, and slipped out from his stance, but his Byakugan didn't deactivate. "Okay. That's all I needed." He said, and Naruto was about to ask how he didn't know someone else knew the Rasengan, when Neji interrupted him.

"Only Jiraiya, the Fourth Hokage, and you have been known to use the Rasengan. It's a difficult, and one-of-a-kind attack…not easy to replicate." Neji said, and Naruto sighed.

Naruto walked up to Neji, just a few steps so they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Thanks for keeping her safe." He murmured, just enough for Neji to hear. Neji nodded, and even for his fierce look…Naruto saw the genuine kindness and understanding. "Of course, Naruto." He replied.

Naruto sighed, and stepped back slightly, and took a few hesitant steps towards Hinata. He wasn't sure really how to act, now that he knew everything he did…and what his plans had been. "Hinata…you're okay?" He double-checked, and he ignored the barely contained chuckle from Neji.

Hinata stuttered only once. "Y-yes. Neji-kun just appeared…and he told me to meet you at the training grounds this evening. Then, your Shadow Clone appeared and told Neji that I was in danger and to protect me." She said, Naruto nodded. He was glad his clone hadn't taken that long to reach them.

"Naruto-kun…what's going on?" She asked, clearly distressed. Naruto winced, and realized he had his guard lowered. He cast a glance around, felt for distinct Chakra presences, and sniffed the air. He didn't sense anything wrong, so he answered her.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, purposefully and awkwardly adding the suffix to her name. She blushed slightly, but didn't faint. "when I parted ways with Neji…I spotted Kiri." He said, and he felt horrible as he saw her attempt to disguise the flicker of pain that passed behind her eyes. He hastily continued. "She was talking to someone, and I overheard her and her companion. I found out several things. First, she's an Akatsuki operative." He let that sink in, and watched both Neji's and Hinata's shocked expressions. "Second, her companion was Itachi…and she was one of his five subordinates left alive." Neji stiffened, and Hinata paled even more. Neji's eyes drew into a glare, and Hinata's eyes widened even more in shock. "And last…Kiri is targeting you, Hinata-chan." He said, and Hinata froze.

"Kakashi is approaching, followed by Tsunade, Shizune, and eight Anbu." Neji reported suddenly, and Naruto nodded. He felt Kakashi's Chakra presence, and could smell his scent blowing ahead on the wind.

"Oh, uh…I broke Hiako's wrist." Naruto said casually. That caused Hinata to start, and she blinked in surprise. "Why?" She asked, gasping. Neji smirked.

"I broke his wrist because he tried to keep me from coming in." Naruto said, and then they were no longer alone. The eight Anbu, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi appeared. Naruto noted all of the Anbu's swords were drawn and Kakashi had his Sharingan revealed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade said, relieved, and stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto said formally, glancing around at the eight Anbu carefully. Tsunade didn't react to his scrutinizing of her troops.

"Your clone said you spotted Akatsuki, and Hinata was in danger." Tsunade said, clearly wanting more of an explanation. Kakashi nodded, seconding Tsunade's information. "Who did you spot?" he asked, as an aside.

"Kiri…and Itachi." Naruto said, and Kakashi's eyes instinctively checked their surroundings.

"Kiri?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Yes. I didn't realize it, but she's one of Itachi's five surviving subordinates. I didn't see for sure it was Itachi she was talking to him…he was wearing an Anbu cloak." Naruto admitted, but Kakashi's eyes flew to the Anbu at once. Naruto ignored it, because he had already checked. "But, I heard his voice for sure…and I _know_ it was him. But, he told Kiri to proceed to capture me her way…but not to kill 'the heiress.' So, Kiri has targeted Hinata." Naruto said, and Tsunade's eye narrowed. Naruto didn't stop there, though.

"That's not half of it. Kisame's here." He said, and Kakashi cursed softly. "Itachi, Kisame, and their remaining six subordinates are all here." He said, and Tsunade cursed loudly.

"Damnit! How did eight Akatsuki infiltrate Konoha?" She yelled, and Hinata spoke up.

"Eight?" She asked, panicked. Naruto turned to her, nodding.

"Don't worry…they won't all go for you. It seemed like Kiri was on her own…and that she'd be the only one going for you. I promise…I'll keep you safe." Naruto vowed, and Hinata shook her head. She was suddenly no longer timid.

"I'm not worried about me, Naruto-kun. That's eight 'S' ranked nin versus you!" She whispered, and Naruto heard her fear. It wasn't fear for herself…it was fear he would be captured and killed.

"I'll be fine…we need to protect you. I don't know what Kiri can do…" Naruto said, and turned to one of the Anbu as they spoke up.

"If Itachi told Kiri not to kill Hinata, how is she in any danger?" He asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Because…the Akatsuki don't need to kill their targets. Some of them torture their captives…and let them go after they're mangled beyond recognition. I don't know if Kiri is that kind…but I'm not going to risk Hinata-chan." Naruto snarled, taking an angry step towards the dense Anbu. Kakashi put a gentle, restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto…calm down." Kakashi warned. Naruto nodded, grinding his teeth.

"Either way…we have eight 'S' class ninja in our village at this moment, all champing at the bit to capture and kill you." Tsunade said, clearly exasperated at his fixation to protect Hinata when he was in so much danger.

"Jiraiya is approaching." Neji announced, and Tsunade sighed. "Good. I was about to send for him." She said, and Naruto informed her that he already did. "I contacted him via a summoned toad, and told him I'd be here." He explained.

"Oi, Gaki!" Jiraiya called, appearing by their side. He was panting, sweating slightly from his quick trip. "Have any of them made a move yet?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"It seems that it's only one of them, for now…but all of them are here somewhere." Naruto said Jiraiya frowned.

"All eight, here in Konoha?" He asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Damn…" Jiraiya muttered, and then nodded. "Okay. Here's what we'll do. We'll have Kakashi and Neji protect Hinata," He cut off a protest from Hinata by raising his hand, "while you and I figure out how to find them and take them out. They're most likely disguised as civilians, like this Kiri, except for Kisame. Kisame is too obvious, with his weapon and looks. He'll be hiding out in their place, waiting for the word from Itachi. This Kiri…what's making her target Hinata?" Jiraiya asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Itachi said for her to capture me her own way, but not to kill Hinata…I'm not sure what her way is." Naruto admitted. Jiraiya nodded, frowning. "And how did you first 'meet' Kiri? Tell me everything that's happened with her." He demanded, and Naruto blushed slightly. He told Jiraiya everything, stumbling through his sentences, from when he first met Kiri and then how he met her again today. He added how he had been pretty sure she liked him, and supported his conclusion with observations about her body-language and voice-tone, things that Jiraiya would see meant she liked him.

Jiraiya nodded slowly, and Tsunade listened with narrowed eyes. Naruto gulped, and saw Hinata with her head bowed, and her hair hiding her face. Neji gave him a sympathetic look, seeing how distraught he was over what pain he caused Hinata. _'Honestly, how could I have even considered doing anything that would hurt her like this? I'm such an ass…'_ Naruto thought.

"Okay Naruto…I've got it all figured out." Jiraiya announced suddenly, and Naruto froze as he saw his mentor's face. It was stuck in one of his lecherous, perverted grins, and Naruto groaned.

"It better not be bad, Ero-sennin." Naruto warned, and Tsunade accented his words with the sound of her popping her knuckles. Jiraiya only chuckled a little, his pervy giggle, and tried to appear innocent.

"It's nothing bad…but I'm naming this plan: Black Widow Reversal!" Jiraiya said, jabbing out his thumb in a mocking gesture of Mighto Gai and Rock Lee. "This is apparently the 'black widow' type of female…she wants you in bed, and then she'll kill you!" Jiraiya crowed, oblivious to Naruto's discomfort due to Hinata's silent suffering. "So all we have to do is give her what she wants…and then kill her, before she kills you!" He said, and earned a bop on the head from Tsunade.

"No! We'll let her _think_ she's getting what she wants, then he can capture or kill her. Whichever he prefers." Tsunade growled, glaring at the pervert. He was on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding from his head, due to Tsunade's chakra-infused punch. Everyone looked at Naruto as he murmured, "I'll capture her. It'll be harder to do, but I'll do it. I don't think I'd be able to hurt her…" He admitted, embarrassed. She was just too pretty, and even now that he knew she was Akatsuki, he couldn't convince himself she truly wanted him dead. "Besides, we might be able to get a lot of info out of her." He hurriedly said, trying to make it seem that it wasn't just because his weakness.

Jiraiya was back on his feet, grinning lecherously again. "Very well…let us begin, mission: BLACK WIDOW REVERSAL!" He giggled, and was promptly hit by Tsunade again. No one felt sorry for the perv.

_______________________________________________________________

Okay, I keep putting off how Naruto feels for Hinata, or rather him telling her how he feels. Sorry, lol. Really. Every time he gets close, I distract him with something else. First was Kiri, now it's Itachi. Hehehe, next chapter: The Black Widow Reversal! Hehehe…*giggles and blushes at pervy thoughts*

*Tsunade stomps over and hits author over the head* Hentai Baka! Quit it, or I'll punch you into next week!

*author cowers and whimpers* Yes, Hokage-sama!


	7. Chapter 7

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be a bit lengthy, 'kay? So prepare yourselves.**

**Chapter VII: Black Widow Reversal!**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Everyone looked at Naruto as he murmured, "I'll capture her. It'll be harder to do, but I'll do it. I don't think I'd be able to hurt her…" He admitted, embarrassed. She was just too pretty, and even now that he knew she was Akatsuki, he couldn't convince himself she truly wanted him dead. "Besides, we might be able to get a lot of info out of her." He hurriedly said, trying to make it seem that it wasn't just because his weakness._

_Jiraiya was back on his feet, grinning lecherously again. "Very well…let us begin, mission: BLACK WIDOW REVERSAL!" He giggled, and was promptly hit by Tsunade again. No one felt sorry for the perv._

CONTINUATION:

Naruto and Hinata were sitting side by side, on the steps that led up to the open-air temple that they had had a feast/banquet at the other night. Tsunade, Shizune (who had appeared a few minutes ago), Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura (his shadow clone had escorted her here), Neji, and several Anbu were talking in a circle. Naruto didn't want to take part in the strategizing, because he knew Jiraiya would only accept the risks that he knew Naruto could handle. Though Naruto could handle anything that was thrown at him…Jiraiya would only accept the safest possible way.

Naruto was nervous, ashamed and shy as he sat next to the indigo-haired beauty, Hinata. He knew he had been a fool, being so shallow as to be totally enraptured with Kiri because of her looks. He knew he had been an ass, hurting Hinata as he had. But…he wanted to make up for it. Hinata was doing her signature fidget, pushing the tips of her index fingers together, and she was looking at the ground. He took a breath, and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry…Hinata." He murmured. She looked up, stopping her fidget, with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"First, for putting you in danger." He said, and she was about to open her mouth to protest, but he continued, "And for hurting you." Her mouth closed, and she looked away.

"I…" He struggled to put what he was feeling into words. "I can't forgive myself for being so shallow, so stupid…and hurting you like I did. I was so stupid. And, I'm so sorry that I did that to you." He said, looking into her eyes.

She blushed, and looked away. "I…forgive you. I realize how I have no real reason to be hurt. It's not like we're…dating or anything. We aren't even close to liking each other." She whispered, and Naruto read the pain in her voice. She was trying to make it seem like she didn't like him…to make it easier on him.

"But," He tried to say, but she pressed on. "I was just being foolish. You don't need to apologize. I was just being a fool, and I overreacted. After all…I have no claim on you." She whispered, and Naruto examined her closely. She was attempting to hide how much she was hurt, and how much it hurt her to say the things she just said. He took a breath. He couldn't let her hurt herself like this…so it was either now or never.

"You have a claim on me." Naruto said softly, and Hinata froze. Though she was sitting straight, facing away from him as he faced her, he saw her eyes widen and her face start to flush a light red.

He tried to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, and tried to keep his head clear. He was lightheaded, his heart rate was accelerated to almost an unhealthy level, and he had butterflies in his stomach. He stammered, "Y-you may not realize it, but you do have a claim on me…or…" He tried to phrase it better.

Suddenly, he was abundantly aware of the silence and lack of talking around them, but he couldn't stop. His mouth moved, and words came out before he could even attempt to think about what he was saying. "Maybe not a claim, because that implies effort on your part, but you have a part of me. You have a part of my heart, and I didn't realize it until lately. Thanks to Neji's and Sakura's talks…I realized that I do feel strongly for you…more than a friend. I was a fool, even though I realized how you felt towards me, I couldn't even think of doing what I'm doing now. There are certain…things about me that you've found out recently, that might hinder any feelings…and I can understand that. But still…you're one of my precious people, but I want you to more than just one of my precious people. I want you to be my precious person." He said, nervous. Hinata turned to look at him slowly, her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide.

He blushed, mortified at his words, and stammered, "I mean that I like you…more than a friend, and maybe if you like me as more than a friend we could…." He bowed his head and sighed. "Crap." He had totally just blown the moment when he could have been cool, sexy…and instead he came off as a nervous retard.

"Y-you l-like me?" Hinata whispered, and Naruto looked up. He swallowed, and took an unsteady breath. He looked into her pale eyes, and fought back the urge to start babbling again.

"Yes, Hinata. I think, no, I know…that I've fallen for you." Naruto murmured. Hinata blinked once…twice…and then fainted. She almost fell backwards and smacked her head on the stone steps, but Naruto reached out with both hands and gently caught her. One hand supporting her head, and the other hand supporting her back, he gently raised her and then leaned her against him. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep, steadying breaths.

He heard Sakura whisper, though he wouldn't have heard it if his hearing hadn't been enhanced, "He finally did it. Though he could have picked a better time or place, or maybe not babbled…he finally did it."

Naruto looked over, and his eyes widened. Everyone was watching him. Eight Anbu, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Sakura, Neji and Kakashi. He swallowed nervously. Neji murmured, almost inaudible even to Naruto's ear, "Now we just have to wait for Hinata to regain consciousness, Sakura. I can't wait to see how he'll react."

"I _can_ hear you guys." He said, narrowing his eyes. Neji and Sakura flushed in embarrassment and looked away, trying to appear innocent. Kakashi laughed softly, and Tsunade turned to the Anbu. "None of you are to speak of this. Or so help me…I'll have you pulling desk-jobs for the rest of your life." The Anbu nodded, and turned and walked a little while away…to at least give the appearance of not listening.

Shizune giggled, and said, "Naruto…I'm surprised you actually did it."

Naruto gave a wobbly smile. "Me too." Jiraiya snorted, "You could have done something more romantic. Said something about how she makes your blood pound and make your loins stir and-OW!" He was hit on the head by Tsunade, while Naruto blushed.

"I couldn't help it! My mouth just started moving, and I couldn't control what I was saying." He explained, distressed. Had he really bungled it that badly?

"You were fine. You were honest, and that's what counts." Neji reassured Naruto. Naruto gulped, and looked around. "Um…how long do you think until Hiashi appears, wondering what the hell eight Anbu, the Hokage, and other assorted Ninja are doing inside the Hyuuga compound?" He cleared his throat.

"Not long. Hiako is on his way to Hiashi. He's almost there, actually." Neji said nonchalantly. Naruto paled.

"Relax. You did what you had to, and I'll back that up." Neji comforted his blond comrade. "Besides, when he learns it was done so you could get to Hinata and protect her, it will raise your standing in his eyes." Neji added.

"Hm. That's good…I guess." Naruto murmured, his voice wavering. Hinata stirred on his shoulder, and he stiffened. He took a few calming breaths breaths, though they didn't calm him at all, and the others quickly acted like they were engaged in strategic planning. But, they were really just throwing out words and phrases, while listening in.

Hinata moaned slightly as she regained consciousness, and raised her hands to her head. He looked down at her, seeing as she was resting against his right shoulder, and watched as she rubbed her closed eyes with the heel of her palms. He prepared himself, for either good or bad, and took a breath.

-------------------------------------

She lowered her hands as she regained her senses, and stiffened when she realized she was leaning up against someone' shoulder. And then…what Naruto had said previous to her fainting, suddenly blossomed in her memories. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. She removed herself from Naruto's shoulder, and felt the heat of a blush on her face. She looked at him, her eyes wide. _'Please…let it not have been a dream!'_ She pled in her head, praying to any and all gods in existence.

She locked eyes with him, and his cerulean blue eyes seemed darker than usual. She tried to read into his eyes, and picked up his nervousness. He was sitting perfectly still, which she had learned when he was younger was a sign of him being uncomfortable or nervousness. Her throat was suddenly dry, and she felt as if she would faint again. _'No. No fainting. I have to find out if it was just my imagination or…if he really said he had fallen for me.'_ Just the thought made her light-headed.

Naruto looked at her, and a soft smile tugged at the upper corner of his lips. "You weren't dreaming…Hinata-chan." He murmured. She froze, and she knew her blush deepened. Her heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes, and how he addressed her.

"Y-you…really?" She whispered, and he nodded. There was no mistaking what she was talking about, and there was no mistaking his answer. She almost fainted again, but managed to hold onto her consciousness. _'I've dreamed of hearing that…for so long.'_ She thought, and whispered, "N-Naruto-kun…I've liked you for a long time. Most of my life, in fact."

He looked at her with a slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry I never noticed…" He murmured, and she was suddenly aware that they were both leaning towards each other. Both of them were breathing heavier, faster…and she knew that if they weren't interrupted…they would kiss. She started to close her eyes, and she saw him do the same. They were really going to kiss…as she had dreamed thousands upon thousands of times.

"Hinata-sama…your father is on his way." A voice murmured, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away. She would have protested, but Naruto did it for her.

"What the hell, Neji!" He cried. She opened her eyes, and saw that not only was Naruto angry…but he looked like he was pouting. She fought back a giggle, mainly because she was annoyed with her cousin and she wanted desperately to kiss Naruto.

Naruto was on his feet now and glaring at Neji, while at the same time seeming like a petulant child who just had his favorite toy taken away. Hinata looked at her cousin, who had an apologetic look on his face as he addressed Naruto.

"I do apologize…but Hiashi-sama will be observing us within moments. It would be hazardous to your health to allow you." He said, and Hinata blushed. Of course. It just _had_ to be her father.

Naruto paled. "Oh, right. Thanks." He said, and looked at Hinata wistfully. "I suppose I have to keep my head in the game." He murmured, and she frowned in disappointment. She wanted him to kiss her!

"Later, Hinata-sama. You must compose yourself. For Naruto's sake, if nothing else. Would you prefer your father to murder Naruto on the spot?" Neji murmured in her ear. She sighed, and wished that Hiako would have been disabled for a few more moments so she could have had her kiss. But then, she composed herself, taking a few deep calming breaths and clearing her face of any emotions that would give herself away.

Sakura was suddenly by her side, whispering, "Congratulations."

Hinata allowed a small smile to play on her lips, though she wished she could beam in true excitement as she longed to. "Thank you." She murmured back, and then suddenly, Hiashi appeared. He had obviously used Shunshin, but appeared unflustered. His face was a stern mask, giving nothing away to the inexperienced eye. But to Hinata, she could see the simmering anger underneath the surface of his ice-cold features.

Hiako appeared at his side as well, panting, holding his right wrist. She saw Naruto wince as Hiako glared at him. "May I ask as to what you and your Anbu are doing inside of the Hyuuga Compound, Hokage-sama? Is there something that I need to know?" Hiashi asked, stepping up to Tsunade.

Naruto spoke, obviously not wanting to have Tsunade in Hiashi's line of fire. "It's my fault, Hiashi-sama." Naruto said hurriedly, stepping forward. Hiashi didn't look at him.

"I was speaking to the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. I will get around to your actions soon enough." Hiashi said, still looking at Tsunade.

Hinata saw Naruto's anger plain on his face. He hated anyone looking down on him, political figure or not. He opened his mouth and said hotly, "With all due respect, Hiashi-sama…this _all_ pertains to me. Not just me breaking Hiako's wrist, but also having the Anbu and Hokage present." Hiashi's right eyebrow twitched, and Hinata winced. Maybe if she interfered, Naruto wouldn't get in as much trouble as he was about to be.

"I put Hinata in danger." Naruto said, and Hiashi's posture stiffened even more than it already was. Hinata paled, and attempted to step forward. Neji grabbed her and held her still, whispering, "Let him try to explain."

"Explain yourself, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said, his voice grave. Hinata could hear the icy threat in his voice. She saw Sakura edge closer to Naruto, and Kakashi as well.

"There's a rogue ninja organization, composed of nine 'S' class ninja…and then seven subordinates to each of them. Their name, is Akatsuki." Naruto said, and Hiashi's eyes narrowed. He didn't care. He wanted to know how Naruto had put Hinata in danger.

"This organization specializes in capturing Jinchuriki…those who have tailed beasts sealed inside of them." Naruto said, his face hardening. "They're hunting me."

"Watch what you say!" Hiashi threatened, and Hinata shrank back. Hiashi hardly ever raised his voice, but this new tone…the tone that said he would kill Naruto if he said anything more…scared her even more than his raised voice could.

"EVERYONE here knows of my…inhabitant, Hiashi-sama. Neji and Hinata included." Naruto said, his voice just as cold as Hiashi's. Hiashi took a step back, surprised. He spun to look at his daughter, his face questioning.

"I know of the Kyuubi." Hinata said meekly, and Neji murmured, "I figured it out as well, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi, for once almost losing his composure, cleared his throat. "I see. Then, continue, Uzumaki." He said, and turned to Naruto.

"Akatsuki has been hunting for me…and one team in particular. Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki with their remaining six subordinates. They've somehow infiltrated Konoha…and one of the subordinates has set their sights on Hinata. The Subordinate, a female named Kiri, was disguised as a civilian. She talked to me, but saw me with the rest of my team. She targeted Hinata, though I'm not sure why…and I saw her and Itachi talking in one of the main streets. As soon as I heard this, about twenty minutes ago…I came rushing here. That's when I broke Hiako's wrist. He wouldn't let me in, and I had no time to put up with his stupidity." Naruto said, casting a withering glance at Hiako.

Hiashi was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "In that case, I must thank you…Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata saw how hard it was for her father to humble himself enough to thank Naruto. Naruto wasn't the most popular person, even here. That, and Hiashi was clan head. A clan head hardly ever apologized.

"I thank you for your…haste in attempting to get to Hinata's side and protect her." Hiashi said, and Naruto inclined his head. "Of course…she's my comrade, and one of my precious people. I would do anything to protect them." Naruto replied. Hinata blushed, and Hiashi turned to her.

"Hinata…I take it you're fine?" He asked, his face and voice softening. Hinata nodded. "Naruto-kun was very fast. He and Neji have been protecting me, while attempting how to flush the Akatsuki out of hiding." She said, and Hiashi nodded.

"It seems then, that I will offer the services of the Hyuuga." He said, and turned to Tsunade. "I can offer twenty experienced Hyuuga, more than enough to comb Konoha thoroughly, and we can find the Akatsuki."

Tsunade blinked, surprised. "Thank you, Hiashi. We were just discussing how to find them. Your clansmen will be most appreciated." She replied, and he inclined his head. "Any who set their sights on the Heir of the Hyuuga…will have to go through me. I will stay here with Hinata, along with a few others, while you take care of the Akatsuki." He said, raising his chin. He turned to Hiako.

"Uzumaki Naruto is welcome inside of the compound…as he is Hinata's teammate. Don't bar him next time. Go see the healer, and get your wrist fixed." He said, and Hiako bowed low.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." He murmured, and then stormed off. It didn't take a Hyuuga to figure out he was pissed. Naruto watched him go and then turned to Tsunade. "I can give accurate enough descriptions for the subordinates. Kisame and Itachi are obvious in their looks. Especially Kisame. But first…I go after Kiri." Naruto said, and Tsunade nodded. "Jiraiya, why don't _you_ give the descriptions, while Naruto goes hunting?" She asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"We'll inform you of when we find the Akatsuki, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "I'll send Gamakichi along with a scroll, telling their locations."

Naruto nodded. "I want to take these men out myself. I don't want anyone else, except maybe an experienced Anbu, to even think of taking one on." He said, looking at Tsunade. He looked over his shoulder. "That means you, Neji. You stay with Hinata."

Neji looked like he might argue…but then nodded. "Very well."

Naruto popped his knuckles, cracked his neck, and then looked around at everyone. "Wish me luck." He said, flashing his patented Uzumaki grin.

Sakura glared at him. "Be careful." She threatened, and he laughed. Kakashi inclined his head. "Good luck, Naruto. Don't get too addled. Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you? Just in case?" He asked. Naruto paused.

"I'm sure. I can handle her. She has no hold over me…not anymore." Naruto said, and he turned to leave.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun! Be careful…" Hinata cried, right before he was about to spring away. He looked over his shoulder, and nodded. "I'll be back before you know it." Naruto reassured her, and then vanished.

"Okay, everyone, lets get to work! Let's line these Akatsuki up for Naruto…so he can take 'em down!" Tsunade cried, and everyone nodded. Jiraiya looked out towards the center of Konoha.

"Be careful, Gaki." He muttered, and turned to consult with Tsunade and Hiashi.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto took a breath. Here it was. He planned everything he was going to say, every action and every turn that this might take him…and he was ready. He had been following Kiri along the main streets, as she continued with the pretense of being a civilian. She went window-shopping, often going into clothing stores, while he thought of what to say. He had to make it seem like he was completely besotted with her, completely lovestruck.

He waited for what he knew would alert Kiri to his presence: A fellow subordinate. He knew that one would tip her off to his presence, and he watched for the exchange of information. It would have to come subtly, almost undetectable…but he knew now what to watch for.

She was glancing in the window of a formal dress shop, when an average-looking male about his age walked past her. Thanks to Naruto's enhanced hearing, he was able to hear the whispered words. "He's been following you like a puppy." Then, the male disappeared into the crowd. Naruto knew that one's face immediately. He was so ordinary he stuck out in Naruto's mind. Naruto made a mental note, _'He'll be watching her back. Make sure to get her indoors.'_ Naruto frowned at that. Maybe he would have to go with Jiraiya's plan after all.

Kiri continued the pretense of window-shopping for a few more minutes, before turning away from the window and going to a bench. She sat there, alone, and Naruto knew she was searching for him in her peripheral vision. He easily made his way through the crowd, towards her. He switched into his role of the hesitant, yet eager, young man who wanted to work up the courage to talk to her. He knew she could see him through her peripheral vision easily now. He paused, took a deep breath, and continued on towards her.

He got within five feet, before she made a casual scan of the crowd, and acted surprised as she spotted him. Her face lit up in a smile, and he smiled back instantly. "Naruto!" She called, getting up. He grinned widely, and crossed the last few feet until he was only a foot apart from her.

"Hey, Kiri!" He said, and she glanced around. "Are you done training already? Is your teammate not with you?" She asked, and Naruto shook his head. He scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I finished…and no, she's not with me. She didn't really seem to…no, that's not my place to say." He said, acting nervous. This time, he saw her give him a subtle once over…and he saw the look in her eyes.

"She didn't like me?" Kiri asked softly, her face growing sad.

"No! No! Well…" He paused, and then blushed. "Personally, I just think she's jealous of you." He said.

"Why should she be jealous of me? She's the Hokage's apprentice, she's beautiful…and she's probably much more talented than I am." Kiri said softly, looking at the ground.

"She'd be jealous of you, because you're ten times more beautiful than she is." Naruto said, and he grinned bashfully when she looked up at him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you." She gushed, and he grinned. Then, he looked away for a moment. "Um…Kiri…." He said, pulling off the hesitant note perfectly.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I…I realize I don't know you that well." He began, and looked at her. He put as much nervousness and hesitancy as was believable, and hoped it would work. "But, I have to say it." He said, and he saw the look in her eyes become more pronounced. She knew what he was going to say.

"You have to say what?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"I like you a lot. You're beautiful, easy to talk to…really fun and you're very kind from what I've seen. I really like you." He said, rushing his words like an inexperienced boy would. He saw her take a steadying breath, and compose herself. He wondered if maybe he was taking it too fast…but then saw how she flushed with excitement. She portrayed it as nervousness, but now that Naruto knew what she was after, he knew she was excited. Jiraiya was right. She was like the black widow spider.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, a soft smile on her beautiful features. He was almost dazzled by her angelic look, and fought to remember why he was trying to capture her_. 'Hinata. Think of Hinata!' _He commanded himself. Her pale skin, her soft pink lips (that he had yet to kiss, damn Neji), her indigo hair…

He reigned his thoughts in, clearing his head. "I have to say, Naruto…I…I like you as well. I really, really like you." She murmured, looking down at the ground. "You're funny, handsome, strong…and so fun to be around. I don't know you that well either, but I hope I can get to know you better." She said, and Naruto knew this was it.

"Well…Kiri…I don't want to offend you, or seem rushed and obnoxious…" Naruto began, and she looked up at him. He could see the hunger in her eyes for a moment before she reigned herself in. Sweet Kami, her hormones were worse than a teenage boy's! "But I was wondering…if maybe you'd like to go on a date?" He asked, putting that note of fear in his voice. The fear of rejection, the fear of the fact he MIGHT be going too fast. "I mean, if you have nothing else to do." He said hastily, and he tried not to grin in satisfaction as she bought it.

"No!" She paused, blushing at her eager voice. "No. I have nothing…and I'd be eager to go on a date with you, Naruto-_kun_." She murmured, and he fought back a shiver as she said his name.

He grinned, ecstatic despite himself, and laughed, "Great!"

She laughed with him, acting shy and demure. He pursed his lips, and then asked, "I know this nice place, that serves some of the best dumplings in Konoha. Would you like to go there?"

She smiled. "That'd be nice. I love dumplings." She said, and Naruto grinned. "Great."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was two hours into their 'date', when Gamakichi popped up. Naruto was sitting on a bench outside the dumpling shop, regaling Kiri with tales about things he had seen and done in the past three years. When he was getting to a good part, suddenly…an explosion of smoke startled them both. Kiri gasped and sprang to her feet, her eyes wide, while Naruto whipped out a Kunai and sprang in front of Kiri. He knew who it was, however, but put up an act all the same.

Gamakichi, the large orangish-red toad blinked in surprise. "Hey, Naruto." He said, eyeing the Kunai. Naruto grinned. "Geeze, Gamakichi, you scared me!" He laughed, holstering his kunai. Gamakichi grinned, and extended a webbed hand. A bright orange scroll was in his hand, and Naruto grinned. "Oh, news from Pervy Sage?" He laughed. Gamakichi played along, knowing all along what was going on. Jiraiya had made him practice acting normal, while staying 'in the know'.

"Yup. He says that if you want him, he'll be doing research. These scrolls are ideas that he has for his new 'Icha Icha' book. He wants to know whatcha think." Gamakichi said, and Naruto took the scroll.

He turned to Kiri, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, Kiri. This is one of my summons: Gamakichi." She was looking at Gamakichi with real interest. "You can summon him?" She asked.

"Not just me." Gamakichi chimed in. "He can summon me, my brothers, my pops…and any of my family!" He said, and hopped. Kiri's eyes widened at the massive toad, and she asked, "How big is your father?"

Gamakichi fell on the ground, laughing. "How big is he?" He howled, rolling around. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked around real fast for a comparison. "Okay…you know how big the walls around Konoha are?" He asked Kiri. She nodded, her eyes still on the laughing toad.

"Gamabunta, the Chief Toad, is as big as the walls…if not a bit bigger." Naruto said, and Kiri's eyes widened. "Amazing!" She breathed, and Naruto grinned.

Gamakichi composed himself. "Sorry. I gotta go now. Gamatatsu wants me to play a game, and I was about to play with him when Jiraiya summoned me." He explained, and then Naruto grinned.

"Whup him for me." He laughed, and Gamakichi grinned. "Sure thing, Naruto!" He said, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's amazing!" Kiri laughed, running a hand across her forehead. Naruto grinned. "Yeah, Jiraiya can do it to."

Naruto quickly opened the scroll, read its contents, and nodded. "I knew it. It's all perverted crap." He said, and then rolled it up. Kiri's eyes showed her curiosity, and he grinned. "Wanna see something cool?" He asked. Kiri nodded, her eyes shining.

He threw the scroll straight up, and he and Kiri watched as it spun through the air. Naruto formed a hand seal, and a Shadow Clone popped into existence. Naruto threw the clone into the air after the scroll, and Kiri gasped, "It's you!" He knew she had seen him do the trick before…after all, he had to have fought her at least once.

Then, his clone formed a Rasengan, hit the scroll…and exploded in a puff of smoke. The Rasengan that hit the scroll exploded, shredding the scroll and blasting its pieces everywhere. Naruto grinned and bowed grandly to Kiri, who laughed and clapped for him.

"That was amazing! Was that an illusion?" She asked, and he grinned.

"Nope. That was a solid flesh and blood body. That's a Forbidden Jutsu here in the Leaf Village…and only high-level ninja know it. Very few have enough Chakra to make a flesh and blood body, so it's considered Forbidden. I learned it before I even became a Genin." Naruto boasted, unable to help himself.

Kiri's eyes darted away for a split second, and the message in the scroll repeated itself in his head. _'Itachi is watching you. Be careful. Don't slip up.'_ It had said, written in Jiraiya and Naruto's own code. There were a bunch of perverted words in there too, as if Jiraiya had been writing a chapter for his Icha Icha series.

"Um…Naruto-kun?" Kiri asked softly, blushing.

"Yeah?" He asked. He smiled at her, taking a step closer. He knew he could drive her wild…make her self-control almost shatter. He was so close, all he had to do was bend down to kiss her. Her eyes glazed slightly, and she whispered, "Um…" He tried not to grin, and succeeded, at how flustered she was. He wondered if she actually liked him at all…or if he was just some guy to fulfill her urges.

She shook her head, laughing. He detected a strange undertone to her laugh…panic. "You made me lose my train of thought." She laughed, and he grinned apologetically. "Sorry." He said, and she giggled.

"It's fine. I was just wondering if maybe…you'd like to come to my house? That way we don't have to stay outside in the heat, and we can be comfortable." Kiri said, and he saw a flash of indecision in her eyes. He smiled and blushed. The thought of being in her house, knowing what she planned…made him excited no matter how much he tried not to be.

"Um…I'd like that." Naruto admitted, acting shy. Kiri blushed as well, and whispered, "I would too."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Kiri cleared her throat and said, "Well…I guess I'd better show you the way." She said, and Naruto grinned. "Or…how about you just tell me where it is? I can get us there faster than just walking."

She looked pleased. "Okay. How are we going to-eep!" She cried out in surprise as Naruto quickly swept her up, bridal style, and held her tight to his chest.

"I'm pretty fast." He said, laughing, and sprang easily right off the streets and onto the rooftops in one bound.

She gasped, and buried her head against his chest. His blood pounded in his veins at the contact, and he fought to keep a clear head as he landed lightly on the flat rooftop. "That's amazing! Inhuman!" She whispered, looking around. "How could anyone leap so high?"

Naruto grinned. "We ninja train our muscles and Chakra at an early age so we can do this with ease."

"Wow…" She whispered. Naruto's grin died slightly as he murmured, "We're weapons, weapons meant to protect or kill on the whim of our Kage." He whispered. "And some of us are more monster than others."

Kiri's eyes softened, and he saw a moment of vulnerability. He lowered his own defenses and let her see how much he was talking about himself. "You can't be a monster…" She whispered, and hesitantly reached up and touched the side of his face. He gave her a half-hearted grin.

"You'd be surprised…" He said, and his grin faltered. "How old were you," He was about to ask, when suddenly Kiri put a finger against his lips and quieted him. "Ask that question when we're at my apartment." She whispered, and he nodded. He took a breath, and gave her a soft smile.

"Okay. Just tell me where." He said, and sprang off the roof.

****************

Naruto set Kiri down on the wooden floor gently, as he stopped in front of a door. The apartment wasn't actually an apartment. It was more like a ritzy hotel, with no bellhops or room service. It was a NICE apartment complex to say the least.

Kiri pulled out a key from inside of her left sleeve, and he raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "Big sleeves are perfect for hiding things." She laughed, and unlocked her door. She was nervous suddenly. She didn't understand it. She never got nervous. Never.

She opened the door and stepped inside the hotel-like apartment, though the rooms were much bigger than a hotel's rooms, and he followed her. She shut the door behind them as he took in the nice cream colored carpet, the soft white walls, and the lack of pictures. He figured she must have moved in recently…but other than the 'no pictures' thing, she had made the place look quite lived in.

"Um…would you like something to drink?" She asked, surprised at her hesitancy. Usually she was perfectly calm, collected…very efficient at this. But, there was something about him that made her feel like this was her first time. Maybe it was the innocence that he had about him, or maybe it was his deep cerulean blue eyes. Whenever he looked at her, she suddenly wished she was no longer Akatsuki. Just so she could have him longer.

"Sure. I'll have some water." Naruto said, and she nodded. She turned directly to the left, where there was an open arch, and entered the kitchen. She flipped some lights on, and quickly went around the spacious kitchen and grabbed two glasses, went to the sink and then filled the classes with cold water. She returned with the glasses of water, handed one to him, and he immediately took a small sip.

"Ah. Better." He laughed, and she smiled. She walked into the apartment further, walking down the wide hallway until she reached a wide open room….the living room. He followed her, and she said, "Please, make yourself at home."

She took off her black thong sandals, and set them neatly in front of the soft maroon velvet couch and sat down. She patted the couch, as he took off his ninja sandal boots. He then took off the orange and black jumpsuit top he was wearing, and folded it over his arm as he sat down. He then placed it on the arm of the couch, and the put his cup on the small glass coffee table in front of the couch. She did the same.

"You can ask the question you want, now." She murmured, knowing full well that was what he wanted to do. The boy probably hadn't been known by many of his friends to be what he was…and he was desperate for a girl to like him for who he was. That meant that he would try to tell her what he was, and see if she knew already. She wasn't originally from Konoha, but Itachi had told her the intricate details of the whole event, making her memorize it and create her own story.

His blue eyes burned with emotions, and she saw how nervous he was about asking. But, he looked into her eyes and asked the question. "How old were you…sixteen years ago?"

"I was five years old." She said, and she saw him do the math to figure out her current age. He seemed surprised. She was currently twenty-one. He continued. "Do you remember the Kyuubi attack at all?"

Kiri shivered, playing her part. "It's not something you forget, Naruto. Even when you're that small…a night like that doesn't escape your memory." She whispered. He looked slightly discouraged by her response, but continued.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja…and…" She trailed off, looking away. "You're the child the Fourth Hokage used to seal the Kyuubi away."

Naruto nodded. "I wanted to see if you knew…to see if it would affect anything." He murmured.

"I know." She said softly. "I also know that you aren't the demon. The Fourth Hokage supposedly sealed the demon away, from what my parents used to tell me, inside a boy who became its jailer." She lied. She suddenly felt horrible for lying to him, and she was shocked. Ever since she had become a ninja…she had never felt bad for lying. It had always been apart of her nature, so why should she feel ashamed?

Naruto's eyes shone with emotion, and she saw a tear in his left eye. He hastily turned away and wiped it away, and she wondered briefly how horrible it must be…to have so many people not know what you are…or if they did, hate you for it. Itachi had told her of the hate most people harbored towards the boy...

"You don't think I'm a monster?" He asked softly. She smiled. She honestly didn't believe he was, even as a member of Akatsuki. She believed that he held a monster captive inside of him, no matter how much he didn't want it…and he dealt with that burden. He was just unlucky, having to deal with that burden from birth. "No. I don't believe you're a monster. As my parents believed, I believe too, that you're its jailer…not the monster itself." She said softly, and he looked ready to cry. The thought of him crying suddenly made her heart melt. She recognized what was happening, and became horrified._ 'Oh gods above…I fell for him.'_ She thought, blinking in mute surprise as Naruto composed himself.

She had fallen in love once, with a fellow Ninja. They had done their best together, until she had had to reveal a secret…because that secret was eating away at her. When she revealed her secret, not only had the man rejected her and broken her heart…he tried to kill her. She had fled her country, become a missing nin, and eventually found her way into the Akatsuki fold. Now four years later…she was falling again. _'Oh gods, oh gods…'_ She chanted, panicked. How could she have fallen for Naruto? Her target, the boy she was going to help kill…how did she fall in love with him? She had fought him few times throughout the three years, mainly watching Itachi fight him. Had it started after she had fought him the last time?

She remembered the last time she had fought Naruto. He had been practically overwhelmed while fighting Itachi, all of Itachi's subordinates…but he was still gentle. He hadn't killed any of them. He had actually just knocked them unconscious, but not her. She had almost stabbed him in the stomach, when he grabbed her right wrist, made her drop her kunai, and spun her. She had ended up with her back in his chest, and he held her gently but securely with his right arm…while with his left hand he deflected a hail of shuriken. He could have used her as a human shield, and let the Shuriken kill her and knock off yet another threat to him. But, he had defended both of them, and then let go of her and leapt away to fight Itachi. He hadn't even hit her.

She had to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She murmured, and stood. She felt his eyes on her as she got up from the couch, and walked in the direction they just came in from. But, she turned right before she went into the hallway, and opened her bedroom door. Her bathroom was connected to her bedroom. She shut her bedroom door behind her and went to her bathroom, shut the door and then flicked on the lights. Her bathroom was medium sized, a quarter the size of her bedroom, and she went to the stone sink. She placed her hands on it and looked into the mirror. She took a few deep, calming breaths…and whispered, "Kiri…you fool."

She hung her head, and closed her eyes. "How could you? He's just another target. Just another target, nothing more." She whispered.

She knew how she could have fallen for him. To her, he was becoming more than just a target…because she was foolishly enjoying the tales he told her and the time he was spending with her. She didn't have friends, not even among Akatsuki…and she had foolishly let down her guard around him without even meaning to. Damn her heart.

"Can you still do it, knowing what waits for him as soon as you do? Can you still do it?" She asked herself, looking up at the mirror. She saw the answer in her eyes. "I have to. If I don't, Itachi will kill me." She whispered, and stared in shock as moisture seeped into her eyes, and a tear rolled down her left cheek. She raised her hand, dumbfounded, and wiped the tear away. This was the first time she had cried in many years…

She pursed her lips and drew on any and all strength she had. She composed herself, eliminating any traces of the emotions that would threaten her mission and her life. She strode out of the bathroom, then out of her bedroom. Naruto was sitting on the couch, looking awkward. When she appeared, his face lit up in a look of shy adoration. Her heart, no matter how she tried to control it, beat in reaction to his look…and then she felt a pang of guilt about what she was going to do.

She vaguely wondered if Itachi was still observing them, or if he had stopped already. He knew what would happen…so if he was still watching, he would stop once she pulled him into the bedroom. She wondered if she could save Naruto somehow. She threw the thought away as soon as it popped up, and she smiled at Naruto.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." She said, smiling. Naruto's smile dimmed, and he stood and walked towards her. She froze, confused, as he drew close to her. He stopped a foot or two away from her, and his face softened. Her heart beat hard as his right hand raised to her face, and gently stroked the left side of her cheek. He looked concerned, as he stroked her cheek. Her breath came out in a shuddering gasp, as the contact of his warm skin started a smoldering feeling at the base of her belly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she looked up at him. His cerulean eyes were so concerned, so kind. She attempted to keep them going in her planned direction. He must have seen some evidence of the tear that had rolled down her face.

"I'm…" Kiri said, hesitating. "Nervous."

He looked confused. "Nervous about what?" His innocent reply sent another stab of guilt through her.

She bit her lower lip for a moment. "I…I wanted to do something. I haven't felt the way I feel about you, in a very long time. And, I wanted to do something, but I'm nervous." She whispered, and looked away.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked. He sounded excited…curious. She looked up at him, and told the truth.

"I think I've fallen for you, Naruto." She whispered, lowering her guard. His eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed and looked away. She had done it, told him the truth, and no matter how much it would hurt her…she could hide behind lies later and say what she said was just to get what she wanted.

His fingers gently grasped her chin, and turned her head back to him. His eyes searched hers, and she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. All she could hear was her unsteady breathing, and her pounding heart. She felt like a teenage girl again, having professed her love to her crush.

Naruto leaned his face towards her, and she closed her eyes as soon as she realized his intentions. His lips touched her softly, cautiously, and he kissed her. His kiss was soft, tender…and it made her mind go pleasingly blank. She couldn't think of anything else except the soft feel of his lips against hers…and she kissed him back. She cautiously raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, gently, and he moved his hands cautiously down and wrapped them around her waist.

They kissed softly, tenderly, for a few moments. Finally, she broke the kiss so she could breathe. She was lightheaded, dazed slightly. His kiss had been so simple. No complexity behind it…but the innocence and simplicity in it was amazing. She took a few unsteady breaths, and looked into his eyes. He looked just as dazed, and she stepped backwards. She pulled him with her gently, feeling more nervous than when she had done this kind of thing the first time. But this…this was different. She wondered vaguely if she'd still be able to capture him after the deed, and after a moment of consideration as she continued to pull him into her room, she doubted it.

She paused once they were in her bedroom, and shut the door behind him. He looked nervous, unsure now, and whispered, "Kiri?"

"I wanted to do this." She whispered. She leaned up, begging for another kiss. He obliged her, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her gently. She didn't return her arms to around his neck, but reached between them and slowly undid her Kimono. She wasn't sure if Naruto realized what she was doing or not, but she didn't care. She dropped the open Kimono to the floor, and Naruto froze in their kiss. He pulled back, eyes wide in surprise, as she stood in front of him in nothing but her undergarments.

She was wearing soft blue lace undergarments, that accentuated the blue of her eyes, and she suddenly felt more vulnerable than she had in a long time. He looked completely astounded as he took in her figure, her pleasingly curved hips, her C-cup chest, her ivory colored skin…and she blushed. His eyes roamed over her, and she saw his eyes darken with lust. She shivered under his piercing gaze, and whispered, "Please don't run away. I want to do this for you."

She almost bit her tongue at how she said it. If he had suspected anything, which she was sure he hadn't, that would have been a big slip-up. His eyes locked on hers, and she hesitantly reached up and wrapped her arms once more around his neck and shoulders. She pulled him gently, giving him the choice to reject her, to the bed. He went with her as she pulled him to the bed into the middle of the room, until the back of her legs touched the bed, and she lowered herself gently down onto the bed. Her heart was beating like a drum, pounding so hard that it almost hurt…and she suddenly knew as he looked down at her…that if she did this she wouldn't live to regret it. Itachi would come, as soon as she let Naruto escape, and kill her. She didn't care. Something about him had caused her to fall for him, without even getting to know him that well. Not even a full twenty-four hours…and she knew that she would die for him. She would let him go now, if he wanted…and she wouldn't chase him. She couldn't. But, all she wanted before she died for him, was this.

"Kiri…I can't." He whispered, his gaze tortured.

"Why not?" She whispered, suddenly fighting back irrational tears.

"Because…I…I…" He looked away, and she got off her bed. She stood, and reached up with her right hand. She stroked his face, his whisker-marks…and whispered, "You can tell me." She let a tear roll down her right cheek…a testament to her silent suffering at his rejection.

Suddenly, she was on the bed. Naruto was above her, his hands pinning her wrists to the bed and her lower torso pinned by him as he gently but firmly sat on her legs. She blinked, disoriented. "I can see you love me." He murmured, and he winced. He closed his eyes and whispered, "But I love Hinata Hyuuga."

She bit her lip, fighting the urge to break down and cry. She whispered, "Then why…?" She couldn't continue. She sobbed, but Naruto didn't comfort her.

"I know who you are, Kiri. I know that you're here to kill me." Naruto murmured, his gaze tortured. She looked up at him through her tears, shocked. She continued to cry. "D-do you h-hate me?" She sobbed. She felt the tears roll down the sides of her face and under her earlobes.

Naruto groaned. "No. No, I don't hate you. I like you a lot. Which is why I'm not killing you. I believe that you love me, that you've fallen for me…and I can't hurt you." Naruto murmured, looking down at her with such a tortured gaze…she wished he would kill her. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was obvious she was.

"I…I wasn't going to kill you…" She whispered, and she wondered if he would believe her. "I…I can't." She choked out.

"I know…I can see that." He said, and suddenly, she was no longer pinned on the bed. Naruto was across the room, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, and his elbows resting on his knees with his hands fisted in his hair.

"I don't know what to do. I decided to capture you, to submit you to interrogation…but I know what they'll do to you." Naruto whispered. Kiri sat up, trying to wipe away her tears. "They'll be cruel, and hurt you…torture you. I wasn't bothered by this at first. But…now, I don't think I can turn you in." Naruto said, continuing to whisper.

"But…I can't just let you go." Naruto sighed, and Kiri sniffled as she continued to wipe away her tears. "And I can't just let you stay, can I? If you stay, Itachi will know you let me go…and he'll kill you." Naruto murmured, looking up at her. "I won't be able to live with that."

"Why not? I'm just another Akatsuki member…it's what I deserve." Kiri replied softly, and Naruto growled as he un-fisted his hands from his hair and let the lay on the carpeted floor at his sides.

"No. If you didn't freeze me, capture me, or kill me…and you couldn't bring yourself to, I can't let you get killed for letting me escape." Naruto said, his voice as hard as steel.

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked sadly. She knew there was no way to keep her from getting harmed one way or the other.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know."

"Then…come to bed." She whispered. He paled, as he looked up at her.

"You don't have to do anything. Just lay here with me…pretend that I'm her if you want." She whispered, her voice breaking at the end. "You can try to think of what to do, until five or six…but if you can't, you need to leave." She murmured.

Naruto looked at her, frowning. She had offered a way to give him time to find a way to save her, and she knew he would take it. She felt selfish, because all she was really doing was wanting him to hold her. She would get her way, and she had a feeling he wouldn't.

"If I come up with a way, will you go with it, no matter what?" Naruto murmured.

She thought about it, and nodded. "Yes. If you can think of a way, I'll do it. But if not, you have to leave. Promise?" She whispered.

Naruto stood, and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes as he said, "I promise."

She gave him a sad, soft smile as she scooted back on the bed, and pulled back the covers. She got under them, and murmured, "Come to bed."

He frowned for a second, and took off his tee-shirt. She stared at his lean, muscled chest and abs…and his strong-looking biceps. He wasn't ripped…but he was well-sculpted and had good muscle definition. He crawled onto the bed with her, and crawled to her right side and under the covers. "Please…just hold me." She whispered, looking at him.

He seemed to weight his options, but after a moment…he nodded. He scooted close to her, and she turned her back to him. His right arm wrapped around her arms and upper chest, without touching her breasts, and he moved his left arm under her head as a pillow and bent it so it lay curled in front of her…resting lightly against her left arm. The contact was pleasing, and she thought, _'I'll pretend, just in this moment. I'll pretend he loves me, that he's holding me and honestly wanting _me_…not the Hyuuga Heiress. Once this is over…I won't pretend anymore.'_ She snuggled her body backwards, tight to his, and their bodies fit like a pair of spoons. They laid there, one thinking of a way to save the other…and the other pretending she was loved.

**********************

Kiri looked at the alarm clock on the end table next to her bed. It read '5:30'. She let a single tear roll down her cheek, and was about to wipe it away when Naruto caught her wrist gently. She looked to her right, where he lay under the covers, and was surprised when he leaned over and wiped away the tear with his free hand. "Don't cry." He pled softly, his eyes piercing.

She steeled herself. Itachi would undoubtedly be ready to swoop down and capture Naruto soon. She had to get him out, and get him out fast. Itachi might not even come. He might send the rest of her fellow subordinates. She would have to get Naruto out before they came. She took a breath, and almost broke down. He gathered her to his chest, seeing the distress on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He cradled her to his body, holding her tight.

"You need to go. Now." She whispered, and she actually started to cry. She didn't want him to go…but she knew he had to. If she wanted him to live, she had to get him to leave.

"I have an idea." He said softly, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're just saying that." She whispered.

"No. I want to save you. I _can_ keep you safe. You've seen how strong I am, when I fight Itachi. The Hokage has probably located all of your fellow subordinates, Itachi and Kisame, using the Hyuuga. I can keep you safe…I promise." He whispered.

"Why would you do that for me? I…I wanted to kill you, all the way up until a few hours ago." She whispered.

He looked at her, and let go of her. He threw back the covers, and got up from the bed. He murmured, "Because I can tell that you've had a change of heart. You fell for me, you weren't lying about that…and I can tell what you were planning to do. You were going to let me go, before they could capture me. For that, the least I can do is keep you alive. You could have frozen me, captured me, but you didn't." He said. She bit her lip, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand while keeping her half of the sheets wrapped around her.

"Now, let's get you dressed, Kiri. Come on. I'll put you under Anbu guard, keep you safe…and eliminate the rest." Naruto urged her. He went around the bed, to her side, and bent down and gathered his black tee-shirt. He darted out of the room, she assumed to grab his jumpsuit top, and then returned a split second later, zipping it up.

She nodded. It was time to go, but she had to say one thing.

"I…I know it doesn't make a difference…but I'm sorry." She whispered. He gave her one of the kindest, softest smiles she had ever seen, and said. "It does make a difference. It's the difference between life and death in a lot of situations. In this…it makes me believe we can be close friends." His words brought a fresh blush to her face, and he smiled. "Now come on. We have to get you safe. Itachi won't wait much longer."

She nodded, and threw back the covers. She didn't shy from his gaze, but crossed her room quickly. She went to her closet, on the same wall as the bathroom, and opened it. She put on black pants, a tight black long sleeve shirt, her kunai holster on her right thigh, and she slipped on her black ninja sandal boots. She grabbed her last item, and murmured, "I might as well dress the part, don't you think?" She looked at him as she held up her Akatsuki cloak. His eyes hardened for a moment, before he relaxed. He shrugged.

"Why not? If you're partial to the cloak…" He guessed it correctly. She liked the cloak. She gave him an apologetic smile as she put it on and buttoned it up. She threw back her hair, and nodded.

"I'm ready." She said. He nodded, and then walked over to her. He grabbed her in his arms, hugging her, and breathed, "We're going to go as fast as I can manage. It may be disorienting…so close your eyes." She nodded, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt two chakra presences outside her apartment, and she realized that Naruto must have sensed them first…that's why he was so rushed. She held tight to him, and suddenly…they were moving. She heard the window in her bedroom shatter as he jumped out of it, using his own body to break it and shield her from the glass. Then…she felt the wind whip her hair and cloak wildly around her, and the feel of Naruto flying. He must have been moving very fast, because suddenly, she could no longer feel the chakra presences of her fellow subordinates.

She heard Naruto's breathing come out in steady bursts, as he controlled his breathing, and she slowly counted his breaths. _'One…two…three…four…'_

By the time she counted to nine, they suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, and blinked. They were in the middle of a courtyard, surrounded by Anbu and Konoha ninja. Naruto shielded her with his body as he said loudly, "Don't attack!" Kiri blinked, as she saw four hands a few inches from her. Naruto growled, "Back off!"

She looked around, frightened suddenly at the amount of Anbu units she saw. That…and she saw twenty or so Hyuuga. Four of the Hyuuga had attacked, but now they backed away, apologetically looking at Naruto. They eyed her with distrust, however.

Then she saw the Hokage, her aid, and Naruto's teammates. Sakura, the pink-haired Kunoichi she had already met, was rushing forward. Hinata was as well, and several of the Hyuuga accompanied Hinata…guarding her, Kiri realized.

Naruto let go of her, but still shielded her. She saw the distrusting looks on everyone's faces, and felt ashamed. They all cared for Naruto, and realized the threat she had represented. "All of you need to put your weapons down." Naruto said slowly. "I'm putting her in protective custody."

"What?" Tsunade barked, but Naruto ignored her. He turned to his teammates. "Sakura, Kakashi…protect her, please. I have to go back and deal with a few other subordinates."

"Protect her? I thought you set out to capture her, and she was going to kill you?" Sakura demanded, her green eyes flashing angrily. Kiri was about to tell Naruto that it was okay…that they could cuff her or do whatever they wished, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"She had a change of heart. Sakura, I don't care what you think…I know she doesn't plan to kill me. Now quit arguing, and guard her. I'll be back." Then…he was gone. Kiri blinked in surprise. He was fast.

Sakura, the pink-haired Kunoichi, walked up to her, along with the Jonin who she had seen in her bingo book countless times. Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, walked up to her. He didn't seem to be distrusting at all, and he actually smiled. "Hello, Kiri. It's a pleasure to see you again."

She was shocked, to say the least. She blinked, and asked, "Why aren't you…" She looked for the word.

"Distrusting, mean…suspicious?" Kakashi filled in for her, his lone eyes curving to show he was smiling beneath his mask. She nodded.

"Because. You're the one that was a threat to not only Naruto…but Hinata. Naruto wouldn't leave you unbound, if he believed you were a threat to Hinata anymore. I trust him." Kakashi explained, and Kiri smiled softly.

Hinata walked forward, hesitant. "So…you're an Akatsuki?" She murmured. Kiri examined the pale-eyed beauty. She nodded. "Yes." She replied. Hinata seemed to be struggling with how to say something. She stepped one step forward, and slapped Kiri. Everyone stared, shocked beyond belief, as Kiri stood there and took the slap. A red mark appeared on Kiri's face, but she didn't flinch.

"Hinata!" Hiashi gasped, his eyes glaring at his daughter. Hinata stared at Kiri, as Kiri met her gaze. The pupil-less eyes were disturbing, but Kiri refused to look away. Hinata was within her rights to slap her…after all, she _had_ planned to kill the Hyuuga Heiress.

"That was for being a threat to Naruto-kun, and harassing him for the past three years." Hinata said, her pale lavender eyes glaring. Kiri blinked, surprised. "If I didn't trust Naruto-kun's judgement…you would be dead." Hinata whispered, and Hiashi chided his daughter. "Hinata, she's a refugee…a prisoner even. She is not to be harmed."

Kiri met Hinata's eyes evenly. "I will not, _cannot_, hurt Naruto. I regret I ever thought that way…" She said, and she could tell Hinata was trying to read into her statement.

"Enough, Hinata-sama. Please, contain yourself." A soft-voiced Hyuuga at Hinata's side said. He wore Anbu armor, but at the moment he looked very non-threatening.

Suddenly, Hokage advanced on her, her eyes hard…but not cruel. "You're Kiri?" She asked. Kiri bowed deeply. "Yes, Madame Hokage." She replied.

"What village are you from?" Tsunade asked. Kiri pursed her lips. "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist." She replied, and Tsunade's eyes widened. "Really?" Tsunade asked, her voice slightly skeptical. Kiri nodded, and was about to say more when she was interrupted.

"Naruto's coming! He's carrying bodies!" The Anbu armor-wearing Hyuuga called. He seemed to be on first-name basis with Naruto…so they must be friends.

Suddenly, Naruto was there, breathing heavily. His whisker-marks were thick, and he kept his head down. Kiri felt power radiating from him, just as she had multiple times in the past few years. He had been harnessing Kyuubi power. His whisker-marks returned to normal, and she blinked. He had been carrying two bodies…one on each shoulder, and he dumped them to the ground. She paled, not scared of what he had done, but she was surprised at his ferocity.

Several people gasped, one Anbu retched. The bodies had their throats torn out, and Naruto's hands were bloody. Naruto looked up, his cerulean blue eyes tortured. "I had to make sure they couldn't scream. As soon as their throats were out, I put them out of their misery. It was as quick as I could go, so they barely felt the pain." Naruto said softly, and Kiri took a step towards him…but stopped. Hinata, Sakura, and Tsunade ran to his side, checking him for wounds.

Naruto seemed uncomfortable with the fussing they were doing. "Listen. Find me Itachi. If I fight him, Kisame will come out of hiding. Once he's out, the other subordinates will come out as well…and then we'll finish this." Naruto said, his voice hard. He looked to an older Hyuuga, who stayed close to Hinata as well.

"Of course, Naruto." The older man said. He closed his eyes, and then re-opened them. Kiri was shocked to see veins pop out around his eyes, and his eyes had cracks in them…outlining a non-existent pupil.

Kiri whispered, "So that's the Byakuygan."

Naruto turned to her, wiping the blood on his pants, and gave her a look that betrayed his sudden guilt. "I'm sorry…if they were your friends." He said, gesturing to the two bloodied corpses on the ground beside him. Kiri took the opportunity to walk up close to him, so they were extremely close. She looked at the corpses, noticing that one was the 'non-descript' ninja. He had been a real sick person, torturing his female victims while raping them. She was glad he was gone.

"Naruto…none of them were my friends. I have no friends…none but you." She whispered, and took his bloodied hands in her clean hands. She didn't flinch from the still-warm blood that partially coated his hands. "You do what you have to. Don't worry. I have no fondness for them at all." She said, reassuring him. He nodded, and gave her a small smile.

"Okay." He replied, and then Hiashi cleared his throat.

"From the description you gave me, I found him." Hiashi said, his Byakugan active. Naruto turned to him, his eyes hardening.

"Where?" Naruto asked, shedding his orange and black jumpsuit jacket. He dropped it on the ground, and stepped away from the corpses.

"He's sitting in front of the Third Hokage's grave." Hiashi said, his voice puzzled. Naruto frowned. "Okay." He turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…can you back me up? I need someone to fight Kisame…and you're the best candidate, with your Sharingan." He asked. Kakashi nodded. "Absolutely."

Naruto turned to Hiashi. "Could I have a few Hyuuga? I want the Subordinates taken out quickly, and cleanly. Your Jyuken is something none of them will expect." He requested, and Hiashi nodded.

"Neji, take four men with you, and assist Naruto." Hiashi ordered, and Kiri watched as the Anbu armor-wearing Hyuuga bowed. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"Now, Kiri…this is where I need you." Naruto said. Her heart fluttered, but she kept her face composed, when he said he needed her. She almost rolled her eyes at her stupid reaction. "Do any of them have any talents or abilities that we need to watch out for?" He asked.

"No. They're all standard Ninja. I was the exception. I had a blood-line trait…and I'm Itachi's 'prized' subordinate." She explained, and Naruto cocked his head.

"Really? What bloodline?" He asked. Kiri swallowed.

"It's extremely rare in my country, and most of the users have been wiped out…" She hedged, and Naruto gave her a look that made her sigh. He had no room to judge her, because he held the Kyuubi inside of him. "It's called the White Secret bloodline." She said, and Naruto and Kakashi both twitched in surprise.

"Haku's bloodline!" Naruto gasped, and Kakashi froze.

Kiri's eyes widened. "You knew someone with it?" She asked. Naruto nodded, his eyes wide. "Back on my first 'C' Rank Mission…it kinda got moved up to a low 'A', high 'B'…" Naruto explained, and Sakura gasped.

"That boy?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"There was a boy, the same age as I was…who was really strong. He was the, uh, helper of a man named Zabuza. Haku died for Zabuza, but not until after I fought him. He nearly killed me, but…" Naruto choked up. Those memories still hurt him…having though Sasuke had died, and learning what it meant to really be a Shinobi.

"He had your skill." He finished, and Kiri was shocked. She had heard of Zabuza's death, years ago, but hadn't heard about any boy with him who could use the White Secret Bloodline.

Naruto clenched his jaw, and looked at her. "I'm glad I didn't have to go against you, Kiri." He joked, but his heart wasn't in it…that, she could see plainly.

She smiled. "You'll have to tell me about him later…after this is over." She said. He nodded. "I promise."

Then, he froze. He extended his right hand, though he still had a little bit of blood on his hands, and touched her cheek. She flushed, aware that he could see the red hand-print. "Who touched her?" Naruto growled. He turned, glaring at the assembled Ninja.

"Naruto, it's fine. It was no one." Kiri said quickly, but Naruto paid her no attention.

"I…I did, Naruto-kun." Hinata said meekly, looking ashamed. Naruto's anger dissipated, but Kiri could sense the disappointment in his voice. "Why, Hinata-chan?" He murmured.

"She…she's been a torment to you, she's almost killed you…I can't trust her" Hinata whispered, and Naruto sighed and stepped up to the Hyuuga Heiress. A flash of jealousy, which Kiri tried to ignore, erupted in her chest when he gently reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. He made sure not to get blood on her clothes.

"If I can trust her, when I've been the one being harmed and almost killed…shouldn't you?" He murmured.

Hinata flushed, and Kiri could see the shame on her face. "Y-yes." She replied.

"Please, just trust me when I say she's no longer a threat." Naruto said, and Hinata nodded.

"I…I…I trust you." Hinata acknowledged, and looked at Kiri.

"I'm sorry…I was out of place." Hinata said, and Kiri inclined her head.

"I forgive you. I don't blame you…" Kiri said, and looked to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Good. That's taken care of." He said, and then turned to Neji.

"Ready?" He asked. Neji nodded.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Ready?"

Kakashi nodded as well. "Neji, the Hyuuga's, and I will stay a bit further back from you…just to give you room and show Itachi that we're not going to engage him. We'll keep Kisame and the Subordinates off your back when they show up." He said. Naruto nodded, and said, "Okay."

He turned to Tsunade. "Please, keep Hinata and Kiri safe." Tsunade nodded.

"We have enough Anbu and Hyuuga here to keep them as safe as can be." Tsunade reassured him, and Naruto nodded. He turned to Hinata, flashing her a grin.

"I'll be back soon." Then, he turned to Kiri.

"Thank you…Kiri." He said, and then sprang away. Kakashi, Neji, and four Hyuuga's followed him, and Kiri whispered, "No…thank_ you_, Naruto."

**********************

Naruto landed behind Itachi, knowing full well Itachi had sensed him before he had even landed. Itachi knew he couldn't outrun Naruto here…so he hadn't run. Itachi was kneeling in front of the Third Hokage's grave, in one of the Cemeteries on a grassy hill in Konoha. The Third Hokage had a tomb, with a picture of him on it. Naruto was silent, staring at Itachi's bowed figure.

Itachi was paying his respects, though he had refused to remove his hood. Naruto waited for Itachi to finish, patient and silent. He could feel Kakashi and the five Hyuuga's watching him, surely wondering why he wasn't striking.

"Naruto-kun…I take it that Kiri failed, and you've killed her and my subordinates I sent to assist her in your capture?" Itachi asked, without rising or turning to Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer. He wasn't going to give away Kiri…but he'd let Itachi take the silence as a yes. "I'm alive." Naruto said simply. He knew Itachi well enough that he knew Itachi wouldn't care.

"Yes you are. So…why come to face me, when you could have sent all of the Konoha Anbu down to kill me? It lessens the risk to yourself...and it would make sense to do, due to the fact that I'd die before I could get to you." Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha as he slowly stood, and turned to face Naruto. Itachi dropped his hood, revealing his face. Naruto didn't look at his eyes…but at his forehead. He wouldn't let Itachi nail him with a Mangekyou Genjutsu.

"I have a plan that includes the death of Kisame, and your remaining three subordinates." Naruto replied. Itachi showed no reaction whatsoever.

"Naruto-kun…do you believe yourself strong enough to defeat me?" Itachi asked softly.

"Honestly…I have my doubts." Naruto admitted. He knew Kakashi wouldn't enjoy that one…since he knew his sensei could hear him. "But, at the same time…I have a feeling that you won't make it out of here alive." Naruto said softly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Well, it's that, or you won't make it out of Konoha without significant loss. I'm not good with feeling warnings or anything. I'm just guessing that's what it means." Naruto laughed, grinning.

Itachi allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. "Are you going to rob my little brother of his revenge? I doubt Sasuke would enjoy that."

Naruto grinned. "You're right. It'd probably really piss him off." He admitted. Itachi stayed standing still…not moving. "I'm not a fool, Itachi." Naruto said, dispelling a minor Genjutsu Itachi had just attempted to put on him. Itachi inclined his head.

"But…I still want to offer it to you. You helped me a lot, though you also nearly killed me a lot, through the past three years." Naruto said softly, meeting Itachi's eyes. Itachi was surprised, and let it show, that Naruto was making eye contact.

"Without you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now…I wouldn't be able to defeat Sasuke. I know I can now. I know I'm strong enough to bring him home now." Naruto said. "I want to thank you." He continued.

"Please…I don't want to kill you if I don't have to." Naruto said softly. "You're a twisted bastard, having killed your entire clan…but there's a feeling I get around you…" He looked over at the setting sun…over Itachi's shoulder. "A feeling that you hate fighting and conflict as much as I do. I also have a feeling you wouldn't do anything without a good enough reason." Naruto said.

Itachi didn't say anything, but Naruto saw him put up his emotionless mask…hiding anything Naruto could use to read him. Naruto allowed a sad smile on his face. "I'm gonna ask you, Itachi…if you'll give up and come quietly. You can't run from me, the only option you have is to fight. And even then, if I lose…you'll still die. You won't be able to get out of Konoha before the Anbu agents pick you off. So please, just give up and come quietly."

Itachi looked at Naruto, and actually frowned. "I am a loyal man, Naruto-kun." He said softly. "I'm not a fool, either. I know that if I were to abandon Akatsuki…I would be hunted down."

"But at the same time, Itachi…you're more than able to defend yourself from them. None of them have fought against you, I'm sure…and they wouldn't risk fighting a Sharingan user like you. Not if I fought by your side." Naruto said. He threw out the end statement, just out of inspiration. The feeling he got from Itachi was the Itachi wouldn't actually mind fighting with Naruto.

"You'd willingly assist me?" Itachi asked, his voice almost mocking. Naruto nodded.

"If you gave up, probably ask for Asylum from Akatsuki, we could give you refugee status and we wouldn't be able to persecute you for the murder of your clan. And if Akatsuki came to silence you, I'd fight by your side in a heartbeat. That feeling, that I get from you…is because I'm sure that deep down we're a lot alike." Naruto said. Itachi actually turned away, facing the sunset.

"Come on, Itachi…I need an answer. I'd rather not have to kill you, but I need to know what to do. Kill you, or save you." Naruto said softly. "You know how alike we are. You've seen it. You've been through my memories…you know it."

"I'll ask you one time, Itachi." Naruto said. He set his jaw, and looked at the lone Uchiha…framed by the sunset. "Will you come quietly, and leave the path of bloodshed?"

__________________________________________________________________

CLIFFHANGER! WOOT! Lol. Sorry, guys. I decided to cut off the length there. You all hate me now, don't you? Lol.

You guys may flame me horribly…but trust me when I tell you this story IS NARUXHINA! It's Naruto and Hinata love! I swear, this pairing will not change! It won't become NARUXOOC, aka, Naruto and a character I created. I swear upon my entire Manga and Anime collection!

But aside from the part where you're all angry with me for not killing Kiri and not letting Hinata fight her…what did you think of the twist I put with Kiri's blood line? :) I liked it. But then again, I wrote it. :/ lol.


	8. Chapter 8

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: I'm BACK! Well…my computer is. XP I cleaned out my comp, and found a HUGE amount of dust in it. Now my comp is running fine, lol, after me cleaning it out. *Note to self: CLEAN COMPUTER! ;)* **

**Now…my second problem is still unresolved. It hurts, but I can deal with it enough to bring you all the rest of my story. If you feel the quality has declined however, let me know. I don't want to bring you guys a story if it's shitty. Thank you ALL for your understanding, (I'm a little disappointed in the less-understanding fans, but oh well. Not everyone is that considerate of others' feelings.) and thank you all so much for your offers of advice and being someone who will just listen. It means a lot. If it gets any worse, I'm sure I'll take some of you up on your offers. It's not easy, getting over someone you spent the last two and a half years in love with. Even if there are plenty of other fish in the sea, that was the one fish for me. ;) or so it felt like. But I digress.**

**I now bring you the newest chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter VIII:…**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_You'd willingly assist me?" Itachi asked, his voice almost mocking. Naruto nodded._

"_If you gave up, probably ask for Asylum from Akatsuki, we could give you refugee status and we wouldn't be able to persecute you for the murder of your clan. And if Akatsuki came to silence you, I'd fight by your side in a heartbeat. That feeling, that I get from you…is because I'm sure that deep down we're a lot alike." Naruto said. Itachi actually turned away, facing the sunset._

"_Come on, Itachi…I need an answer. I'd rather not have to kill you, but I need to know what to do. Kill you, or save you." Naruto said softly. "You know how alike we are. You've seen it. You've been through my memories…you know it."_

"_I'll ask you one time, Itachi." Naruto said. He set his jaw, and looked at the lone Uchiha…framed by the sunset. "Will you come quietly, and leave the path of bloodshed?"_

CONTINUATION:

Itachi was silent for a few moments, Then, he unzipped his Anbu cloak. He let it drop to the ground, and Naruto pursed his lips. Itachi was wearing a chain-mesh shuriken-resistant top, that resembled a tee-shirt. His pants were similar to Kakashi's, but black. The three black-beads on his thin necklace he wore glinted in the sunlight, as he turned to face Naruto. His long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, hung almost down to the small of his back.

"How about this?" Itachi asked softly, his eyes meeting Naruto's. Naruto tensed slightly, ready to look away and spring into action. "If I fight you and you win, you take me in? If I fight and win…you let me go? I won't take you to Akatsuki if I win. I'll leave you here…alive." Itachi proposed.

Naruto closed his eyes, and considered these options. They were all around win-win for Naruto. Itachi was a man of his word. Itachi spoke again. "And, on top of that…me fighting you will draw out Kisame and the remaining subordinates. That's what you wanted, correct?"

Naruto snapped his eyes open, and he knew he unnerved Itachi, he could tell by the slight twitch in the Uchiha's eyebrows. He drew on the Kyuubi power so his eyes were red, and his whiskers were thick. "Right. Well, let's get on with it then." Naruto rasped, grinning.

"Very well. Allow me to choose the fighting spot, then." Itachi proposed. Naruto nodded. He and Itachi both blurred as they moved at their max speed. Naruto knew Itachi could feel the Chakra presences, just as well as he could, following them anxiously. They crossed Konoha easily, flying faster than their pursuers could go. Naruto knew Kakashi would be angry…but it'd be fine once they all got caught up. The Hyuuga's could track them, anyways.

Naruto ignored the flaring Chakra's in the area as they flashed over Konoha, knowing for sure that Tsunade was one of them. He bet that the others were Anbu spotting Itachi. Suddenly…they stopped. Naruto landed behind Itachi, gaping at the surroundings. They were in the old Uchiha complex, right inside the gated area. The Uchiha crest lined the walls, and Naruto felt a shiver of apprehension run down his spine.

"Are you ready…Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, his voice soft. He turned to face Naruto, and Naruto averted his gaze from Itachi's face. This was it.

"Bring it." Naruto growled, and then it began. There was no spectacular clash, no explosions…just Itachi's silent but deadly offensive being launched. Genjutsu upon Genjutsu was flung at Naruto, who batted them aside easily. Jiraiya had taught him how to block any Genjutsu, except the unstoppable Mangekyou Genjutsu's, and he had excelled at it. He knew how pathetically weak he had been against Genjutsu three years ago, and he was glad that Jiraiya had been as hard as he was during those three years of training. Now, he batted the Genjutsu aside effortlessly, though some of them unnerved him as he glimpsed them before breaking free. Images of death, crime, horrifying tortures, all of them were flung at him.

Naruto didn't know how long they stood there, as Itachi flung hundreds of unsuccessful Genjutsu at him…but when Kisame and the Subordinates appeared, the Genjutsu stopped. Beads of sweat were slowly rolling down the side of Itachi's face, having used so much Chakra in trying to wear down Naruto's mental defenses. Naruto was shaking slightly, mainly from the overwhelming mental assault, but he was good enough to keep going. He had plenty of Chakra to go. Itachi appeared slightly breathless, but ready to go. Naruto knew his Sharingan was active, gauging Naruto's Chakra and fatigue levels.

"Well, well, well…the Nine-tails brat chased you here, Itachi?" Kisame's voice cackled.

"I led him here, Kisame." Itachi said, glancing off to the side. Naruto caught his breath, and sensed Kisame and the remaining subordinates gathered off to the left…probably on one of the roofs of the Uchiha houses.

"Hmm…well, that's a relief." Kisame laughed, and Naruto glanced off to the side to see the shark man. He had been right. Kisame and three subordinates were on the roof of a building to his left. "Shall we wrap this up and leave, then?" Kisame asked, his hand darting to Samehada's hilt.

"The only way you'll leave…is in a coffin." A voice said, and Naruto grinned. Kisame sprang aside as a fireball smashed into where he had been standing, and the three subordinates scattered as well. The Akatsuki all landed on another roof, and they all glanced around to see who had spoken.

"Ah…Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye…" Kisame laughed, looking in Naruto's direction. Naruto glanced to his right, and on top of the thick wall that surrounded the Uchiha complex…Kakashi stood ready, his Sharingan revealed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Scourge of the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi replied, and Kisame laughed again. _'Man…he's in a good mood. Probably glad that he's finally out of hiding.'_ Naruto thought. He sensed surges of Chakra, and his head snapped to the left, in Kisame's direction. He saw Itachi glance off to the side too, alarmed.

Kisame was pulling Samehada out, and the Subordinates were pulling out Kunai. But, the Subordinates were frozen. Blood trickled out of the corners of their mouths, and Kisame sprang into the air. The Akatsuki subordinates twitched, and then fell face-first off the roof of the building they stood on. Kisame landed on another building, and growled, "What?"

Standing where the subordinates had stood, were four Hyuuga. "Hakke Kushou!" A voice cried, and Kisame went flying. "It's on now!" Naruto whooped, and Kakashi sprang after Kisame, joining the Hyuuga's as Neji appeared as well. Naruto turned his attention to Itachi, who moved almost impossibly fast. Naruto blocked several quick punches, but made a critical error.

"NARUTO! NO!" A voice cried, and Naruto recognized it as Neji's voice. His blue cerulean eyes met the three-tomoe Sharingan eyes of Itachi for a split second…and then Itachi's eyes morphed. Even as he attempted to look away…Itachi snared him in his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Suddenly, Naruto was alone…surrounded by darkness. **"It appears you forgot how fast I can snare you, Naruto-kun."** Itachi's voice echoed around him, and Naruto shivered.

"Shit. Tsukiyomi." Naruto whispered, and felt fear claw at his heart.

"**Yes…Tsukiyomi, the Nightmare Realm. For the next Seventy-two hours, you will be trapped in a world completely under my control."** Itachi confirmed, suddenly standing in front of Naruto. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak, and his Sharingan eyes blazed a bloody red in the dark. **"I will not break my word. You will still be alive, when I win…but you may be very nearly comatose."** Itachi murmured.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself in the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata was sitting on one of the steps to the open-air temple…where he had confessed his feelings to her just hours before. She was crying, and a knife went through his heart. "No." Naruto choked out, as soon as he saw Itachi standing behind her. Hinata continued to cry, her face buried in her hands.

Itachi looked almost sad as he stood behind Hinata, his eyes regarding Naruto. His hand slowly extended towards Hinata's hair, and Naruto knew what he would do. He would wrench Hinata's head back by grabbing a fist-full of her hair, and slit her throat from behind. He tried to run forward, to protect her…but he couldn't move. The red spray of Hinata's blood, by Itachi's hands, made him scream. "NOOOO!"

"**While I wish I didn't show you this, if I didn't…the Mangekyou wouldn't produce the desired strain on your brain, Naruto-kun. If I didn't show you these things…you would be conscious and still able to fight at the end of it all. If I didn't show you this, Tsukiyomi would be rendered useless." **Itachi said sadly, letting Hinata's corpse tumble down the steps. The white steps were stained red.

Naruto trembled in rage, as tears clouded his eyes. "Itachi, you bastard!" He roared, and Itachi was suddenly right in front of him. **"You're right."** Itachi murmured, and Naruto blinked as the tears rolled down his cheeks**. "I should attack you, instead of your precious ones…yes? Nothing is more torture than seeing the ones you love, dying as you stand unable to protect them."** Itachi whispered, and Naruto saw a flicker of emotion in Itachi's Sharingan Eyes.

Then, Naruto found himself suddenly tied to a large board…one used for interrogations. His wrists, waist, ankles, and legs were trapped by steel bonds. Itachi stood before him, raising a guard-less Katana. "You will receive the same treatment Kakashi went through, all those years ago when I first came into Konoha to capture you.

Naruto prepared himself. He had heard from Kakashi, what he had gone through. As the blade pierced his gut, he gritted his teeth together and fought back the scream of pain. The cold steel punctured him completely, and he felt it go through him completely. He grunted as Itachi withdrew the blade. Then, Itachi replicated. Hundreds of Itachi's surrounded him…all wielding blades. Naruto felt the blood drain from his face, and he prepared himself for the longest and most painful seventy-two hours of his life.

******************

Naruto hit the ground, face-first, and coughed once…as Itachi stood in front of him, panting. Itachi looked down at him, pity plain on his features. Naruto's eyes looked blank, and his mouth was open slightly as he lay on the dirt ground. "It's over." Itachi murmured.

"Naruto!" Neji cried, looking down at the scene that had just taken place. For roughly three seconds, Naruto and Itachi had stood toe-to-toe…not moving. Then, Naruto had fallen forward, and Neji knew that the Mangekyou Sharingan had been used on him. Neji returned to his fight, Kisame versus Kakashi, four Chunin-level Hyuuga, and him. Kisame was bleeding heavily, and he wouldn't be standing much longer. The sooner Kisame fell, the sooner he could attend to Naruto.

Itachi turned to leave, preparing to spring away and flee from Konoha. He tried to jump, but something grabbed his pant-leg, securing him to that spot. He glanced down, and saw a hand clutching his leg. His eyes traced down the arm, and blinked. Naruto glared up at him, his eyes blazing red. Itachi was so shocked he actually allowed it to show on his face.

"What?" He gasped, and yanked his leg free. He went into a defensive position as Naruto struggled to his feet.

"I'm…" Naruto rasped. "Not…done…" Shadows obscured his blazing eyes, as he slowly made it to a standing positions. His hands hung slack at his sides. Then, his head snapped up and his animalistic red eyes glared at Itachi. The amount of killer intent that flew from Naruto paralyzed Itachi…and that was no easy feat. "YET!" Naruto screamed. He flew forward, and Itachi tried to defend himself.

Naruto's hands formed into claws as he attacked Itachi, and Itachi failed to block several swipes. Those swipes shredded into his clothing with ease and even cut into his flesh. Itachi was forced to duck underneath an attack aimed at his face, and then spring away to give himself room. He flew through hand seals, sure that Naruto would go down after this attack.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)"** Itachi yelled, and raised his right hand near his mouth. He curled his fingers in the way he had been taught long ago by his father, and blew out a massive fireball. Naruto glared at him and barked, **"Futon: Counter!"**

The fireball swirled around Naruto quickly, and then blasted back towards Itachi. Itachi dimly realized that he was outclassed in Jutsu. Anything he threw at Naruto…could be thrown right back. The fireball flew at him, faster than Itachi could react to. It hit him, and Itachi felt the increased power behind the blow. It burned his cloak completely off, burned through parts of his other clothing and burned his skin. The mesh shirt he was wearing became heated, and he cried out as he flew backwards and the fireball exploded. The pain fogged his senses at first, as he attempted to flip backwards onto his feet once more…but he only managed a clumsy roll. He quickly ripped off the heated mesh shirt, hissing in pain, and he cast it onto the ground. Bare-chested, he slipped into a guard as Naruto regarded him with his blazing eyes.

"**SUITON: WATER HARDENING DRILL!"** A voice roared, distracting both Naruto and Itachi. Kisame was airborne, bleeding in great amounts, surrounded by his opponents. It was obvious that he was near death. He had his left hand drawn back, while he held Samehada in his right. Naruto saw the direction his attack would go, and hissed, "Neji!" He blasted forward, disregarding Itachi as the Uchiha attempted to stop him.

Water swirled around Kisame's hand, and it formed a glove, then extended into a funnel. Neji couldn't dodge in mid-air…he probably couldn't even perform Kaiten in midair. Naruto stopped in his tracks as Itachi grabbed his shirt, and he reacted instinctively. He spun, snap-kicked Itachi across the jaw, and then spun back to the scene in front of him. **"PROJECTILE RASENGAN!"** Naruto roared, and formed his Jutsu as fast as he could. He created the Rasengan, and then formed a self-containing cyclone in it for each stage. Then, he surrounded it with more wind Chakra, and threw it as Kisame plunged his 'Water Drill' at Neji.

The Projectile Rasengan flew at Kisame, and Kisame stopped his attack as he saw the glowing blue orb flying at him. Itachi and Kisame hadn't faced this form of attack yet…Naruto had perfected it just shortly before he had returned to Konoha. Kisame didn't stand a chance. Naruto hadn't seen what his Rasengan could do to a live person, and he watched in horror as, for the first time, his Projectile Rasengan impacted with a live person.

It hit Kisame while Kisame was reaching the peak of his jump, and it hit the shark man right in the gut. Wind Chakra exploded outwards, slicing as it went, and Kisame was suddenly in pieces. He exploded and as his limbs went flying in all directions, blood spraying everywhere. Naruto heard Itachi move forward, and spun to meet Itachi's attack. Itachi punched him in the face, stomach, chin…and sent him stumbling backwards. Itachi pressed his advantage, pummeling Naruto, and Naruto couldn't defend himself. Punch after punch landed, until Naruto stumbled and fell onto his back. Itachi would have pulled out a Kunai, if Naruto hadn't formed a Shadow clone.

The Shadow Clone slugged Itachi in the face, then dispelled. Several other Shadow Clones were about to pummel Itachi, but Itachi dispatched them easily. But still…it bought Naruto enough time to get back on his feet. He stood across from Itachi, panting…and Itachi regarded him calmly.

"I'm sorry…about Kisame." Naruto panted. "I had to do it to protect Neji."

"You've mastered an Elemental Chakra." Itachi stated. Naruto nodded. "So with Jutsu, there is no hope for me to beat you." Itachi said. Naruto nodded again. "Then, it's good that I am much more proficient in hand-to-hand combat." Itachi said.

"Just give up. You can't win against me." Naruto said, straightening and slipping into a fighting stance.

"Naruto-kun…since when have you ever been able to best me? You've always been several steps behind, and I took it easy on you." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"Well, you have to ask yourself, Itachi…who is able to outdo you in any Jutsu?" A voice behind Itachi asked. Itachi gasped, spun, and froze. Less then an inch from his face, was Naruto's hand. It was curled into a claw, and Itachi saw the shimmering haze around his hand. **"Kamikaze no Yaiba."** The Naruto stated.

Naruto laughed, "You would be dead. Itachi…I win."

The Naruto holding the Kamikaze no Yaiba dispelled, and Itachi clenched his jaw. "You are correct." He murmured, and sighed. "But, do you have any idea how much I'll be wanted dead? You can't stop the Council from ordering my death."

Suddenly, Naruto fell forward onto one knee, and grunted, "Ouch."

Neji was at Naruto's side in an instant, his Byakugan active. "Your brain is starting to shut you down. It's under too much strain." Neji stated, and Itachi blinked.

"I'll honor Naruto's deal." Kakashi said, walking up to Itachi side. Itachi looked around, and saw the Four Hyuuga, Kakashi, and Neji were all stained with large amounts of Kisame's blood…but were all in excellent condition. Kisame hadn't stood a chance against so many.

"As will I." Neji said, as he helped Naruto stand. Naruto leaned heavily on Neji's shoulder, and grinned.

"Oh, goody." He said, his eyes seeming to look past Itachi…not at him.

"The Council can try to order your death, but the Hokage can override their decision when it comes to Ninja. When it comes to the Clan Council, on the other hand…" Kakashi said, and frowned. His Sharingan eye was covered once more, and his visible eye was squinted a little.

"We'll tell Tsunade you plead for refugee status, for asylum from Akatsuki." Neji stated. "They can't order your death then. Tsunade is the only one who can grant you Asylum and safety, and the Clan Council has no say over it. They can only accept it, and move on."

Neji staggered under Naruto's weight for a second, and glanced at the blond. He was unconscious. Neji grunted as he bent down, and attempted to hoist Naruto up onto his shoulders. Everyone was surprised when Itachi stepped forward, and grabbed Naruto up in his arms…bridal style. "I'll carry him. I'm the one who put him in this condition…" Itachi said, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well…okay. Though, you better watch out…they might assume he's dead." Kakashi joked. Neji winced.

"They actually might." Neji confirmed.

"They wouldn't." One of the Hyuuga's said. "They'll detect his heartbeat."

"True. Hiashi-sama is with them." Another voiced. Itachi inclined his head.

"And if any Anbu try anything on our way back…we'll keep you guarded." Kakashi promised. Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you." Itachi murmured, and Kakashi shrugged.

"It wouldn't do to have Naruto made out to be a liar, now would it? I'm doing this for him…though having you as a potential ally is certainly intriguing." Kakashi said lightly. "Now. Neji and I will be in the front, and the four others in the back. Let's go." He said, and turned away.

"Keep on guard." Kakashi said over his shoulder, to Itachi and the Hyuuga's. The Hyuuga's all barked affirmatives, and then they all sprang into the air. Itachi wasn't sure…but he could have sworn he heard Kakashi say under his breath, "We're off to see the wizard. Again."

*****************

The Hyuuga Courtyard was silent…tense. Itachi and Naruto had bolted out of Hiashi's Byakugan's range. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Shizune were off a bit farther off from the group than normal, talking in hushed tones. Several Anbu were standing ready to dash off at a word from Tsunade, looking relaxed…but they were extremely alert. There were three Hyuuga cleaning off the bloodstained white flagstones of the Hyuuga Courtyard, having moved the bodies of the Akatsuki off to the Interrogations unit to test the bodies for any secrets. Kiri, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting on the open-air temple steps, Sakura keeping a watchful eye on Kiri.

Hinata was wringing her hands. Naruto was out there. He was fighting Itachi Uchiha, murderer of one of the strongest Clans in Konoha history…and she couldn't help but be worried. Naruto was strong…very strong. But Itachi was a possessor of the Sharingan…one of the strongest Ocular Kekkai Genkai in the known world.

Kiri, who sat between the two Konoha Kunoichi, could see how worried Hinata was. It wasn't that difficult to tell how worried she was about Naruto. And she had a perfectly good reason to be that worried. Kiri had never seen Itachi lose a fight. Not ever. But she knew that Naruto was almost as strong as Itachi. She had been able to see that in the fights she had watched and taken part in. She looked at the pale-skinned heiress and murmured, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Hinata looked at her, surprised, but then nodded. "Yes. I know." She whispered. "Naruto-kun can't lose."

"That's right. He won't lose against Itachi Uchiha…he still has to bring back Sasuke." Sakura affirmed. Kiri gave Sakura a strange look, but didn't comment on her phrase. Didn't they know? Even the Akatsuki knew…

Kiri was about to ask Sakura a question about if she knew anything, when a voice reached their ears. "Neji and Kakashi are returning!"

Instantly, Hinata was on her feet. Kiri stood as well, and then Sakura did, and they waited anxiously. _'Wait. They only said Neji and Kakashi…'_ Kiri thought, and her blood ran cold.

Kakashi appeared, and Neji landed right next to him. They landed right in the middle of the courtyard, in the middle of all the groups. The first thing everyone noticed, was how much blood was on Kakashi and Neji's clothing. "Nobody panic." Kakashi said firmly, and everyone looked at him in confusion.

Four Hyuuga landed behind Kakashi and Neji as well…blood-stained just as much as Kakashi and Neji. Their white tunics, like Neji's, were almost completely red with blood. Tsunade strode forward. "Kakashi…where's Naruto?" She yelled, and everyone heard the worry in her voice. Hinata trembled as she took a few steps forward, and Kiri and Sakura did as well. Where was he? Where was Naruto?

"He's going to need you to look at him." Kakashi said softly, but everyone had drawn so close now that they all heard him.

"Kakashi-sensei…what's wrong?" Sakura asked, fear plain in her voice. Kiri looked at the pink-haired girl, and then back at Kakashi. She tried to keep her face composed, even as the icy claw of fear clenched around he heart…making it near-impossible to breathe. Was he dying? Was he so injured they didn't dare move him? Was that why he wasn't at their side?

"Naruto and Itachi fought." Kakashi said, and then exchanged a glance with Neji. Neji winced.

"Naruto made a deal with Itachi." Neji said, continuing the story. "The deal was, if Naruto won the fight…Itachi would come back to Konoha, pleading asylum from Akatsuki and refugee status. Itachi proposed if Naruto won, he could do that…but if Itachi won, he would leave Naruto alive and be allowed to leave. Naruto agreed to it and…"

"What?" Tsunade breathed, her eyes wide.

"Itachi won?" Sakura asked, suddenly angry. "You left Naruto there, wounded, while Itachi ran?" She yelled at Kakashi, who turned to her.

"Naruto made a deal. We said we'd stand by that deal and honor it." Kakashi said firmly. "But, Naruto didn't lose."

Suddenly, Itachi was there, standing next to Kakashi. His shirtless, bloodied state showed how intense the fight had been. But, everyone's eyes were on the blond shinobi who hung limp in Itachi's arms. He looked pale, beaten and bruised, and slightly bloody. Everyone was silent, until Tsunade barked, "No one move!"

Three Anbu, who had been about to attack, froze with their hands on their swords. "Naruto made a deal, but I'm the one who is allowed to accept or deny Itachi's plea." She said, speaking for everyone to hear, her tone ice cold. "Itachi…if you so much as move a muscle, we'll kill you. Now set Naruto down." She ordered.

"Of course." Itachi said, inclining his head. He slowly bent down and deposited Naruto gently onto the hard ground. Then, he took a step back and stood there with his hands at his sides.

Kiri stared, dumfounded, at Itachi. He was alive. Not just alive, but also pleading for asylum from Akatsuki. He hadn't seen her yet, thank gods. But then there was the matter of Naruto, paler than pale and looking as if he had been killed. Was he dead? _'Please…gods no.'_ She thought, her emotions fraying just at the thought.

Everyone was silent, staring down at Naruto, each of them thinking the exact same thing. Each of them was afraid to run forward. They were afraid they would find he was dead…killed in his attempt to bring Itachi back to Konoha. Hinata was the first to move.

She ran forward, yelling, "Naruto-kun!" She fell to her knees at his side, and sobbed as she looked down at him. Neji knelt at her side, trying to pull her away for a moment so he could explain things. "Leave me alone, Neji!" Hinata screamed at him, and he jerked back in surprise. Hinata, with trembling hands, went through hand seals and activated her Byakugan.

"**Byakugan!"** She whispered, her voice shaking. _'No. Please don't…please don't!'_ She was thinking wildly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she examined him. His heart beat strongly, and she nearly fainted in relief. She examined him as she saw Tsunade and the others break through their own spells of fear, and they drew close. He wasn't that wounded, physically. He had been punched in the face several times, she could see the bruises already starting, but at the same time, the Kyuubi was healing that. She could see the orange Chakra inside of his body flaring through his system, healing his minor wounds. But his mind…his brain, wasn't normal. She could tell that immediately. Normally, a Byakugan user, at this close of a range, if they strained…could see the electrical currents running through the different sections of the brain. She could see minor currents…but hardly anything at all. Most of his brain was dark, shut down…and she realized why.

"_You…you used it on him._" She whispered. Horror clogged her throat for a moment. "You used your Mangekyou on him." She said louder, turning to Itachi. He didn't shirk from her gaze, or even flinch. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded, horrified and angry. She had heard how the Tsukiyomi was a nightmare realm, where Itachi could show you horrifying things...or kill you a thousand times over. It was a realm he could control, and everything went by his rules.

"Yes…I used it on him." Itachi confirmed, his face blank and emotionless. Hinata wanted to spring to her feet and strike him in the heart, and the intensity of the urge surprised her. "At first, I showed him one of his worst fears. Him being unable to protect you. I killed you." Itachi said, addressing her. His voice was emotionless, but soft at the same time. "When I realized how much damage that did…I realized I could kill him with that kind of strain. So, I resorted to what I used on Kakashi. I killed him repeatedly for seventy-two hours."

"You bastard!" Sakura cried, springing forward with her fist cocked back. Kiri intervened, knowing how fast Itachi could kill Sakura if he truly wished. She grabbed Sakura's fist, wrenched it behind the pink-haired girl's back, and then kicked the back of her knees so she was on her knees on the ground. Then, she backed off with her hands raised so no one would attack her.

"You don't want to do that." Kiri said softly, and Tsunade stared, surprised, at Kiri. Sakura sprang to her feet, and glared at Kiri.

"Don't touch me again." Sakura spat and Kakashi intervened.

"Sakura…while I'm not attacking Itachi…I'm not happy at all about what he did to Naruto either. But, that doesn't give you an excuse to attack Itachi while he's kept Naruto alive like his deal said." Kakashi said softly.

"Alive? Look at him!" Sakura said, and tears ran down her cheeks. "He's practically comatose, just like you were after he used it on you!" She yelled, and Kakashi winced.

"Sakura…I know. But at least he can come out of it, just like I did." Kakashi murmured.

"We need to get him to the Hospital, where we can keep him comfortably monitored." Hinata murmured, looking down at Naruto. She wanted to stroke the side of his face, but she didn't dare with her father there.

"Itachi…you will accompany Kakashi, Neji, and I. Once there…we'll discuss everything." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed. Itachi inclined his head, but made no sounds.

"Sakura, Shizune…take Naruto to the hospital. Hinata, you can accompany them if you wish." Tsunade continued, turning to the females she addressed. "Kiri...you'll come with Itachi as well." She added, casting a wary glance at the ex-Mist ninja. Kiri nodded, and stepped up to the group. Itachi just noticed her, and twitched visibly in surprise.

"Itachi-sama…" Kiri said weakly.

"So Naruto got to you too?" Itachi asked softly, sounding amused. Kiri didn't detect any anger, so she nodded. "I…well, I can explain later." She stammered.

"Neji, Kakashi…there are no more Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked, turning to the two men.

"No. Naruto killed the previous two, and then Kisame. The four men accompanying me killed the other subordinates." Neji reported.

"He killed Kisame?" Tsunade asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yes. With his projectile Rasengan…hence the blood all over me." Neji said, making a disgusted face. Tsunade shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Just finish this business we have with Itachi and Kiri…and you can have the rest of the day off." She said. Neji bowed slightly, and then Tsunade motioned to the Anbu standing around.

"Help us escort the Akatsuki. One wrong move…" Tsunade said, and the Anbu nodded.

"We'll make sure they're dead." They finished, stepping forward. Itachi and Kiri exchanged a look, but then they stepped forward and readied to leave. With a flash of motion, they all disappeared with Itachi and Kiri in tow.

Now, it was just a few Hyuuga's, Hiashi, Hinata, Shizune and Sakura left standing near Naruto's body. "Father…" Hinata spoke, turning her head to Hiashi. Her Byakugan was no longer active…but she still had trails on her skin from where all the tears had rolled down.

Hiashi's face softened. "You may go with him, Hinata. I understand your concern. If he awakes while you are there…give him my regards." Hiashi said, and Hinata bowed her head.

"Thank you, father." She whispered.

"Now go. Get him to the hospital." Hiashi said, and Hinata nodded as Sakura and Shizune stepped forward. Sakura reached down and hoisted Naruto up and held him up under his right arm, while Shizune helped support him by holding him up under his left arm.

"Okay." Sakura said, glancing at her blond comrade. His head bowed, hiding his eyes…and he looked dead. She shivered, but then jumped on time with Shizune. Hinata sprang after them, able to keep up with them even in a Kimono. Naruto hung limp between the two medical ninja, while Hinata brought up the rear. They jumped from roof to roof of the Hyuuga buildings, heading towards the center of Konoha…to head to the hospital.

It took them a few minutes, a few minutes during which they were completely silent…too consumed in their own thoughts. By the time they reached the hospital, and they demanded a room for Naruto under the orders of the Hokage…Hinata was close to tears again.

All she could think about was Naruto's condition. He would be lucky to wake up without any brain damage. But those that were in a coma rarely woke at all, and a great percentage suffered some kind of brain damage. Kakashi had woken from his coma after Naruto had fetched Tsunade…but it had been a while. Kakashi had been lucky to not have brain damage. But Kakashi had been trained to withstand mental tortures, and she doubted Naruto had been trained in that. The damage would be more severe in Naruto…and he would be lucky to escape with little brain damage. She followed Shizune and Sakura like a zombie, close to tears, as she was consumed in her thoughts. Would he be okay? Would Tsunade be able to re-awaken him without any brain damage? Would he be different at all?

'_If he is…even if he's brain damaged…I'll still love him!'_ She thought fiercely. How could she not love him? She had loved him most of her life…and she wasn't going to stop now. Especially not after he had confessed he had fallen for her. She would stand by him, regardless of what happened to him, or how different he was.

She realized that now, Sakura and Shizune had him in bed…hooked up to several monitors. He was shirtless, and had an IV in him, dripping liquids into the tube that led into his veins. He was lying on top of the bed covers, seeming as if he was asleep. Sakura realized she was now paying attention, and gave her a sad smile. "The liquid is to keep his body functioning and fed with nutrients. We don't know how long it will be before Tsunade can attempt to pull him out of his coma." Sakura murmured. "If you want…you can pull up a chair and wait. Shizune and I have to start paperwork on him…but we'll be back soon."

Hinata nodded, and wiped away the moisture from her eyes. "Yes…I'll stay with him." She whispered, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the monitor that told her Naruto's heart was indeed beating in a strong and regular rhythm. She went over to a chair, pulled it up next to Naruto's bed…and sat down. She waved goodbye to Sakura and Shizune as they left the room, and then turned her attention back to Naruto.

She stared at the blonde, and wished that he would wake. She knew he wouldn't, not yet at least…but she wished he would. Then they could kiss. She closed her eyes as she imagined it. She had imagined it so many times before…but never had she wished it so fervently as before. As close as they had come earlier, it made her lightheaded and giddy to think of how close they had come. But when they would kiss, without interruption, his lips would move tenderly against hers. They would kiss softly, cautiously…and then she could touch him. She could finally stroke his face, rest her hands on his strong shoulders…and he could touch her. She just hoped that she didn't faint when they kissed. That would be too embarrassing. To faint during one's first kiss would be horrifying.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a sound from the doorway of the room. It was almost silent, but there had just been a slight scuff…the sound of someone sneaking in. She turned to the door, confused. Then, she blinked in surprise when she saw who it was. "So it's true. He's back."

"K-Kiba-kun?" She stammered, taken completely by surprise. She had heard he would get back today or tomorrow…after hearing word that his and Shino's mission had been extended due to an unforeseen circumstance. However, with all that was happening today, she had forgotten.

Kiba stood in the doorway, his squinted eyes regarding her and Naruto carefully. He no longer wore a hoody, as he had in the old days, but he now wore a brown silk tunic. Akamaru was nowhere in sight, which confused her at first. But, then she remembered…no dogs, even ninja dogs, were allowed in the hospital. Kiba's right hand reached up, scratched his short brown hair, and then dropped to his side again as he sighed. "So what happened to him? I managed to follow you, after seeing you and the others flying this way across Konoha." He walked into the room, frowning, and Hinata bit her lower lip.

"He…he fought the Akatsuki." She whispered. Kiba looked confused.

"Uh-kaht-ski?" He asked, trying to get a hang of the word. Hinata almost laughed…but couldn't quite manage it.

"They're an organization, composed of nine 'S' rank Ninja…the original members. But now, each original member has seven subordinates. They've been hunting Naruto for the past three years…a team of them. He fought Itachi Uchiha, and a Genjutsu was used on him. He managed to hang on to consciousness long enough to win the fight, and kill Kisame Hoshigaki…but now he's in a coma." She whispered, tearing up again. She wiped away her tears, frustrated. Why was she crying?

Kiba looked astounded, alarmed…and confused. "Why would they hunt him? And since when did he get so strong, strong enough to beat an 'S' rank Ninja? And when's he gonna wake up?" Kiba asked.

"Whenever Tsunade gets out of an important meeting. Naruto convinced Itachi Uchiha to defect from Akatsuki…and plead for asylum here in Konoha." She murmured, and Kiba jerked in surprise.

"What?!" He cried, and then winced. He lowered his voice. "What?"

"And he 'converted' another Akatsuki member…so Tsunade, I assume, is seeing whether or not we can actually trust them." Hinata murmured. Kiba sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"So we've been officially disbanded…" Kiba murmured, and frowned. "Shino won't be happy." He said, and Hinata bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. Tsunade-sama assigned me as the third member of the cell…I could have refused, but…" She trailed off.

"But the blond knucklehead who you've had a crush on for life, and who has no idea of your feelings, just happened to be in that cell." Kiba finished sarcastically.

"He does know my feelings." She whispered, meek.

"What? When'd he finally figure it out?" Kiba asked, astounded. He grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat in it backwards, resting his arms and chin on the back of the chair. He grinned, and waited for Hinata to swallow the sudden lump in her throat.

"H-he said 'not until lately'." She whispered, and blushed and looked away. "He told me earlier today…that he…" she took a breath to steady herself before she said the phrase, "Fell for me."

Kiba fell out of his chair, but quickly scrambled back onto his feet. "What? For real?" He shouted, his eyes wider than she had ever seen them before. She nodded, and felt faint as she repeated the phrase in her head, _'He fell for me.'_

"No way…" Kiba breathed out, and he rubbed his head. "That's…" He shook his head, at a loss for words at the moment. He plopped back onto the chair, and stared at the comatose blond. "He finally realized it…" Kiba chuckled.

"Now we have to wait for Tsunade." Hinata murmured, looking at Naruto with concern. She hoped it wouldn't take long. The longer Naruto stayed in his comatose state, the more risk he ran of becoming brain-damaged.

"I'll wait with you." Kiba promised, abruptly serious. She was about to thank him, when he grinned wolfishly and laughed, "I have to tease him about everything, after all." She blushed, and went back to watching Naruto…and waiting for Tsunade.

-----------------------

Itachi Uchiha, along with his ex-subordinate Kiri, were sitting in a dark cell back-to-back in wooden chairs. A large seal on the ground sucked away any Chakra they would ever hope to use, and the cuffs and finger-bindings that were on their hands kept them from using hand seals. But, they didn't struggle. They had known as soon as they had chosen to side with Konoha that they would have to put up with this. It was just a part of what was necessary.

"So…" Kiri finally said. The only light in the cell was a tiny light bulb, sixty watt, and it was flickering. She was tired of the silence. "Are you actually serious about this, Itachi-sama?"

A soft chuckle reached her ears, surprising her. "Kiri…I would be out of these bindings if I wasn't."

They were silent a while more, until Itachi spoke. "I would like to hear an explanation as to why you're still alive…and ready to defect to Konoha." He said softly. It was clearly a request, not a demand. Kiri was astounded. Never had Itachi actually been kind, or requested something. He had always been the stern superior.

She cleared her throat. "I…I'm still alive because of Naruto, obviously. He found out you were here, as well as what my purpose was. But, he was planning on capturing me and submitting me to interrogation. We almost…" She blushed as she thought about it, the first time she had ever blushed when thinking about that, and Itachi understood.

"I get it." He reassured her. She continued on.

"Anyways, he stopped before we did. I…I realized before that, though, that I fell for him. That after we did that, I'd let him go and let you kill me. He knew I fell for him, and knew what I planned…and stopped me. To make a long story short, he convinced me to be put under Anbu guard and to defect so I would be safe. And now we're here." She said.

"You…love him?" Itachi asked, and she wished she could see his face. Her own face burned in embarrassment.

"Yes. I love him." She admitted.

"You chose a good man to love…but unfortunately…" Itachi paused, and he allowed Kiri to say it.

"He loves Hinata. I know. But still, I plan on staying by his side. I'll do anything to protect him. Not because I think he and Hinata aren't meant to be…but because without him, my life has no meaning anymore. Just thinking about it…" She shuddered. "He may not love me, but I love him…and I'll die for him." She whispered.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." A voice said, and she turned her head. Tsunade stood there, no smile on her face. "At least now we know what happened with you." She said, and stepped into the flickering light a bit more. A large colored man stepped in with her, wearing a black trench coat and a black bandana over his head. His face had scars that made her shudder.

"My name is Ibiki…I'll be your interrogator. We won't resort to anything violent, Hokage's orders, but we will inject you with Truth Serum. Without your Chakra, you won't be able to resist the effects…and I would suggest you try not to fight it even without Chakra. Without resistance, we'll be done fast, and painlessly." The big man said, and Kiri shivered.

An Anbu suddenly appeared in front of her, and knelt beside her. His gloved hand grabbed her arm, yanked up her Akatsuki Robe sleeve, and plunged a needle into her vein. He was extremely accurate, but he wasn't very gentle. She didn't react however, and she heard someone behind her. Itachi must have been going through the exact same thing.

"Now…we'll wait a few moments, and allow the serum to work its magic." The big man said cheerily. Despite his…deep voice, his 'bedside manners' were fairly decent. She found herself thinking that if he wasn't interrogating her…she might like him.

She felt the burning serum make its way through her veins, and she winced at the sensation. The Hokage spoke. "Ibiki, you could have made it a bit less unpleasant. You'll get the same results if you're gentle." She said, her voice hard.

"Sorry, Madame Hokage." Ibiki said jovially, not sounding sorry at all. Kiri, as the burning made its way through her body, suddenly wished he would die. The bastard…he could at least TRY to sound sorry.

"Now, we'll start with Kiri." The man said, and made his way to stand in front of her. He knelt in front of her, smiling a fake smile. She could see the cruelty in his eyes, and how he actually hoped she would resist the serum. Or was it her over-active imagination?

"What's your full name?" He asked, his voice slightly friendly.

She spoke the truth, not knowing whether it was free will or the serum. "Kiri Amai Hitagashi." She answered.

"Good. That's a good start. No hesitation, no resistance. Now, lets keep that attitude up." Ibiki said. "Now, what village are you formerly from, and what's your former rank?" He asked.

"I'm from the Bloody Mist Village, I'm a former Jonin…and my old serial number is 1983C." She said, adding in her old serial code to prove she was being forthcoming. The sooner she got this over with…the sooner she could see Naruto.

Ibiki grinned. "Hm. Well, you answered my next question. Well then, let's get to the harder, and more interesting, questions. Do you plan to harm Konohagakure or its ninja or citizens or leaders in any way?" He asked, and his smile faded away.

Kiri answered immediately. "No." She said firmly. Ibiki's eyes scrutinized her, and then nodded.

"Good. Very good." He said. He cast a glance at Tsunade, and then back at Kiri. "If you defect and we accept you…would you give your life for Konoha?" He asked.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "No." She said. Ibiki looked surprised, but then he grinned. "Really? That's interesting." He said.

Kiri explained herself before he could make it into something bad. "I won't give my life for Konoha. I'm not defecting _for_ Konoha. I'm defecting for Naruto. I'll give my life for him…and any cause he tells me to. But, nothing else." She said firmly.

Ibiki smirked. "Well…it's not exactly an oath of loyalty to Konoha, Madame Hokage. But, I think it's good enough. She's not a threat." He said, and then stood.

"Very well. Move on to Itachi, Ibiki." Tsunade said, and Ibiki nodded. He disappeared from Kiri's view…and she listened intently for what he would ask Itachi.

"What is your full name?" Ibiki asked. There was no warmth in his voice at all.

"Itachi Fugaku Uchiha." Itachi said, his deep voice sounding as emotionless and bored as always.

"What Village are you formerly from, and what was your former Rank?" Ibiki asked loudly.

"I am formerly from Konohagakure, from the Uchiha Clan, and I was a former Anbu Captain." Itachi answered. Kiri braced herself for the next question.

"Do you plan to harm Konoha or any of its ninja, civilians, or leaders, in _any_ way?" Ibiki asked.

There was silence, and Kiri's eyes widened. Itachi was trying to resist the Truth Serum. "N…N…" Itachi tried to say, but finally it came out. "Yes." He gasped.

"Who?" Ibiki growled.

"Danzo!" Itachi breathed, and Kiri craned her head around. Ibiki had his hands holding Itachi's head in place, painfully squeezing the man.

"Why?" Ibiki growled out again, and Kiri bit her lower lip.

"Because he ordered me to kill my clan, and he'll kill me if he finds out I'm back in Konoha against orders!" Itachi whispered. Ibiki staggered backwards, and hissed, "ANBU!"

"Yes, sir?" A voice from the shadows asked.

"Take a unit and bring Danzo in, now!" Ibiki roared.

"Itachi…why did he order you to kill your clan? And what orders are you going against by coming back to Konoha?" Tsunade asked, stepping forward. Kiri craned her neck to see even more.

"He ordered me to eliminate the Uchiha clan because under the leadership of my father and mother…the Uchiha clan was planning a rebellion. Despite the Third Hokage's efforts…I was ordered to kill my clan. I killed my family, rather than risk Konoha being torn apart in Civil War. I was ordered to kill my clan, and leave the village and become a missing Ninja." Itachi whispered, his voice pained. "I made the condition…if I were to kill my clan…I could leave Sasuke alive…and he…" He sounded like he was struggling not to say what he was saying. "Would believe…the Uchiha were noble…not monsters." He gasped.

"So that's…!" Tsunade whispered, and then suddenly, Kiri found herself unbound and on her feet. "We need you to leave the room. We'll be going through processes for a few hours, but we need to interrogate Itachi further, and this information is classified. Follow the Anbu in front of you, and you'll be able to visit Naruto soon." Tsunade said, and Kiri nodded…still disoriented.

The Anbu appeared in front of her, gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the flickering light and into the shadows. She stumbled along, blind, and heard a door shut behind her.

When the door shut behind Kiri, Ibiki removed his headband bandanna, and his trench coat. "Now…Itachi…let us begin in earnest." Ibiki said, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Tell us what we need to know, and we won't have to resort to…crueler methods."

Ibiki pulled a chair out of the shadows and set it in front of Itachi. He sat in it, and got right up into Itachi face. "Did you do this all on your own, killing your clan, or did you have assistance from Danzo?" Ibiki asked, his voice holding a dangerous edge.

"Neither." Itachi gasped, and he grunted in pain.

"That would be the side-effects of resisting the Truth Serum. This is a special concoction from Lady Tsunade's arsenal. It's excruciating…isn't it? If you fight it too much, it can cause serious damage. Why don't you just cooperate?" Ibiki asked. Itachi didn't reply.

"Now…explain your answer of 'neither'." Ibiki commanded.

"I…" Itachi gasped as the pain of resisting the truth serum seared through his brain. "found…an accomplice!" He grunted in pain and hissed, "His name was Uchiha…" Sweat suddenly beaded his brow, and blood dripped from his nose.

Itachi attempted to break free from his bonds suddenly, but he was abruptly held in place by several Anbu who sprang from the shadows. "What's his name?" Ibiki roared. Itachi struggled, and his eyes stretched wide as he stared at the flickering light above him. He gasped, taking a ragged breath.

"Uchiha…Madara Uchiha!" Itachi yelled, releasing the pent-up breath. Then he slumped forward…unconscious due to the overwhelming pain from resisting the Truth serum so vigorously.

Ibiki glanced at Tsunade, puzzled. Tsunade, however, was pale…trembling. "Madame Hokage? Who…? What does it mean?" Ibiki asked her.

Tsunade looked at him, and answered with a trembling voice. "It means…that Konoha's oldest enemy is alive and well…" She whispered. "And he will not rest until Konoha is nothing but ashes in the wind."

_____________________________________________________________

BUM-BUM-BUUUUM! Lol. And that's the end of chapter eight! Thank you all for your understanding. It really makes me happy that my fans are so kind. Thank you again.

NEXT Chapter will be up soon, I hope! :) This is my NEW YEARS GIFT TO YOU! May 2009 be kind to us all, and may we all get A LOT MORE STORY! XP

Your Eager Author,

Brandon

A.K.A

FlexRhysode1


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE PT II! SUPER URGENT!

**Author's Note (Again)**

Dearest Readers,

Obviously, this is your Eager Author. ^_^ First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your continued reading, reviews, and encouragement. Each review pumps me up, especially the larger reviews, stating what you hated and loved. It helps me, as an author, know where I might improve still. You all are so great, and I thank you for that.

I must apologize. The stories that you all have been enjoying so much...must be put on hold. It's not by choice that I do this, you must realize. My computer refuses to start, and on it are several items that you all have been waiting for. I have a best friend who will fix my computer for free, and when it is fixed...you will all get your chapters. T-T But there is a cloud to that silver lining. ;) My friend is away in Texas, and will not be back until the first or second week of March. It kills me to make you wait that long, but all of my finished chapters are trapped in my computer. I dare not try re-writing them, because I know it wouldn't be as good as it currently is. My computer is evil. I've threatened to burn it, wipe it, and do horrifying things to it, but it refuses to start, lol.

So, To all of my dearest readers (and dare I say fans?)...the stories you have been enjoying are on hold until March. Once March rolls around and my friend comes back (Thank God for the people who are technilogical brainiacs. ANd thank God for best friends who are smarter in those things than me and who will fix my computer free of charge) we'll be up and at 'em once more! I sincerely apologize. *gets onto ground and places forehead on ground as he bows* I beg your patience. If the previous wait was practically unbearable, I know this will be pure torture.

BUT! Your patience will be rewarded. The Chapters and Stories that wait you are as follows (PLEASE READ THROUGH ALL OF THEM, REGARDLESS IF YOU READ THE STORIES OR NOT. I HAVE SEVERAL NEW STORIES I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO BE INFORMED OF!!!!) :

_**For all you 'Lost in the Green Seas' Readers:**_

You will all get a non-existent cookie! ;p Sorry. Done joking. Anyways...you all will get Chapter 17. A brief summary:

_The Sasuke Retrieval Team, rejoined and re-vamped, head to the Valley of the End to head off Sasuke and capture him. Naruto opens the scroll from Jiraiya and Yugito, and is shocked at what he finds. Then...Sasuke appears and the battle of the Friends begins yet again. But...everyone is stronger, and Sasuke may just be outclassed. Or is he?_

I might even throw in Chapter 18! (That's if I can get it done in my hour breaks from work every day. I go to the library, and I check my email, etc...but I'll do my best to start that chapter. NO guarantees. I can't get alot done in an hour...not unless I'm practically burning alive with a creative fire)

_**For all you 'Pale Moon's Love' Readers:**_

Unfortunately, Chapter 9 (I think it was nine. U_U') is not finished. HOWEVER, you will get Chapter 9 for sure. I will complete the DAY OF MY COMPUTER'S REVIVAL! This, I swear on all 5 of my Naruto books, all 58 of my Naruto Episodes, all 2 of my Naruto movies...and my entire Manga collection! (Which, in my mind, is rather sizeable. XD) IT will be finished. Here's a brief summary:

_Hinata and Neji and Kiba all sit in vigil for Naruto...patiently waiting for Tsunade to revive the Comatose Naruto. However, even comatose, Naruto isn't safe. Neji stops an attempt on Naruto's life...too little too late. Will Naruto die so soon after confessing his love to Hinata? _

Sorry for the teaser. XD But still. That chapter will be updated the day of my computer's revival.

_**For all you 'Bleach: Listen to Your Heart' Readers:**_

I'm aware that this story has ended. Very aware. And, I'm touched by all of your reviews! Thanks so much for your support! I left the story with an abrupt ending and without Rukia revealing her Bankai...just to give you all a reason to want a sequel. XD I know. I'm so mean. XP But still. The Sequel will be put out on the day of my computer's revival. The first Chapter is written...and the second one was underway when my computer turned evil and decided to stop working. So...I'll give you guys the title. No summary, sorry, because my summary is in the comp. I'd like to keep it word for word, and I'm afraid I'll screw it up, lol. So, you'll get the title.

_'Bleach: Until the Day I Die' _- an IchixRuki love story! Obviously. ;) There WILL be other pairings in this one, however. Who it is...you'll have to see! XD But, as with 'Listen to Your Heart', this story is based off a song that I heard. I suggest you all look it up. It's by _'Story of the Year' _and is called _'Until the Day I Die'_. :) So, That's that. XD

**I have several new stories being contemplated, and that might be put on here.**

_**Omega Infiltration: A DOT HACK STORY! **_**I'm a Dot Hack fan, a little, and I decided to put up a story. Even if you guys haven't heard of Dot Hack, I suggest you check it out. I put alot of thought into it. I hope you guys check it out. It's first chapter is out already. The second will be written if I get reviews.**

_**BLEACH: Life and Death (Or known as Life of Battle): **_**This story is based off of the game I play: Bleach: Life and Death. It's similar to Dot Hack...just in the fact that it's based off of Virtual Reality, but it is a Bleach story type thingy. Not sure how to label it. U_U' but still. Please, check it out.**

_**Final Fantasy VII: The Last Fantasy (Rebirth)**_**: ****Based off of the 'Dirge of Cerberus' Game that I recently finished. lol. I've had it forever, but finally finished it! And, I had a thought...what if Vincent HAD died? Well, this is a Final Fantasy VII story to end all Final Fantasy VII stories! Here's the Summary: **

_**Pick up from 'Dirge of Cerberus'. Vincent actually died, unable to survive after defeating Omega. AFter two months, Cloud and co. are still saddened. But, the final threat to the world emerges...not wrought from Shinra or the planet...but from the stars. Shelke, eager to defend her new home, join's Cloud's side. VINxSHEL CLOUxTIFA (There will be two versions of this story. One 'T' for 'Death, Minor Language, Blood and Violence. The Second is 'M' for Death, Language, Blood and Violence, and Lemons.)**_

_**BLEACH: Comatose:**___**This story will be IchixHime. Hate me all you want, IchixRuki fans...but I was extremely caught up in the Orihime part of episodes 145+. Sorry, guys. But, I at least want to give her the happy ending she deserves. If it won't happen in Canon, which I believe it won't, then i can at least let her have a happy ending in my story. Please, forgive me, but I feel she deserves to be happy. T-T This will be 'M' or 'T'. It takes place during the whole 'Vaizard Training' arc thingy. XP Don't know the right name. But, when the Arrancar pop up and Ichigo has the Vaizard seeking him. The official summary is in work. lol. I've having trouble wording it right.**

_**And then just because I find this pairing interesting a possible:**_

_**BLEACH: Nine Lives**_**: This one is a YoruxIchi story. XD Yoruichi and Ichigo, I find interesting, honestly. This is set after Ichigo saves Rukia and heads back to the world of the Living. Ichigo comes back, and Yoruichi follows. At first, she believes it's only to keep an eye on Ichigo's 'Hollow'...but she begins to realize the boy fills the hole that Kisuke Urahara had left in her heart. How will their relationship turn out?**

So, with this out of the way, I must apologize. I humbly apologize for this evil turnout. I'm very displeased with it as well, mind you. Bringing you the stories is a great joy of mine, and my computer is robbing me of that! T-T So, please bear with me. ANd, lemme know in a review to this posted chapter, which stories you think you would like to read and which ones you wouldn't. I ask that you give the stories all a chance, and read the first chapters that I've posted out already. The ones up and coming...depending on Reviews....will be posted. Please, keep an open mind, mind you!!! If you know any fans of certain pairings that I'm doing, and you think they'd like it and they'd read it, make sure to let me know. I want to give all the stories at least one trial chapter, however. but still. please, review and let me know!

My deepest apologies once more.

Regretfully yours,

FlexRhysode1

AKA

Brandon


	10. Chapter 9

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: **

**Chapter VIV:**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Uchiha…Madara Uchiha!" Itachi yelled, releasing the pent-up breath. Then he slumped forward…unconscious due to the overwhelming pain from resisting the Truth serum so vigorously._

_Ibiki glanced at Tsunade, puzzled. Tsunade, however, was pale…trembling. "Madame Hokage? Who…? What does it mean?" Ibiki asked her._

_Tsunade looked at him, and answered with a trembling voice. "It means…that Konoha's oldest enemy is alive and well…" She whispered. "And he will not rest until Konoha is nothing but ashes in the wind."_

CONTINUATION:

Hinata Hyuuga was a patient young woman. She had been told that she could probably give patient Shino a run for his money, but she doubted it. Regardless, she was one of the kinder, more gentle and patient souls that many of her friends had known. Kiba had seen her and Shino wait motionless, completely still and patient, for hours on end in order to achieve mission objectives. He had been the one eager to go, and rush. That was besides the point. The point was, he didn't understand how Hinata was doing it. It was well past midnight, and Hinata was still at Naruto's side. Naruto was still in a coma…and Tsunade had not shown up as of yet.

Hinata never spoke unless she was addressed, and even then, she kept her eyes on Naruto. Kiba felt a slight stab of jealousy. He had long ago wished Hinata would like him instead…but he knew that was foolish. She had eyes for no one but Naruto. Kiba sighed, and resumed his pacing. He cast a glance at the clock on the wall opposite of Naruto's bed…and sighed again. _'1:30 am.'_ He thought.

"Kiba…either you sit and stop pacing, or I knock you unconscious." A voice said. Kiba snapped his head to Neji, who was nice and clean and sitting in a chair next to Hinata. Neji had shown up at 8:00, wondering why Hinata hadn't come home yet. However, when he saw Naruto's still comatose form, he understood and sat next to her. Kiba growled out, "Whatever."

He stomped to his chair, and plopped down, huffing. He had left earlier to tell Akamaru to go home because he would be here all night…but that was the only break he got. He decided he needed another one. He stood. "I'm going to get some air. If you guys valued your sanity…I would suggest taking one." He said, and then walked out of the room. He immediately realized the wisdom in his choice, as he passed a beautiful nurse. He grinned the grin that he had been using for the past few years, one that he had practiced many times in the mirror, that he used to attract a girl. It was a 'heart-stopper' many girls had said. "Hey you…I think I've got an injury that needs to be taken care of." He said, grinning. The nurse turned to him, and blushed. Her face matched the color of her hair, and he grinned. Yup. Break time.

-----------------------

Neji shook his head. "I have to admit, I didn't think that he'd stay this long. He earned a bit of my respect, finally." He said to Hinata. A small smile played on her lips, and she averted her eyes from Naruto for the first time of the day.

"Kiba-kun is very impatient. I'm proud he lasted this long." She said, and then turned back to Naruto.

"Neji, you don't have to be here. I'm sure Tenten is wondering where you are." Hinata murmured. Neji shrugged.

"Tenten needed sleep. She wanted to come, but she just got home from a mission. I made her go home and lay down. She said she'll visit when she wakes up." Neji replied. He cast a glance at the clock. "She'll probably come before the Tsunade-sama, anyways." Neji added.

"Is…Kiri…?" Hinata asked hesitantly, and Neji understood.

"Yes. She's now a Konoha Shinobi. I escorted her to her new housing unit, and she is ordered to stay there for the night. Don't worry…I don't think she'll visit until dawn." Neji reassured her. He gave her a contemplative glance.

"How are you going to deal with this?" He asked, and she gave him a confused look.

"Deal with what?" She asked.

"Deal with Kiri. I know you aren't blind, and that you can see exactly what Naruto means to her. How will you deal with her?" Neji clarified. Hinata pursed her lips.

"I…can't do anything with her. She loves Naruto-kun…she loves him a lot. She loves him so much, that she's willing to stay by his side and protect him even if he doesn't love her back. I don't know how to deal with her... Naruto-kun will have to." She replied. "Though…" She whispered out, "I'm afraid that if she stays by his side as she plans to…he'll eventually choose her over me."

Neji was about to say something, when Hinata continued. "Look at her. Did you see her? She's so…so beautiful. Her eyes, her skin…everything about her is so beautiful. How can I hope to hold on to him, if she's always going to be there?" She whispered.

Neji cast his cousin a pitying glance. "You'll have to trust Naruto…" He said, and she nodded.

"I do…" Hinata murmured. Neji gave her a kindly smile.

"I know you do. But I don't think you'll have to worry, Hinata. I doubt Naruto would have chosen you over Kiri if he didn't love you enough." Neji said. Hinata blushed.

"I still can't believe it." She whispered. He knew what she was talking about, and smiled softly.

"It took him long enough, though." Neji laughed softly, and Hinata giggled.

"I'm glad he finally noticed. I…I don't think I've ever been so happy as when I was when he told me." She whispered. "I felt almost as if I died…" She smiled softly down at Naruto.

Neji nodded, and looked away. "I don't think I've honestly ever seen him so happy. Not when he won our fight at the Chunin exams and held up his promise to you, not when he came back, not when he won a free days' worth of Ramen at Ichiraku…" Neji laughed at that memory. It had been a drawing in the newspaper that Neji had spotted and handed to Naruto. Naruto turned in his name, and won a free days' worth of meals from Ichiraku. Naruto had been hilarious when he found out he won.

Hinata giggled. She remembered the event as well. It had been right before he left for his training trip. He had been crying, he was so happy. But, she knew for a fact that the happiness they had felt earlier was a different, and much stronger, happiness. "I hope so." She replied to Neji.

He inclined his head, but then stiffened. "Someone's approaching." He said. Hinata looked over at him, confused, and saw his Byakugan activate. It deactivated, and he nodded. "It's just a nurse." He said, as a nurse entered the room. She was a slightly older nurse, with graying brown hair, and a kindly smile. But, she looked tired and worn. She smiled as she entered, holding a clipboard of papers, and a syringe.

"Oh, I didn't know he had visitors." The nurse said, smiling. Hinata and Neji smiled. "It's time for me to inject nutrients into his IV. His body might be able to keep itself running…but it needs food or it'll eat away at itself." She explained as she neared Naruto's bed. She reached out to the IV that was hooked into his arm, and Hinata made way for her. The nurse set down the clipboard on Naruto's bed, next to his leg, and injected the syringe into the IV line. She pushed the liquid in, and it dripped down into the line and down towards Naruto's vein.

Neji cried out, "Stop!" He bolted to his feet and jerked the syringe out of the Nurse's hand, and out of the line. He glared at her, and the amount of killer intent coming off him made the nurse stumble back against a panel of instruments.

"Neji? What's wrong?" Hinata asked, getting to her feet and questioning her cousin.

"The sheet. You aren't here to administer his sedative…" Neji growled. Off to the side, the sound of running feet reached their ears.

Neji glared at the nurse, who trembled underneath his gaze, and Hinata looked to the door. Sakura ran in, panting, her eyes wide. She took in the scene, and her knees trembled. "I was looking for my board, and I was questioning the staff…" She panted. "I was going to inject Naruto at 2…" She slowly entered the room, her eyes darting from Naruto to his monitors.

Hinata felt nauseous. She turned to look at the older nurse, confused. "What's going on?" Hinata asked.

Neji tossed the syringe to Sakura. "She put some of this in the line." He said. Sakura examined the syringe, and then paled. "She said they were nutrients…but I'm doubting it. I saw the clipboard, and it said scheduled injection was to be administered by you at two o'clock." Neji explained, and glared the nurse even more. She shook in fear.

"What did you put in here, and how much of it?" Sakura demanded, stepping close. Hinata turned to Naruto, her eyes wide. He seemed as peaceful as ever…as if he were sleeping.

The nurse stammered, "It's already t-too late. I-I put in enough solution to kill him painlessly…b-but this fool interrupted the dosage. Now he'll be in pain when it hits his bloodstream and he'll die slowly." The nurse said. Hinata panicked.

"No!" She cried, and reached down to yank the IV from his arm. The IV was empty, drained of its fluid already. Naruto's heart rate increased a bit. Hinata turned to Sakura, eyes wide.

"Damnit!" Sakura cried, and gently pushed Hinata aside. "He won't register the pain, because he's in a coma! I'll bet you that the Kyuubi powers are dormant as well, just like his brain, and won't fight back the poison!" She yelled, to no one in particular.

She instantly turned to Neji. "Immobilize her and fetch Shizune. She's at the nurse station on this floor. Go!" She yelled. Neji nodded, and struck the nurse in a spot on her chest. She slumped to the ground, eyes open, and then he disappeared from sight as he Body Flickered away.

"Hinata, I need you to step back." Sakura said, and her hands glowed blue. She pulled the IV from Naruto's arm, and stuck her hand over the hole before it could bleed or close. Hinata stepped away from the bed, feeling helpless. Naruto was being poisoned. His heart monitor beeped, faster than a normal rhythm, and Hinata saw sweat bead his forehead. However, his face remained impassive.

Suddenly, Neji appeared with Shizune. "Hinata, I need you to use your Byakugan. Find where the poison has spread, and make an incision ahead of its path. Hurry!" Sakura cried. Then she turned to Shizune. "Shizune, I need your help. We need to push the poison out of his blood stream. I need you to push your chakra into his blood stream, and push the poison back through its previous route to me. I'll draw it out." Sakura ordered.

Shizune nodded and walked to the other side of the bed, and waited for Hinata. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and stared down at Naruto's form. She looked closer, deeper, and looked at his blood veins on the inside of his body. She could see the arteries blackening as the poison progressed. She nodded, and saw which direction the poison would flow. She reached out a hand to Neji, who instantly placed his Kunai in her hand. She reached forward to Naruto's shoulder, and took a breath. She winced, as she cut deep into his flesh, using the point, and opened the artery that had been poisoned. "There. Hurry." She said, nauseated at the fact she had stabbed Naruto. His blood started to pour from the wound, and she was reminded of when he had arrived. There had been so much blood…

Neji grabbed her shoulders, as Shizune placed her hands over the incision, and pulled her back. Shizune pushed her Chakra into his bloodstream, and started to explain to Hinata what they were doing. Hinata suspected it was to keep everyone calm, including Shizune herself. "This is a simple maneuver, when you don't know what you're dealing with. If it's a fast moving poison, this is the best maneuver. If it's slow, you won't always get all of it, so you have to make an antidote. This maneuver, however, isn't without it's risks. We can damage cell structure, cause damage to blood cells or arteries, if we push too hard. We've got to administer just the right amount at just the right rate." She said, sweat beading her brow. Sakura was pulling her hands slightly away from the hole in Naruto's arm, and it was pulling a purple-looking fluid from Naruto and into the blue ball of Chakra Sakura was molding in her hand.

"If we push too hard, we could cause internal structural damage and kill him. But, we've got the proper flow down…so I'm sure he's fine. It's a lot like regulating your Chakra on the surface of the water, by feeling the flow of the blood and administering enough not to interrupt the flow." Shizune continued. "Sakura has the hardest job. Not only is she pulling the poison from the blood as it passes down the artery, but she's also redirecting the blood in the way it's supposed to go, so it doesn't come out of the hole. Me, all I have to do is push the right amount of Chakra, and keep the blood from escaping this hole. It's rather easy…keeping the blood inside." Shizune said. Sakura was sweating, as was Shizune, and the purple fluid in the ball of Chakra in Sakura's hand was slowly growing.

Hinata let her Byakugan deactivate, as Neji held her tightly against him. "Relax." Neji whispered, as he felt her shaking. He knew she was afraid…he was too. Naruto's heart monitor was beeping fast now, and Shizune frowned.

"Sakura…" She said, and Sakura growled, "I know." They continued their process quietly, and the purple blob grew in Sakura's blue chakra orb.

Then, they both sighed. Sakura pulled her hands away from the hole, and it sealed itself, and held up the blue orb of chakra that held the sickly purple liquid. "Once it touched his bloodstream, it had a chemical reaction, changing it from a clear liquid…to this." Sakura explained to Neji, who glanced between the clear liquid filled syringe to the blob of purple. Shizune handed Sakura a basin, and Sakura held it under the blue chakra orb. She dissolved the Chakra…and the poison splashed into the basin.

"We should have put a guard here with specific orders not to let anyone but us through." Sakura said, looking at the older nurse with disgust. "I forget how many people still don't like Naruto. He started to be looked at as a hero after the whole Sand invasion…but the whole thing with losing Sasuke knocked him down a peg. Now he has more people against him, than for him." She said, and set the basin down on a side-table next to Naruto's bed.

"I should have caught it quicker." Neji murmured, frowning. Naruto's heart rate was going back to normal, back to the slow steady rhythm that was natural for it. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm glad you caught it when you did, Neji. I doubt I would have noticed if I didn't work here." Sakura admitted. "Now…we need to tell Tsunade about the attempt on Naruto's life. She needs to figure out a punishment for her." Sakura said, jerking her head towards the paralyzed older nurse. Neji nodded.

"I can go get," Neji started to say, when Tsunade walked in. She looked weary beyond belief, and she looked almost dead on her feet.

"There's no need to get me. I'm here, finally." Tsunade said, drawing herself up to her full height. "What's happened?" Tsunade asked, taking in the scene.

"She tried to kill Naruto by injecting a solution into him. Neji stopped her halfway, realizing she wasn't trying to put nutrients into him, and we had to remove the poison." Shizune said, indicating the paralyzed nurse. "What's happened, Tsunade-sama? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Itachi is officially a Leaf Ninja, though he will need to be watched, even though I granted him asylum. He revealed a traitor in our midst…and we attempted to capture him. He fled, killing three Anbu in the process. We have Anbu chasing him, attempting to capture him. But, I don't believe they'll catch him. He's too wily for that." Tsunade sighed. She ran a hand over her forehead, and winced.

Tsunade walked over to the nurse who was crumpled on the ground, eyes open and breathing. "Neji, please return her movement." Tsunade requested. Neji nodded, and walked over. He knelt in front of the nurse, jabbed a point on her neck, and the nurse gasped. She blinked, as Neji straightened and stepped back.

"Do you understand what you just tried to do?" Tsunade asked, her voice quiet. The nurse was shaking as she looked up at Tsunade, fear evident on her face. But, a bitter look crossed her face as she spoke.

"I tried to avenge my family. I'm not sorry for what I tried to do." The woman said, casting a spiteful glance at the comatose Naruto.

Tsunade growled, "Well you will be." Then, she raised her right hand and made a signal. An Anbu appeared, inclining his head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked. He was wearing a white cloak, and a dog mask. He was a Captain.

"Take this…_filth_ out of my sight. Take her to the police station for civilians…and have her jailed." She ordered. The Captain nodded, and advanced on the poor woman.

"No." She whispered, but then…she was gone. The Captain had grabbed her and Body Flickered away.

Tsunade sighed. "Now…to deal with this." She stepped to Naruto's side, and looked tenderly down at the young man. _'He looks so much like his father.'_ She thought fondly. She and Minato had met a few times, and she had been fond of Jiraiya's student. He was kind, funny, but he could be dead serious at just the right times. He was an amazing man…and Tsunade shook her head. It was time to focus.

"Could everyone please step back? I'd like some room, and I need to focus." Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded, and Neji took a step back with her. They were further than anyone else. Sakura went to their side, as did Shizune. Tsunade reached up to Naruto's temples, and placed the first two fingers of each hand on the sides of his head. She closed her eyes, and started to manipulate her Chakra.

Shizune whispered quietly to the Hyuuga's, and Sakura, an explanation of what Tsunade was doing. "She's pulsating Chakra in tiny, sporadic bursts in certain sections of Naruto's brain. This Chakra, seeing as Chakra is a life-force, will help to re-awaken the brain." Tsunade moved her hands to Naruto's forehead. "She's slowly activating each part of his brain, not forcefully mind you. If she were to force it, brain damage would occur. She shoots Chakra through the skin and bone and into the brain, and waits until she feels a little bit of feedback from her Chakra bursts, telling her that the synapses are firing and the section of the brain is working once more."

Hinata looked at Sakura, who smiled back at her confidently. Then, she looked over her shoulder at Neji, who had one hand on her right shoulder. He was watching with interest…with hope. He glanced down at her, and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry." He murmured.

Hinata did her best to do as he said, and not to worry…but even though Tsunade was the greatest healer in all of the Ninja Villages, she did worry. Would Naruto be the same, would he be the same energetic and slightly annoying boy she'd always known?

Suddenly, Kiba came back in the room. "Whoah." He said. "Looks like I got here just in time." He said, and nodded at Sakura and Shizune. He walked over to Hinata's side, squeezing in between her and Sakura.

"So she's waking him up?" He asked. Hinata nodded, as Tsunade continued her process. Kiba fidgeted. "What's she doing?" He whispered. Hinata almost giggled. Kiba just couldn't stay still or quiet when something was happening.

Hinata whispered what Shizune had told them, and Kiba nodded dutifully…as if he actually understood everything she said. She knew for a fact he couldn't. He just wasn't that bright sometimes…a little like Naruto.

Suddenly, Tsunade sighed. "There." She stepped back, and ran a hand over her forehead. "All the segments of his brain are activated back to their full potential. He should be coming around soon." She said, and Hinata bit her lip.

"Do you think…?" She started to ask, but trailed off. Neji knew what was on her mind, as always.

"Do you think Naruto will have any brain damage?" Neji asked Tsunade. Tsunade pursed her lips, and then a playful smile appeared on her face.

"You mean will he be any more idiotic than he already is? No. He's fine…trust me." Tsunade laughed.

"You're so mean, baa-chan." A raspy voice groaned.

A vein throbbed on Tsunade's forehead. "I just brought you back, and you're calling me _mean_, Gaki?" She asked, turning to the newly-awakened Naruto. He was slowly sitting up, and his eyes were still closed. He looked so tired that he wasn't able to open his eyes.

Hinata bit her lip, as the sudden urge to cry came over her. He was okay! He was alive, and he didn't suffer any adverse side-effects to his being in a coma! Suddenly, Naruto sniffed the air. He sniffed again, his eyes were still closed, and he frowned. "What smells like wet dog?"

Kiba immediately exploded. "What? I sit through the most boring vigil in the history of the earth, and the first thing you say about me is I smell like wet dog!?" He roared, and sprang at Naruto. Before he could land on Naruto, Tsunade grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic, and yanked him out from the air. He fell onto the hard tile floor of the hospital with a yelp of pain.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and his eyes were blurry. He winced. "Man…those lights are bright." He murmured. He threw aside the covers that were over him, and shook his head. "I hate how bright hospital lights are when you first wake up." Naruto continued to grumble.

Then, he froze. His eyes were locked straight ahead, on Hinata. His heart leapt up into his throat. He had been so…confused. The first thing he remembered when he came around was Itachi killing Hinata, and it was the reason he had refused to open his eyes. He had been battling back tears. He had thought it was real…it had been so real. His lip trembled, and he whispered, "Hinata…"

Hinata stepped forward, her heart racing. She could read into his expression. Disbelief, surprise, relief…and joy. "You're okay…" He whispered, and he closed his eyes. "You're okay…you're alive." He murmured, and balled up his fists and bent his head down and put his eyes against his fists.

"She's alive. Why wouldn't she be?" Kiba asked, picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off.

Neji spoke softly, just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "When Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Tsukiyomi, he showed Naruto an image of him killing Hinata. Apparently, he stopped and went on to images of killing Naruto, but the damage was enough. Naruto must have remembered the scene, and thought it really happened."

Tsunade walked up to Naruto, and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. She's fine…she's been waiting for you, and she's been at your side the whole time you've been comatose." She murmured. Hinata felt her heart almost break. He had thought she had died?

Naruto looked up, and he locked his eyes on Hinata. "I'm glad you're okay…Hinata-chan." He said, and Hinata gave him a soft smile. She would make him feel better. She would replace that horrible memory with a new one…a marvelous one. She stepped to the left side of his bed, so she didn't crowd Tsunade.

Hinata flushed slightly from anxiousness, and smiled at him. His blue eyes shone with his sincerity, and she saw him looking puzzled slightly. "I'm glad you're okay, Naruto-kun. You had me worried." She whispered. He looked suddenly guilty.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and Hinata shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize." She reassured him. Then, she leaned close to him. Her face flushed a light red as she leaned in close to him, and his eyes widened. Her heart pounded in her ears, and it sped up incredibly fast. Naruto's heart monitor betrayed his racing heart as well, and then she did it.

Her lips touched his, as she closed her eyes, and the warmth of his lips sent a tingle through her body. It was a close-mouthed, chaste kiss…but still her first kiss. She pulled back, and opened her eyes. Her head was spinning, and she used her grip on his bed to keep herself standing. She saw Naruto open his eyes as well, and he blinked slowly.

"Wow." He whispered, and Hinata allowed herself to smiled. That's exactly how she felt.

Sakura and Shizune giggled, and Kiba coughed and looked away. Tsunade smiled and Neji smirked, while Hinata blushed a deep red. "About time." Neji laughed softly.

Naruto turned and glared at the Hyuuga. "Well, the first time I didn't get to, because of you." He snapped, and Neji grinned.

"Would you have rather been killed by Hiashi?" Neji asked, obviously amused.

Naruto shrugged. "It definitely would have been worth the kiss." He grinned mischievously and looked at Hinata.

"I-I d-definitely would agree." Hinata stammered, and Naruto swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood…now directly next to Hinata. He faced her, and Hinata faced him…and he hugged her. She stiffened in surprise, but at the warm contact of their bodies melding together, and his firm grasp on her…she relaxed. He nuzzled his face slightly into her neck, and she felt him take a deep breath in through his nose.

He whispered three words, three words that would forever represent heaven on earth for her. "I love you."

Hinata smiled, and knew exactly what would happen next. So, she whispered back, "I love you, too. I always have." Then, she fainted in his arms.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

SOMEWHERE IN RAIN COUNTRY

In a large cavern, hidden and guarded well by barriers, it was almost pitch black. The only spot that wasn't, was in the middle, where a large circle on the floor was illuminated by a small lamp stand full of fire. It cast the middle of the circle into light, and the fringes of the circle were just barely illuminated. There were black holes on the edge of the circle, making it look like a Sharingan with too many tomoes.

Two figures strode from the shadows and into the light, one walking to a circle and the other walking next to the fiery lamp stand. His auburn hair shone slightly in the light, as the figure stopped beside the lamp. The blue-haired female, who wore a flower on top of her hair, stopped on one black circle.

The man next to the lamp stand could not be seen very clearly, due to the Akatsuki robe he wore, and then the shadows cast down on his face from his hair blocking the fire's light above his head. The female hid the bottom half of her face in the robe collar, but her blue eyes and soft blue skin were all that could be seen of her.

The man raised his right hand into half of the sign of the Ram, and closed his eyes. He spoke one word, and his deep voice echoed throughout the heavily shadowed area. "Assemble."

The man lowered his hand and opened his eyes, to reveal grey pupils with several rings in them. All around him, on the black circles, shapes hummed into existence. The man in the center spoke as he acknowledged them, as if he were calling Role Call. His deep voice was calm, but rang with authority as he spoke their names.

"Sasori. Deidara." He acknowledged these two first as their shapes appeared. They each inclined their head to their leader, and stood still as he continued.

"Kakuzu, Hidan." He said, as they hummed into existence. The poorly formed shapes bowed, and then waited for him to continue.

"Zetsu…" The Leader acknowledged, as the large shape appeared. It bowed, and made a strange cackling noise, but then remained silent like the others.

"Itachi and Kisame…" Leader said, but their forms did not appear. He frowned, and waited for a moment. When they failed to appear, he closed his eyes.

"It appears Itachi and Kisame are otherwise occupied." Leader said.

"Pein." The woman with the blue hair said, and Pein turned his head so his eyes met hers. She didn't flinch from his gaze, but met it boldly. Her soft voice seemed so contrary to the dark, oppressive atmosphere. "You should use that technique to see if they're alive…or if they've fallen." She suggested.

"Thank you, Konan." Pein said, and nodded. "Very well." He bowed his head, and went through a few hand seals. A strange red glow emanated from his body, but then, it cut off just as soon as it happened. "I see." He muttered.

"What is it, Leader-sama?" Deidara asked, his lone eyes looking expectantly at Pein.

Pein locked gazes with Deidara, and spoke slowly. "It appears that…Itachi and Kisame are no longer alive." Pein said. His deep voice was without emotion, but it had a staggering effect on the rest of them.

"What?" Sasori growled.

"How can that be possible? Itachi and Kisame were our strongest duo!" Deidara yelled.

"Not as strong as me." Hidan cackled, while Kakuzu stayed silent.

"I would not believe it…except their rings are on their bodies, but are not registering any life signs." Pein said. "They are both dead, whether by the hands of the Nine-tails Jinchuriki or by the hands of other ninja…we do not know. I will do my best to find the truth of this matter…" Pein said.

"Hah, Kisame told me his Jinchuriki was a little kid, one whose power was worthless. There is no way the nine-tails Jinchuriki could have killed them!" Hidan crowed.

"Silence." Pein said softly, but the response was immediate. There was no sound, save for the crackling of the fire in the lamp.

"I will find out whether or not Itachi and Kisame are indeed dead…and that's the end of that matter. We need to move to another topic." Pein said. Everyone nodded, and then Pein glared around. "It's time to move fast. We need to find all Jinchuriki…soon. Find your Jinchuriki quickly, capture them, and we will imprison them. I will not tolerate any mistakes or failures…is that clear?" Pein asked.

Everyone answered at the same time. "Yes, Leader-sama."

Pein nodded, and then raised his right hand. "Now go. Report back every few days…and I will call a meeting once I've found out the fates of Itachi and Kisame." He said, and everyone bowed. Then…the shimmering shapes of the five Akatsuki blurred away, while Pein and Konan remained. Pein wordlessly extended his right hand, and Konan walked to his side instantly. She laced the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of his right hand, and they wordlessly walked away. It was clear enough, without words, that they needed to find the truth behind Kisame and Itachi's fate.

__________________________________________________________________

I know, I know, I know! It's a SHORT chappy! I'm sorry! Geeze. Lol. Please, just relax. The next chapter will be good! (I hope.)

Now…I command that you review this chapter! *raises plastic wand that makes magical sound effects* NOW GO! ;)

Lol, please review. If you do….you get a free cookie. ;) well…a fake non-existent cyber-cookie…but still a cookie. It's the thought that counts, right? Lol.


	11. Chapter 10

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient, readers. You truly are great! I could give excuse after excuse for why I'm so late with this update…but I'm just going to lay it out: my stories will not be abandoned. HOWEVER I work from 8-4 Monday through Friday…and I have College classes. I don't have much time to write for this when I'm writing essays and doing Algebra (UBER YUCK!). Education MUST come first for me. But…allow me to reassure you: this story will continue! You have my word! Thanks SO MUCH for being patient and waiting so long! I am posting TWO chapters for you guys, so hopefully that will make up for it. :) NOW, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter X: Betrayed**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Pein wordlessly extended his right hand, and Konan walked to his side instantly. She laced the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of his right hand, and they wordlessly walked away. It was clear enough, without words, that they needed to find the truth behind Kisame and Itachi's fate._

CONTINUATION:

"Until further notice, Team Kakashi is removed from the Active Duty Roster!"

Naruto, predictably, was the first one to react. "WHAT?!" He yelled, running up to the emission-assignment table and slamming his hands down. Tsunade fought to maintain her composure as the blonde nuisance ranted on and on about how unfair the decision was, how he had just gotten done with a highly successful mission so he shouldn't be punished, and how she had no cause for her decision.

Finally, while he was panting and nearly foaming at the mouth, Naruto was stopped by a charka-enhanced fist to the top of the head. Sakura patted her hands together, while Hinata dutifully helped the unfortunate blond to his feet.

"May I ask why we've been benched?" Kakashi asked calmly, walking up to the table.

Tsunade sighed. "You are going to hate me for this, Kakashi…" Kakashi instantly braced himself for the bad news, screwing his lone eye shut. "You're going to need a while to get used to your new team-members." Tsunade finished.

All of team Kakashi froze, while the door behind them opened. Tsunade carried on, ignoring the dumbfounded Shinobi in front of her. "Kiri refused to be assigned to any other squad or any other place except at Naruto's side. She's made it clear she's here only for him, and she feels its her duty to be his body guard. Itachi proved his trustworthiness, especially after volunteering vital information about several conspiracies, rogue organizations, and agreeing to be interrogated by the Yamanaka Clan. He says he would prefer to remain at Naruto's side…because he feels that Naruto will be targeted by Akatsuki even more now that Itachi and Kisame failed to retreieve him. Normally…I would have put my foot down and said no. But…to be frank, Naruto is going to need all the protection he can get seeing as he's the nine-tailed Jinchuriki. He's targeted, and as an asset to the Fire Nation, he is irreplaceable. As a ninja…he's also one of our most valuable warriors."

Itachi walked in, following a stunning Kiri, and let the double doors shut behind them. They both wore black Leaf headbands on their foreheads, allowing a few strands of hair to come over the front.

Kiri was wearing her hair down, and she wore tight, form-fitting, shorts; a tight, form-fitting tank top; and black fingerless leather gloves. Her blue eyes stood out spectacularly against the black, and her body was extremely accentuated by the tight clothing she was wearing. At her hips, she wore two water flasks each, held on black belts crisscrossed across her waist.

Itachi wore pure black as well, but he wore all Jonin-issue clothing, even having the vest. But, where there should have been green and blue as colors…there was nothing but pure black. Side-by-side with Kiri…they both looked like they would be a serious threat.

"So, as of now, Team Kakashi is the first listed team of six ninja in a single cell. While Kiri and Itachi are more bodyguards than actual cell mates, you all need to work together and train your teamwork with your new additions." Tsunade said, as Team Kakashi stared at Itachi and Kiri.

Naruto was the first to act. He slowly, seriously, walked over to Kiri and Itachi. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't move, as Naruto put on a serious face, and walked in a circle around the two former Akatsuki. He finally stopped in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You look…amazing." Naruto said, breaking out his patented Uzumaki Grin. Itachi nodded ever so slightly, while allowing the tiniest of smiles to play at the corner of his lips. Kiri, however, blushed and looked down at the ground. Then, Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "SWEET! I HAVE BODYGUARDS!" He whooped, and everyone in the room either laughed or rolled their eyes.

The only two who did not react, were Hinata and Kiri…who stared at each other, gazes locked from across the room.

*****************

It was mid-afternoon, and all of Team Kakashi was lounging around the training grounds, finishing their lunches or relaxing. Naruto and Hinata sat together under a tree, leaning on each other slightly. Sakura was talking to Kakashi and attempting to talk to Itachi, though the Uchiha wasn't talking much at all. Kiri, however, was sitting high up in a tree, looking down and watching Naruto interact with the Shy Hinata tenderly…and she imagined that it was her and not the Hyuuga heiress. He was gently stroking Hinata's long indigo hair, and murmuring softly to her.

Kiri shook her head, and gracefully stood up on the tree branch she was on. She needed to get her mind off of Naruto, and she knew one perfect way to do that. Bathing in a stream, and practicing her Ice Jutsu was a perfect distraction. With a soundless spring, she vanished into the trees.

---------------------------

"And then we left Tea Country the next day, losing Kisame and Itachi." Naruto said, finishing his tale to Hinata. She had wanted to hear about his travels over the years, and so he had told her of the time they had missed each other in Tea Country.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet and gentle contact with each other. Naruto sighed, and then leaned his head a bit towards her. He smelled her sweet scent, smiling slightly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, and Naruto opened his eyes, looking down into her pale lavender orbs.

"Yeah, Hina-chan?" He murmured, and she blushed. She looked down and away slightly.

"Is…is this a dream?" She asked, and he almost laughed.

"No. This isn't a dream." He murmured, and he leaned close to her, his lips a mere inch from the soft skin of her forehead. He kissed her gently, and whispered, "Why do you think it's a dream?"

Hinata looked up at him, a blush decorating her cheeks. "I used to dream of this…nearly every time I'd faint or dream at all. Just you and me…" She whispered.

Naruto grinned widely. "Well, I'm glad I made your dreams come true." He chortled, laughing at his own joke. Hinata smiled, and snuggled against him.

Naruto frowned as he felt a flickering Chakra in the distance, and looked down at Hinata. "I'm gonna go check that out." He said softly, and Hinata looked up at him, looking confused.

"Check what out?" She asked.

"Can't you feel that Chakra?" He asked her, and she closed her eyes. She stayed still for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes. I feel it." She confirmed.

"I'm going to go check it out. It feels a little like Kiri's." He murmured. Kiri had been strangely distant all day, even during training, and he was worried about her. "I'm worried about her." He explained.

Hinata sighed and looked away, but nodded. "Okay. I'll be waiting here." She murmured, seeming dejected.

He leaned close to her, putting his mouth an inch from her ear. "I love you." He whispered, and then pecked her on the cheek. He got up and stretched, and smirked down at the blushing Hinata. "I'll be back." He reassured her, and then sauntered into the woods.

He followed his senses, trying to place where it was, and walked slowly through the woods. He cloaked his own Chakra, hiding his presence. He just wanted to check on Kiri…nothing more. He drew closer, and heard the sound of a brook, or a river. He frowned, as he drew close. He saw small flashes of light, as he drew closer to the river ahead.

Then, he peeked around a tree, as he saw a particularly bright blast. Ice mirrors decorated the river, he counted six, and Kiri was forming them with graceful hand movements. Her long black hair swung around as she moved, and his eyes widened. Kiri was naked, and he blushed as he saw her naked front. She was covered by the water from the waist down, but he could see her trim body, her luscious curves…and her beautiful pale skin. Kiri sensed him, due to his slip in concentration, and he spun around. She gasped, and he called, "SORRY! I didn't think you'd be…well…you know."

He screwed his eyes shut, and hoped to kami that Hinata wasn't watching him with her Byakugan. "It's okay." Kiri called softly. "I'm not angry." She reassured him. He heard splashing as she waded out of the river, and he heard her rustling around. After several moments, she finally said, "Okay. You can look now."

He turned, still blushing, and saw that she had dried off a little…but her form-fitting top hugged her slightly damp skin like a second skin. He could see a little too much. He averted his eyes, and looked into her ice-blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She arched an eyebrow playfully. "Are you? Was that your first time seeing a woman naked?" She laughed, teasing.

He blushed deeper, and growled, "It was, but that's not important. You seem…off. You're really distant and quiet. Are you okay?" He asked again. Kiri shrugged, and tossed her black hair.

"I'm fine." She said, and he shook his head. She rolled her eyes. "It's just a little hard, seeing you with her." She admitted, and he winced. Damn.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto murmured, looking away.

"Don't be. You made your choice, and I've made mine. I won't be anywhere else but by your side…and that means I have to get used to seeing you and her together like that." Kiri murmured, and raised her hand and stroked his cheek gently. "Now, you'd better get back to her, before she gets too jealous. Unless you want to stay and watch?" She laughed, starting to take off her shirt as she turned back to the river. He blushed again and turned away, and walked back towards the training ground.

Kiri sighed as she watched him go, but froze when she felt another presence. She turned, and saw Itachi a few feet from her, leaning against a tree and looking out at the Ice Mirrors over the river. She blushed and hastily pulled her shirt back down.

"You shouldn't do that to him." Itachi said softly, his deep voice neither harsh or judgmental. "He's made his choice, and you're just making his emotions more unstable. Emotional instability leads to slip-ups from him, namely him drawing on the Kyuubi's power too much." He murmured.

Kiri blushed and looked down at her feet. "I…I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"You don't have to say anything." Itachi murmured. He looked over at her, his dark eyes regarding her carefully. "Just remember that we're both here to protect him, and him slipping into a Kyuubi state can cause harm to his body. I'm also trying to keep you from getting yourself in too deep…trying to keep you from getting hurt." He murmured, then he turned and disappeared into the forest.

Kiri winced and looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed as she was left alone in the woods, on the bank of the river. The ice mirrors shattered, breaking and falling into the river, and she sighed and sat down. Why couldn't she just have him? She wanted him so bad it hurt, but she knew she couldn't have him. He was head over heels for the Hyuuga Heiress, and she stood no chance. Why couldn't there be a guy like Naruto, maybe an identical twin, for her? She sighed, and rested her forehead on her knees. "Damn." She whispered.

---------------------------------------

Naruto finally made it back to the training grounds, and saw Hinata sitting with her back against the tree she was under, with her knees brought up to her chest, and her forehead resting on her knees. He frowned, and walked over to her. "Hinata?" He called softly, as he neared her side.

She looked up at him, surprised. He cocked his head as he noticed her surprise. "What's up?" He asked.

"I…didn't expect you to come back." She admitted, and blushed and looked away. He blinked in surprise, and it dawned on him.

"You were watching." He said, and Hinata nodded.

"Well, I left and came back to you." He said softly, and she nodded and stood. She clasped her hands in front of her, and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and he stepped forward and hugged her.

"I don't know why you didn't think I'd come back to you. You're all I want. You're all I'll _ever_ want." He whispered into her ear, holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around him slowly and sighed.

"I…I don't know why…" She whispered to him. "I'm just…so jealous of her."

Naruto pulled back from the hug slightly, holding onto her shoulders and looking down at her. He was sure his surprise showed on his face.

"Why?" He asked her, completely astounded.

Hinata looked down away from his face, and the only place she could look was at his chest. "Because…she's so pretty, and so much more confident than I am…a-and she's more straightforward and physical than I am." She murmured, and Naruto frowned.

He took his right hand and gently touched her chin with his first two fingers, lifting her head gently so she was looking at his face. "Hinata-chan…" He said softly, relaxing his features so he was no longer frowning.

"She's a completely different person than you. I'm glad you're not like her…because then I would be missing out on the kindest, most gentle and beautiful girl in all the world. Who cares if she's more physical and more straightforward? I love you for you, and for you to try to be someone you're not…" He trailed off and lowered his face close to hers. She trembled slightly as his lips stopped a fraction of an inch from hers, and he continued his last sentence. "Would be unforgivable." He whispered.

Hinata felt so faint, listening to his sweet words and feeling his warm breath fan across her lips. All she wanted to do was lean a little, and then she could kiss him. She started to lean up, but then a gentle cough reached their ears.

"Hinata…someone's coming to see you." Neji said, standing above them in the tree, and looking down on them. He had a faint smirk on his lips, as Naruto slowly looked up at him, glaring.

"Neji…" Naruto growled. "You…are a bastard."

Neji only chuckled and leapt down to the ground, right next to Naruto and Hinata. He gently, but forcefully, separated Naruto and Hinata. At Naruto's angry look, Neji tried to placate him. "Trust me, Naruto…you're not going to want to show much intimacy here…" Neji paused.

"As a matter of fact, why don't you just step back with me?" Neji added, as an afterthought. Before Naruto could either protest or accept, Neji grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and dragged him back towards Kakashi and Sakura and Itachi.

"A high-ranking Hyuuga is coming this way to see Hinata." Neji told Kakashi, as Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Itachi glanced sideways at Neji. "I'll be going to fetch Kiri." He said, before disappearing.

"Dammit Neji! You're a real pain in my ass!" Naruto grumbled, glaring at the Hyuuga Genius. Neji only shrugged a little, and pursed his lips. Naruto blinked as he felt a Chakra presence draw close, and he frowned.

"Naruto…whatever you do, don't say a single thing. Don't speak, don't move." Neji murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Naruto was about to ask what Neji meant, when a figure appeared, with an escort of two Branch Member Hyuuga's. The man wore a black robe, with white trim and sash, and he had his long black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. He had his Ninja headband around his forehead, and Naruto sized him up. He was about their age, and Naruto wouldn't doubt that the man was a Chunin. He moved gracefully, and he looked like a pampered young man…but Naruto could also tell just from a hunch that this man was no novice in fighting.

The Hyuuga walked towards Hinata, crossing the clearing, with the two Branch Members in tow behind him. A faint smile graced the man's features, and Hinata smiled brightly when she saw the man. "Hinata-chan!" The man called softly, his voice carrying easily across the clearing as he drew near to Hinata.

Naruto scowled instantly, but a warning glare from Neji kept him from storming towards the Hyuugas. Hinata walked the remaining distance from the Hyuuga, and she laughed happily, "Ichi-kun!"

Naruto bristled, but glanced between the two. He strained to hear their low voices as they exchanged greetings. "It's been a while, Hinata-chan. I came to visit you and see how you're doing in your new cell!" Ichi said, grinning.

"Thank you, Ichi-kun, it means a lot. It's been too long." Hinata said softly, smiling kindly. Naruto clenched his jaw, and turned his face away. Jealousy erupted inside of him, and he carefully wiped his face clean of any emotion. He had to stay calm.

He turned back and watched as Hinata and Ichi talked for a few moments. "Who's that?" Naruto asked Neji, keeping his voice flat.

"That's Ichi, a close friend of Hinata's." Neji said softly. Suddenly, Kiri and Itachi were with them, standing next to Naruto. Kiri carefully examined the scene, and Naruto's face. She looked at Hinata then, and frowned. What was going on?

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Hinata said to Ichi, smiling still. Naruto fought to keep his face completely still, no trace of emotion. Ichi, his two Branch guards, and Hinata all walked towards Cell Seven.

Kakashi walked forward, to make introductions as well. Naruto waited as Hinata and her friend drew close, and Kakashi started to talk. "Hello! My name is Kakashi Hatake, Hinata's Jonin squad leader." Kakashi said pleasantly, smiling and bowing slightly to Ichi.

Ichi bowed as well, and he smiled. Naruto frowned. He had to admit, this Hyuuga was a polite guy, a lot like Hinata and Neji were…and he was a handsome guy, which is why Naruto was jealous. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi-san. My name is Ichi." Ichi said, and Naruto was astounded at how gentle, yet deep, Ichi's voice was.

"These are my teammates, Ichi-kun." Hinata said softly, gesturing to the crowd. Hinata listed them, and each one of them bowed as she said their names. "Kiri, Sakura, Itachi, and Naruto." She said, and Neji stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ichi-sama." Neji said, smiling faintly and bowing. "I just came by for a visit as well." Neji explained, at Ichi's unspoken question of why Neji was here.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Ichi said warmly. Naruto forced a fake smile…one he had used so many times when he was younger. His mask.

"Nice to meet ya too, Ichi!" Naruto said loudly, acting like his usual bright and obnoxious self, 'forgetting' to call Ichi with a title. Kakashi frowned slightly, as did Neji, but Ichi grinned back at Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto…I've heard a lot about you over the years." Ichi said, laughing softly. Naruto grinned widely in return.

"Nothing bad I hope." Naruto laughed, faking his cheeriness. He hadn't had to fake being happy in a long time…not since before he had left Konoha for three years.

"Only a little." Ichi admitted, laughing. Everyone except Itachi laughed along, catching the cheery mood.

"Don't let me interrupt…I came to watch Hinata work with her new cell! Hiashi told me where you all were located…" Ichi said. Kakashi inclined his head.

"Of course, Ichi-sama." Kakashi said, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Great. Even Kakashi was calling Ichi by his proper title.

Kakashi turned to Cell 7. "Okay guys…now that break is over, we'll work on some Team Building so we can learn to play off each other." Kakashi said, stepping into 'team leader' mode. Naruto popped his neck, and then tightened his head band.

Ichi and his two escorts went to the edge of the trees, to watch from the shade, and Naruto smirked. He unzipped his black and orange jumpsuit top, and with a flourish, removed it and tossed it aside. He crouched slightly, legs planted wide and his arms bent slightly away from his body in a more animalistic fighting stance. Kakashi noted it with an arched eyebrow. Naruto hadn't resorted to an animalistic fighting style since he had fought Neji disguised as Hiako.

Neji walked away, to join Ichi, while Hinata slipped into the traditional Hyuuga Jyuuken stance as she stepped to Naruto's right side. Sakura also readied herself, pulling on her leather gloves and stepping to Naruto's left. Kiri and Itachi both loosely stood behind Naruto, but their eyes narrowed slightly. Kakashi looked to Itachi. "Alright, Itachi…Genjutsu, please."

Itachi inclined his head, and flew through hand seals quickly. Naruto made sure not to fight off the Genjutsu as it blanketed all of them, simply showing a Leaf Anbu in front of them, Katana drawn.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!" Kakashi called. They had used this Genjutsu, thanks to Itachi, to train before the break, and it was very effective. It made you believe you were fighting someone, and you were actually hitting or being hit. Itachi's own Genjutsu, which is one he used for Kisame and himself to train from time to time, was a genius invention. Itachi had even included Neji, Ichi, and his two Hyuuga in the genjutsu so they could see.

Everyone sprang into action, Naruto leading. It had been established earlier in the day that Naruto wouldn't take initiative, seeing as they all needed to work on protecting Naruto. He didn't care, at the moment. He just needed to kill something. He saw the genjutsu flicker slightly, as Itachi compensated for Naruto's sudden disregarding of rules. The Anbu agent used Shunshin to attack Naruto, blurring to meet Naruto in combat. Naruto grinned and fired of a hail of Shuriken.

The Anbu avoided the Shuriken, but it put him right where Naruto wanted him. Naruto was about to spring at him, when Itachi appeared at his flank, guarding against a Bunshin of the Anbu. Naruto grinned, but that small distraction had allowed the Anbu agent to blast a fire Jutsu at Naruto point blank.

Naruto was about to bend it away with his wind-element counter, when an Ice Mirror flashed into existence in front of Naruto, shielding him from the attack. Kiri covered his right side, and Kakashi dashed towards the Anbu agent. Kakashi and the Anbu fought with quick, methodical fist strikes, until Sakura appeared and ripped a chunk of the earth from the ground and launched it at the Anbu. Kakashi sprang back, as did the Anbu, and the Anbu called, "Wind Element: Wind Slicer!"

He fired off a wave of wind Chakra at Sakura, but Hinata sprang in front of Sakura and performed a quick Kaiten to negate it. Naruto sprang towards Hinata, anticipating Itachi's command of the Genjutsu Anbu, and blocked a Katana strike at Hinata the moment her Kaiten ended. He grinned at Hinata, and she smiled back, before he and Itachi tag-teamed the Genjutsu Anbu. There was nothing like fighting to take your mind off your problems, Naruto decided.

*******************

The Team Building exercise ended suddenly, a good thirty minutes later. The Genjutsu was taken off, as Sakura took Hinata to the side to comfort the sobbing Heiress. Naruto, Kakashi, Kiri, and Itachi all stood in the middle of the clearing, panting and sweating.

Itachi's Genjutsu had added two more Anbu, after the first one had been killed, and each one had gotten harder after the other had been killed. Naruto had been the primary target, and the others had been hard-pressed to defend Naruto from the onslaught. Several times, Naruto had intercepted and taken the blows meant for Hinata, or Sakura, or even Kakashi. Itachi made the Genjutsu realistic, forcing Naruto to feel the pain of several sword wounds. But finally, Hinata had been left wide open and defenseless, and the Anbu had gone in for 'the kill'. Naruto acted on instinct, and jumped in front of the attack, and been run through with the Katana.

"Damn, Itachi." Naruto coughed, feeling the ache in his chest where he had been 'stabbed'. "You didn't make that easy." Naruto panted.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said sternly, though he was panting as well. "What were you thinking?"

Naruto straightened from his hunched position, and stared at Kakashi incredulously. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sense?" Naruto asked.

"The goal for us in these exercises is to protect you. You can't go throwing your life away for _any_ of us. Do you understand?" Kakashi said firmly.

Naruto ground his teeth together, and growled, "I can't just sit by if I see one of you about to die."

"You can. This is only an exercise. I would never ask you to not do it in real life, unless it was a priority that you stayed alive. But during a practice, you will _not_ throw your life down, do you understand?" Kakashi said firmly. "We need to work on protecting you, and we can't do that if you throw yourself in the way of every attack aimed at us."

Naruto stiffened, and barely nodded. "I understand." He said resentfully, and turned and walked away.

Kakashi sighed, and called, "Okay…quick break." Then, he sauntered off to go get a drink. Itachi and Kiri silently followed Naruto, who was walking in Hinata's direction. However, Naruto stopped when he saw Sakura and Hinata weren't alone. Ichi was there, holding Hinata and comforting her. Naruto clenched his jaw, and his hands balled into fists. Neji strode to Naruto's side, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Naruto…relax. Ichi's just being a good friend." Neji murmured, and Naruto heard Ichi whisper to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…please, stop crying. I can't bear to see you cry." Ichi whispered, and Naruto ground his teeth. He turned, and started to walk away, until Neji grabbed the back of his tee-shirt.

"Naruto! You're overreacting." Neji said quietly, but urgently. "Remember, the reason she's even crying is because she can't stand the thought of you hurt."

Naruto didn't turn around. "Neji…let go of me." He said. Neji only tightened his grip. Itachi and Kiri were just a few feet from Naruto, watching and listening to the quiet exchange.

"Neji…let go of me now…before I make you." Naruto said softly, his quiet voice carrying a hidden threat. Neji was about to refuse, when Kiri stepped forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Let go." Kiri commanded, and Neji frowned. But, he let go of Naruto, and Naruto looked at Kiri.

"Thank you." He said, and then strode away and towards the center of the clearing. Kiri released Neji, and turned and followed Naruto with Itachi. Neji watched, surprised at Naruto, as Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing. Itachi and Kiri flanked him, and Neji turned back to Hinata.

Naruto controlled his breathing, attempting to calm his rapid breathing so he could loosen up. He took deep breaths, closing his eyes and sitting cross-legged. He fought to focus on his breaths, but he could hear Ichi and Hinata all the way across the clearing still.

"Ichi-kun…I'm sorry." Hinata sniffled.

"Don't be. It's fine. I just wish I could prevent you from crying…even if you're beautiful when you cry. It's hard to watch you in pain." Ichi said, and Naruto fought the burning rage that erupted. _'Breathe, one…two…three.'_ Naruto thought.

"Thank you, Ichi…" Hinata whispered, and Naruto balled his hands up in his lap.

"Hinata…there's another reason I came here today." Ichi whispered, and Naruto fought to keep his breathing normal. He felt Kiri take a step closer to him, from on his right, and Itachi mirrored her.

"What?" Hinata asked, no longer sniffling. Naruto could her genuine curiosity, was well as confusion, and Naruto got a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You see, Hinata…something great has happened." Ichi murmured. "I…I have feelings for you."

Suddenly, Naruto heard Neji suck in a small sharp breath, and he heard Sakura's open gasp. He trembled, with several overwhelming emotions, and Hinata attempted to speak.

"I-Ichi-kun…" Hinata whispered, but she was silenced gently by Ichi.

"Hinata-chan, please…let me finish." Ichi murmured softly. "Your father and my father seek to make a stronger alliance within the clan, bringing about two distinct branches that had been divided within the Hyuuga. Me, a Branch member…" Naruto stiffened, hearing that the boy was a branch member. "And you…the heiress. My blood is just as pure as yours, and our marriage would start the momentum your father needs to start having the curse seal removed from Hyuuga tradition."

"Alliance?" Hinata whispered, and Naruto listened carefully.

"Our marriage…Hinata-chan. Your father and my father has arranged our marriage, though it was without either of our consent…I couldn't be happier." Ichi admitted softly.

Naruto's eyes flew open, and his mouth opened slightly. His shoulders drooped, and all the tenseness left his body. "Arranged marriage?" Hinata whispered, and Naruto heard a tremor in her voice. But it wasn't a tremor of fear, just surprise. "With you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I…I was talking to my father about my feelings for you, when he realized that not only could I have the girl of my dreams…but we could heal the clan." Ichi said excitedly. "All the branch members could have their curse seals removed, and the tradition would be abolished forever!" He added softly, "And…I've been in love with you for years, Hinata…and we could be together…"

Naruto felt as if he had suddenly his blood had become solid ice in his veins, and he forgot to breathe. He felt Kiri's gentle, worried, hand on his shoulder, but he didn't react. He felt his heart beat suddenly race from near nothing, to an unhealthy speed as he replayed Ichi's words in his head. He started to breath fast, hyperventilating, and tears rose to his eyes. They welled up, but he didn't blink. They overflowed from his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto his lap.

"Naruto…?" Kiri whispered, her voice laced with worry.

Naruto stood, numbly. Neji took a few steps towards him, he could tell by Neji's chakra presence moving. He waited until he knew Neji was close enough to hear him, without Hinata hearing, before speaking.

"You…you knew this, didn't you?" Naruto choked out softly.

"I…" Neji paused. "I suspected his feelings…" Neji said, sounding guilty.

"You…knew." Naruto whispered again, and a sharp pain ripped through his chest. It was the same feeling he had gotten when he had been shown three years ago that one of his friends didn't care about him. The same feeling when Sasuke had attempted to kill him. Betrayal.

Naruto turned to Neji, not hiding his tears. They spilled down his cheeks freely, unchecked and unwiped, and Naruto blinked as his vision shifted. He could see Neji's surprise, as his emotional instability released a bit of Kyuubi's power out of his seal and through his body. He felt his anger threaten to explode into a bonfire of rage, and his lips curled up and revealed his teeth. "You…you didn't suspect. You knew." Naruto rasped. He saw the guilty expression cross Neji's face for a second, and knew it was true.

"It was because of you that I…that I even hoped, Neji." Naruto said, breaking. He felt sheer agony overwhelm him, and he instinctively raised his right hand to the left side of his chest, fisting his hand in his shirt…right over his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking up at Neji again. This time there was no anger…only sadness, betrayal…and despair.

"You…you bastard." Naruto cried softly, his eyes flickering between red and blue. He sobbed once, and he heard Sakura coming to investigate what was happening. He lost track of anything Ichi was currently murmuring. He also felt Kakashi's chakra signature approaching, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay here without exploding. He saw Neji take a step forward, and he opened his mouth. Naruto knew he was going to try to justify what had happened.

"Don't." Naruto growled, stepping backwards. "Just…don't." He choked, and Kiri and Itachi both stepped forward between Naruto and Neji…giving Naruto the perfect chance to escape.

Naruto fled, using his muscles to their fullest strength, and leapt away and into the air. He detected Neji attempting to spring after him, but he couldn't even hope to follow due to Naruto's speed. Naruto couldn't see where he was going through the thick film of tears, and before he knew it…he had descended too low and a tree branch snagged him.

He cried out, as he was sent tumbling down into the forest, smashing through branches and trees, his momentum too great to be stopped. Scratches, cuts, and fragments of wood pierced his body, until at last he hit the hard forest floor. He coughed up blood when he hit the ground, tumbling slightly, and blackness encroached on his vision. His tears still ran from his eyes, and he lay on his back…blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the sky, able to see from where he had fallen. Blackness covered his vision completely, and he whispered out one word before he fell unconscious. "Why?" His weak voice whispered, before all was silent.

*************

Naruto came to consciousness slowly, groggily, and he blinked. It was nighttime, and everything around him was pure black. He could see a patch of sky through the forest canopy, from where he had crashed through, and he saw faint stars. Naruto grunted as he rolled onto his right side, and then onto his belly. He slowly pushed himself up, feeling no ache in his body due to the healing power of the Kyuubi.

He staggered as he stood up, but didn't fall. He groggily attempted to remember what happened, standing still for a few moments as he struggled to remember. He stood there, frowning, until he remembered. He ducked his head slightly, and clutched a hand over his heart as pain ripped through him. "Damn it." Naruto said softly.

He raised his head and dropped his hand to his side. He tensed his legs, crouching slightly, but let his arms hang uselessly at his sides. With a burst of power, he sprang straight up through the air, and straight through the hole he had created when he first crashed down into the forest. He landed gently on one of the branches extending into the air, and looked around. He could see the glow from Konoha, quite a distance away. He had sprang in the wrong direction, flying away from Konoha, instead of into it.

Naruto sighed, gathered his strength once more, and blasted out over the forest. He shattered the tree branch that he had sprung from, splinters flying up into the night sky as Naruto soared away. Wind whipped his hair and clothing around him, and he formed a Shadow Clone next to him as he started to descend. His clone caught him, spun him, and then flung him towards Konoha. The distance he covered in a few seconds was impressive, and he flew straight over the wall of Konoha and into the heart of the bustling Hidden Village.

Naruto landed on a rooftop, sighing. He no longer had raging emotions. Everything was calm. He had a sense of inevitability, that there was only one thing for him to do. He had to go see Tsunade. He knew she'd be at the Hokage tower, doing paperwork, so he sprang in that direction. He flashed over Konoha, and landed easily on an open window at the Hokage tower. He stepped into the lit hallway, just the hallway he needed, and shut the window behind him.

He quietly walked down the hallway, heading for the Hokage's office. When he drew close enough, he was confronted with Shizune sitting at her desk in front of Tsunade's office. Shizune looked up, surprised. "Oh! Naruto?" She asked, smiling. Naruto didn't smile.

"I need to see Tsunade." Naruto said softly, and Shizune nodded. She looked concernedly at Naruto, as she pointed at the door.

"Go on in." Shizune said softly.

"Thanks, Shizune-niichan." Naruto murmured, before walking to the door and opening it. Tsunade looked up as he stepped into the office, a surprised look on her face, and he shut the door quickly behind her.

"Speak of the Devil." Tsunade said, frowning. "I was just writing a release form for that nurse who tried to kill you. She's being banished from Konoha…where she can make her life in one of the bordering countries. But what are you doing here so late?" She asked.

Naruto walked up to the desk, and sat down in a chair in front of it. He leaned forward, and put his face in his hands. "I need a mission." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Tsunade asked, looking dumbfounded. "You need money that badly?" Tsunade asked.

Then, Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Wait a minute…were you gambling?" She asked. "You know, just because I do it, doesn't mean you should." She said, instantly going into 'motherly mode'.

Naruto shook his head, but didn't look at her. He still had his face hidden by his hands. "I…I need a mission to take me out of Konoha for a while. I don't care about survival risks, length of time…or even the probability of success. Just give me a mission so I can get out of here." He fought back tears as he spoke.

Tsunade's face softened into paternal concern. "Naruto…what's wrong?" She asked, standing and walking slowly over to his side.

"I…" Naruto choked out, and dropped his hands. He looked to his left and up, to meet her eyes. Tears pooled up into his eyes again as his emotions were re-awoken. "I can't say it." He said, and tried to wipe his tears away. "I just need to get out, get away. Just me. No accompaniment from the rest of Cell Seven." He said.

Tsunade frowned. "Naruto…you know I can't allow that. You're one of our priorities." She said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Then…Then let me take Itachi and Kiri." He said, desperate. "Just let me get out of here!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade admonished. "Tell me what happened!" She commanded.

Naruto trembled, and he said, "Neji…betrayed me."

Tsunade froze. "How?" She asked, kneeling at his side.

He looked her in the eyes as he said, "It's hard to explain…" He murmured.

"Well try." Tsunade prodded gently.

"He got my hopes up on Hinata. I love her, I do…and I was thinking that for once everything would be okay." Naruto said, everything coming out in a rush. "Neji was the one who convinced me to tell Hinata about how I felt, and about the Kyuubi. But, all along…he knew some other Hyuuga had feelings for Hinata. Hinata hates the curse mark, almost as much as I do, I can tell. So I know that because this guy is a branch member, she'll go with his plan. Hiashi and the guy's father want an arranged marriage with Hinata and Ichi so that they can strengthen the clan and take out the curse seal. Neji betrayed me, keeping me from interfering…and he planned it all behind my back!"

Tsunade laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as he wiped more tears away. "And I know that Neji wants it to happen, because then they can get the curse seal banned and have it taken off…and I want it to happen to! But, I want Hinata, too! I want her more, but Neji wants the curse seal banned more than he cares about me getting Hinata! I want to be a good friend and put up with it, just so he can get that damn curse seal removed…but I want Hinata so much more!" Naruto sobbed. This was his first love…and he was sure she'd be his only love. His first encounter with love…and he was losing it. He didn't want to let it go, because it was so amazing of a feeling…

"Naruto…" Tsunade murmured, reaching over and hugging the young man.

He leaned into her, and whispered, "Why does it hurt so much?"

She held him, and whispered, "It hurts to give your heart, it's just the way it is. It's a risky thing. It's make…or break."

"Looks like it's break." Naruto choked.

Tsunade caressed his hair, and whispered, "I'll get you a mission. Let me ask some of our ally nations for a medium to long timeframe. It'll take a few days…and you can have those days off. Hang in there."

He nodded, and whispered back, "Thank you."

She hugged him tightly, and then released him. "I'll put it on urgent. Just try to wait…and don't do anything foolish. Okay?" She murmured.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay." He said hoarsely. "I'm…just gonna be at my apartment…"

He stood, and wiped his eyes. Tsunade watched as he staggered from the office, and shut the door quietly behind him. Her eyes hardened, and she raised her right hand. Instantly, an Anbu agent appeared at her side, kneeling. He wore a white cloak, signaling that he was a Captain of the Anbu.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"Bring me Neji Hyuuga. Then, bring me Itachi Uchiha and Kiri Hitigashi." She commanded. The Anbu Captain nodded, and then disappeared.

Shizune poked her head in the office, looking worried. "Tsunade-sama…is everything okay with Naruto?" She asked.

"No, Shizune…not by a long shot." Tsunade replied, but turned her back and strode to her desk. Shizune nodded, puzzled, but didn't pursue it. She shut the door quietly behind her, while Tsunade pulled out a blank scroll from her desk, and started to scrawl a message on it. "Don't worry, Naruto…just hang on." Tsunade muttered.

*********************

Naruto stumbled into his apartment, bleary-eyed and tired. He slammed the door behind him, locked it, and didn't bother turning on the lights. He staggered through his apartment, heading to his bedroom, where he threw himself down.

He curled up in a ball, and didn't bother bringing the covers up to cover himself. He spoke to the dark room, speaking only her name…the name of the one who he loved. The one he loved enough to let her go, even if it hurt. He had just gotten her, and he was going to let her go now. For her, for her clan…for Neji. She would be happier with a Hyuuga, she could keep her Heiress position, she could be safe from Akatsuki…and she wouldn't be in danger from anything that came after Naruto.

"Hinata." He whispered, aching. "Oh, Hinata."

__________________________________________________________________

That's the end of the Chapter! :) I'm grateful for all of your patience, readers! I may be moving the story up to 'M', just because there seem to be a lot more 'M' readers than 'T' readers. At least, that's how it is with my NaruxSaku and Bleach Stories. Would any of you be opposed to it?

Now, for a little rant: I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! I was just writing, following my instincts as per usual…when suddenly I started to write this! I made Neji a betrayer! NOOO! I love Neji, so this is completely unlike me. And Kiri, she's developed into a larger threat than I had originally planned to the NaruxHina relation. Ugh! And this Ichi guy…I don't know where I pulled him out of but I wish I could burn these pages so he'll go back! ARG! I've never been so angry at myself, lol. But I think I'll keep this chapter. I may just rewrite it to go in another direction, though. Hmph. We'll see.


	12. Chapter 11

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: Thanks for Reading. Maybe my own angst has shown through these chapters...probably. Maybe I've put too much, but I think that it will throw a loop instead of the traditional "Naruto and Hinata confess then live happily ever after together."**

**Chapter XI: Unlucky Nine**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Naruto stumbled into his apartment, bleary-eyed and tired. He slammed the door behind him, locked it, and didn't bother turning on the lights. He staggered through his apartment, heading to his bedroom, where he threw himself down._

_He curled up in a ball, and didn't bother bringing the covers up to cover himself. He spoke to the dark room, speaking only her name…the name of the one who he loved. The one he loved enough to let her go, even if it hurt. He had just gotten her, and he was going to let her go now. For her, for her clan…for Neji. She would be happier with a Hyuuga, she could keep her Heiress position, she could be safe from Akatsuki…and she wouldn't be in danger from anything that came after Naruto._

"_Hinata." He whispered, aching. "Oh, Hinata."_

CONTINUATION:

Sakura and Hinata stood out on the training field, alone for the moment. The sun was risen, and it was around 10 in the morning. Kakashi was late…and so was Naruto and Kiri and Itachi. Hinata was quiet, very quiet, and Sakura finally broke the silence.

"So what's happening with Ichi?" Sakura asked softly.

Hinata looked up quickly, jerking as if she'd been shocked. She blushed and stammered, "I-I…I'm being forced to marry Ichi, and it's scheduled to be in eight months." Hinata replied.

Sakura frowned. "And you're actually going through with it?"

Hinata nodded. "It will heal the clan…get rid of the Branch and Head division…and I have no choice anyways, Sakura." She whispered.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata…you always have a choice. And…" Sakura bit her lip. She knew how much this would hurt Hinata, but she had to know. "What about Naruto? What are you going to tell him?"

Hinata looked at Sakura, her lips trembling. "I-I-I don't know. H-he…" Her lips quivered, and a tear spilled down Hinata's cheek. "He-he'll be h-heartbroken!" Hinata sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Sakura took a step forward, about to comfort Hinata. "B-but I need to do it for Neji, for the clan…even if it hurts us both." She whispered.

"That's ridiculous, Hinata! You deserve to be happy, and to have Naruto!" Sakura protested.

"I-I have to do it, Sakura! There's no choice!" Hinata whispered, sobbing. "I love Naruto, but at least I'm not going to be forced to marry a monster! I have one of my best friends to look out for me…and the clan will be whole. Naruto will find some other girl…"

Sakura grabbed Hinata and hugged the Hyuuga Heiress, making soothing noises. That's when Itachi appeared, Kiri at his side, and Kakashi with them. Kakashi said, "Yo!" But then, he noticed the scene before him.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

Sakura glared at her sensei. "Hinata's being forced to marry that boy who came by yesterday." She said, and Kakashi's lone eye widened.

"Oh…that." Kakashi said softly.

Kiri and Itachi exchanged a look, but said nothing verbally. Kakashi turned to them. "Where's Naruto? Usually him and Sakura are the first ones here…" Kakashi asked.

Itachi spoke. "Naruto-kun is sick. He won't make it today, he said." Itachi murmured softly. Kakashi frowned. He had never heard of Naruto actually being sick before. He had been in the most excellent health, apart from being wounded, thanks to the Kyuubi's healing powers. Though, there was that one day he had drank almost a whole gallon of spoiled milk, and only ended up with the squirts for a day. Other men would have had ten times worse.

Kakashi laughed, "Did he drink bad milk again or something?"

Itachi smirked slightly, but didn't answer. Kakashi took that for a yes, and shook his head. "He really should go grocery shopping more often." He laughed. Then, he turned to the girls.

"Well, why don't we warm up for a bit first, and then work on what we can do with some teamwork? Maybe without Naruto, we can actually do some real exercises and improve ourselves." Kakashi said softly, and Hinata and Sakura separated, nodding. Hinata dried her tears, sniffling, while Kiri turned her back. Itachi touched her shoulder, and Kiri nodded. Together, they wordlessly stretched and warmed up their muscles. They wouldn't give anything away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto sat against he windowsill of his apartment, looking out over the village. His forehead was pressed against the glass, and his eyes dully stared out into the bustling heart of Konoha. It was the afternoon, but inside Naruto's apartment…it was dreary. The atmosphere seemed grey, lonely…depressed. Naruto was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and his headband was lying on his bed in the other room. He had a blanket wrapped around him, to go with the excuse that he was sick. Kiri and Itachi had stopped by this morning and told him that Tsunade told him to hide under the pretense of being sick…and he had every intention of doing so.

He heard a knock at his door, and called out weakly, "Coming."

He got onto his feet, and shuffled to the door, and palmed his kunai. He unlocked the door, and slowly opened the door. He peered around the door, and saw Sakura, and dropped his Kunai casually. It stuck point-first into the ground, and he pulled the door open the rest of the way.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Hey, Naruto! I came to see how you were doing." Sakura said kindly, smiling.

"Eh…could be better." Naruto admitted, shrugging.

"So what do you have? Here I am…your own personal Medic." Sakura laughed softly.

Naruto tried to think of something, and frowned. "Um…you can actually heal stuff like that?" He stalled.

Sakura shrugged. "It all depends on what you have."

Naruto came up with something. "I drank bad milk…and…I have the, uh…" Naruto paused, and Sakura got it.

"Oooh!" Sakura said, wincing. "I see. Well, I can enhance your stomach's endurance a bit with some Chakra so the, uh, _trips_ are less frequent." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Great! That's a relief!" He said, going along with it.

Sakura giggled, "Let me in, knucklehead." She said, and he stepped aside so she could come in. Naruto shut the door behind her when she stepped in, and Sakura said, "Why don't you go sit on your couch, and I can work on you there."

Naruto nodded, and led her through his apartment and to the living room couch. He sat down on the light tan velvet couch, and Sakura said, "I need you to take of your shirt." She was all business, and Naruto shrugged out of his blanket, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Sakura knelt in front of him, and her hands glowed green with healing Chakra. She put her hands on Naruto's stomach, and started to push Chakra into his body gently. Suddenly, the seal around his belly swirled into existence, and Sakura gasped and stopped. She had never seen the seal before.

"That's the seal?" She asked, and Naruto nodded.

"It appears whenever Chakra is used by or on me." He said, and Sakura traced the spiral seal.

"It's…beautiful." Sakura whispered.

Naruto chortled. "My belly's beautiful."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut it, knucklehead." She laughed, unable to be completely serious, but she started her procedure again. The Seal stayed visible, and she injected Chakra slowly at the base of it, seeing as the seal was centered directly on Naruto's stomach.

Suddenly, a flash of Chakra that wasn't hers or Naruto's flashed through her body. Her vision was obscured by a large, red fox behind bars, roaring. She jerked her hands back, and fell on her bottom ungracefully.

Naruto knelt by her side. "Sakura…are you okay?" He asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"I…I…saw it." Sakura whispered, shaking her head slowly. "I saw the Kyuubi."

Naruto winced. "Yeah…he's not too nice, is he?"

"He was roaring…he was…scary." Sakura said, shivering. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…but he can't hurt you, Sakura. Not while I'm here." He said, smiling slightly. "I won't let him."

Sakura hugged him, sighing. "I never knew you had to deal with that." She whispered.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, it's not so bad. I can't hear him unless I go there willingly to talk with him or he summons me."

Sakura separated from him, eyes wide. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "I only go there when I need his power, though…usually." Naruto murmured.

"Wow." Sakura said, but then she shook her head. "I'm sorry. Let's try one more time."

Naruto frowned. "We don't have to. I don't think he likes having someone else's chakra around the seal…"

Sakura shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Come on…one last try."

Naruto sighed, and got up on the couch. "Okay."

Sakura put her hands on the seal, it hadn't faded yet, and injected Chakra once more. She felt the same flash of Chakra, and braced herself, but suddenly…she felt as if she were underwater and being pulled somewhere by a rapid current.

She felt heat all around her, heard heavy breathing, and water dripping into a puddle. She opened her eyes, and gasped. She was standing in front of a large cage, with the Kanji for 'seal' in the middle. Instantly, two giant eyes appeared, blood-red slitted irises glaring at her.

"**Who are you?"** It growled, deep and menacing. Sakura trembled.

"I…I'm Sakura Haruno…" She stuttered, feeling fear paralyze her.

"**And what are you doing in here? How could you be in the seal, inside of my host's mind?"** It growled, and she saw faint movement in the cage.

'_He's huge!'_ She thought, panicking. She was glad for the bars that separated them, as she looked up into his eyes. "I was trying to heal Naruto's stomach…and I ended up here." She said meakly.

"**He doesn't need healing, little girl. Any little injuries or discomfort, my power takes care of. He is in perfect condition at the moment. He's not sick."** The Demon growled, as if she were insulting it's powers.

Sakura spoke her thought aloud. "Then why did Itachi and Kiri and Naruto all say he was sick?" She murmured, puzzled.

"Sakura…" A soft voice reached her ears, coming from behind her. She spun, gasping. Naruto stood there, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry you got pulled here."

Sakura stormed over to him, upset. "Why are you and Itachi and Kiri lying about you being sick?" She asked, demanding an answer. Naruto glanced at the fox.

"Idiot Fox." He said.

"**Come close to my cage and say that again."** The Fox growled. Naruto brushed past Sakura, and walked right up to the bars of the cage.

"Idiot…fox." Naruto said again, and Sakura screamed as claws sliced down at Naruto, reaching through the gaps in the bars. One was about to hit Naruto, when he raised his right hand and caught the tip of it in his hand.

"You can't hurt me here. Anything outside of the cage is under my control…even fragments of your body." Naruto said harshly, and then suddenly the fox squealed in pain, pulling its claws back.

"**What did you do?!"** The fox roared, skittering backwards further into its cage.

"If a part of your body is outside of the cage, and I can touch it…I can make you feel pain." Naruto said calmly. "Like I said…I control everything outside of the cage."

The fox growled, but kept its mouth shut, while Naruto turned and went back to Sakura. "Come on. I'll get us out of here." He said softly, taking her by the shoulder.

She followed his lead as he walked towards a doorway, and they entered a hallway with standing water on the floor. They splashed through, silent, until Naruto said, "Okay. Here we go."

Then, suddenly…she was back in Naruto's apartment. She gasped and stared up at Naruto, who had a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry you ended up there, and had to see that." Naruto murmured, and Sakura shook her head.

"You're avoiding my question!" Sakura yelled, standing. She looked down at him, and planted her hands on her hips. "Why are you and Itachi and Kiri all lying about you being sick?" She asked.

Naruto frowned and looked away. "I'm leaving." He said.

Sakura froze. "What?" She whispered.

He looked back up at her, and she saw pain in his eyes. "I'm leaving." He said again.

"The Village? Why? I thought you wanted to be Hokage!? You can't just leave! You'll be put on the missing Ninja list with Kir and Itachi, and you'll be hunted down!" Sakura said, her voice slowly building to a yell.

"I'm leaving on a mission, Sakura…I'm not going to leave the village and become a Missing Nin. I'm going on a medium to long-term mission, so I can get out of Konoha." Naruto said, and stood. He started to walk past her, while Sakura stood there, floored.

"Why?" She asked, turning to him. "Do you need the money? I can led you money if you need it!" She said.

Naruto yelled, "Why does everyone think I need money?" He yelled, exasperated. He turned to Sakura. "Is it so hard to believe that I just don't want to be in Konoha anymore? That I can't handle it here, can't put up with the pain it causes!?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and then she asked softly, "Pain? What pain? How could being home cause pain?"

Naruto looked away, at the floor, and winced. "It just does. It hurts too much to be here right now, Sakura. I'm leaving with Itachi and Kiri…and going on a special mission. I just have to wait a few days for Tsunade to get an answer from any of the Kage's."

It hit Sakura suddenly, and she looked at Naruto softly…tenderly. "This is about Hinata…isn't it?" She whispered softly, taking a step towards him. He didn't answer her, but he pursed his lips.

"It is." Sakura murmured to herself. She got angry then. "You're just going to run away, Naruto? You're going to run away from your pain, run away from your fear, and not even fight for Hinata?" She yelled.

Naruto flinched. He looked up at her, his eyes smoldering with anger. "I'm _not_ running away." He growled.

Sakura glared right back at him. "Aren't you, though? You're just leaving, not bothering to confront anything or fight for Hinata!"

Naruto's gaze softened. "You don't understand. I can't fight for Hinata." He said.

"Why not? You fight all the other rules! Why does this one have to be the one you don't fight?" Sakura yelled, exasperated.

"Because…if I fight for Hinata, Neji will hate me." Naruto murmured. "Neji betrayed me, but I can't be mad at him. He just wants to get rid of the curse seal that he's had to deal with all of his life…and I can't blame him for that." Sakura blinked, surprised, and listened. "If Hinata gets married, the curse seal will be removed, they won't use it anymore…and her clan will be healed. If I fight for Hinata, then Neji will hate me for taking away his chance to have the curse seal removed. I can't put my happiness above her whole clan's. I have no right."

Sakura lost all of her anger when she heard his explanation. "Naruto…didn't you promise Neji that one day you would change the Hyuuga clan when you became Hokage?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, so she continued. "Well, if he waits until you're Hokage, then you can have Hinata…and he can have his curse seal removed. Maybe you can convince him to wait?" She suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "No. If there was a way I could have the Kyuubi removed from me without being killed, I know I would take the first possible chance. Neji and I are alike in that aspect. We're both eager to have our curses removed…but the only difference is that he can have his removed, but if I have mine removed I die." Naruto said sadly. "I can't blame him for wanting to have his curse seal removed."

"Naruto…don't put him first. Put Hinata first. You've been unhappy most of your life, even I can see that! You deserve this…this one bit of happiness! Don't let it go! Be selfish, just this once!" Sakura encouraged, and he gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Sakura…thanks for coming by." Naruto said. "But I'd like to be alone now."

Sakura pursed her lips, but nodded. "Okay. Just…think about what I said, okay?"

Naruto nodded slightly, and Sakura leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I hope you feel better soon." She murmured, and then left. She left Naruto's apartment in a hurry. She had a goal…and nothing short of Divine Intervention would stop her.

*******************

Sakura finally found the person she was looking for. He was sitting with Tenten, lounging in one of Konoha's fine parks, and he was laughing softly. Neji stroked Tenten's face softly, then kissed her chastely on the lips. Tenten smiled, and then noticed Sakura almost running towards them. Neji caught on, and turned, standing.

"Sakura?" He asked, obviously not expecting her. Sakura waited until she was just in the right distance, and she lashed out at him. Her open-palmed slap echoed around the park, and a few people looked over at them.

"Sakura!" Tenten gasped, getting to her feet. Neji stood there, his head turned, and a bright red imprint on his face. He didn't look at Sakura, but kept his face impassive and emotionless.

"How dare you? How _dare_ you?!" Sakura yelled at Neji, and Tenten forced herself between Sakura and Neji.

"Explain yourself, Sakura!" Tenten demanded, while Neji nursed his stinging cheek.

"Tenten…move. Now." Sakura barked. Tenten, surprised by Sakura's sudden ferocity, moved.

Sakura grabbed the front of Neji's white robes, and jerked him towards her, so she was in his face. "How could you do that to Naruto, Neji?" She demanded, and Neji blinked.

"I see." He murmured. "So you know."

"Hell yes, I know!" Sakura yelled, shaking him slightly. "How could you betray Naruto like that? It's hard enough for him to trust _anyone_, ever since Sasuke betrayed him, but now you've just showed him no matter how hard he tries someone will _always_ betray him for their own goals!"

Tenten looked back and forth between Sakura and Neji. "Neji…what is she talking about?" Tenten asked slowly.

Sakura released Neji, a disgusted look on her face. "You want to know the worst part, Neji? Naruto can't bring himself to blame you. So, he's just going to leave Konoha until Hinata's married to some other guy and the Hyuuga clan is united. All so you can have your curse seal removed. He's leaving for you, and for Hinata…because he can't bear to make himself happy over anyone else!" Sakura spun on her heel, and started to storm away.

She stopped, turned, and yelled, "And another thing! You're sacrificing not only your friend's happiness, but your cousin's happiness as well! How can you look at either of them, and think what you're doing is right? A little bit of patience, and when Naruto is Hokage he would have been able to change the Hyuuga clan! Everyone would have been happy, with just a little patience! But you've gone and ruined everything!" Then, she stormed off.

Neji stood there, staring after Sakura with an emotionless face. Tenten waited for a few moments before she spoke.

"Neji…is what she said true? Did you betray Naruto, and sacrifice his and Hinata's chance together?" She asked softly, putting her hand on Neji's cheek gently.

Neji looked at her, his gaze no longer emotionless. It was tortured. "Yes." He whispered.

Tenten hugged him, seeing how tortured he was. "I may not agree with your choice, Neji…but I'm not going to leave you. I love you, even if you did this." She whispered.

Neji hugged her back, and for the first time in a long time…he wept.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_1 Day Later:_

Naruto received summons' to Tsunade's Office via Anbu, much to Naruto's displeasure, but Naruto dashed down the streets of Konoha and up to the Hokage's office, not stopping once. By the time he reached Shizune's desk, he was huffing slightly.

Shizune gave him a sympathetic look, and said, "Go on in. Kiri and Itachi are already here."

Naruto nodded, and walked into the office, seeing Itachi and Kiri standing patiently in front of Tsunade's desk. They were wearing full black cloaks, reminisce of their Akatsuki Uniform but lacking red clouds. Kiri's piercing blue eyes met his, and he nodded at her. Naruto shut the door behind him, and then stepped up to Tsunade's desk so he stood with Kiri on his right and Itachi on his left.

Tsunade nodded gravely at him, and said, "Okay, let's begin."

Itachi, Kiri, and Naruto all grabbed chairs from the sides of the room and pulled them up to the front of the desk. Tsunade cleared her throat, and then nodded. "I have several messages, one from each Kage in reply to my mission request."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but for once he didn't say anything. Tsunade continued.

"Tsuchikage declined our request." Tsunade said, and Naruto frowned. "But, I expected that. The Village Hidden in the Rocks hasn't been very cordial ever since the last Ninja War." She explained, and Naruto nodded.

"Raikage, Mizukage, and Kazekage all accepted, and sent us several missions to choose from. But, before we go into that, there are several things you need to know." Tsunade said. Naruto remained quiet, disturbingly so, so Tsunade continued.

"First off, the Mizukage would be glad to accept you because of your deeds as a Genin and being famous for the Great Naruto Bridge. The Raikage is on slightly better relations for us than Tsuchikage, though not by much. But, he has two Jinchuriki in his custody. However, The Kazekage is Gaara…and that alone speaks for itself." Tsunade said. Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"Gaara wants to hire you for a 'bodyguard' mission, A to S ranked. Rumor is Akatsuki is on the move, and Gaara seems to think that he could use you as a bodyguard in Suna. The Raikage would have you infiltrating a rogue ninja group and taking them out, and the Mizukage would also have you helping against yet another insurrection. Those are your choices. All of them are A to S ranked, and medium to long term." Tsunade explained. "However, I don't believe Raikage would freely let you visit the other Jinchuriki hosts." She added.

Naruto looked down at his hands. "Itachi…do you know anything about the Akatsuki going after the Ichibi?" He asked softly.

Itachi looked at Naruto carefully. "Yes. Sasori and Deidara…a puppet master from Suna and an explosive clay expert from Tsuchi…they are after 'Gaara'. They are actually close to obtaining him…last check in they reported, at least." Itachi said.

"Okay then. How about we take three months for Gaara, or after Akatsuki come for him and we beat them off…and then three more months or so for the Raikage's request?" Naruto asked, looking up at Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked. "Six months, Naruto? You want to be gone for six months?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I think that should be however long it takes for Hinata to get married."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "I think both Kazekage and Raikage would be grateful. Especially since you're being promoted."

Naruto froze. "What?"

"Congratulations, Anbu. You and your two-man squad, Anbu Squad 12, are headed out to Suna." Tsunade announced, gesturing with her right hand.

An Anbu agent appeared, a Captain by the looks, at Tsunade's side. He had a scroll in his hands. "I have your new clothing, as well as masks you may choose." He said. "I am Captain of 6th Anbu Squad." He introduced himself.

Naruto stood, mouth hanging open. "I'm an Anbu Captain, and Kiri and Itachi are my Anbu Squad?" He whispered.

Tsunade smirked. "Yes, Captain Naruto. You're close to being Hokage…very close. You have full rank privileges, and you will no longer be assigned to Team Kakashi. Your Squad is a specialty squad…we'll go over your duties before you leave."

Naruto bowed, and Kiri and Itachi stood and bowed as well. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto said respectfully.

"Now, follow the Captain, please." Tsunade said softly. "And Naruto…you might want to say goodbye to your friends before you leave. Head to Suna by tomorrow morning…okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I will. Thank you again, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of here, Naruto." She laughed, and Naruto nodded. With a blur of motion, Kiri and Itachi and Naruto followed the Anbu Captain out of the office and out over Konoha.

*************

Naruto grunted in pain, and glanced around. Anbu Headquarters was an ominous, poorly-lit, and spooky place…and he and Itachi and Kiri were all being branded with the Anbu Tattoo. However, Naruto had wanted a specialized Tattoo…and it had been approved by Tsunade. The traditional Anbu Tatoo had several more lines added around the central swirl, making the tally of lines a total of nine. Their squad, 12th Squad, was nicknamed 'Squad Nine Tails'. Naruto was now wearing traditional Anbu clothing, minus the bulky vest, and he had his new mask clipped at his belt. He had a customized mask, as most Captain's did. His mask was a fox mask with orange swirls on the cheeks, and on the forehead and outlining the horizontally slitted eyeholes.

The masked Tattooist laughed, and stepped back from Naruto. His Bunshin, that he had created to do Kiri and Itachi at the same time, detonated and the bird-masked man clapped. "Finished! Welcome to Anbu!" He laughed.

Naruto felt unsafe here. Here he was, in the den of the lions who had hacked him to pieces when he was smaller…and everyone knew who he was. Naruto nodded tersely at the bird-masked man, and stood up from the stool he had been sitting on. Kiri and Itachi walked to his side, and they all brought up their left biceps to show. All of them bore identical tattoos, and Naruto intoned, "Squad Nine Tails is official."

Anbu Headquarts, underground and underneath the old Uchiha Police district, was just a mess of hallways and dungeons. Naruto frowned, and donned his new mask. With it, he put on a new identity. Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Nine Tails and one of the Elite of Konoha. "Let's go. I want to get out of here." Naruto murmured.

Kiri donned her mask, a dog mask, and Itachi donned his bird mask. They strode down the halls, passing an Anbu here or there, and Naruto anxiously headed towards the one area he had to get through to get out: the Anbu Common Room. It was where Anbu loitered when not on missions, and relaxed after a tough day or during breaks. Naruto strode into the room, noticing the sudden silence, and stopped. He counted thirteen men, standing and staring…but he was sure a few more were hiding in the shadows.

"They're challenging you." Itachi murmured.

Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask, and reached to his back, gripping his Katana. He pulled it out, and aimed it at the small crowd of Anbu. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I don't care if you like me or not…but if you get in my way, I'm not going to show mercy!" He called, and he heard a chuckle from the shadows. He felt Killer Intent fill the room, and he almost laughed at how small it was. The person obviously thought a lot of themselves, seeing as they directed it at Naruto and strode directly towards him from out of the shadows.

"Well, Demon, a few of us here don't give a shit about you. You're already in our way…so you're as good as dead." The man said, his voice muffled behind his panda mask.

Naruto let loose his own Killer Intent, flooding every corner of the room, and he heard gasps and quiet exclamations of surprise. The man who had threatened Naruto fell to his knees, and Naruto glared around the room. A few Anbu were staggering, attempting to fight off the oppressive Killer Intent. Naruto cut off his Intent to Kill, and small gasps filled the room.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki…and I'm no demon." Naruto said, and then strode through the common room. He heard faint whispers, indiscernible even with his enhanced hearing, but walked straight to the main hallway that led out of Anbu Headquarters.

"They won't challenge you again." Itachi murmured, and Naruto nodded.

"Good. It's time for me to say my goodbyes, make a few visits…and then pack. I'll meet you guys at the gate, at midnight…understood?" Naruto asked.

"Understood." Itachi said, and then they all stepped out into the evening sunlight and out of the tunnel that led to Anbu Headquarters. He froze, as he saw the man standing in front of them…hands at his sides. The Anbu had his mask clipped at his waist and on his belt, revealing his bandaged forehead and pale pupil-less eyes.

"Naruto." Neji murmured, and Naruto became aware that he still had his Katana in his hand. Naruto sheathed it…but then in a flash, he punched Neji. Neji staggered backwards, clutching his left cheek, and Naruto stood there, watching Neji tensely.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Naruto said, and then Kiri stepped forward. She grabbed Naruto's arm gently, and put herself between Naruto and Neji.

"Naruto…he's not worth it. Come on. Let's go say your goodbyes. You can't let him get to you." Kiri murmured, and Naruto saw the concern in her eyes, even through her mask. He nodded, and turned away from Neji.

"Wait!" Neji called, as Naruto took a step away.

Naruto froze, and he shook for a moment as he fought the urge to turn and hit Neji again. He took a calming breath, and said, "You're testing my self-control, Neji."

"Naruto…" Neji said again. "I…I came to apologize." Neji said, and Naruto stiffened.

"But you won't change anything." Naruto said, picking up on Neji's tone.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Neji hedged, and Naruto almost laughed.

"But you don't want to." Naruto said bitterly, and Neji's only answer was silence. Neji stood there in awkward silence, with Itachi and Kiri watching him carefully.

"Naruto…Hinata will be married in eight months. I won't go out of my way to change anything…" Neji murmured, and Naruto heard a note of desperation to his voice. "But I won't stop anything from changing, either."

Naruto turned, and removed his Anbu mask from his face. He let Neji see the anger, the hurt, that had transformed him so quickly in just a day. No trace of a smile, like there usually was, was on his face…his eyes didn't twinkle in amusement. He was serious…emotionless on the outside. "You're trying to make up for being so selfish and hurting Hinata. But that's not all…you're trying to save face." Naruto accused, knowing he hit the mark when Neji winced.

"I'm going to be gone for six months." Naruto said flatly, and turned around and put his mask on. "You won't see me for at least seven. By the time Hinata is married and your clan is healed…you'll never see me again after the eight month mark, unless it's when I'm Hokage." He said, his voice muffled by his mask.

"Meet at the designated time and place." He said harshly, and Itachi and Kiri sprang away. Naruto paused, and then said, "Goodbye, Neji Hyuuga." Then he was gone, wind-blown leaves tumbling in his wake.

Neji lowered his head, and remorse was clear on his face. "Goodbye…Naruto Uzumaki." He murmured.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto made his rounds quickly, having pre-prepared scrolls for each of his old friends of the Rookie Nine. He left a scroll at Ino's and Choji's places, the scroll saying that he was going to be on a mission for a while and if they ever needed him then all they had to do was talk to Shikamaru. Naruto went to Shikamaru's, and stopped on the roof when he saw the lazy genius laying on his back and watching clouds. Naruto landed quietly, almost undetectable, a few feet away from Shikamaru.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru asked wearily, sighing. Naruto heard him mutter, "Troublesome." Under his breath, and he almost grinned. Almost.

"It's me…Naruto." Naruto said, and Shikamaru turned his head in surprise. He saw Naruto, in Anbu attire, and sat up.

"Whoah…Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto removed his mask, and knelt by Shikamaru. He smiled slightly, and nodded. "I came to say goodbye." Naruto said.

Shikamaru frowned. "Goodbye?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I'm going on a mission for a while…for around six months. I came by to drop off a messenger toad summons if you ever need to contact me."

Naruto quickly summoned the correct toad, applying a tiny amount of chakra when he went through the seals, and a miniature messenger toad appeared. "Heya, Naruto!" It chirped.

"Hey, Chibi-Gama." Naruto greeted. "I need you to stay here in Konoha for the majority of your time…and stay with this guy here." He said, jerking his thumb at a surprised Shikamaru.

He turned to Shikamaru. "If you ever need me, Shikamaru…contact me." Then, he stood and prepared to leave.

Shikamaru scrambled to his feet, calling, "Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto paused, and glanced back. Shikamaru frowned, and sighed and scratched his head. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid or troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, and Naruto actually grinned.

"I'll miss you too." Naruto laughed, and then…he was gone.

He stopped by Tenten's family's weapon shop, and dropped two scrolls on the counter labeled for Tenten and Rock Lee. He had written apologies, especially to Lee for not getting to train with the enthusiastic young man, and told them if they needed to get ahold of him, then get in contact with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tsunade, or even Jiraiya.

He continued on his list, dropping a similar scroll at Kiba's (apologizing for not hanging out more and also thanking him for coming that one night at the hospital), another at Shino's (apologizing for not dropping by to say hi and hang out) and then he went to Sakura's apartment. He materialized in front of her door, messenger toad in one hand and a scroll in his other. He knocked once, sharply, and waited.

The door opened, revealing a freshly showered Sakura. Sakura blinked, completely shocked into silence at Naruto's attire. Naruto smiled softly. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura knew what was happening, and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. "No." she whispered. Naruto nodded sadly.

Sakura lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug, and she whispered, "You be careful! Do you understand? Nothing stupid…and come back soon." She said, and he felt her tears run down onto the skin of his neck. He hugged her back, and nodded.

"I'll be careful." He promised. She stepped back, and looked at the messenger toad and scroll in his hands.

She sniffled. "For me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Don't open the scroll until midnight. That's when I'll be gone." Naruto murmured. Sakura nodded seriously, and she took the scroll and toad. "If you ever want to just write me, or contact me for anything…send it via the toad. He'll be our messenger, and it'll be faster than anything else." He instructed.

"Okay…" Sakura said, and he turned to leave. "But you come back to me…you come back, and you keep your promises to all of us!" She commanded.

Naruto grinned his patented Uzumaki Grin, though it was only a charade. "Of course…that's my Nindo." He laughed, turning to grin at her. She smiled faintly back, and then he sprang away.

He tracked down Kakashi next, finding the one-eyed Jonin heading home and jumping over the roofs of Konoha. He stopped in front of Kakashi, startling the man into a defensive position. Naruto removed his mask, and Kakashi relaxed visibly.

"Naruto? You're Anbu now?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded.

Naruto nodded. "As of this afternoon."

Kakashi shook his head. "I…I guess I should have seen it coming, after what's happened." He muttered.

Naruto pursed his lips. "It's nothing personal, Kakashi-sensei. If I could…I'd stay with Team Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. "I know, Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the ground, and winced. "I'm leaving for six months, and I'm taking Itachi and Kiri with me as my new Anbu squad." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "I figured you'd do that. Never expected you to be an Anbu Captain, though." Kakashi said lightly. Naruto nodded glumly, and looked up at the man he had grown to respect as much as Iruka.

"I'm leaving you a messenger toad, to get in touch with me if you need me or just want to correspond. Also…others might come to you so they can get a hold of me." Naruto said, and extended a hand, holding a miniature messenger toad. Kakashi took it gently, cupping it in his right hand cautiously.

"Naruto…I'm proud of you." Kakashi said suddenly, and Naruto looked up at the white-haired man. "You've become a fine young man…a fine Ninja…and a great Comrade."

Tears blurred Naruto's vision, and his throat constricted. "Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto croaked, before leaping at the Jonin and wrapping him in a hug. Kakashi hugged him back gently, patting the boy's back, and Naruto whispered, "I'll come back soon. I promise."

Kakashi nodded, and Naruto hastily pulled away. "Keep Sakura-chan safe." Naruto said, and Kakashi nodded seriously.

"You have my word." He said. Naruto paused, and then added another comment.

"And do your best to keep Hinata safe too."

Kakashi nodded again. "I will. Leave it to me…I won't let you down." Kakashi promised. Naruto nodded, and then turned to leave.

"Naruto…be careful. And whatever you do, remember that you're a Konoha Shinobi who carries the Will of Fire." Kakashi said seriously. Naruto nodded once, sharply, and then sprang away.

Wind whipped his hair around, as he flew through town and put his mask on. He sprang from rooftop to rooftop, headed towards his second-to-last destination. He soared through the air, launched from an electrical pole, and aimed for his target. He landed in front of the wrought-iron gate, and in front of Hiako Hyuuga and his twin guard. They both slipped into guard positions, until they noticed he was Anbu. They relaxed, and bowed.

"Anbu-san, what may we do for you?" Hiako asked, obviously attempting to figure out the face behind the mask.

Naruto examined Hiako. "You can let me through. I'm here to see Hinata-san." He said, disguising his voice in a deeper timber.

Hiako paused, but then nodded. "Very well. You may pass."

Naruto didn't wait for them to open the gate, but he sprang over it and a good thirty yards past it. He walked, however, the rest of the way to the place he hoped to see Hinata. His heart beat in his chest, painfully, and he found his mouth dry. He didn't even know what to say to Hinata. All he knew, is that he couldn't leave her without at least saying goodbye. He owed her that much.

He walked to the open-air temple, and glanced around. He had already taken a good two hours crisscrossing all of Konoha, depositing scrolls and tracking down his Sensei. It was nine o'clock, and Naruto almost laughed. Nine. What a damn unlucky number.

He found the open-air temple empty, but he walked up the marble steps and into the empty space…knowing sooner or later someone would spot him and come see what he wanted. He stood there, glancing around at the Hyuuga compound, the white-washed walls, the white stones and white flowers in their gardens…and he sighed. Everything was given the appearance of serenity and purity…he wished it could be real, and not a façade.

"May I help you, Anbu-san?" A soft voice asked, and Naruto turned slightly. He blinked in surprise, seeing Hanabi politely smiling at him. She was a few feet from him, and he couldn't help but be amazed. She was stealthy.

He nodded, and looked down at her. "Hanabi-san…I require your sister. It's me…Naruto." He said, and Hanabi showed no surprise. She nodded, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto called, suddenly nervous. Hanabi turned, arching a delicate eyebrow. "Please don't tell her it's me...I want it to be a surprise." He said. Hanabi allowed the hint of a smile, and she nodded.

"Wait here." She said softly, and then padded away quietly into the darkening night. Naruto turned his back to where Hanabi had gone and just stood there, breathing heavily. What was he doing? He shouldn't even be here…he shouldn't be seeing Hinata. It was going to do more harm than good, and he knew it. But, he couldn't stop himself.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, his posture tense and his arms clasped behind his back. He felt her Chakra presence long before he heard her gentle footsteps approaching the open-air temple…but he didn't show it. He remained tense…as still as a statue.

"Anbu-san?" Hinata's gentle voice called, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He turned his head only, revealing his mask, and Hinata blinked in surprise. He saw a faint hint of confusion, but then he turned completely to her, and she stepped up onto the marble empty area and stood a few feet away from him.

"You requested for my presence?" Hinata asked softly, polite and formal. Naruto nodded once, suddenly finding he couldn't speak. He bowed, to stall, deeply, and Hinata inclined her head slightly in return.

She seemed to sense that he needed a prod, though he knew she didn't suspect who he was. "May I ask your name and your purpose?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto gazed at her, hungrily memorizing her features and storing them in his mind…knowing this would be one of the last times he saw her.

"My name…" Naruto spoke, and he saw her eyes widen as she heard his muffled voice. He raised his hand slowly, and gripped his mask at his face. He pulled it away, and slowly lowered it…revealing his face. Hinata's eyes widened, and her full lips parted in a faint gasp. "Is Naruto Uzumaki. My purpose…is to speak to you, Hinata Hyuuga."

He clipped his mask at his belt, a faint smile on his lips, and Hinata brought a hand up to her face, her fingertips touching her lips. "May we speak…Hinata-chan?" he asked, feeling a painful tear in his heart as he spoke her affectionate nickname.

She nodded, but he saw how pale she was. "You should sit, before you faint, Hinata." He suggested softly, and Hinata nodded slowly. She sat on the top step, and Naruto realized she was in the soft lavender Kimono she had worn the night of her celebration dinner. She was absolutely ravishing…and he fought to keep his mind on topic. He walked a few steps, and sat beside her.

"N-Naruto…why are you…?" Hinata stammered, unable to finish her question.

Naruto looked at her and the faint smile that had unconsciously been on his features slipped away. "I'm Anbu now…Captain, actually. I got promoted, and Itachi and Kiri are my squad." Naruto said. He showed her his left bicep, showing the nine-tailed symbol. "We're Squad 12, Squad Nine Tails."

Hinata blinked, and then whispered, "You're not going to be apart of Team Seven, Team Kakashi, anymore?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Can't?" Hinata asked, confused. Naruto didn't answer. He couldn't tell her why…not yet.

"Hinata…I'm going to be leaving for a while." Naruto murmured, watching her face carefully.

Hinat's eyes fluttered, and he saw a sudden rush of tears brimming in her eyes. Her lips twitched, quivered, and she whispered, "What? Why? How long?"

"I'm heading on a mission to protect Gaara, the Kazekage, from Akatsuki. Then, I'm going to assist the Raikage with some rogue Ninja, and I'll try to get in contact with the Land of Lightning's two Jinchuriki. The Land of Lightning is said to have two Tailed Beast hosts like me…" Naruto explained slowly. "At the least…I'll be gone for six months."

Hinata closed her eyes, and attempted to stop her lips from quivering. But, when she closed her eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks. Naruto instinctively reached out and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and Hinata trembled under his hand. She leaned into his hand a bit, as it lingered against her face.

"Why are you going?" She whispered. She kept her eyes closed, and she still pressed against his hand slightly.

Naruto frowned. "To…protect Gaara from Akatsuki. To help the Raikage, and help the Leaf's relationship with the other nations." He lied.

Hinata leaned more into his hand, and he stroked her cheek, his heart beating harder than he thought possible. "No…that's not it." She murmured, and her lavender eyes opened and she looked at him. Naruto clenched his jaw, and looked away. He dropped his hand, and Hinata lowered her head. Her long indigo hair hid her face.

"You're leaving because of me." Hinata whispered, and he heard the pain in her voice.

"I'm leaving…_for_ you." Naruto murmured, correcting her. "For you…for Neji…for your clan." He said, and she turned to look at him.

"For me?" She asked, not getting it.

"If I'm gone, you'll never be a target for anyone who comes after me. That, and it'll be easier on you if I'm gone when you're getting married and being engaged with Ichi." Naruto murmured.

Hinata shook her head, and hastily started to wipe away her tears. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry, N-Naruto-kun!" She sobbed, and he leaned over and hugged her.

"Me too." He whispered fiercely.

"I love you!" She cried into his shoulder, and he held her tight, feeling her body tremble. "I don't want to h-hurt you!" She sobbed.

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to, but he pulled away from her slightly, and she looked surprised at the sudden lack of contact. But, before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss like their first kiss. This was all fire, a burning and desperate kiss that set the blood in their bodies boiling. His lips moved against hers hungrily, and she kissed back just as passionately. He lowered her down, kissing her and ravishing her mouth, until she was laying next to him on the marble floor of the temple. He leaned over her, and moved his kisses to her jawbone, kissing the soft pale flesh. She gasped, trembling as his mouth moved against her skin.

"Naruto-kun!" She whispered, and he moved his kisses to her neck. She gasped again, and he suckled on her neck. She threw her arms up and fisted her hands in his wild hair, anchoring him to her neck. This was better than her wildest dreams, and she shook as she was overloaded from pleasurable feelings. His warm lips, his suckling, his hot breath…all of it elicited reactions in her that she found astonishing. She wanted nothing more than to throw her legs around him, and to do something entirely less than decent. She blushed, and moaned, at the thought.

He worked his way back up to her lips, and crushed his lips against hers. They were panting in between their kisses, exploring each other with their hands. Her hands left his hair, traced down his face and his broad and strong shoulders, over his strong biceps and his firm chest and abdomen. One of his hands supported him above her as he leaned over her while still being beside her, and the other caressed her face, went through her hair, down her neck, down her shoulder and pushed the opening at the chest of her Kimono aside slightly. His hand wandered down to her clothed waist, her hips, stroked her legs…and her eyes fluttered.

Then, reality crashed down on Naruto in the form of an angry Hyuuga. Naruto sprang aside before he could be hit by a Jyuuken strike, spinning through the air like a whirling dervish, and clipped his mask on faster than even he comprehended. All he knew, is that he had to protect Hinata from being accused of being unfaithful. He knew it now. He would never give her up…but he wouldn't let her get blamed either. He would leave, but he would love her still. He would do whatever he had to for her clan, but he would also find a way to have her. But, he didn't know what to do yet. He had to think…after he defended himself. He skidded to a stop a few feet away from Hinata, and crouched slightly.

Standing protectively over Hinata, Byakugan active and in a Jyuuken stance, was Ichi Hyuuga. "Ichi!" Hinata gasped, and a sob escaped her lips. Not from fear, but from the crashing disappointment of reality.

"Are you hurt, Hinata-chan?" Ichi asked tersely, keeping his attention on Naruto, as Naruto pulled out his Katana.

"N-n-no." Hinata stuttered, and she hastily fixed her Kimono. She stood, shakily, and Naruto stared at her longingly. He wanted…and he needed her. But for now, she needed him to be gone. Just for now. When he got back from his missions, he could figure out a way to have her, and still help her clan. He wouldn't lose Hinata. He wouldn't lose his heart.

"You…monster. You sick, despicable creature." Ichi spat, and Naruto tensed.

With a flick of his wrist, he threw a flash bomb at Ichi's feet, causing Ichi and Hinata to be blinded. He moved as fast as he could, sweeping past Ichi, caressing Hinata's cheek with his free hand…and then fleeing the Hyuuga compound.

What had he done? What had he done to Hinata…to himself? He put as much speed and power into his jumps as he could, and he soared over Konoha, headed for his apartment. He made it there in record time, and he slammed his door shut behind him. He cast a glance at his clock, saw the time was 9:45, and went to his bedroom.

He started ripping clothing out of the drawers, tossing them onto his bed, and then he went to his closet and pulled out his backpack. He grabbed fistfuls of clothing, crammed them in his backpack and then went back to his closet. He grabbed seven scrolls, shoving them in his backpack, and then he stopped and glanced around his room. He was breathing heavily, and shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush. He was sure he had everything he needed…so he zipped his backpack up.

He blasted from his apartment, flying out over Konoha, and searched for one last destination. He flew towards the Konoha Ninja Academy, and landed underneath the tree with the swing that he had swung on when he was smaller. Iruka was walking out of the Academy, looking dead tired.

"Iruka." Naruto called, forgetting he had his mask on.

Iruka glanced up, and looked warily at Naruto. "What can I do for you, Anbu-san?" Iruka asked.

"You can take this scroll…and read it." Naruto said softly, stepping forward and presenting a rolled up scroll to Iruka. "It's from Naruto Uzumaki." He reassured the teacher. Iruka eagerly took the scroll, and opened it.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, and then he sprang away. He left Iruka there, stunned, and flew towards Konoha's main gate. He felt multiple Chakra presences coming from the Hyuuga compound, and he ground his teeth. So they had sent out a search party of Hyuuga's to find the Anbu with the fox mask.

Naruto made it to the gate, landed in front of the Chunin guards in their booth, and unclipped his mask. He hid it slightly, so they wouldn't be able to tell the type of mask he had, and clipped it on his belt near the back.

"I'm waiting for my team, so we can leave." Naruto informed the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu. They both blinked, surprised, and nodded.

"So you're an Anbu now, eh, Naruto?" Kotetsu asked, running a hand through his spiky afro. Naruto nodded, and grinned slightly…but his grin wavered as he felt more Chakra presences combing through the village.

"Yup!" He laughed, and Izumo chewed thoughtfully on the senbon in his mouth.

"At this rate you'll be Hokage in no time." Izumo muttered, and Naruto grinned wider.

"That's the plan, Izumo." Naruto chuckled.

"We're ready." A deep, monotonous voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned, surprised, and saw Itachi and Kiri with their masks off and backpacks on their backs.

"We'd best get going." Kiri said, her eyes flicking off to the side, towards the Chakra presences that were coming.

"Well, Izumo…Kotetsu…I'll see you guys later!" Naruto called, and slipped his mask on as he turned away from the guards. The guards waved, and Itachi and Kiri slipped on their masks as well.

"Let's go." Naruto said, and then they sprang into the forest. Naruto took point, keeping a grueling speed so he could get out of Byakugan range. Itachi and Kiri wordlessly kept pace with him, and Naruto didn't slow down for a good five minutes.

Naruto then slowed his pace to a medium-paced spring from tree branch to tree branch, and he said, "Sorry."

"It's fine. We expected something to happen, we just didn't expect you to have a whole company of Hyuuga Chunin out looking for you." Kiri laughed. Naruto shook his head, sighing at his stupidity.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked Naruto. Naruto waited for a few moments, launching himself from a sturdy branch, before answering.

"I…went to the Hyuuga Compound. I met with Hinata, and told her I was leaving." Naruto said. He winced as he continued. "I don't know how it happened, really…but I kissed Hinata. I wasn't thinking, and we got into it…and then her…" Naruto paused and then spat the word out like it was bitter. "_Fiancé_ came."

"That wasn't the brightest thing to do." Kiri commented.

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "I know that! I just wasn't thinking. It was more instinct than anything else!"

"So you fled and now they have a scouting party of Hyuuga searching for you?" Itachi asked.

"Well, not me specifically…but an Anbu with a fox mask." Naruto said, and Kiri laughed.

"Well at least you hid your identity fast enough." She said, and Naruto grumbled.

"Regardless…you'll want to send a message to Tsunade, explaining yourself. So that way, at the least, she can cover for you." Itachi said, and Naruto nodded.

"I'll do that when we make our first stop. Let's get going to Suna…I want to spend a little time with Gaara before I have to save his ass from Akatsuki." Naruto joked.

"We'll be the ones saving your ass." Kiri laughed back. "You always get into trouble."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You only know that from stories." He retorted.

"No. I know it from the fact that for the past three years when we tracked you, you were an idiot and fell into retarded traps." She fired right back, laughing.

After that, they lapsed into silence, and headed to their first task: protect Gaara from Akatsuki.

__________________________________________________________________

I did my best to not make a Cliffy this time, just for you guys. XD It's not really a cliffhanger, so I hope you guys appreciate it. XD I know that this was an unexpected turn…and I'm astounded myself. I'm still wondering what the heck I'm doing. 0.o And, I know Naruto never became Anbu, but I've seen pictures of him, fan pictures with him in Anbu attire. I think he looks naughty. XD But, I gave him the custom mask and Anbu tatoo because He's always been unique, and breaking out of standards. it's just who he is. Please review and let me know what you think of this! :)


	13. Note from the Author

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I thank you all SOOO much for your patience and understanding. It means so much to me to have all of you patiently waiting for the next chapters in the tales that I write. I realize that in several stories...it's been almost half a year since I've updated. I am sososososo SORRY! I have no resources to write chapters. My hard drive, including all my PAST chapters was wiped. My computer was taken away. And...I have writers block on alot of things. However, I'm purchasing a laptop, and soon chapters will be posting like crazy I hope. I'm about to move into my first apartment, and I'm working 12 hour days alot of the time, so most of the time all i can do is jot ideas in my notebook before passing out. Plus, I have a girlfriend who I do my best to make time for, though I don't get to see her too much courtesy of my hectic schedule. I ask, beg really, for a bit more patience. I realize it's been too long...but i will soon have this all fixed up and spinning back into motion soon enough. Thank you so much...ALL of you.


	14. Chapter 12

The Pale Moon's Love

**A/N: ****I dedicate this chapter to the Dreadful Flamer: TKD Master. He reviewed the first chapter, and gave me such a fuel to write something to cram in his throat. XD At least is SOME kinda inspiration, right? Lol. I suggest reading his flame. It's quite colorful.**

**Chapter XII:**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_So you fled and now they have a scouting party of Hyuuga searching for you?" Itachi asked._

"_Well, not me specifically…but an Anbu with a fox mask." Naruto said, and Kiri laughed._

"_Well at least you hid your identity fast enough." She said, and Naruto grumbled._

"_Regardless…you'll want to send a message to Tsunade, explaining yourself. So that way, at the least, she can cover for you." Itachi said, and Naruto nodded._

"_I'll do that when we make our first stop. Let's get going to Suna…I want to spend a little time with Gaara before I have to save his ass from Akatsuki." Naruto joked._

"_We'll be the ones saving your ass." Kiri laughed back. "You always get into trouble."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "You only know that from stories." He retorted._

"_No. I know it from the fact that for the past three years when we tracked you, you were an idiot and fell into retarded traps." She fired right back, laughing._

_After that, they lapsed into silence, and headed to their first task: protect Gaara from Akatsuki._

CONTINUATION:

Hinata lay on her right side in her bed, a few long strands of hair laying over her face. There was no emotion on her face. No sunlight shone through her window. It was grey outside, raining and dull, and it matched her mood. She was depressed, and she had been in her room for a day. Ever since, her lips trembled for a second at the thought, ever since Naruto had left. She had been checked out by the Hyuuga's head medical ninja, who determined she had not been raped. She had almost yelled at the doctor, her father, and Ichi, "As if Naruto would do that to me? He loves me!" But she had bitten her tongue hard. They didn't know it was Naruto.

She heard a knock, and her eyes lazily moved to stare at the door. "Come in." She called. She was under her sheets, only her head showing, and she felt no urge to move.

Neji strode in, wearing his traditional clothing…but it was wet. That meant he had been out around the compound, or out of the compound itself. He closed the door behind him, and looked at her with concern.

"Your father has met with the Hokage for the third time." Neji murmured. Hinata didn't react.

Neji looked off to the side. "The search has been called off, without explanation from the Hokage. She has ordered any hunting to be ceased, and she won't state why. She just states that the Anbu unit in question is classified." He said. Hinata felt the first positive emotion since late last night wash through her.

'_Naruto will be safe.'_ She sighed in her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You father is not pleased." Neji said, turning to look at Hinata. "He wants you to tell him who the Anbu is." He said.

Hinata opened her eyes, and felt a new determination fill her. Naruto protected her, taking the blame and danger on himself. She would protect him now. Neji blinked in surprise at the sudden set of her jaw, and narrowing of her eyes. "No. He'd have to brand me with the curse seal and torture me to get anything from me. And even then…I wouldn't say a word." Hinata said firmly.

Neji stood there, silent and astonished. "So it was _him_." Neji murmured, a faint and almost proud smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Hinata didn't give any hints or acknowledgement that Neji guessed right, and Neji nodded. "Don't worry. I won't say a word." Neji promised. Hinata didn't say a word, still.

Neji sighed. "Hinata…you are still needing to meet with Ichi. He's concerned, frantic even, about your mental and physical and emotional health." Neji reminded her.

Hinata's determination faltered. Ichi was that concerned? "Very well." She whispered. She threw back her covers, and sat up in one fluid motion. She had to at least reassure Ichi she was fine. She owed him that much, just as her friend at the least…but she had to be cautious. If she didn't watch what she said, Ichi might be able to make her accidentally let Naruto's name slip.

She sighed, and Neji left as she went to her closet to get ready. She wondered…where was Naruto?

* * *

Naruto knelt, taking the scroll offered to him by the tiny Messenger Toad from Jiraiya and Tsunade. It disappeared with a croak and a puff of smoke, and he stood. The sand under his feet shifted, as he stood in the hot desert with Kiri and Itachi at his sides.

Naruto unfurled the scroll, and instantly set to reading it. He scanned through it, and then with a casual move, disintegrated the scroll with a Rasengan. Kiri giggled.

"I remember that." She said, from behind her mask. Naruto smirked at her, his mask off and on his belt so she could see his playful look.

"What did it say, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, his voice muffled by the bird mask.

"Just Tsunade yelling at me." Naruto replied dismissively. "She's ordered the Hyuuga to stop searching, and they've been forced to listen to her. They're not happy. Hiashi's ready to murder, but Tsunade reigned him in." Naruto said.

Itachi shook his head, but remained silent. Naruto cast a casual glance around, and said, "So what are we supposed to do about these?" He said, and Kiri and Itachi glanced around. Sand Anbu surrounded them, faces hidden by the cowls of their robes, swords out.

"I would suggest not fighting them." A familiar male voice drawled.

"You wouldn't survive the first few seconds." A familiar female voice echoed.

Naruto turned, and blinked. Temari and Kankuro, older but definitely still themselves, stood there with their preferred weapons out and ready. They blinked when the saw Naruto, and Naruto waited for the dim-witted Kankuro's light bulb to flash on.

Finally, it happened. "You're that kid!" Kankuro said, and relaxed. He looked surprised.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Temari said, and she holstered her fan. All the other Anbu soundlessly sheathed their blades and stood still, still surrounding the Konoha Anbu.

"We couldn't tell by the insignia on your arm that you were Leaf." Kankuro said apologetically, and his 'Crow' puppet disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grinned. "Well, I'm head of a special Anbu Unit in Konoha now. But, it's okay you didn't recognize me." He reassured his Suna Allies.

Kankuro laughed. "You've grown up, twerp."

Naruto's grin died, and he glared. "Yeah, but you still play with dolls!" Naruto insulted back.

Kankuro was about to fire off another insult, when Temari elbowed him roughly in the gut. Kankuro doubled over, gasping out a few swear words. She rolled her eyes. "Boys." She sighed.

"Come on…Gaara's been waiting for you. He'll be glad to see you." She said, and turned. Naruto, Kiri, Itachi, and Kankuro fell into place behind Temari as they started to walk towards the giant Canyon Walls that surrounded the Hidden Sand Village. The Suna Anbu disappeared, without any trace.

"So, Naruto…what've you been up to?" Kankuro asked, casting a glance at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Got back from my training trip a little while ago, and I've just been doing the normal ninja stuff. I just got promoted a few days ago to Anbu, straight from Genin." Naruto said.

"Wow…no way." Kankuro laughed, grinning.

Naruto nodded, but didn't say anything else.

They walked in silence, and walked into a narrow entrance path in the side of the canyon…perfect for defense against invasion. Temari, wearing black shorts and a black short-sleeved top, spoke up after their near ten minute silence.

"You've changed." She said, calling back loudly.

Naruto knew she was talking to him, so he called back, "What?"

"You've changed. You're not so loud…you seem serious and maybe even cooler. But you don't seem like you…" Temari said. Naruto's step faltered for a second, but then he continued on.

"Thanks, I suppose." Naruto said offhandedly. He frowned. "Do you guys have any good ramen shops here in Suna?"

Kankuro chuckled. "Ramen on the mind still, so you're not so different as we thought. But…yeah…we've got several good shops."

They exited the narrow passage finally, the bright afternoon sun blinding them for a moment. When Naruto's vision cleared, he gaped at the massive Hidden Village surrounded by canyon walls. Tan buildings, sand streets, everything seemed dull…but the beauty of it despite its macabre color was subtle. The design gave it a semblance of order…of structure and purpose.

"Come on. We're going to go by rooftop now." Temari said, and Naruto nodded. They sprang off the lip of the cliff area, and soared towards the first roof of a house. Temari landed first, then sprang off, and then went Kankuro, Naruto, and then Kiri and Itachi at the same time. They soared over Sunagakure, bouncing from rooftop to rooftop, with the Sand Siblings in the lead…taking them to their brother. A thought struck Naruto as they flew through the air. Gaara, in a way, was Naruto's brother as well. Jinchuriki, demon-hosts, together. _'Brothers…' _Naruto thought, with a sense of longing. That would be nice.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, sighed and stood up from behind his desk. His seemingly never-ending pile of paperwork was down to just a few piles…for now. He set down his pen, and went to one of the many small circular windows that decorated his 'office' walls. He looked out over his village, and sighed softly. He was restless. Extremely so. He didn't even know why, but suddenly the urge to get up and go for a walk had come over him a good five minutes ago.

Then, suddenly, he felt a slight shift in his chakras. Shukaku had awakened. Not in an attempt for dominance, as he had so often in Gaara's younger days, but simply becoming aware and in-sync with his host so they could communicate.

'_**Gaara…'**_The Ichibi, one-tailed demon, murmured within his mind, _**'Do you feel that?'**_

Gaara closed his eyes. He _did _feel something. Some kind of unease, yet excitement, inside of him. Some feeling of…something coming. He opened his eyes slowly, and replied verbally to his demon. "Yes." He said simply.

'_**Bah…you have no idea what this is?'**_Shukaku growled. Shukaku was friendlier, more open to talking and more willing to cooperate with Gaara now that he was older and more in control of himself…but he was still a demon prisoner inside of a human host. He could be less-than polite when he so chose to be. _**'This feeling, you've felt it before! Think!'**_

Gaara closed his eyes again, frowning slightly. Yes. He had felt it before. It was more than just apprehension and the feeling of something approaching. It was a hunger…and the feeling washed over him almost as intensely as it had in his younger days. Back when he first met…

"Gaara."

Gaara's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice coming from behind him, at his open office door. He turned slowly, and saw his siblings first. They were smiling softly, and they quickly moved into the office and aside so that the three Shinobi behind them could enter. In strode three leaf Anbu, two of whom wore masks to shield their faces from his eyes. The third let his face be seen, and it was a face Gaara knew well. Unruly and spiky blonde hair, fierce Cerulean blue eyes, three whisker-shaped marks on each cheek…it could be no other.

"Uzumaki…Naruto." Gaara murmured.

'_**Yes! Do you remember now? The feeling you had when you first met him? This feeling, Gaara, is the feeling you get when you feel the presence of another demon host! Do you remember the hunger you fought to contain? That is the feeling…the craving of a demon's power far surpassing your own. And in that hunger…can you also taste it?'**_Shukaku murmured, but Gaara knew what it was before Shukaku even said the word. _**'Fear.'**_

Naruto strode forward, a smile on his face. Gaara felt his own lips twitch upward in the smallest of smiles in automatic response to the infectious blonde's grin. Then, it happened. A fierce burn erupted in both Naruto and Gaara's minds, and they both instinctively put their hands at their temples. They grunted in pain and surprise, as a booming voice filled both of their minds.

'_**It is well you fear me still, Shukaku.' **_The deep, menacing voice growled. To Naruto, the voice of the Kyuubi was familiar, but to Gaara…it was frightening. Itachi and Kiri were instantly holding Naruto, while Temari and Kankuro went and supported Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Kiri cried, and Temari echoed the question to Gaara. Both Jinchuriki looked up, locking gazes, as the two demons conversed inside their heads.

'_**Forgive me, Lord Kyuubi….'**_ Shukaku whimpered.

'_**I had thought that you had forgotten your place when you tried to kill my host, and me by effect, those few years ago.'**_ The Kyuubi boomed. The anger was evident in the voice of the Demon.

'_**No, lord…I did not! I did not know it was you inside such a fragile mortal! The Chakras the boy leaked were familiar, but not enough to let me know it was you until afterwards!'**_ Shukaku whined.

"What's happening!?" Temari yelled, looking to Naruto for an answer. But, it wasn't Naruto who answered.

Itachi whipped off his mask, revealing his blood-red three-tomoe Sharingan eyes. The tomoe's spun quickly, as Itachi examined both Jinchuriki. His Sharingan could see a fierce gold Chakra color surrounding the Fifth Kazekage, like a blazing fire that licked hungrily at the roof. An angry and blazing red Chakra aura surrounded Naruto, so large it almost filled their side of the room. He quickly surmised what was happening, his mind filling in the gaps quickly.

"I believe that their demons are interacting. They're both Jinchuriki…both hosts to demons. Their usual Chakra colors are gone, replaced by aura's of gold and red. I don't think this will cause harm to them…" Itachi said softly, yet loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. His glaring eyes examined the two Jinchuriki closely.

'_**It is of no matter, Shukaku. I am alive now…and you clearly remember your place.' **_The Kyuubi said, sounding less angry.

'_**Thank you…lord Kyuubi.' **_Shukaku sighed, though the fear in his voice was still evident.

'_**Do not forget who it was that protected you and the Nibi, back before we became prisoners within hosts.'**_ The Kyuubi murmured one last time, before his presence faded from the two Jinchuriki's minds.

'_**I will not, lord Kyuubi…the Nibi and I will always owe you our lives.' **_Shukaku replied, before his presence also faded.

Gaara and Naruto straightened, both too shocked for words for a moment. Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances, while Itachi and Kiri casually let go of Naruto and acted as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"Wow." Naruto finally said, and he took a deep breath.

Gaara nodded, and murmured, "I must say…that was unexpected."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, it was. What a welcome."

Kiri let out a small laugh, the tension going out of her. It appeared that they weren't going to be accused of attacking an allying village's Kage after all. She casually dispelled her Chakra she had slowly built up just in case they would need it. She caught Itachi's subtle eyebrow raise as his Sharingan deactivated, and she knew he had been observing her.

Gaara straightened his Kage robes, and then looked at Itachi. "I've seen you in the Bingo books." He said. "Akatsuki."

Instantly, even faster than anyone could comprehend, Itachi was bound by a sand coffin. Gaara's green eyes were cold, once more eyes Naruto recognized from their younger days.

"Wha???" Naruto yelled, and instantly ran up to Gaara while waving his arms. Itachi grunted in discomfort.

"Uzumaki Naruto…were you not aware of this man being our hunter?" Gaara murmured, glancing at the frantic blonde.

"Yeah! He was! But I turned him!" Naruto yelled, and the Suna ninja blinked in surprise.

Gaara frowned. "Explain."

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "He and Kiri are both Akatsuki!"

Suddenly, Kiri was also bound. "GAH!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Damnit, Naruto, get your ass in gear and explain to him what happened!" Kiri bellowed at her leader.

"Uh, uh…" Naruto floundered for words, trying to think of a quick explanation. Finally, he thought of the way to get across to Gaara what he needed to.

He lowered his head, and took several deep breaths. Instantly, the atmosphere in the air became thick, and Naruto raised his eyes once more. His blazing red eyes shocked Gaara and Temari and Kankuro so much they each flinched, though Gaara less than the others. Naruto spread his arms out to the sides, as if he could shield Kiri and Itachi from Gaara.

"I'll protect my friends, Gaara…regardless of what they've tried to done. They weren't evil…so I spared them. Now, I consider them precious to me. They are my precious people. My Nakama." Naruto rasped.

Gaara blinked, and he was visibly surprised. He was still, silent, for a moment…and then he nodded. The sand around Itachi and Kiri slithered away, to a gourd in the corner of the office, and the two former Akatsuki breathed in relief.

"I see, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said, and Naruto let the Kyuubi power slip away that he had drawn on. His eyes faded to normal cerulean blue, and the air became less stuffy. Temari and Kankuro's eyes were wide, and Kankuro was shaking slightly.

"Y-you…" Kankuro choked out, before Gaara turned his back and Naruto and strode behind his desk.

"Quit gaping, Kankuro." Gaara said, without emotion, and then he sat in his chair behind his desk.

Naruto cast an apologetic glance back to Kiri and Itachi, and then strode up to Gaara's desk. "They turned to our side, and they're ideal for helping us protect you from the Akatsuki team sent to capture you. Each of the original nine members, like Itachi, now have seven subordinates each…which means we could be assaulted by very skilled opponents. Itachi and Kiri have valuable intel on who's coming for you, how we can best them, and so on and so forth. I trust them…" Naruto said, staring into the Kazekage's eyes.

Gaara nodded. "Then…" He looked at the two former Akatsuki, who were now pledged to Naruto. "That is all I need. I shall trust them with my life as you trust them with yours."

* * *

In the beautiful white-painted compound of the Hyuuga, there was an unnatural silence. In the main courtyard, where much had taken place over the past few days, were over a dozen Hyuugas. A few sat on the white marble steps of the open-air-temple, while others stood with rigid backs and stern looks. They examined the source of the only sound in the compound: the shuffling of feet and slapping of hands as two Hyuuga sparred in the clan style of Jyuuken.

Hinata Hyuuga dodged several quick strikes, allowing them to get closer than was safe. Blue Chakra blasted from the Chakra portals in Ichi Hyuuga's hands, dissipating into nothingness as she continued to move. With her Byakugan-enhanced eyes, she could see the beautiful Chakra coursing through her opponent's body. But, she wasn't distracted by it. She slipped gracefully under an overextended thrust, allowing her natural flexibility to twist her body in subtly around the form of his arm and then she melded her form to his chest.

Ichi blinked, blushed, and then froze as Hinata stood with her body pressed against his. Then, realization hit him. He looked down between them, and saw her right palm placed open and casually over his chest...right above his heart. He sighed, and stepped back, flushed with the effort of the exercise and the embarrassment of the way he had been defeated.

Hinata brushed a long strand of Indigo hair out of her face, smiling politely. "That was a very fun spar, Ichi-kun." She said, breathing a bit heavier than normal.

"I was going to say the same, Hina-chan." Ichi said, bowing deeply.

Hinata bowed slightly, ever-aware of protocal, and then she smiled. "Your strikes are much more difficult to predict than Neji-kun's." She praised her…she mind faltered as it stumbled over the word. _Fiance._ She felt discomfort in the fact she was using the word to describe her bond with Ichi.

Ichi grinned. "Neji's style is very straightforward. Packed with power and visciousness…hoping to overpower those he faces with Advanced moves that we don't usually run against. Mine incorporates traditional and standard moves, easily read into, that change at the last second into a feint. You dealt extremely well with it." Ichi priased, smiling brightly. He continued. "Your style, however, is the most unique I've come across, Hina-chan. I've never met a Hyuuga whose flexibility is such an excellent defense _and_ offense."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Ichi-kun." She said, and then she brushed her long hair out of her face again.

Ichi glanced at all the Hyuuga gathered, and then narrowed his eyes mischeviously. "Let's take a walk, Hina-chan." He said, and turned away from the group of Hyuuga and started to walk.

Hinata followed him eagerly, anxious to get out of the eyes of the elders who had come to watch their spar. They walked around several buildings, breaking from the sight of the other Hyuuga. Ichi then slowed his pace considerably, so that he and Hinata walked closely side-by-side.

Hinata could sense he wanted to speak of something important, and she had an idea of what it was. She composed herself as Ichi looked down at the ground, and took a deep breath.

"Hinata…" Ichi said, further proving that it was serious. He never called her by her full name unless it was something important. "You...are probably tired of everyone hounding you." He murmured.

Hinata blushed. She knew what this was about. She wouldn't give anything away. Ever. She composed herself, and prepared to break into Ichi's speech and politely break it off before it got any further. But then Ichi kept going.

"But, I promise you…I won't let that person harm you again! You may be afraid you cannot be defended against an Anbu, especially one with the power-levels that that Anbu had, but I will defend you with my life! Tell me who it was, and I will not seek them out…I will not tell your father or any other Hyuuga. It's between you and I, Hina-chan. I can defend you, and help you defend yourself. Two Hyuuga are stronger than one, especially with what I've seen in you! Please, Hinata…confide in me!" Ichi pleaded. Hinata looked at him, seeing the burning fire in his eyes. He reminded her so much of Naruto then, with his urge to be trusted…urge to protect.

"Ichi-kun…" She murmured, and then she looked away. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. He had been such a good friend to her…how could she deny him? She had to at least tell him something that made him know she still trusted him. She looked at the young man who so passionately wanted to protect her.

"The man will not harm me…nor does he wish to. I am safe. I am not afraid of him…" She said, and then stopped herself. She was close to saying his name…and she couldn't afford to.

Ichi seemed to drink in the words, and she knew he was examining her for seeds of the truth. It all was truth, which he discerned, and he nodded. "Then I am completely unsure of what's going on…but I am thankful you still trust me, Hina-chan." He said, and cautiously reached up and stroked the soft skin of her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt butterflies…not because of Ichi…but because of the fact that it reminded her of when Naruto left that night. He had fled, but not before caressing her cheek.

"I should go, Hina-chan…your father wants a word with me." Ichi murmured, and Hinata opened her eyes, and tried to hide the dissapointment she felt.

"O-okay." She murmured.

"Maybe you should go see your team…?" Ichi suggested, and Hinata smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure that they would appreciate team practice, in light of everything going on." She said, and then she turned and walked away. Ichi had reminded her of something she had needed to do: see just how much Kakashi and Sakura knew.

* * *

Naruto, Itachi, and Kiri walked into the Council Room, noticing easily the other hidden presences. 8 others, which they presumed were all Anbu, were cloaking themselves. Naruto and Itachi and Kiri stood behind Gaara as he walked into the room, and then sat at the head of the Council Table.

The others all filed in, all older men and women except one middle-aged man. Naruto noticed Kiri's reaction as they all filed in, the stiffening of her shoulders and the slight change in her posture. Naruto casually stepped up close to Kiri's side, so their shoulders were touching, and murmured to her quietly from behind his mask so no others could hear.

"What's the matter, Kiri?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi drew close to them as well, noticing Kiri's reaction as well. Kiri murmured to both of the males of her squad, "The one young man…I believe I recognize him. I just can't place where…" She murmured, keeping her eyes on her target.

"Itachi…Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

Itachi casually shrugged. "I am not familiar with every Akatsuki's subordinates…I only concerned myself with Kisame and mine, and then the main members statuses….never the subordinates." He murmured.

Naruto pursed his lips. _'Great. That's all we need. Chances are, this is nothing. Not even an Akatsuki could invade the Sand Council without YEARS of preparation…'_ He thought. He cast a glance around the room, noting positions of several Anbu.

"Okay…just keep an eye on him. Let me know if you place where you've seen him." Naruto murmured, and then stepped back.

Gaara gestured for him subtly with a raised left hand, and Naruto crouched next to the Kazekage's chair as the Council Members all socialized for a few moments. "Yeah, Gaara?" He murmured.

"What's the matter?" Gaara replied softly, keeping his eyes forward.

"It could be nothing for now. It's just Kiri believing she's seen one of your Councilmen somewhere before. Don't worry." Naruto soothed the Kazekage, and Gaara nodded.

"Allow me to call this meeting to order!" One of the older men yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone nodded, and went to their seats slowly.

Naruto grimaced. _'Great. Now time for all the old-man prattle. Guess all Villages have that in common.'_

* * *

Hinata walked onto the edge of the Training Field, having tracked Sakura and Kakashi here. They were both having a day off, but after searching for their whereabouts, she'd gathered that Sakura had requested meeting Kakashi at the Training field. Hinata looked towards the center of the clearing of the training ground, seeing the two spar.

She watched as Sakura demolished the ground where Kakashi had been just a second before, and listened. They were talking while sparring, and while she didn't want to eavesdrop…her curiosity got the better of her.

"And then the _IDIOT_ tells me that the whole reason he made that promise to me was because he was sure he loved me and he wanted to see me happy no matter what!" Sakura yelled, obviously angry, and charged at Kakashi yet again.

"Well, I happen to know that's truth." Kakashi said, dodging several punches in quick succession. "I'd always noticed his affection for you. You were always so oblivious to it, courtesty of…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Sakura roared, almost connecting a punch to Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi wisely kept his mouth shut, and sprang back out of Sakura's range. He fired off a quick fireball, which Sakura dodged.

"I'm just saying, if he had all those feelings for me, which changed when he came back…all those things he did for _me_…why didn't he stay for Hinata?" Sakura asked, exasperated, as she reached down and grasped a mighty chunk of earth and hurled it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the mountain of earth with an acrobatic aerial spin, and then landed cat-footed on the grass.

"Because…I believe that after realizing things couldn't work out for him with _you_, that he found himself to be lacking in so many areas that he found he wasn't worth it. He has a very low self-image, Sakura. And, just giving up is so much easier than fighting for something near-impossible to gain." Kakashi said, holding up his hands to show he was done.

Sakura sighed. "But that's not the Naruto that I grew up with! The Naruto I grew up with was so pig-headed and determined to do anything that he wanted, no matter how impossible it was, that he made the impossible a reality!"

"Except bringing back Sasuke." Kakashi gently reminded Sakura. "I think that hit him the hardest, made him change the most. Somewhere, down inside of him, is still that same old Naruto. He just needs someone to re-awaken him. That's why I think his missions will be good for him. He needs to find himself again…find that old Naruto we know and love."

Sakura wiped sweat from her brow, and nodded. She sighed deeply, and then raised her head to look at her Sensei. They still hadn't noticed Hinata standing at the edge of the field.

"And what about Hinata? Do you think she's better for him than Kiri? Kiri seems to care for him a lot. I thought Hinata and Naruto were meant to be…but then I saw how Hinata brought that Ichi guy in and shattered Naruto…" She trailed off.

"I don't believe it's my place to say." Kakashi said cryptically.

Sakura laughed. "Whatever."

Kakashi glanced around, and noticed Hinata. Hinata was surprised at how much she had heard…how much had been revealed just by that quick exchange between her teamates. Sakura, however, didn't notice Hinata yet.

"And another thing! That Ichi creep had the nerve to do all that in front of Naruto, right? Well, if I had a romantic bond with a great guy like Naruto, I would have just slapped Ichi had I been Hinata! That girl could really use a backbone of her own!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh…Sakura…" Kakashi said, trying to get the pink-haired Kunoichi's attention. But, Sakura kept on.

"Don't get me wrong, Hinata's gotten a hell of a lot stronger and braver, but when it comes to pursuing what she wants, she just backs down! If it were life and death for her and Naruto, I know she would try to defend and hold on to Naruto…but with this little Ichi thing…it shouldn't even have to be something to think about! It should be common sense to choose Naruto over Ichi! Clan or no clan!" Sakura ranted.

"Uh…Sakura!" Kakashi said again. Sakura carried on still.

"And another thing, is that its essentially Hinata's fault Team Seven is officially not what it used to be! I mean, it's not Team Seven without Naruto! He was the backbone of our team, not me or you or Sasuke…but him! He was our backbone! Now we're just you and me and Hinata…we can do decent but not at the level we could with Naruto!"

"SAKURA." Kakashi said again, clearly desperate to gain her attention.

"I know…I don't even mean these things…I'm just worried about him, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura sighed, and then turned around. "And I'm worried we'll never be able to bring back…" That's when she noticed Hinata. "Sa…suke…"

Hinata was relieved Sakura had admitted she didn't mean the things she said, but it still hurt in the fact that they had already been said like they had been meant. "Hinata!" Sakura called, and ran over to her.

Hinata slowly walked towards the two remaining members of her team, and met Sakura halfway across the field. Panting, Sakura apologized. "Hinata…I didn't mean any of that…I really didn't. I…I was just trying to get it all out of my system…"

"Hinata." Kakashi said softly, greeting the young heiress.

Hinata found difficulty speaking, but managed a polite adressing for her teammates. "Hello…Sakura…Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hinata…I'm sorry." Sakura murmured, looking into the heiress' eyes.

"D-don't be, Sakura…I know that a lot of what you said…I should have done. I never should have let Ichi come between Naruto and I. I know how special Naruto is…and I know how amazing he is. I've known for most my life…" She whispered, looking off to the side.

"I…just didn't want to let my clan down. I was always sure that Naruto could find someone else…like you, Sakura. But…then he visited me the night he was supposed to leave…" Hinata said, and Kakashi and Sakura both showed surprise.

"He visited you the night he was supposed to leave?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. She blushed as she remembered. "We…kissed." She said, deciding not to describe it more than that, and then winced. "But then Ichi found us…and tried to attack Naruto. But, before that…I could tell he wouldn't give up on me. I could feel it." Without realizing it, her hand came up and gently brushed her lips...remembering what she had felt through their kiss. It had been passion, fire, nothing but pure need between them. Need. Not just want. They had both realized, she was sure, that they needed each other. That they wouldn't give up each other, or give up ON each other.

Kakashi's lone eye curved upwards slightly, showing he was giving her a gentle smile. "I see. So you managed to bring back at least a shadow of himself."

"It was more than a shadow." Hinata said defensively.

Sakura pursed her lips. "He's decided to fight for you? How can he do that? Not with the politics of your clan…"

Hinata pursed her lips. "If…he can get done with his missions faster than he estimates…he and I can look through the laws and archives together…find a way…"

Kakashi's smile became wider. "If there's any hope…I expect both of you to find it. After all…you're just like him in a lot of ways."

Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura hesitantly placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata…I can have Tsunade help look for a way as well. I want you and Naruto to be happy. I want you to be together."

"Th-thank you, Sakura." Hinata murmured, and then looked down at her feet.

They all stood, silent for a few minutes. The only sound was the chirping of the birds in the late afternoon sky, and the wind blowing through the trees. Kakashi sighed, and pulled up his headband. His blazing Sharingan spun for a minute, and his actions gained the attention of the two kunoichi.

"Kakashi…sensei?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"Seeing as we're all here, let's train." Kakashi said, his seriousness obvious.

"I-I'd like that." Hinata said.

"Maybe we can beat some sense into Naruto…make him come back to team Seven, when he returns." Sakura laughed softly. She tugged on her leather gloves, and winked at Hinata as the heiress slipped into a steady Jyuuken stance.

"That was my plan." Kakashi said, and he pulled out a Kunai.

Hinata's Byakugan activated, and she narrowed her eyes. "We'll show him just how strong we are…and just how determined we can be." She said firmly. Then…she sprang into action.

* * *

Naruto was in agony. His brain was melting. His sould was eroding. His entire being was slowly dying! TOO MUCH TALKING! He was tempted to just blow his own head off with a Rasengan. The old men were prattling, going on and on about economics, financing, and even the weather's effects on the village's crops. He was ready to go insane!

He kept fidgeting, and fidgeting, until Itachi stepped close to him subtly and murmured, "I can sense the meeting is coming to a close, Naruto-kun. Just a bit more patience."

Naruto forced himself to be still, grinding his teeth and ignoring Kiri's almost inaudible giggle at his discomfort. "Are you sure I just can't Kagebunshin and knock each of them out? Or maybe you could use your Sharingan and make them all think the meeting is done?" He murured back to Itachi.

This time, Itachi chuckled. "Naruto-kun…no."

Naruto sighed dejectedly, and nodded. "Fine." He muttered, and then Itachi stepped back.

"For our last order of business…we must talk about village security." Gaara said, speaking up and gaining the attention of all gathered.

The youngest council member stood, this being his first and only time to speak during the whole session. "Thank you, Kazekage. I will keep this as brief, yet as informing, as possible." He said.

"I have heightened village security, due to a message I've received from Konoha. It was sent directly from the hands of one of the Legendary Three ninja: Lord Jiraiya the Toad Sage. I've tightened the village gate security considerably, posting ten Anbu Captains on the outside perimeter, and I've shut off all other gates. This is all, of course, in response to the report from Lord Jiraiya regarding the sudden increase in movements from the organization known as Akatsuki." The man said. He wore the traditional Suna tan robes, and his spiky black hair was brushed down over his right eye slightly. His eyes were narrow, his posture stiff, revealing his no-nonsense personality.

Naruto noted Kiri's body movement, as she leaned forward ever so slightly. He noted the balling up of her fists, and the tensing of her body. He stepped forward slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Careful." He murmured slightly.

She nodded from behind her dog mask, and stepped back. Naruto removed his hand from her shoulder, and stepped back. He didn't know why she was so tense, but he had a growing sinking feeling in his stomach despite the Head of Security's words. Kiri glanced at Itachi, and made a handsign that Naruto didn't recognize. Naruto looked to Itachi for translation, but Itachi minutely shook his head at Naruto. Then, he made a quick flashing of hand signs, and Kiri relaxed. Naruto assumed that it meant he had called her off. That was, until he felt the tiniest of Chakra spikes from her. That was their pre-agreed signal if they needed to attack. A single Chakra spike, hardly large enough to be detected as an attack buildup by other forces.

That was all the warning he got, as Kiri stepped up to the table and interrupted the Head of Security. "What is your name?" She asked loudly.

Everyone froze in the room, and Gaara looked at her in surprise. Naruto relaxed his muscles, preparing for what was about to happen. Gaara looked to him, and Naruto made a hand motion subtly that said, 'Get down'.

Yuura, obviously perturbed, answered Kiri. "Yuura. Head of Security of the Village of Suna…Yuura."

Kiri whipped off her dog-mask, revealing Kiri with a triumphant grin on her face. "Try Subordinate to Akatsuki member Sasori of the Red Sands, Yuura." Then, she blurred into action.

Naruto and Itachi both jumped into action as well, as Kiri assaulted the Head of Security. She tackled him across the table, making him stumble backwards where she pinned him against the wall with a Kunai to his throat and one of his arms pinned to the wall with her own arm.

All around the room, Suna Anbu sprang from the shadows and converged on Kiri. Naruto counted a grand total of ten, and he assumed they were all seasoned veterans. But where veterans has experience on him…he had power. Nearly unlimited power.

"WIND STYLE: Wind Wall!" Naruto yelled, and with a burst of Chakra, he surrounded Kiri in a protective wall of slicing wind. Several Anbu were thrown backwards, bleeding from deep wounds.

Naruto Shunshinned to four of the remaining seven and with a powerful wind-style jutsu, blasted a condensed ball of wind like a cannonball into the crowd. They blasted apart like bowling pins, slamming into walls so hard they were rendered unconscious immediately. Itachi quickly dispatched his three with lethal Taijutsu strikes, rendering them unconscious even faster than Naruto had dealt with his opponents. Whereas Naruto was sweating, Itachi was perfectly calm and acted like it was just a walk through the park.

The council room was in an uproar, yelling and trying to be heard over each other, and Naruto jogged over to Kiri. "Kiri…you sure he's Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…I remember him. He was always hiding around Sasori, he seemed to be Sasori's favorite." Kiri said, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the Suna Council member.

"That's absurd! I'm the Head of Security of the Village! I am not Akatsuki!" Yuura yelled, furious and straining to free himself from Kiri's hold.

Gaara walked over, standing next to Naruto and Kiri. "Can you prove that he is indeed Akatsuki?" He murmured.

Itachi pulled off his mask, quickly earning everyone's stares. "I can." He said softly. Yuura flinched.

"What is an Akatsuki member doing here?" Yuura demanded, his eyes wide as Itachi slowly walked towards him.

Naruto glared at the Council Member. "He defected." He said, and then that was all they had time for. Itachi's eyes switched to the blood-red three tomoe Sharingan, and he grabbed Yuura's forehead and forced the man's head against the wall. Yuura grunted, trying to free himself, but he couldn't escape Itachi and Kiri's hold. With a sharp gasp, Yuura went rigid, and Itachi moved his face close to Yuura's.

The Sharingan in Itachi's eyes started to spin as he looked deep into Yuura's eyes, and Naruto kept a careful eye on everyone. The Council members all watched with morbid fascination, and several Anbu were stirring. Gaara watched impassively, though Naruto was sure he was just as curious and fascinated as everyone else.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked Itachi.

"Examining his mind for one of Sasori's specialty Jutsu…and I think I've found it." Itachi murmured softly. He raised his right hand, just the first two fingers, and barked, "Release!"

Yuura spasmed, and thrashed for a minute, and everyone tensed. Then, Yuura tried to break free of Itachi and Kiri. He kicked Itachi in the stomach, catching the Uchiha off guard for a moment. Then and slipped out from Kiri's hold, and away from her Kunai. He tried to run, but quickly found his throat being clasped by Naruto's hand.

Itachi grabbed Yuura's hair from behind, and whipped him around and into one of the walls. Itachi ground his face hard into the wall, and quickly dealt several swift punches into Yuura's side, causing the man to fall to his knees.

"You have been discovered…Yuura." Itachi said, earning a sob from Yuura.

"Why are you doing this, Itachi? I thought you were with us!?" Yuura yelled. Itachi ground his face harder into the wall, and emotionlessly replied.

"No. Not anymore. Not since Naruto-kun." The Uchiha informed Yuura.

Several Anbu were up now, watching the display with alarm. "Kazekage-sama…orders?" One of the Anbu asked, his confusion obvious.

"Take Councilman….no…the Akatsuki Infiltrator Yuura, to headquarters. Do what you must…but we need information on Akatsuki from him." Gaara ordered, his tone harsh and unforgiving. Yuura tried in vain to escape, while the several conscious Anbu grabbed him, and shunshinned away. The last they heard, was Yuura's desperate scream.

"NOOO!"

Naruto sighed, and turned to Gaara. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to ruin your meeting." He apologized, and then he turned and said the same to the council members.

"Council members, if you will excuse us…you will need to promote Yuura's second in command to lieutenant, but have him interviewed and checked for any deception." Gaara said, and then turned and walked out of the Council room, earning several disbelieving stares from the Council.

"Uzumaki Naruto…come with me." Gaara said, and Naruto motioned to Kiri and Itachi to follow as well. He jogged after Gaara, catching up to the Kazekage.

Wordlessly, they all walked along the halls, ascending stairs and passing checkpoints, until they made it to the front doors of the Council Hall. They stepped out into the evening, as the fading sun burned red and started to fall behind the cliffs that surrounded the village. Gaara stopped in the middle of the street, and turned and frowned at Naruto. Naruto stopped, surprised at Gaara's look.

"Why are you not Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked suddenly.

Naruto blinked, surprised, and removed his ANBU mask. He blinked several times, before answering Gaara.

"Uh…I'm not quite following, Gaara…I'm just not qualified yet…" Naruto said hesitantly.

Gaara shook his head. "The strongest Shinobi in our village is Hokage. If the Kage is deemed weaker than a subordinate, a challenge is issued, and if the Kage loses then the winner takes the title of Kage. The reason I'm Kage, is because not many can compete with a demon Host. Either way…I know your power. You should be Kage by now. I saw how much power you used on a simple Wind Wall jutsu…and it shows how much power you have. I doubt even your Hokage could hold up in a match against you."

Naruto lowered his head. "Gaara…it's not like your village, over in Konoha. A council has to vote, and there's a lot of politics involved. Either way…I'm not fit to be Hokage…not yet."

Gaara frowned. "What are you running from, Naruto?"

Naruto stiffened, and looked up at Gaara. "I'm not running from anything!" Naruto said loudly.

Gaara's gaze softened. "Even I can see that you are running…trying to gain distance from a pain."

Naruto's jaw clenched. "I'm NOT running. I came to save your ass, Gaara. Then, I'm going to go find the other Jinchuriki. Then I'll go back to Konoha, and I'll take back Hinata! I'm not running from it!" He realized quickly he had said too much, and flushed in embarrassment and looked away. But, he added firmly, "I'm not running away. I will fight, and I will win...believe it."

Gaara walked up to Naruto, until they were separated by maybe a foot. Gaara set his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto looked at the red-headed Kazekage. "There he is…there's the Naruto I remember. So…you're still in that nearly broken shell somewhere, Naruto…don't lose yourself." Then, Gaara turned and walked away…leaving an open-mouthed Naruto staring after the Kazekage.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I wish all of you a happy new year! I pumped this chappy out as fast as I could and still keep my main goal in mind, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review! :)


	15. A SAD NOTICE

My Dearest Readers,

I do apologize for having left my fictions for so long. Sadly, despite my promises that these stories shall never be discontinued...they must be put on hold for a while longer. Yes, I had new chapters ready to put out for EACH and EVERY story...but that was before I unfortunately dropped and stepped upon my laptop. Yes, I actually did that, much to my chagrin. So I am laptopless, without any way to withdraw my stories from the broken ruin of a machine. And, the biggest thing... I am leaving. I am leaving to go to a Basic Training camp for an Emergency Rescue Training team. There, they have NO media, no laptops, and no internet or phones. I can only correspond through handwritten letters, but have no fear. I shall be buying several notebooks to fill in my spare time. When I get back, after 6 months to a year of training, I will finish writing and upload.

I know that it's a long time to wait. A VERY long time. . I hate the lack of computer, the lack of internet. But, I shall buy a new laptop and upload the chapters that I shall rewrite in my absence, and more. I apologize. So very much. I give you leave to flame me, and flog me, and draw and quarter me (via internet speech only :P)


End file.
